Loki: Fractured Empires
by KatKing1979
Summary: Odin has fallen into Odinsleep unxpectedly, Thor has taken the throne but has been posioned by an unknown person. Now Loki and Lilliana are accused of treason by The Council of Asgard, and they must fight their way across the Galaxy with new friends to save their newborn child and restore the proper person to act as monarch of Asgard until Odin reawakens.
1. Prolouge

This one was a break for me, I did not have to do too much research, but I decided halfway through writing that I just loved The Guardians of the Galaxy and had to include them on this adventure.

All of The Council is Original Characters, and Raithbourne is loosely based on two characters from Lord of the Rings. I also based Eloynne loosely off of another goddess, hope you all can catch onto that one.

I am sleep deprived, and exhausted, but this one is going to be an emotional roller coaster for my readers. Lilliana is my brain child, and I am putting her through the ringer for this one big time. I always wanted her to be mush more than the girl Loki and Thor picked off the streets of Seattle, and where Icarus Burning was the game changer for Loki, this is the game changer for Lilliana.

Hope you all love it, and I hope you guys know that I am building to something larger than life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue.

Heroines, they are not born

They are made.

A phoenix forms, her ashes rise,

Expose their hell, break Satan's spell.

Fire purifies, it's redemption time.

Tori Amos – Flicker

Seattle, Washington. Twenty six years ago.

"Richard Hawthorne?" The nurse asked him, her crisp, uniform neat and her hair pulled back. He stood, looking at the woman and nodding, she motioned for him to follow her. And he did, he had no other choice in this and he was lost without his wife.

His red hair was a mess, his green eyes exhausted, he needed good news at this point. Ever since the news of her cancer, he had not slept much. Long nights and even longer days, filled with doctors, medicines, chemotherapy, vomiting, and then the horrific news of the pregnancy. His wife then had to make another choice: terminate the pregnancy, or let the cancer run it's course. She chose the wrong path in his mind, she chose to keep that thing inside her. He hid his feelings about it though, and he kept brave for her.

He followed the soft faced woman through the halls of Swedish Medical center, the windows to his right overlooking the Seattle night below him. Only a few months ago the WTO Riots had occurred, making everything a mess all over the city. Now, it was all quiet, the thousands of protesters gone and waiting for the next thing that pissed them all off so they could take to the streets again. Such was life in Seattle anymore, it was getting dangerous to sneeze in this city anymore.

She took him to a room, it was small, and there was a comfortable looking couch against the wall. She left the lights low, and smiled again at him.

"The doctor will be here soon, if you need anything just press the button on the wall." She said and smiled.

"When can I see my wife? When can I see Sakura?" He asked the nurse, and she only smiled in response.

"The Doctor wants to speak with you first sir, I don't have any other information." She said and left. He sank to the couch and buried his face into his hands, waiting again for any further news.

A few minutes turned into an hour, and he waited. He wadded a Kleenex in his hands and tossed it at the wastebasket in the corner. He repeated it again, looking for something to do, was she going to be O.K? Was that thing finally out of her? How much longer did he have to wait before some asshole came in and gave him some semblance of an answer?

Another hour ticked by, and he looked at the door, willing it to open. But it never did. Exhausted eyes closed, and he never realized that he had fallen asleep.

The door startled him awake, and he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and the Doctor and Oncologist were walking in. Both of them looked sad, and they sat across from him, their eyes unable to meet his.

"Fuck." Richard said, burying his face in his hands again, he already knew what they were going to say. He already knew that the monster inside her had killed her, making him feel shitty for hating a baby.

"We did everything we could, but her body was too weak, she fought to see the baby though. She saw your daughter and smiled in the end, even named her. I would say she passed on, in a very good way, if there is such a thing." The doctor said, and he shook his head, scratching at his stubble. He wanted that thing dead, he did not want that girl.

"The baby is so beautiful, she is so sweet too, the nurses are feeding her and taking care of her. Your wife named her such a beautiful name as well." The Doctor said, trying to put some semblance of polish on it.

"That is not my daughter." Richard choked out and a nurse knocked at the door. A plastic cradle with her, and the Oncologist held it open for her to push it in. He pushed back into the couch and shook his head at the tiny pink wrapped bundle, the baby in it an abomination that killed Sakura.

"Sir, this is your daughter, her name is Lilliana Rose." The Oncologist said and they guided him to the cradle, the baby in it opened two violet eyes and looked up at him. It was a beautiful girl, but it would never be his. He did not want to touch that monster, he did not want anything to do with it.

"I can't have children. This is not my daughter." Richard said, revealing the one thing he never told his wife in five years of marriage.

"I'm sterile."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Following was taken from SHIELD files kept on one Agent: Lilliana Rose Hawthorne:

The following documents are the property of SHIIELD, and are considered Top Secret, the following Agent is flagged as a high risk for suicide, and self destructive behavior. Please see synopsis and attached criminal record.

(Photo Redacted)

(Photo Redacted)

Height 5 foot, 0 inches.

Weight: 102 pounds.

Eyes: Violet.

Age: 25

Sex: Female.

Identifying Features: Eight pointed star birthmark under left ear. Right ear is pierced five times with a cartilage piercing, left ear four times. Belly button piercing she no longer wears, tongue piercing she also no longer wears. Tattoo of a Cherokee Rose on her right hip.

Race: Human, but DNA tests show a variation from human, may be due to enhanced abilities.

Expected lifespan: (Redacted)

Spouse: Loki, adopted brother of Thor. Race is Asgardian from an unknown female, and Jotun from Laufey, King of the Jotunheim, now deceased according to Thor.

Other Family: Thor (Brother in law), Odin (Father in Law), Unborn child of Agent and Loki.

Grandparents: Disuke and Komiko Sakura. (Disuke died of Pancreatic Cancer Aged 37, Komiko died of heart failure, aged 65.)

Daniel and Suzanne Hawthorne. (Married in London, England. Came to America after WWII, both died in a house fire, aged 78.)

Parents: Sakura Elizabeth Hawthorne. (Married, Richard Thomas Hawthorne. Died, Age 43 in childbirth, and complications from Small Cell Lung Cancer.

Richard Thomas Hawthorne(?): (Died age 54 in a vehicular accident on his Daughters fifth birthday. Halloween. Alcohol may have been involved.)

(Medical records of Father show that he had a very low chance of fathering a child, parentage is questionable.)

From notes of therapy intake meeting with James Rhodes:

Ms. Hawthorne is suffering from Post Traumatic Disorder stemmed from a traumatic childhood, and associated stresses related to combat concerning a mission she was on with the Avengers Initiative. She also presents with severe Claustrophobia, from an event of horrific child abuse while in foster care.

Her past is laced with a Juvenile Record, and is a high risk for re offense. Placed in a Halfway House for troubled youth, she began working for a criminal element until the age of twenty. The trauma of being told she had certain gifts, was hard for her and is lasting on her psyche. She is severely Anti-Social and it is hard to get her to trust peers. She fears abandonment, and is greatly fearful that her current boyfriend/fiance will become bored and leave her. He has given her no indication of this however according to her, and their body language shows a relationship that is in her best interest. I would recommend hospitalization for further treatment, but it is in her best interest to remain free.

She has six suicide attempts in her past, one requiring her stomach to be pumped to remove six thousand milligrams of barbiturates from her according to court records. How she was not hospitalized after that, I do not know. Her fourth suicide attempt left her with minor nerve damage in her right little finger, she is able to ignore this. She is a high risk for future attempts and I reported this to Director Nicholas Fury, he will forward my concerns to Thor to report to her current caregiver (?) Odin.

Her interests include horseback riding, reading, science, paganism, history, and embroidery. I told her to continue with her interests at her own speed, and to possibly add to her hobbies. She has shown an interest in learning to play the Piano, and I urge this as a creative outlet.

(Notes from meeting from Tony Stark, friend of Lilliana Hawthorne.)

She is a loose cannon with a great ass. (sic.) She is the only person in that relationship (Meaning Loki and she.), that I do not worry about.

(Steven Rogers declined comment.)

(Natasha Romanov declined comment.)

(Wanda Maximov declined comment.)

(Clint Barton Declined Comment.)

(Bruce Banner Declined Comment.)

(End of Report)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

He ran through the halls of the castle, snow falling from his cloak as Thor hurried after him. His brother had come to the Jotunheim to fetch him, pulling him out of a Diplomatic Visit with their acting Council and his duties. Announcing in a panic that he was about to become a father, forcing him to beg their pardon and waiting to be dismissed. The child early by nearly a week, and Lilliana was in the Infirmary with Eir and the Healers.

Loki cursed himself for allowing his title as Ambassador to pull him away from her, so close to her and the child's time. She said it was just his nerves getting the better of him, and gently urging him to go and perform his duties as expected. He did now want to leave her at all, what if she had an accident? What if the worst happened and her were not there? His mind racing to her possible death in childbirth as he ran forward, his leg muscles aching as he pushed forward.

He heard cries of pain ahead of him and he burst through the doors without stopping, laying on the table was a blonde woman in her time. Her child coming and the women gathered around her, but there was no Lilliana to be seen. Eir turned toward him in shock and a nurse walked over to him politely, her hands up to usher both he and Thor out.

"Where is she?" He demanded of the woman, the worst thoughts coming to him as he stood in the doorway. The girl guided him out, smiling at him peacefully.

"Don't fret over it Ambassador, the labor was false. It happens to new mothers before their time. She will most likely experience it again before it is the actual birth, and you should not worry. She is well, and we sent her back to her chambers with Lady Sif to sleep. It is very late, and she needs rest." The red haired girl replied and closed the door on them, returning to the woman who was actually giving birth. He rubbed his face with a black gloved hand and looked at Thor, his brother let out a breath and smiled at him. Thor had no idea the turmoil he was going through at that moment, the fear laced panic that crept into his brain and took hold over him.

"She sent me for you, do not be too harsh with her brother. Lilliana is as nervous as you are." Thor said and Loki pulled his gloves off, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Leaning back against a pillar, trying to calm himself.

"I should have not left her, and this should have been expected. I will not be angry with her." Loki replied, both men walking toward her chambers. Sif walked toward them and stopped, crossing her arms and regarding them.

"From the looks on your faces, you have just discovered there is no impending birth. I was coming to tell you of this, but I seem to be too late to stop you. You are also dripping onto the floor Loki, may I suggest you change before you see her?" She said, making Loki look at himself, he was a mess. The fur collar of his cloak was soaked, and his clothes in disarray, he could only imagine how the rest of him looked after running the halls. He nodded to the warrior and let out a long breath.

"Thank you Sif, that is such a wonderful suggestion. Do you know if she if comfortable?" Loki asked her and she nodded, the three of them walking.

"I would mind myself if I were you, I still hold a grudge for your actions against Thor. But she is resting now, and she is as comfortable as a woman growing so close to her time can be. She was more upset that she created a fuss over nothing, I calmed her and she was sleeping when I left." Sif replied. Thor yawned and stretched, the oaf crossing his arms and scratching at his beard. He looked amused at the banter, and Loki only wanted to get away from them to check on his wife. He could never understand how calm Thor could be through all of this, he was not there for the illness that made her vomit, nor was her there when she was shot on Midgard. Her life was nearly taken through their last return to assist their friends with a grave matter, and it was a battle to keep her in Asgard after. She could be so stubborn, but she finally relented when he pointed out that she had more than herself to think of.

"Fear not, we will be celebrating a birth soon Loki." Thor said and clapped his back, Loki hid his irritation at the caviler statement. He nodded instead and took in a breath, excusing himself and turning toward his own chambers to change. He was tired as well, traveling always exhausted him but he hid it. He was used to using the Bifrost after a millennia, but it was always draining. Part of him glad he was able to talk her out of visiting friends in Midgard, instead having Thor bring them to Asgard to see her. Natasha laughed and begged her to name a girl after her, and Banner showing them a device that could read the fetal heartbeat. Rogers was just happy to see she was well and happy, everyone gathered around her and impressed by her open and comfortable chambers.

He moved quickly, wasting no time in walking through the silent castle. His only purpose to get back by her side, waiting for his child to be born. He reached his door and said a prayer to the Fates that she would survive the ordeal, opening the door and walking to his desk. He stripped off the cloak and walked to his wardrobe, throwing the wet garment aside as he changed. The boy would clear it all away in the morning, tonight he was too lost in other thoughts to care.

He selected a clean tunic and a mid-thigh vest, changing quickly and wrapping the dry clothes around himself. He stopped and studied himself briefly in the mirror, wondering if he was truly on the correct path in all this. An impending birth, he a man bound to a Midgardain who could wield more power than he could imagine, and the weight of a tenuous treaty with Jotunheim on his shoulders. He sometimes amazed himself in his strength, cracking and failing was not an option for him. Too many people out there were waiting for him to falter, and he would not give them satisfaction. It was also so very exhausting, it was all wearing him thin and he felt stretched at times.

He left his chambers for hers, walking purposefully and not wanting to keep her waiting much longer. She would most likely be asleep, but that did not matter to him at this moment. She was still waiting, and he wanted to see her, even if it was to admire her sleeping form. He had just come around a corner, when he saw Raithbourne's wretched daughter. The bone thin, blonde woman had become a thorn in his side over the last year and a half, and was becoming worse. But it was far too late to turn the other way, the dull witted girl had seen him, now there was no escape her.

"Ambassador. I hope your travels back were uneventful, how very rude of Lady Lilliana to pull you away from your duties for nothing." Eloynne said, walking toward him with a dry giggle. Raithbourne had been shoving the wretch at him for over a year, none of her advances working on him however. She was becoming even more irritating by the moment, and tonight was not the night to bother him.

"Eloynne, I have heard Midgardian tales of creatures who stalk their victims through the night. I never placed you as one, I almost pity your fellow Succubi." Loki snapped, continuing to walk and the woman giggled in response. The imbecile did not even know when she was being insulted, she was a pathetic puppet of her father's ambitions for sure.

"You are so very funny Loki." She said and smiled, turning in front of him with her hands behind her back. "I would never pull you away from your duties for such trivial matters, she needs to learn her place. Everyone whispers about how she thinks herself equal to you, challenging you all the time, teasing and belittling you by calling you names. That foolish cow should be given better manners, not stamping her little feet at you to get what she wants. There are better ladies than her in every part of this castle."

"Her place is at my side not the archaic way your skulking father raised you to be. Now, if it pleases you to excuse me, I wish to see my wife." He snapped at Eloynne, stepping around her to continue walking.

"She will never see the crown." Eloynne snapped back and Loki turned, stalking back toward her. Something in her voice spoke volumes to him, an edge of threat that he could not ignore. She stepped back, her pronounced cheekbones making her seem skeletal and frail in the dim light.

"What did you say?" He demanded, daring the girl to say anything against Lilliana again.

"You know how the Line of Succession falls. My father will stop at nothing to keep her and you from the Throne. However, if you should make a more suitable match than her, he could be persuaded to change his mind about you." She said to him, smiling slyly as she licked her small teeth. Everything about her expression made Loki feel revulsion, he refused to believe what she was even suggesting. The mere thought of touching her made his stomach turn, he fought back the cringe that came to the surface.

"There are more things out there to value than a Throne. However, you will never have any of them, because there are more virtuous women with more graces than you shall ever posses. Unfortunately, you lack the mental power to grasp this. I should pity you, but you are a manipulative little sow with no promise beyond the end of your nose." Loki said, holding up a finger in warning. She began to speak again, but her cut her off, taking away all the power of their conversation.

"Speak in this way again, and I shall have your entire family brought before Odin on charges of treason. I would so enjoy being witness to that as well." Loki hissed at her, her thin hands and arms bracing against a pillar behind her. Her eyes afraid, and she was looking for an escape.

"My father will have you back in the dungeon if you strike me Loki." She replied, edging along the wall and away from him. He felt further revulsion as the smell of her hit him, the thought of that sickly sweet odor near him was horrid to him. She wore heavy perfume, the musk making him sick as he breathed. He let his warning stand, the threat enough to back any other woman off.

"I am many things Eloynne, a misogynist is not one of them. I am insulted that you would suggest such a thing, deeply. Go back to your chambers and refrain from making yourself a nuisance further, stop haunting the halls outside mine." Loki said, walking away and returning to his purpose. Still troubled by her words nonetheless, there was so much behind them. He hoped it was just an idle threat made by a scorned woman, also as empty as her head. He did not believe that he had it in him for another battle, nor did Lilliana. Loki was more than sure that she also did not need any more pressures on her, the only things she truly needed was rest and calm. Nothing to trouble her, her only worry should be the child in her womb.

He paused in front of her chamber doors, calming himself before entering. His irritation would cause her distress, and it was not something she needed in her condition. Loki also did not want to be bothered with questions of Eloynne, he hated answering them and hated the way they upset her. Jealousy was not attractive on her either, Lilliana often worrying that she did not stand up in comparison to other women in Asgard. It was foolishness on her part however, it was like comparing a rose to a blade of grass in his mind. You could not juxtapose the beauty of the bloom to the stalk in his mind, nor should anyone try.

He opened the door and crossed the threshold, the scent of lavender filling his nose as he saw her on the bed. She was curled on her side in sleep, her black hair cascading across the pillows in soft waves. She was beauty incarnate while awake, her deep violet eyes shimmering with her latent power when he least expected it, and her smile so bright it rivaled the sun. In her sleep, she was angelic and so peaceful. Her body resting until it was rested as her breath made her chest rise and fall, her soft hands curled and relaxed as she dreamed.

She shifted in the light from the fireplace, the warm glow making her already soft features breathtaking. Her pale skin warmed by the amber glow, her delicately curled hand resting on her growing belly as she turned onto her back. Her lips parted softly and she sighed in her sleep, making him wonder what filled her mind as she rested. She suffered through nightmares all too often, but as of late her dreams were peaceful. A happy circumstance in his mind, as she was already doing so much already.

He walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge and smiled down at her. He let his hand glide over the swell, the silk of her shift smoothing and feeling the life in her stir. He traced the eight pointed star birthmark on her neck, his fingers causing her to stir slightly. Lilliana's eyes opened softly and she smiled up at him, a hint of sadness in her expression as she woke.

"I'm sorry you came back for nothing." She said and he laughed at her.

"Don't be sorry, I was worried our daughter was coming too soon. I should never have left to begin with, it was very a dull meeting and my thoughts were occupied elsewhere." He replied and she laughed back up at him. The sound was pure music to him as she lay back against the lavender and gold embroidered pillow, he pulled the light blue duvet over her to keep the chill away. She shook her head and the tips of her fingers found his over the edge of the blanket, he savored the touch and smiled.

"If you felt how hard this baby kicked, you would so know that it is a boy. So don't keep thinking it is a girl Magic Dance, you will be really disappointed." She said, grinning at him and holding his hand. He rested his free hand over her stomach and she frowned, looking at the swell sadly.

"What is wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked her, moving his hand away. She shook her head and her chin trembled, her hands covering herself.

"I'm as big as a house, how can you find me attractive like this? There are rumors that you..." She said and he stopped her, his had going back to her stomach.

"I find you beautiful, and as for the rumors, you are foolish to hear them. There is nothing more filled with grace or wonder than you, you are creating something that words cannot begin to describe. You are a vessel of life, I would be a fool to turn away from this." He said and ran his hand over the smooth swell, her sadness faded as he shifted and kissed the bump. He wiped the stray tear away, and she smiled at him, letting out a long sigh.

"But..." She started and he put his finger to her lips, she smiled around it and giggled a bit.

"Beautiful, trust me. I have a feeling these rumors concern a certain awful, thin girl who haunts and vexes me greatly." He said and she nodded. He rolled his eyes and looked down at Lillaina, he moved his hand from her and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Eloynne talks about how you visit her often." She said and he felt anger toward that awful woman. Next time he saw the wretch, he would be overly cruel. He cradled her cheek, and she turned toward his hand there the warmth of her soft face peaceful yet sad.

"All lies, why would I want a filthy snake when I already have a sweet Little Mouse with a galaxy in her eyes?" You are my future and I intend to keep you always." Loki said and she smiled at him, a soft movement in her belly catching their attention. He savored the feeling, smiling at the gentle stirrings in her.

"I believe that someone agrees with me. Have you given thought to what we shall call our little one?" He asked her and she nodded. Loki raised an eyebrow at her, wanting to hear what she had thought of. He was concerned about her choices, she was not always the best at giving names. One prime example was a toy bear that she had, she named it Skeletor Sparticus. He could not see himself introducing his child to others with such an odd name, he prayed for something resembling normal. He hoped she would be open to suggestions, should he find her choices questionable.

"I have, and I think you will approve of my choices. I am thinking our little boy, and that is what is it, should be named Aulder." She said and smiled at him. Loki was actually impressed by her choice, it truly was a good name for a son.

"That is a good strong name, I like it very much. But you did pick a name for the daughter I believe you are having?" Loki replied and she laughed, her eyes shimmering with the soft swirl of stars that dotted them. Every time it happened, he could not help but watch it until it faded. So much power for such a small woman, it frightened and aroused him at once. And what power it was, she could stop time itself if she wanted or even shift the foundations of the ground under them. It was bestowed upon her by fate, but he wanted to protect it.

He once thought to use her, harness her gifts for her own gain. But now all that was a passing thing, shoved aside by something deeper. He watched her fight and nearly die to protect beings weaker than herself, following her personal promise to prevent the tyrants from taking power but never harm. Loki could not see himself using such a being as her for his gain, it would be her downfall. She was clever enough to see the manipulation coming, her gifts making her immune to his own attempts to sway her.

"Since you are making me pick on for a girl, I thought long and hard about it. At firs I was partial to Elizabeth, she was a great Queen on Earth. But, it sounded too human. So I thought about my mother, her name was Sakura. It means Cherry Blossom in Japanese, they are small pink flowers that turn the whole tree into a pink cloud in the spring. It makes the gardens in Kyoto, Japan look like Fairy Tale landscapes, and they are so beautiful." She said and he smiled holding her hand, he was liking the choice but his weariness made him want rest. He stood up and took off his vest, draping it onto a chair nearby.

"That is a lovely name, you mother would be happy to see you now. She would most likely disapprove of me however, I an unworthy of you." He said, swallowing as he thought about the woman in the picture she kept. The graceful creature who died bringing his wife into the universe, her sacrifice one Loki was grateful for. He pulled off his boots and removed the tunic over his head, her eyes on him. She hated that scars on his back, so he tried to hide them from her. Lilliana did not like the being who gave them to him more, she feared the madman and feared him all the same. Her worry that he would come for him again for his failure there, she shifted behind him and sighed.

"You didn't let me finish." She said and he lay down next to her, settling his head onto a pale rose and gold pillow.

"Then finish, and please do not erase any more if my scars. I don't want you straining your body any more than it already is." Loki replied, turning on his side and smiling at her profile.

"I don't do it on purpose, I told you that." She said and rolled her eyes. "It is like my body wants to heal all suffering, it is weird sometimes and I can't control it. Like a natural reaction or something, almost as if my body wants to heal the universe."

"I know, I just worry about you now. You both are too precious to loose." He replied and she smiled at him. His eyes felt heavy, the events of the day lulling him, making him want to rest then. He wanted to stay awake for her though, to be with her as long as he could. In case she did not survive the birth, in case he lost her like he lost Elanora. His, red haired lover so many years ago, the child not turned properly and forcing the brutal doctors to cut it from her. The child followed her into death, and they were both buried according to traditions. Vows on his lips during the ceremony to never care for anyone again, but it all changed when he met the woman next to him.

"Frigga." She said and he looked at her, frowning at the name as she said it. Memories flooding back to him as the gates opened, his wish for her to still be with them remaining hidden and his mind still filled with regret.

"What?" Loki asked her, needing clarification on what she said.

"If it is a girl, I want to call her Frigga Sakura. After the two women who cared about us, the only people we felt really wanted us around," She said and he smiled at her choice, it was after all, beautiful to him.

"I approve with every part of my being, you are very clever Little Mouse." He said and pushed up on his elbow to kiss her.

"I'm glad you like them, I was a bit worried you wouldn't like the boy name." Lilliana replied, returning the kiss and smiling at him.

"I do like it. Sleep now my wife, you have much need of it." He said, resting his hand on her belly again. A simple band of gold on his finger, etched with an eight pointed star.

A promise eternal, and forged in gold.

A promise he intended to keep always.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I woke later than Loki, curled under the blankets and cocooned in warmth. I felt a nudge from my belly and smoothed my hand over it, hoping to calm the baby in there. It settled and I thought I could feel an annoyed huff inside me, I groaned to myself knowing that this child had my attitude after all. I rolled onto my back and sat up, Loki glancing up at me from his reading and smiled.

"Good morning, I was hoping you would have slept longer however. You need your rest right now, and you were up rather late." He said and I laughed, another nudge from my stomach making me push the covers away.

"Yes, well someone is hungry and they are wanting me to eat. On top of that, Thor told me last night that he has a special gift from him and the rest for the baby." I said, standing up. Aimee, my friend and maid ran over with a pair of slippers and a clean robe. Her brown eyes sparkling as she put her hand on my shoulder to help me put on the warm clothing. Her mouse brown hair was shining this morning, and she paused to giggle as my belly shifted.

"He is so active today Lady." She said and I stuck out my tongue at Loki. He and I had peacefully argued for months if the baby was a boy or a girl, he still held onto the argument that I had not grown enough for a boy. So far I was not relenting myself on my stance, there was absolutely no way a girl could beat me up so much. A strong stretch inside me made the wind leave my lungs, and I had to gasp for air suddenly. Loki looked a bit panicked and I waved a hand at him, trying no to worry the two other people in the room.

"Everything is fine. My lungs just became the victim of an assault, I better eat before this child has enough of waiting and finds a new target." I joked and Aimee laughed at me, putting her hand on my belly. I waddled over to the couch and sat down, putting a pillow behind my back for extra support.

"Settle down in there child, you don't want your mother angry with you before you are born." Aimee scolded my belly, putting a tray of food and tea close to me. I laughed as I picked through the bread and cheese, selecting a piece of meat and a boiled egg.

"I think another basin bath today Aimee, it is too hard to get in and out of that tub right now. We can worry about my hair later, I don't want to get cold." I said and she nodded. I set my fork down, chewing and looking down at my stomach. I was tired of being pregnant and it was starting to show, I was patient though and I knew it was just a few days to a week more. I let out a resounding sigh, part of me knowing that it was too early. The more time that this baby spent in me, the better for it after all.

The universe was just so damn ugly sometimes.

"It will be soon, be assured of that." Loki said, knowing what I was thinking, He had that gift sometimes, I thought it was because I was an easy read. He said that he just knew what I was thinking, maybe it was something more. I nodded at him and ate another piece of boiled egg, savoring how good the bland food tasted to me.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a being inside you beating up your kidneys. Don't even get me started on all the bathroom trips either, There are way too many of those to count right now. I can't wait to write this child's eviction notice, and don't you dare say it is a girl." I snapped, knowing my hormones just reared their ugly head. Aimee laughed from behind the screen and Loki jerked a bit, grinning at me. He gave me a chuckle, putting up a finger to remind me I was getting snippy. I ate another egg and grinned at him, waiting for his comeback.

"How about we put a wager in this matter?" Loki said and I nodded, we may as well have a little fun while waiting for me to pop.

"All right. If this is a boy, and I know it is, you get to change all the diapers and clean his little tushy. I also want breakfast, served by you, in bed for a month. I am going to be exhausted from making another person, all you had to do is watch me." I said and Loki rolled his eyes.

"I went to Migdard to get you ice cream, Chinese food, pizza, tacos, and anything else you craved. I believe that I deserve credit for that alone." Loki replied and I giggled, remembering him leaving and coming back with everything I requested. The hardest for him was the pot stickers, he had no idea what they were and had to recruit help. I laughed when he returned with pork spring rolls and them, knowing that he had to ask Tony Stark to help him find what I wanted.

"In my defense, you helped me eat some of it. Now I want to know your end of the bet, what do you want if it is a girl?" I asked him and he grinned at me. I was almost worried about what he wanted, when he picked up the blanket I had embroidered for the baby. He looked at my work, studying the leaves and vines I had carefully stitched into the green silk fabric in gold threads.

"Embroider me a tunic." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. There had to be a reason for this, and I wanted to know what it was.

"Why?" I asked him and he held up the blanket.

"I admire the skill it took to create this lovely piece, I also wish to have something from your hands." He said, making me blush a bit at his statement.

"You mean you want something to get Eloynne off your back. I'm onto you, but I accept your terms." I said and put my hand out to shake on the bet. He slipped his hand into mine and we both laughed, Aimee walking around the screen to fetch me and laughing at the both of us.

I missed my long warm baths, but as of late it took a crane and possibly a back hoe to get me out of the large copper tub. Frankly, I was exhausted too and did not want to have to break out the heavy equipment. I did vow however, to take the longest bath in history after the baby was born. I was hating the fact that I had to stand on a towel to clean myself, and hating the lack of relaxation of it. At least at five foot nothing, there was not much surface area to clean.

"Have you chosen a maid and nurse to help you with our child?" Loki asked, Aimee helping me undress. She took the robe and shift away, returning with my dress for the day. The search for one woman to help was harder than it looked, I had girls from all over Asgard coming to fill the position and most of them wanted to just be near Thor. All of them giggling and blushing every time he walked in on my interviews, reading their experience and groaning at a few who raised chickens on farms. I sent too many away, annoying more than half the girls in Asgard and assuring them that they would find work somewhere.

"I have, I decided on Eir's middle daughter Kyla. She had the best references and a lot of experience, I like her too. She seemed very positive, and was flexible in who she could work with." I replied, approving of the high necked, pale lavender dress. The long sleeves looked nice, and I liked the way the cut of the dress across the bodice would make the underskirt drape over my bump in an attractive way. The high collar on the over skirt was a very nice touch as well, lately I had been wanting to hide my birthmark and collars were perfect for that. Aimee would of course style my hair and pin it all up, making the waist length mop manageable.

"She seemed like a qualified girl as well, I am also relieved that you did not choose Eloynne. I still wonder what possessed her to think that she would be qualified for this position." Loki said as Aimee helped me rinse the soap off of me. I caught my reflection in the mirror and stopped, looking at my body. My bump did stay relatively small, and I did not put on that much weight. I was pretty attractive for a woman about to give birth, and I was sure my ability to heal was a help in preventing most of the dreaded stretch marks. Other than the swell of a belly, it was not a horrible view. Something caught my eye, and I blushed suddenly. Loki could see me in the mirror, and he was watching me.

"She was probably hoping to flirt with you more." I said and could hear Loki repress a shudder at the thought.

"I don't find that amusing at all." He replied, Aimee drying me off and removing the wet cloth under my feet. She helped me dress quickly so that I wouldn't get a chill, tightening the corset around me and helping me into the under dress.

"Neither do I. There is something up with her though, she seems more interested in me and this baby than usual. She used to just ignore me, now there is something going on." I said and Aimee helped me into the over skirt, adjusting the sleeves so that it all fit comfortably and correctly. Her face said everything as she laced up the front and adjusted the collar, her hands being a bit rougher than normal. She guided me over to the vanity and I sat down on the stool, letting her work as she braided and twisted my hair int a bun that she pinned in place with a gold filigree comb.

"Lady Eloynne is as wicked as her father, and just simply awful as a person. Someday, someone will put them both where they belong." Aimee said, looking shocked at herself for being so bold. Loki dismissed it with a wave of his hand, easing her anxiety graciously. He sat back and looked at her, a look of warning on his face.

"I am obliged to agree with you Aimee, just be cautious who you speak your mind in front of. Some people in this world are less likely to be as forgiving as your Mistress and I." Loki said and Aimee nodded, she learned that she could speak freely with us and often did. We did have to be very careful though, Lord Raithbourne had spies everywhere and they would not hesitate to bring anyone up on some imagined crime against Asgard. Anything said against him, was something said against Odin in his mind. Loki himself may be redeemed in many ways, but he was still under the threat of imprisonment for any slight as well. I did not want that to happen, and neither did Loki.

"All done Lady, I hope you are not too distressed by my words. It just makes me so angry when I hear about her, and any alarm may cause hurt to the baby." She said and I smiled at her.

"It is fine Aimee. You did forget one thing though." I said and pointed down at my bare feet, receiving a look of shock from her. Loki laughed at the reaction, making me shoot him a look before walking over to the tray and stabbing the last egg with the fork.

"I am so sorry Lady. My mind is all over with the excitement of the baby and teaching Kyla all you expect of her." Aimee said and brought my shoes to me, slipping my feet into them. They seemed tight today, and I knew instantly that my feet had swollen. Damn hormones were wreaking havoc on my body, nearly making me want to kick my feet out of the shoes.

"It is fine Aimee, it was a laugh we probably needed anyways. Touch that pear Loki, and I will stab you." I said, pointing my fork at Loki in warning. The honey glazed pear was my favorite and he knew it, he sat back and put his hands up in supplication. He had crossed my pregnancy hormones before, and it ended with him searching the castle for more apples to replace the one he ate during one of my cravings. It was bad enough that I woke him up in the middle of the night begging him to find me figs, he wanted to sleep and I wanted them so bad I almost cried into his shoulder claiming I would die without them. He got up and played the part of the adoring husband, finding five of them with Thor and bringing them to me.

In the end of the apple incident, I did not stab him for eating it but the threat was always there.

"I shall leave your plate alone then, I do not wish to force Eir to remove that fork from my body. Where ever you decide to insert it." Loki said, smiling at me and I winked at him. A knock came from the door and Aimee opened it, Thor walked in and looked around the room. The big lug smiling as he opened his arms to me, I walked over and hugged him. He was careful, not lifting me off my feet as he usually did and not crushing me in his normal bear hugs.

"Good morning Lady, Brother. I am so happy to see that your excitement from last night did not leave you in distress, I bring gifts for you. You may find them precious, I hope that I did well in my choosing them." Thor said and I smiled at him. I gestured around, pretending to look for gifts and he laughed at me. Lately, he was finding more reasons to laugh and I think I knew it was because he was about to become an uncle. I did not know who was more of a wreck at times Loki, or the Norse God Of Labrador Retrievers.

"Well, what is it Thor?" I asked him and he walked back to the door and opened it. Volstagg and Hogun carried in a dark wood cradle with gold painted accents, it was carved with leaves and birds around it, two birds crossed with their winds outstretched over the canopy. I put my hands up to my mouth in surprise, the soft, gold silk cushion in the bottom of it was beautiful. I nearly cried looking at the gorgeous bed, hugging Thor in thanks.

"It is so beautiful." I said and Loki studied it carefully, nodding his approval at the lovely bed for our child.

"Very nice Thor, it is fitting for our child." Loki said and I had them put the cradle close to the fireplace, knowing it was away from drafts and warmer there overall.

"It took some time to restore it, but the craftsmen did well with it." Thor said and I smiled back at him, hugging him again for the gift. It was in the mood to hug people, me heap big important gal and all.

"You should save your cradle for your children Thor." Loki said and Thor looked confused briefly, pointing at it and smiling.

"That one was yours Loki, mine had lions on it. It was also painted gold, I saw it myself." Thor said and I felt my mouth drop open. Standing over the bed and resting my hand on the warm wood, picturing our child sleeping in it. Loki stood next to me and put his hand on the side of it, his eyes betraying his thoughts.

"It was somewhat damaged by time, the craftsmen had to repair damage to the paint, replace a few rotted slats, but I had them keep the hidden carving over the canopy where mother had your name hidden in the vines." Thor said, and I looked at the twisting foliage. His name was there, and I smiled at it and touched the leaves where the letters were carved in relief.

"They saved it?" Loki said, glancing at Thor.

"Mother saved much from us, sadly the cushion was far too damaged for be restored, I had it replaced. There is another gift for my sister, one from Father himself. It belonged to Frigga, and Father said it needed a neck to grace. It is yours now." Thor said and handed me a gold locket, a long chain on it and the cover set with pearls. I opened it and inside was a portrait of Loki, the other side a cut of his hair. Loki looked openly shocked at the gifts, me just smiling at everything.

"I gave that to her as a gift, during happier times. I thought it lost, she wore it often but stopped after a while." Loki said as I put the chain around my neck. I smiled at Thor and Volstagg laughed behind me, I could see him eyeing my plate and I wanted to warn him against eating any of the food.

"She wore it after you fell from the Bifrost, the chain had broken in an accident and we had it repaired." Thor said, smiling sadly. Loki looked down at the locket around my neck and he let out a long breath, he was hiding again and I could see it.

"Thank you Thor, these are beautiful gifts. I will take care of them." I said and noticed Volstagg taking a forkful of my pear. I turned and put my hands on my hips, glaring at him for stealing my food.

"She was going to eat that. She needs all the nutrition she can get now in her delicate condition as well, did you fail to notice that?" Loki sighed, knowing the wrath that was coming from me. Volstagg spit out his bite, making a face as he did so.

"Tha fruit is bitter anyways Lady. I think I saved ye from a horror." Volstagg said and grimaced. Loki walked over to the plate, looking concerned as he picked it up. He tasted the fruit and put it back, shaking his head and I rolled my eyes at the paranoia he had toward me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him and everyone joined in the concern, including me. He smiled and I groaned in annoyance, feeling some relief it was nothing serious. I did have some people who hated me, but Loki had more and they would attempt to hurt him through me.

"The fruit was not yet ripe, it would have made you ill." Loki said and I shook my head.

"You scared me nearly to death there, not funny at all you jerk." I said and Thor laughed, Volstagg rubbed his face and glared at Loki.

"Ye were scared, I ate a piece of it. I dinne know how to react ta tha." Volstagg said, I pointed at him and laughed.

"You deserve it for eating my breakfast, I need all the strength I can get. You heard Loki, I could be making a foot, and ear, or an eye right now. What if I needed those calories and the baby came out with one toe missing?" I quipped and Loki chuckled at me, resting his hand on my belly and smiling as the baby shifted. I knew he was trying to stop me from working myself up, and it worked. Volstagg laughed and shrugged, I looked around and smiled myself.

"I will look fer another pear for ye then." Volstagg said and I laughed, knowing he would bring me another one eventually. Thor ate a plum that I was saving to eat later during the early stages of the pregnancy, and I yelled at him nearly in tears that it was gone. Both he and Volstagg went out to the orchards and picked me an entire basket to replace the one, unfortunately they delivered them in the middle of the night. It may have ended in a fight between the brothers, but I got my fruit in the end.

"You are off the hook for now Volstagg, I will eat some cheese or something. I am just a bit tired and feeling cooped up, thank god you don't practice the art of Laying In. I don't think I could stand being shuttered in a room with no visitors beyond doctors." I said, feeling tears coming on. I blinked them back, hiccuping and stopping as my kidney got punched. Thor and Loki stopped, staring at me as if I were about to explode.

"Someone stretched, I am good." I said, groaning at my stomach. Loki relaxed and I sighed, I was so ready to have this baby.

"Which still sounds barbaric to me." Hogun said, remembering my history lesson about the birth of Elizabeth I.

"This is quite thoughtful Thor, and very generous of you and Odin. Please express our sincere gratitude for allowing us to have this." Loki said, his face calm as he spoke. I knew he still had some bad blood toward Odin for everything, and I hoped that he would one day forgive him. He was really stubborn at times, and I let him have it at times but he had to bury the hatchet sometime. Just not between Odin's shoulder blades, or Thor's. I felt a sharp kick suddenly, causing me to gasp in surprise. Everyone turned on me, looking concerned and I put up a hand.

"I just got hit in the kidney, everyone stay calm. If this were actually it, I would have alerted you by saying it was it." I said and Hogun laughed. He was quiet, but he was fun to hang around.

"It is definitely a boy." Hogun said and I nodded, laughing with him. Loki let out a sigh, crossing his arms.

"Shouldn't we wait for the birth to actually occur before we begin debating the gender? Honestly, we should just be happy to know there is soon to be a child." Loki said and Thor crossed his arms. I giggled into Loki's chest and he looked down at me raising an eyebrow.

"I think you two have a wager." Thor said and I laughed, Loki sighed and looked at his adopted brother. He did a horrible job of hiding his exasperation, I giggled again and smiled at everyone. The cat was officially out of the bag, and no one seemed surprised.

"Of course not, and I am offended that you are suggesting that to begin with." Loki said and I rolled my eyes.

"They did. Come to it Loki, we know ye both an it dinne disappoint us in tha least." Volstagg said, making me laugh in response. Thor gave an amused chuckle and Hogun smiled quietly from his spot, these final days before the birth were going to be interesting.

"What can I say, we are both pretty shameless." I quipped, this time getting another laugh from the normally stoic Hogun. Loki let out a breath and sat back down on the couch, he looked tired from last night and I couldn't blame him. I wanted to yawn just looking at him, managing somehow to resist. He crossed his legs neatly and smiled at me, his eyes stopping on my belly.

A sudden knock from my door made me jerk suddenly, I looked at Thor and he turned as he became defensive. Aimee, who had been making the bed, walked over to it and opened the door. Several Guards and three Councilmen entered, Raithbourne holding Odin's staff. His black robes and oily hair made me cringe, it did not help either that he also had yellowing teeth and waxy skin. The man was also every bit as nasty inside as he was outside, his hatred for me always evident on him. My hands covered my mouth in fear, this sudden change making me wonder what happened to Odin and if he was well. Tears came to my eyes, Loki putting his arm around me as he approached.

Odin was always decent toward me, his advice something I looked for all the time when I needed it. He called me the Daughter that he needed, and sometimes he would invite me to sit with him and debate philosophy when Loki was away. The thought of him being sick or dying scared me, because I was also dependent on his protection. He put it over me since I arrived here, and sometimes I wondered if it would be extended by Thor if he took the throne.

"King Thor, your father Odin has fallen into Odinsleep suddenly, you must act as Monarch until he awakens. It is your right of birth, and we await your instructions our Soverign." Raithbourne said and glanced at me with venom. Thor took the staff and looked lost, I wanted to hug my friend to remind him that everything was going to be well but stayed still. I couldn't shake this sick feeling in my stomach that nothing was going to be peaceful, and that we were in for a troubling time. Thor looked at Loki and I, making me smile sadly at him and lower my eyes in respect.

"My King and friend." I said in a shaky voice and curtsied, giving every respect that I could to my friend and brother in law. Raithbourne motioned toward the Guards, both men taking hesitant steps forward and I feeling worried.

"Because of past events, we deem it necessary to lock Loki in the dungeon. Step aside girl so this may be done peacefully. We have no quarrel with you." He sneered and I slipped my arm around Loki's. His hand rested on my belly and I glared at Raithbourne in return, he was not locking Loki away this close to the end of my pregnancy. I was not going to let it happen, Thor stared at the staff in his hands dumbly and I wondered if he would intervene.

"Thor, please." I said, pleading with my friend. "You are judging him on his past again, and now he has much more to loose. This is not right and you know it, I need him with me."

Loki's arm tensed under my hand, Thor nodding at me and glaring at Raithbourne. It was his Council now, and he had to control it to have their respect as King. I stepped somewhat in front of Loki, trying to do anything to keep the Guards back.

"Stand aside woman, or the Council will find you acting in treason. Do not force us to imprison you as well, a woman in a delicate condition will not be treated kindly in the dungeons." Raithbourne said, the Guards still approaching. I stood my ground though, hoping that they would have enough honor to not manhandle a pregnant woman. Loki tried to push me aside, doing his best to keep me safe. I debated faking labor for a fraction of a second, but knew it would not work. We were sunk, and I now had that evil bastard threatening to lock me up too.

"Thor?" I said, my voice shaking and heart pounding.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Guards continued forward, Hogun and Volstagg moving toward us to block them. Both men my friends, and ready to defend me and I hoped Loki. Loki tried to push me back again and my foot slipped, Hogun reaching out and catching me before I fell over backwards. Thor saw what happened and his face filled with anger, slamming the handle of the staff onto the floor. Everyone froze and I felt the baby move inside me again, the only sound was my shoes clicking on the marble as I regained my balance.

"Leave them alone." Thor said with force behind his voice. I looked at him in surprise, and he stepped between Loki and I and the Guards. He was set as stone, and they knew it.

"Thank you Hogun." Loki said and Volstagg put himself in front of me, daring anyone to touch me.

"I dinne like tha idea of a Lass being threatened, I advise ye ta hold yer tongue." He said, gesturing to the Councilman and grinning.

"My King." Raithbourne said and sneered. "Loki cannot be trusted while you are on the throne, he must be locked away for your protection. If the girl is so afraid to be without him, then she should suffer in silence like all Mistresses do. No one cares for her or her child more than Odin, but you must not be blinded by your friendship with the Midgardian. She has no standing in this realm, and forgets her place."

"My decision vetoes the Council's, Loki will remain free. I will not separate my brother from his WIFE at this time. Lady Lilliana my be born of Midgard, but she is the Illendrial, she has title and status here as she is no more mortal than we. This Council will honor her as I and Odin do, I extend the protection of the king over her and the child she carries." Thor commanded, Loki looked shocked at what Thor was doing but stayed quiet. Inside, I knew that Thor felt that Loki was redeemed and worthy of his status. I wanted to hug Thor for what he was doing, but I stayed where I was showing Raithbourne that I was more than he expected.

"You take a great risk with this, Son of Odin. I suspected such foolish sentiment from Frigga, the woman nearly caused your downfall by handing him the throne once..." Raithbourne began, I felt so angry at those words that I could not stand silent anymore. He crossed my personal line in the sand, and needed to be taken down a peg or two.

"Don't you dare insult her, she was more than you will ever be Raithbourne. Midgard may be primitive to you and everyone here, but at least we give nothing but respect to the dead and honor their memory." I said, Thor looked over his shoulder at me. The smile he gave me said he approved of my our burst, but Raithbourne glowered at me. He licked his lips and shot me a look that screamed that he wanted to slap me, Loki saw it and tightened his arm around me.

"You have ended this conversation at the attempt to insult my mother. I will hear nothing more of imprisoning my brother and I warn you against thinking the same for Lady Lilliana, Loki has committed no crime as of yet and I do not wish to prejudge the second in line to the throne." Thor said and walked back toward us, he dismissed everyone with a gesture but no one moved. He smiled down at me and rested his large hand on my shoulder, showing that he supported the both of us. Raithbourne snorted at us, taking a step forward.

"My King..." Raithbourned began, but Thor stopped him by holding up his hand.

"I have dismissed all of you, I will join you shortly. Right now, Lady Lilliana needs her rest and you are denying her that. I will take my leave of my family and be ready to hear any matters soon." Thor said, his hand drifting down to my belly. The baby moved and he smiled at Loki, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This child is strong, you are very lucky Brother. You have my envy now." Thor said and I smiled at the two of them. Loki nodded and tightened his arm around me, accepting the compliment from Thor.

"Yes my King." Raithbourne replied, bowing as he left. The Guards followed him, closing the door softly behind them. Loki looked down at me and I had a million questions in my head, all of them pushed aside by one in particular.

"I cannot believe this is happening, he put it off again and now we are in turmoil, waiting for him to awaken." Loki said, regarding Thor and letting out a long breath.

"He has had many matters to deal with, Lilliana being one of them and you and your troubles. At least this time I hope he wakes to a less chaotic Asgard than last time this happened." Thor replied, I raised my hand and let out a huff. Thor and Loki both looked at me, I would have crossed my arms but my belly made it look ridiculous.

"O.K. One of you want to explain what Odinsleep is for me, and make it quick. I have a child turning my bladder into a trampoline here." I said, Thor let out a breath and nodded at me. I was worried that Loki would end up acting King himself, and start in on old hobbies. I did not want to choose a side in any battles, and it was too frightening a prospect for me right now.

"Odin never sleeps, he remains awake to oversee all matters of State and the Nine Realms. It drains him greatly, and leaves him drawn thin. Because of this, he must fall into a sleep that he cannot wake from. He will remain in such a state until his body is restored, we know not how long it will last. It could be days, it could be months." Loki said and I looked at Thor, realizing that this was going to be a test for all of us. I folded my hands, wanting to leave Asgard immediately for Earth but I could not travel then. I was too close, and anything resembling travel through the Bifrost could hurt the baby.

"Don't fret over it Lady, I am sure that he will wake for the birth of the child. He has been most excited at the thought of your son of daughter, he wishes to bless the child and recognize it himself." Thor said to me and I shook my head, still smiling at him.

"You saw Raithbourne, he is desperate to pin anything on Loki. The man has probably got his cell picked out, this whole situation has me beyond worried. What if I step a toe out of line, does my head end up on a block?" I demanded and Thor sighed. Loki took my hand, giving it a squeeze, looking down at me. He was worried too, and it was showing.

"Nothing shall happen, Thor will act as Steward and hold the throne for Odin and all shall be well. Your worry is not what the child needs now, be calm Little Mouse." Loki said and I wanted to yell at him. He pressed his lips together, giving me a thin smile. It worked a bit, but I was still scared about everything.

"I agree with Loki. Rest now my sister, you are in a delicate condition and do not need to let worry fill you. I trust that Loki will tell me the moment I become an Uncle, and I give you a Royal Order to be happy. With your permission however, I may borrow your husband, I need his cunning to guide me through this. He has a good mind, and his intelligence may be of help to me." Thor said and I nodded, smiling despite my worry. I knew I was just putting on a brave face for them, and I hoped they did not see it.

"Of course Thor, but I am hardly his keeper. He is free to make decisions for himself." I said and Loki smiled at me.

"We shall take our leave then, please rest Lady. I do not want you distressed, you are the jewel of this Realm and the rest." Thor said and hugged me, he motioned for Hogun and Volstagg to follow. They left Loki and I, Aimee clearing away the food trays and leaving herself. I sat down on the couch, wanting to just undo today but I couldn't. I also did not want Loki in the dungeon, but I was equally worried about his aspirations to rule from the past.

"You are still worrying." Loki said, I smiled up at him and held out my hand. He took it and sat down next to me, he was probably worried I was going to that I did not trust him but it was the furthest thing from the truth ever.

"Nothing about this situation seems right." I said quickly, hoping that we were not about to have a fight. I looked down at my hands, regretting I had said anything once again.

"Why do you say that, you know Thor will not allow anything to pull me away from you." Loki said, turning my face toward him.

"I would not allow anything to jeopardize you or your affections for me either. You told me once that you did not want a King, you wanted me. I truly intend to say yours." He said, resting his hand on the bump of my belly. The baby shifted and settled again, becoming peaceful.

"Raithbourne does not see you that way, he will try everything to get you to slip up. He will be there to gloat too, making me watch you lead off in chains."

"He is and old fool and his family is as bad as he, I cannot wait for the lot of them are shamed as traitors. I am sure that day is coming very soon as well, how dare he insult her memory." Loki said, referring to Frigga. The hand on my belly moved to the locket and picked it up, the chain long enough to allow it to rest over my heart. Sadness crossed his face as he looked at the palm sized jewelry, setting it back on my chest gently.

"I shouldn't have said anything to Raithbourne when he insulted her, it made you look bad. I really need to work on getting that speed bump between my brain and mouth installed." I said and frowned, Loki turned my head toward him again and kissed me. A sly grin on his face made me giggle, his finger tapping my nose.

"No, you were right to, her memory should be honored always. I respect that of Midgard, they are very favorable to the memory of those who have passed." Loki said and I smiled back at him. I sat back and opened the locket, looking at the portrait inside it. I giggled at the image, holding it up and comparing it to the real Loki. He let out a breath in a huff and relaxed back on the couch, watching me smile at the miniature painting. I closed the cover carefully and giggled at him, he frowned at me and I resisted tapping him on the nose back to lighten him up.

"Your hair was shorter in the portrait, and you look so severe in it." I said, he rolled his eyes at me but still smiled in amusement.

"It is a terrible likeness, I wish I never had it commissioned." He said and I closed my hand around it, daring him to try and take it away. It once belonged to his mother, and I intended to keep it safe. I personally was honored to have something that once belonged to Frigga, I read her writings on philosophy and her mind was amazing and kind. I told Loki once that I thought her teachings were beautiful, and I wanted to read everything she wrote. Of course he indulged me, and I was sad I never got to meet her. My mind now was turning over everything from the last few hours, leaving me wondering about so much now.

"Loki, what did Raithbourne mean by Frigga handing you the throne once? What happened last time that made him want to lock you up this time?" I asked, nearly afraid of the answer I was going to receive. He told me some of what happened, but I think he was still ashamed to admit some of the rest.

"It is unpleasant, you will think less of me." He replied, moving some of my hair back carefully. I stopped his preening and held his hand in mine, grabbing his attention and forcing him to look at me.

"You tried to take over planet Earth, I saw through it heard your side of things, and I still love you. I need to know how afraid I should be of Raithbourne and if our baby will be safe." I said, Loki closed his eyes and stood up. He walked to the fireplace and looked into it, not saying anything for a long time. I shifted on the couch and watched him, he was not angry but ashamed. He was going to shut me out on this if I pushed too hard, so I let him come to it on his own terms.

"Remember when Thor's existence was revealed to your world?" He asked and I nodded.

"Something in New Mexico, a town got attacked by this crazy robot thing. Thor stopped it, I saw it on the news at the Halfway House." I said and he nodded, looking over his shoulder at me. He let out a long breath, pressing his lips together in thought.

"Are you telling me that was you? Like some kind of Cosmic Sibling Rivalry?" I shot out before thinking, he closed his eyes and nodded.

"I sent the Destroyer to kill Thor." He confessed and turned away from me.

"That was you before, not you now." I said and he looked down, I started to worry if I was walking into dangerous territory. He never liked talking to me about the horrible things he did in the past, and it made me nervous that he was going to be angry.

"Thor was banished, his arrogance getting us into trouble and nearly costing the life of Fandral. Odin stripped him of his gifts and sent him to Midgard, when I approached him about what I was and demanded answers he fell into Odinsleep. There was no Acting King and all of Asgard was in peril of falling. Firgga made me King, and I took my duties too far, all for the good of Asgard. I killed Laufey, my father, and to prove my worthiness over Thor, I sent the Destroyer to kill him. Of course, it all ended in my exile, and from there, you know the rest of the story." Loki said to me, his hand on my chin. His thumb traced my lower lip, and I tried to process everything he told me.

"It is not you anymore." I said, my hands cradling my belly as I tried to stand. I struggled a bit, but got to my feet looking him in the face.

"My past is me Little Mouse. As much as I wish it gone, it will still haunt me. Every dark chapter of it." He said and I reached out to hug him. Instead he dropped to his knee and pressed his cheek to my belly, wrapping his arms around my hips and shaking.

"But now your story is going to be brighter." I said and he kissed my growing belly, right next to the tattoo I had of a Cherokee Rose. The baby shifted and he held his cheek over me, feeling the life inside me. His hands clenched in my skirts and his shaking stopped, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes it is, and it already has because of you. You are the star I chase on the horizon, and will do anything to see you burn brighter than the sun." Loki said, his hand releasing my dress and slipping around the front of my belly.

"Just promise me that whatever happens, that you will be careful. Don't provoke Raithbourne and give him the excuse he is looking for to act against you." I said and he looked up at me, standing and looking into me. His hands on either side of my face as he kissed me, making me smile at him.

"I promise you, I will be careful. I have too much to loose now." He said and I smiled wider, kissing him back softly and hoping that everything would stay peaceful this time.

"Promise me one more thing?" I asked him and he nodded, looking worried about what I was going to ask.

"Talk to Thor, you saw how he asked if he could use you for Council. He is doing everything short of standing on his head to show you that he wants his brother back. Give him a chance." I said and Loki let out a long breath.

"He is an oaf and he cannot be bothered with me, you see how aloof on this matter he is." Loki said and I pointed at the cradle and crossed my arms, not caring how it looked.

"That is not something a person does when they hate you." I said, smiling at him calmly. He saw my point, walking over to it and resting a hand on the canopy.

"You may be right, always the level headed one." He said, leaving it at that. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, looking with him at the future bed for our baby. I looked down at the gold cushion, imaging a black haired baby sleeping peacefully on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raithbourne looked at his daughter and sneered at her, she was proving to be more troublesome that he needed at the moment. Eloynne looked at him in submission and he acted, striking her across the face. She cried out, falling to her side and whimpering.

"Pathetic." He spat at the girl. "Your mother would have died of shame if she saw the way you throw yourself at that Jotun bastard. Did you think I would not find out about this? That I would happily stand aside while you insult me and your family with your behavior?"

He paced around the girl, her prone form before him and cowering. She whimpered again and shook, but his anger was far from sated. He stood back and glowered at her, thinking about kicking her.

"Look at me you pathetic thing!" He demanded, pulling a handful of her hair. Forcing her to look into his eyes, making her shriek in pain. She was shaking in fear of further reprisal, but Raithbourne did not care.

"Father, I was only trying to help your cause. My flirtations were meant to drive a wedge between Loki and the Midgardian trash. To force her to leave him and to drive him back into his old habits. I know that I am promised to the son of Lord Aleren, I only meant to help you. Please." Eloynne blurted out, her eyes pleading for mercy from him. Raithbourned released her hair, allowing her to sag back to the ground. He walked over to his chair, well worn leather and heavy dark wood, sitting in it.

He looked around his chambers, surveying his personal realm in order to avoid looking at the girl at his feet. The rug under his feet worn from years of pacing and planning, his sagging desk piled high with documents, dusty tapestries, and the tarnished handle of his seal of office. All aged and well used, just like he and his mind. He glared again at his useless daughter and wondered if he should believe her or her lies. He sat heavily in his chair by the fire, glaring at the girl and thinking.

"I illuminate me you wretched girl, and remember that you have a brother. You are nothing but a cow, livestock to be traded at my discretion. You are lucky that I do not end your intended binding, find a hapless Blacksmith to promise you too. I am sure someone would take a useless creature such as you, remove you from comfort and privilege and force you to toil and work." He said to her, making her lower her shame filled eyes. She crawled forward, sitting at his feet obediently and looked up at him.

"The wretch fears that Loki will have a wandering eye, her bloated body has become rather unattractive to him. I heard the maids talk of his scorn as they walked the halls, I thought that is I could create the rumors that Loki was courting me as a Mistress. Well, it would be harmful to her, she would be so distraught that the child would come early. It would be sickly and weak, possibly dying." Eloynne said, a smile crossing her face. For once, his daughter had actually done something to please him. He put his hand out and she held it in both of hers, her thin face hopeful.

"She is nearly at the end of her time with the monster in her belly, it would survive. But, the distress of a sudden birth, a wayward husband, and a sickly child...That is actually quite brilliant Eloynne. Are you sure that this plot is of your mind?" Raithbourne said, pausing to think to himself. There was nothing worse to any man than a scorned wife, she may even refuse the bastard access to his child. Perhaps even returning to Midgard to escape him in her grief, Midgardians were so fragile minded after all. Loki would then seek out a target for his anger, this could be the push he needed to see Loki branded a traitor again.

"I only seek to please you father, it is my pride to be your daughter." She said, waiting to be dismissed from his presence. Such an obedient girl as well, he had seen to that himself. Her upbringing strict, void of affection and sentiment. He truly had no idea how cunning and calculating she was. She however, was proving it now.

"Continue with your attempts, I have another plan in place to put that animal back in a box. However, the temptation to get rid of the bitch that Odin has grown so fond of is great. It nearly made me vomit when he announced that she was to be referred to as his 'Beloved Daughter.' Midgardian filth is what she is, only given prestige by her power alone, she should have been told that she was nothing to us from the beginning. I advised the King to execute her when she was discovered, I warned him that keeping her here was too great a risk for Asgard. Now he allows her to hold Council with him, delighting him with her Midgardian Philosophies and stories. The old fool is going soft on his policy of not meddling with the other realms, perhaps it is now time that we think about forcing Odin's hand." Raithbourne said, holding the girl's hands in his. Eloynne smiled up at him, her devotion to her father evident. He did not fully believe her on the matter of her flirtations though, he would have to keep her under watch more closely.

"How Father?" Eloynne asked him. She was showing genuine interest in his plans, he remained cautious however as you could never be too careful. Trusting your children caused so much suffering for Odin, he would not make the same mistake as the aging King.

"You shall see Eloynne, go and do what you must to aid my cause. I shall be busy attempting to sway Thor, sadly he is blinded by his perceived familial bond to Loki. If I am unable to have any influence over him, I shall have to use bolder measures. Let us hope it does not come to that." He replied, waving his hand to dismiss that wretched girl. She stood and bowed, lowering her eyes in obedience to him as he watched.

"Yes Father, I only hope to please you always." She muttered, turning to leave his chambers. She paused briefly, making Raithbourne wonder if she had something more to say. He however, did not want to hear anything more of her prattle. He dismissed her again with a wave of his hand, forcing her to leave.

He sat in the well-worn chair, looking into the fire next to him. His thoughts turning in his mind, images of him exposing the cowardly traitor Loki was. He would soon see him dead, the way he should have been left to do. Frozen and alone in Jotunheim, thousands of years ago.

Curse Odin, and Curse the girl who held him in affections.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Oh my God, will you slow down? Not only are your legs longer than mine, I am walking for two here. You are killing me!" I complained, making Loki slow down as we walked through the gardens. Some ladies nearby laughed at me, cupping their hands over their mouths and smiling. I almost heard Loki roll his eyes next to me, holding my hand in his elbow and grinning.

Everything was in full bloom, and I was feeling cooped up in my rooms. It took me a bit of begging, but Loki relented and he agreed that a short walk would be good for me. It was a lovely day too, and the air was filled with the perfume of jasmine, lavender, rose, and lily. I would have enjoyed it more if the Norse God of Being Tall would slow down a bit, letting me walk at my own pace.

"I apologize again Little Mouse, I loose myself sometimes when I think." He said to me and I stopped to catch my breath.

"Well in your thinking, remember that I wear out faster now too, there is more of me than in the past. How can you stand to walk with me?" I moaned at him, stretching my tired back. He shook his head and sighed, tightening his elbow a bit and smiling at me.

"Because you are beautiful and it pleases me, perhaps we should sit a short while then." Loki said, I huffed to catch my breath again as he guided me to our bench under the cherry tree. I sat down, admiring the periwinkle blue hydrangea blooms next to me, mentally comparing them to puffy clouds of cotton. My breathing slowed and I arranged my skirts, two women waking by and smiling at me as they passed.

"May your baby be healthy and strong Lady." One said, making me smile back at her. Loki gave the woman a polite nod, turning his attention back to me.

"Perhaps we should go back, you are struggling today more than usual. I do not want you to injure yourself of over exert your body." Loki said and I smiled at him, leaning over to nudge him a bit. I stretched my feet out in front of me, admiring the flat shoes as we rested and I blinked at the sun.

"I'm fine, I just need a moment. I feel like I am going to be pregnant forever, like this child is going to grow up inside of me and never come out. I will be carrying around a full grown adult before it decided it is time to be born." I groaned, making Loki laugh at my joke. I was being serious though, the final months of this whole deal sucked a big one. I was debating doing jumping jacks at times, just to hurry this kid up.

"It will come in its own terms, we just need to be patient." Loki said and I rolled my eyes, feeling irritated at him.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating it is not to see your own feet? I don't even know if my shoes match until I sit down and check them. It is getting exhausting to make another person too Magic Dance, like really exhausting. I can't even remember what it was like to not have to go to the bathroom every five minutes, let alone how I looked before." I said, hiccuping as the baby kicked me in the lungs, reminding me to calm down as well. Loki turned to me, looking concerned and I waved my hand.

"Are you well?" He asked and I nodded. "Your shoes do match, just so you know."

"I know, and I am fine. But I do want to have a serious discussion about something with you." I said, worrying about what his response would be. Loki let out a breath and sat back a bit, studying me carefully.

"I am willing to listen, what do you wish to discuss?" He replied and watched my face.

"I am as excited to have this baby as everyone else, and I do want another one someday, but I want to put a few years between this birth and the next. They have this awesome thing in Earth called 'Birth Control,' and I want to go on it. It will give me a few years to devote to this child before we think about another Loki Junior. Give me a chance to be a mother, and figure out how to be one." I said, hoping he would not freak out about my idea. He thought about it, actually giving it a moment in his mind. I was surprised to see him being contemplative about my needs.

"I believe it would be fair to you, would it be harmful to you though?" Loki asked and I smiled brightly at him. This pregnancy was not exactly planned, but it was welcome. It also ended up as a reason to force Odin to allow us to marry, not that we were not going to anyways. But, it did get us to be granted his blessing.

"No, Bruce Banner gave me options and explained them all to me when he told me about them, one is just a pill you take every day before bed, the other is an implant that goes inside. All of them are reversible, you just stop taking the pill or have the implants removed. The one I liked requires me to be seen every three months to get it, it is a simple injection in the arm and is foolproof. Once you stop getting the shot, everything goes back to normal. I will not be moody once a month, or cramping, or eating everything sweet in sight, or complaining about all that awful stuff too." I said and was so relieved he was listening to me, his mother would be proud of the man he was. He nodded, smiling at me and blinked.

"If that is what you wish, then I support it. You are however giving me one child, I believe that giving you the time to be a mother to this one is a beneficial idea all around. Just please don't do anything that requires an implant, that makes me nervous. I want nothing to risk your health, or anything else about you for that matter." He said and I kissed him, smiling that he liked the idea and viewed me more than a baby machine. I wanted to argue that I was immortal and anything that went wrong with an implant would reverse itself, but decided to take my wins where I got them.

"That is incredibly sexy." I said, making him chuckle in response. "It is actually good for our little boy to have time to bond with me too. I can teach him how to walk and talk, no distractions or worries that would pull me away. I can't wait to teach him how to read and write too, I am totally going to teach him to love books."

"You mean our daughter." Loki replied, making me roll my eyes. I was ready to argue my point when he tapped my forehead, smiling at me.

"Boy or girl, it is ours. I will warn you that I will also teach our daughter to see herself as equal to men, and that I will instruct our son that he should never be cruel to a woman." He said and I laughed, hugging him.

"We are going to be some crazy parents, already planning our lessons to this child." I said and giggled.

"I believe you will be a wonderful mother." Loki replied, another woman and her young son walked by and smiled at me, extending blessings over our child. I was getting used to that, and people were wondering what I was having. I looked up at the pink blooms of the tree and smiled at the diffused light through the petals, enjoying the delicate scent of them.

"You know, we just had a serious married couple discussion, that was really cool. We are like actual adults now or something, that is almost a scary though." I said and Loki laughed, I rubbed my belly again to soothe the now active baby inside it.

"Is it becoming uncomfortable for you, with the child nearly ready?" He asked, resting his hand on the bump.

"Sometimes, but it is not horrible. There are days I don't want to be doing this, but I remember the really awesome end to it coming, and it gives me something to look forward to. Do you think it is weird that I love this baby, but have never met it?" I asked, feeling silly. Loki pressed his lips together and shook his head, making me smile at him again.

"Not at all, it makes you a mother." Loki replied, something caught his attention behind me. I shifted and turned to see the bone thin frame of Eloynne ghosting around the rose bushes, touching the flowers on them and shooting shy glances our way. I mentally cringed, not wanting to be bothered by her, but ready if she should walk up to defend myself. I hated her, and made it no secret to anyone that I wanted her to leave us alone.

"Shit." I said, turning back to Loki. "Careful sweetie, I hear Succubi can smell fear. If we think happy thoughts, she may be blinded to us. Quick, ducklings, ponies, rainbows, think Loki before she sees us."

"No such luck, how does she find us?" Loki said, frowning and putting a protective arm around me. I shifted closer to him, giving Eloynne that "bitch, step away, this is my territory and I marked it as such" sort of look. Effectively dominating her with my feminine powers, she did not take the hint though. I sharpened my claws, preparing for verbal battle on the Seattle Bitch level. Minus the Starbucks tumbler in my hand of course, I did imagine that I could get an Organic cookie from the kitchens though.

"Ambassador Loki, such a surprise to see you here." She said, her nails on a chalkboard voice irritating as ever. She smiled and walked over to us, completely ignoring my presence and earning more anger from me. I wanted badly to smack her in her smirking mouth, we will see if she could ignore that.

"I knew I sensed an evil presence, too bad I couldn't test my theory that animal could. We need a dog or cat Loki." I said, making him laugh at my joke, she glared at me and I grinned smugly.

"What is it Eloynne, I was conversing with my wife about our child." Loki said, not hiding the irritation in his voice. She looked at me, grimacing openly at me. I felt self conscious then, trying to hide my belly and changing my posture.

"You are so big, how can you stand to be seen with such a belly. You look as if you are carrying six babies in there." Eloynne said, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. If I could have growled, I would have in that moment. Instead I looked down at myself, trying not feel bad about how big I was.

"That is funny. You know, I was actually wondering if you were actually a boy because of your complete lack of breasts. Not that I judge, but you do look like a living skeleton." I shot back, her eyes widening at the insult. Loki tightened his arm around my shoulders, warning me non-verbally to stay calm.

"If you have come to insult your betters, you have found the wrong targets. Speak your business or leave Eloynne, you are interrupting our conversation." Loki snapped, following with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh Snap." I said in a low voice, giggling to myself and grabbing her attention. What can I say, you can take the girl off Earth but you can't take Earth off the girl.

"I came over to speak to the Ambassador about a private matter, but it seems that he cannot be out of your shadow for more than a few moments. I merely wished to say that I thought more on our conversation from last night, and I accept your proposal Loki." Eloynne said, making Loki look at her in confusion. A few persons in the garden ending their conversations to see what happened next, I blinked at him and he continued to look bewildered. He shook his head, pushing me aside gently and making me rest my hands on the bench.

"What proposal?" I asked, looking at Loki. He shook his head, looking genuinely confused.

"Eloynne, what game do you play at? We had no such conversation, beyond me telling you in no uncertain terms to stop haunting the halls outside my chambers." Loki said, standing up and stalking toward her. She batted her eyelashes as him and smiled, putting her hand on his arm. He jerked away from her touch, looking at his arm as if it was something slimy left behind. Nearly everyone in the garden stared at the three of us, and I stood up with him. I folded my hands and looked at the both of them, stepping back before something really bad happened.

"What is going on Loki?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"He spoke with me about making me his Mistress last night, he is tired of you and finds your body unattractive. Not that I could blame him, seeing you standing is grotesque." She said and I shook my head, glancing at Loki. I fought back tears, not wanting to believe what she was saying. He reached out and took my elbow, guiding me out of the garden. His pace was set, but remained slow. We walked along the flagstone path, and I pulled away from him. I set my feet and looked into his eyes, wanting to know what just happened back there. I gestured, but could not find the words, feeling them get lost between my brain and my mouth.

"There was never a proposal for such a thing, she meant to humiliate you and I. I would never look anywhere else for affections, least of all her. You are my home, and I only want you there in my bed." Loki said, reaching out for my hand. I gave it to him and stood quietly, believing him. A sharp pain wrapped around my stomach, starting at my back doubling me over slightly. I hissed at it and shook until it passed, Loki reached out for me and held both my hands. My feet felt weak under me and I tried not to fall to the ground, I shook and did my best to breathe.

"What is it?" He asked me, supporting my by the shoulders to keep me standing.

"I think it is time." I said, shaking as the pain eased away, Loki began walking with me and calming me.

"We will get you to Eir, stay calm. Please believe me what I say there is nothing between myself and Eloynne. I swear it to you now." He said, making me roll my eyes in exasperation.

"Loki I think I just had a contraction, I believe you. This is not the time to talk about this." I said and moaned in pain again, a smaller pain wrapping around my stomach and taking the breath out of my lungs. I could see Loki trying to stay calm, his hand in the middle of my back as I staggered. His face drained of color as I squeezed his hand, breathing through the pain.

"Guards!" Loki shouted, two men rushing forward to assist me. "Take her to the Healers and be quick of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About forty-five minutes later, I walked through the doors to the Infirmary and into the hall. Thor, Loki, Sif, and everyone else stood in there. I groaned and looked down, embarrassed to hold my empty hands out. Sif walked over, sighing yet smiling at me as she shook her head.

"False alarm everyone, but everything is fine. Sorry to scare everyone." I said, feeling depressed about working everyone up. I stood back against the wall, trying not to cry and failing at it.

"It is all for the best, perhaps you are just preparing yourself for the birth. No one is angry with you, and crying is not going to bring the child faster. You also made all of us laugh, Loki looked as if he would faint there for a moment." Sif said, guiding me to Loki who opened his arms and held me close. I laughed, remembering how he went pale and returned the hug, I felt bad for him.

"It has been a trying day for you, perhaps you should go and rest. Loki, I will speak to Raithbourne about his daughter, I will also come and speak to you about Vanheim later. Take care of my sister Brother, see that she is comfortable." Thor said, taking my hand in his. "Rest now, your trial will be over soon and your child will come. I look forward to meeting such a stubborn little one."

"Thank you Thor." I said, hugging him around his neck. I let him go, wiping my face with my hand. It was good to know that I did not annoy anyone, and better that they still tolerated me. Loki slipped his arm around my shoulders, guiding me back to my rooms.

"Sorry to scare everyone though." I said to them, Loki chucked to himself as we walked slowly. He smiled at me, his eyes shining as we walked.

"There was not fear at all actually, just the excited anticipation of a birth. Sif and Volstagg was very animated at the thought of it all, don't fret over it. I will help you into a shift and you can dine in your bed, all you need to put your mind on this evening is rest." Loki said, taking my hand in his and making me laugh. He kept his pace slow for me, allowing for me to take my time and not strain myself. I saw Lord Sventaka walking toward us and I smiled, he gave me a polite bow and kept on. He had things on his mind, and it was obvious he was in a hurry. I liked the old Councilman, and he openly liked me in return.

"I will not argue with you at all there. Thor seemed upset about Eloynne, it is not going to cause him trouble to step in and say something about it? I really don't want it looking like he is taking sides in a family matter gone amok." I asked and Loki shook his head.

"No, he is angry that she caused you distress. He also has a few matters on his mind beyond that, the Civil War in Vanaheim has ended. The Nobles there are wondering if Asgard will host the formal surrender and signing of the treaty, he does not believe it would be a good show on the Crown's part to step into the matters of the other Realms." Loki said, making me think about the issue myself.

"I sort of agree with him there, Odin would want Asgard to stay out of the politics of the other Realms. Thor is being smart about this in that respect, and it is good to hear the war ended though." I said. Loki nodded at me, letting out a long breath.

"Agreed. He is seeking my advice to find a diplomatic way to reject it without offending them. This may take some thinking on my part however, I have had much on my mind already." He said, looking at me. I blushed, knowing he was worrying about me. We walked down the hall toward my room, both of us freezing in out paths suddenly. We ducked around the corner, hiding from the living skeleton that was Eloynne in the hall. I felt a sharp pain in my back and ignored it, trying to not make too loud a sound to attract her attention.

"Did she sew a tracking device into your clothing?" I whispered, Loki shrugging at me in response. He looked around the corner and chuckled, his amusement evident as he waited.

"Two of the Guards are leading her away, give them a few moments to rid the hall of pests." Loki said and I hid a laugh. He glanced around the corner again, smiling and offering me his elbow. I slipped my hand into place and allowed him to lead me to the doors.

"For once, I am actually happy to have them around, that was helpful tonight." I said, Loki opening the door for me. Manners were very important to him, and I could appreciate that. Too many people were rude anymore, and they could use a lesson or two. I walked into my rooms with a curtsy and headed straight for the couch, my feet felt swollen and ready to burst out of my shoes.

"I think it would be best if you changed before you got comfortable." Loki said, stopping me before I could sit. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, feeling annoyed at the suggestion itself.

"My feet are killing me, I want off them and these shoes equally off them." I said. Loki looked at me and held a hand out, I relented and let him guide me behind the screen to change. I sighed and walked along, hamming up my discomfort a bit by limping. I was going to be shameless at this point because I really was tired, I just wanted to relax and sit down.

"We shall start with your shoes then, but I do want you to be comfortable for your rest." Loki said and crouched down in front of me, lifting my foot to remove one shoe than the other. I sighed in relief and turned around so he could unlace the back of my dress, he did so and left me to finish changing. I pulled the over skirt off over my head and unlaced the corset, hearing Loki busy himself with turning down my bed. I tossed the garments aside, untying the underskirt and letting it fall to the ground. I stretched my back and looked at my body in the mirror again, going to pick up the silk shift left for me. I turned back around and jumped, seeing Loki watching me. I yelped in shock, holding the shift over my body and hiding my embarrassment by how it looked.

"You are beautiful." He said, smiling and walking forward. He took the shift from me, holding it aside as his hand rested on my skin. I blushed at the contact, feeling his fingers run over my belly and giggled.

"That tickles, and I am getting cold." I said, smiling up at him. He bunched the shift up and slipped it over my head, backing up and giving me room to put my arms into the sleeves.

"I believe food will arrive soon, I took the liberty of arranging your pillows to make you comfortable." Loki said, watching me pull pins and the comb from my hair. I let the waist length tresses fall down my back and shook it with my fingers, I had been debating cutting it for a month or two, but was vetoed by the jerk in front of me. He claimed that it was beautiful, and that he wanted no part of me harmed by scissors. I kept it long, but it was ultimately my decision and he would have to deal with it.

"Awesome, I am a little hungry. You don't have to hover over me if you have work to do, or if Thor needs you more. I can send someone to find you if anything happens." I said, letting him walk me over to the bed and sitting back on it. The mattress sagged under my weight and I looked out the open windows at the sunset, it was so pretty and I admired the pinks and deepening blues that crossed the sky. Royal purple indicated that twilight was coming on, and the stars started winking into the sky like diamonds. I heard crickets, and a fire sprite danced across the open window, resting on the casement and flittering away again.

"I have nothing pressing, and Thor is coming here to meet with me. You are my only concern at this time, and I intend to keep it that way." Loki said, waiting for me to settle back so he could cover me. I swung my legs up onto the bed and sat back against the pillows, relaxing back against the pile and smiling up at him.

"I really don't need to be watched all the time, I should be fine if you want to relax for a bit. It is not like I am going to explode and send babies everywhere." I said and patted the bed next to me, he caressed my cheek and gave my chin a pinch.

"After I meet with Thor Little Mouse, I am a bit weary however and looking forward to the rest." He said, the door opening and grabbing our attention. Aimee walked in with a tray and smiled at me, her face bright as Sif, Thor, and Fandral followed her. Aimee put the tray of food into my lap for me to eat from, and I offered some to Loki. Sif came over to me and sat next to me on the bed, smiling as she settled. She was my closest friend next to Loki and Thor, and we spent a lot of time together when we could. She always worried about me, mostly because I was so short and she thought that it meant weak.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked and I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, just hungry right now." I said and Fandral smiled at me, giving me a low bow. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was going to flirt. It was almost second nature to him, and it rarely got on my nerves anymore.

"As radiant a ever, excuse our intrusion Lady Lilliana." Fandral said smiling wider at me. Sif gave me a sly smile, and I grinned around a grape. He did not disappoint.

"Do not let us disrupt your meal Lady, you need to eat." Thor said, turning his attention to Loki. "Have you thought much on my problem Brother?"

"I have been a bit occupied, is it honestly needing so soon a decision?" Loki said, Thor nodding in response. I picked at the plate of roasted meat in front of me, Sif resting her hand on my leg. She stayed close to me, helping me to eat without covering the blankets or myself in food. I picked up a bite with the fork and chewed at it, listening to their conversation.

"Sadly yes, the Envoy from Vanaheim is demanding an official response of me and Asgard. I do not want to fail Father, I am not yet ready to sit in this place." Thor said and I swallowed, having an idea pop into my head.

"Send a member of The Council to witness the signing there. You show them that Asgard cares about their Realm, but you stay distant enough to show them that we do not want to get too involved with their matters. We keep our neutrality, and they get their answer that we will assist them in the future." I said, eating another bite of food. I tore a piece of bread and popped it into my mouth, chewing and grinning as both Thor and Loki looked at me.

"That is..." Thor began, looking at Loki.

"Brilliant." Loki completed, smiling at me. I shrugged and ate some more of the meat and cooked vegetables in front of me, licking my lips.

"Yeah, I have some pretty good ideas every now and then. Scares me too." I said, giggling. Fandral laughed at my joke, and Sif rolled her eyes.

"Now the problem is who to send, some of the Council is too old to travel, Taryn is still untested as well. It leaves Aleren and Kuurin." Thor said, crossing his huge arms in thought. He looked at Loki, both men thinking over the options that they had in front of them. Loki winked at me and I continued eating, finishing the meal and pushing the tray away.

"Kuurin is clever, but lacks diplomacy. Aleren will have to be the one who goes, he is courteous and open to new teachings. His nature in that respect will be of benefit in this matter." Loki said, Thor nodding his agreement. It was good to see the both of them working together, also seeing Loki feeling equal to Thor as they talked was refreshing. Aimee took the tray and put it on the table, allowing me to settle back again with the blankets over me. Sif adjusted the pillows behind me, making me more comfortable. I let out a long breath and regarded everyone, Fandral looked concerned and I waved that I was fine.

"Wise thinking Loki, I knew you would be of help in this. My apologies for disturbing you and your rest Lady, this matter was important." Thor said, and I saw Loki square his shoulders .

"I understand Thor, it is fine. I ate, and now I may just close my eyes for a bit, I am more disturbed by this baby kicking thank you guys." I joked and smiled at Thor when the door burst open, a Paige entered carrying a sword and raised it. His breathing was ragged, and his face a rictus of pain. His movements were completely wrong, as if he had no control at all over his body. Sif stood and glared at the boy as he walked forward, Fandral stepped forward to draw his own weapon.

The Paige jerked around and looked at me, foam dotting his mouth and chin as he took a step forward and screamed. I yelped at the primal sound and Thor reached for the boy, trying to take the sword from him but he moved too slow.

"Death to the whore!" He screamed, lunging at me. Thor reached out to stop the boy again and missed, his fingers grabbing nothing. He ran toward me, stabbing at the air and I screamed. I threw my arms up and braced for the blow, protecting my belly and moving back nearly falling off the bed. A wall of muscle appeared in front of him, and I heard Loki shout for Thor. Loki pulled the boy back by his hair, but he was too late. The sword stabbed into Thor's side and my friend fell back and to the floor, groaning with the pain.

Sif braced me and held my hands, everyone falling very quiet. The only sound in the room was Thor's labored breathing and the boy dying from the knife in his side, Fandral walked over to me and began checking me for any wounds. His hands moving the blankets to see if I was hurt at all, Loki grabbed a cloth and pressed it into the wound on Thor's side and held it there.

"Fetch a Guard, The King is wounded. Report the attack.!" Loki shouted, I slipped off the bed to help Thor. I rested on my knees as Aimee ran from the room, shocked from her panic by the shouts. I put my hand over the cloth, preparing to heal him but found resistance. Thor stopped me, refusing to let me heal him with my gifts. His hands closed over mine and I felt a small pain in my back, the baby kicking and sensing the fear.

"No Lady, you mustn't strain yourself...Your child..." Thor said, looking around. "Witness...Fandral, Sif, witness my refusal."

"We have my friend. Lady Lilliana, off the cold floor and near the fire. We cannot have you getting a chill." Fandral said as Guards and two Councilmen arrived. Loki held the cloth in place, letting Sif take over the task and still kneeling next to Thor. He was worried about something, and it was evident on his face.

"Thor, I cannot thank you enough..." Loki said, staying until a Guard pushed him to the side. Four more men entering and lifting him, taking him away to be seen by Eir. I shivered and Lord Taryn picked up a blanket off the bed, holding it up and putting it around my shoulders.

"What happened?" Lord Aleren demanded, glaring at Loki. He was one of his stronger proponents, never hiding that he did not trust him and worked to have him locked away again.

"The Paige was out of his mind, he meant to attack and kill the Lady Lilliana. Thor moved to protect her, he was injured in the process. The King, in his wisdom, chose to not allow her to use her gifts to heal him out of fear that it would hurt her child." Fandral said, both men looking at me. Taryn looked sympathetic, but his fellow glared at me in spite.

"I concur with it, and witnessed the refusal for the aid. This is upsetting, and I would like to move my friend to another room if it pleases My Lords. She is in a delicate condition, and it may cause her undue strain." Sif said, and the men in the room nodded.

"Loki should take her to his chambers, this scene is upsetting and I agree with Lady Sif, her condition is very delicate. We will also post Guards outside his doors, for her protection of course." Taryn said and I nodded, looking at Loki in fear. He walked over to me and put a robe around my shoulders. His arms circling me as I shivered against him, a sharp pain shot through me but I ignored it and tried not to cry.

"Thank you gentlemen, I shall escort her there myself. I have faith that Sif and Fandral will assign the men themselves." Loki replied and I remained very quiet, looking at the smear of blood on the polished marble floors.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I stood in the pale blue velvet robe, the hood up over my hair as the Guards checked the rooms thoroughly. Loki walked about, closing the windows and making my claustrophobia scream in the back of my mind. I had been afraid of enclosed spaces thanks to a childhood trauma for most of my life, and he knew it was going to be hard for me to remain calm and relaxed in these conditions. Where my rooms were open and filled with pastels and light wood, Loki's rooms were more closed off. The colors darker and more imposing, everything was neat and organized as well with a spot for every last item in the room. I always wondered if there was a spot for me on one of his shelves, and mused that he would keep me on one if he could.

Loki dismissed the Guards, turning toward me and reaching out. I did not know what to say after tonight, so I stood quietly. His hand pushed my hood back and he held me for a long time, his other arm around my back. I pushed away from him and he looked at me, worry all over his face as he looked into me. I let out a long breath, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me.

"It has been a long day, I'm just really tired now. I am worried about Thor too, I hope he is back up and around soon." I said, sitting down in a chair as he studied me. His expression remained calm and betraying nothing, making me wonder what he was thinking. I rubbed my face, sighing and trying to not cry or get mad.

"Thor is strong, he will recover quickly. He seemed more concerned for your well being as it was. Perhaps some rest will help your worry." Loki said, putting a hand in mine. I pressed my lips together and nodded, but that elephant in the room was becoming massive.

"I know he will, he is a good person too. Maybe I will go see him tomorrow and make sure he is doing better." I said and stood up, turning down the bed and untying my robe. I did not have the energy to have the discussion that was looming, so I made myself busy. I did not want to have him angry with me, I already had enough on my plate as it was.

"There is something more on your mind, I can sense it on you. You are frightened, but I do not understand why. You are safe here, the Guards will not let anyone pass without permission." Loki said and I looked at him incredulously. I shook my head, laughing to myself in shock. I had to fight back a rude comment, nearly failing and letting out a huff instead.

"It's nothing, just nerves." I said and he frowned at me.

"It is more than nerves, you are acting as if you suspect me for this, and if you do... it makes you a greater fool than I thought." He shot out and I blinked at him. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to ignore everything he said, arranging the pillows so I could lay down.

"I don't want to do this. I really don't." I said and smoothed the sheet. "Let's just go to bed and talk about it later, I am really tired."

"No, what are your suspicions? Please, since you are so astute in finding answers." Loki grumped at me and I sighed, if he wanted it then fine. I tried to stay calm and not get into an argument with him, but he kept marching down that path. I was only trying to keep the peace, but he wanted something more.

"The Page was under a spell, the way he moved and everything about how he acted screamed that he was not in control of himself. He was fighting something in his mind, and I don't think I was the one he was after there." I snapped at him. The confusion evident on his face as his mouth dropped open, like he had absolutely no idea what I was talking about.

"You think I had a hand in this? Put you and our child at risk of harm? You are such a fool to even let a thought like that cross your mind." He spat back at me and I backed away as he approached, he kept walking forward and I stopped moving. I was tired of being afraid, and I was no longer going to let fear win. I wanted answers, not more accusations or insults.

"Stop this now." I demanded, planting my feet and glaring at him.

"No, you started this Little Mouse, let me hear your wonderful knowledge. What great line of reason do you have that leads you to accusing me of this, or have you forgotten who and what you are?" He spat at me. I saw the thought cross his mind, he did not see me as his equal at all. If he wanted it, he was going to get it, and I was not holding back.

"You want to know, well fine! Your past dictated that you crave that throne, you could not stand it being handed to Thor. How many people in Asgard, beyond myself have gifts that can do what was done to that poor boy? How many Loki? Not damn many, and from where I am standing, you are really the prime suspect in this mess." I said, angry and not caring if his ego got bruised. He needed to be taken down an arrogant peg before he lost control and regretted his actions.

"You idiotic girl!" He shouted at me, and I backed against the wall. He stood over me and I cringed, covering the bump that was my stomach in instinct.

"Don't you even think of it." I warned, and he stepped back, glaring at me as he pressed his lips together. He would never hit a woman, and he hated that anyone would think he was capable of it. In his mind, women were to be protected and cared for, not to be beaten or treated like cattle.

"You are being very foolish in your assumption Lilliana Rose. You preach to let go of the past, to forgive the sins of others who seek redemption. All the while, you are no better than the Councilmen who wish to see my head on a plate!" He shouted at me, snatching the robe from my hands and making me jump in surprise. I tried to calm back down, but he started pacing.

"You know nothing in that empty head of yours, and I am disappointed in this." He hissed, and continued pacing.

"How dare you!" I shouted back, and winced at a pain in my stomach. The baby moved and I smoothed my hand over my belly. He glared back at me and dared me to say anything more.

"You are an imbecile for your assumption, and I am not sorry I said it." He shot back and I gasped.

"If I am so stupid, then why did you marry me?" I shot back and he turned, anger across his face as he glared. He put up a finger, warning me to stay quiet and composing himself.

"I am unable to find the reason for the act, possibly madness led me to it." He said and the wind was knocked out of me. I turned around, looking at the bed and shivered. There as blood in the water now, and I was going to return with more to attract the circling sharks.

"Then maybe it was all one big mistake." I snapped and looked down at my ring. I glanced at him, the shock on his face evident at what I said. He straightened his shoulders, looking through me and not actually seeing me at all. I regretted saying what I did, wanting to take it back more than anything in the world, but couldn't.

"Goodnight Lady Lilliana." He said, draping the robe over the chair and walking into the other room. I sat down on the bed, my stomach churning with guilt and so very scared. I was pregnant, someone tried to kill me tonight, and I was utterly alone.

He walked out of the room, wearing a coat and carrying a pair of gloves. I stood up and watched him, not knowing what at all to say. Sometimes those things you shout in anger, those stupid words are the ones you want to take back but can't. Words can hurt or heal, the truth of that hanging between us.

"I am going for a ride, the air in here is stale and filled with rot." Loki said, opening the door and not looking at me. "The Guards will not allow you to leave this room, should you need anything, ask them to bring it to you. I may not be back for some time."

"Fine." I replied, and nodded. Knowing I had royally screwed up this time, we argued in the past but we never went that far. I stayed very quiet after that, blinking at his back. I looked at him, wanting to run over and beg him to forgive me. Instead, I looked at my hands and stayed very still. The baby shifted suddenly, and I felt a pain build, but I hid my discomfort. Loki looked at me one last time, opening the door and leaving with a quiet click of the latch.

"Goodbye." I said, walking over to the chair in front of the fireplace and sitting in it. I put my hand over my belly, letting out a long breath and trying to calm the active child again. I stared into the flames, watching them dance, knowing that I was in a mess and hoping I could dig myself out of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dawn when I woke up and opened my eyes, shivering from the cold and still in the chair. The fire had gone out hours ago and the hearth was dark, my back ached from sleeping while sitting up and I stretched it the best I could. There was a tray of food for one, and I knew Loki had not returned. I felt a long tug around my stomach and back, hissing in pain and breathing through it. I stayed in the chair though, not wanting to move but knowing that I should to be comfortable.

Hours passed, and a Guard took the untouched try away. I told him I was not hungry and wanted to just sit quietly, nothing could have made me move from that spot anyways. My back hurt too much, and I did not want to bother them with helping me when they had other things to do. The spasms were getting closer together too, making me wince and the baby move. I hissed as another tight pain wrapped around me, and did my best to breath through it. Staying calm and wondering if I was actually in labor, shaking it off because it would have been too convenient.

Eventually, another tray of food was brought in for lunch, but my appetite stayed the same. I stopped looking at the door every time it opened, knowing it was just the Guards checking on me. At some point, one walked in a put a blanket over me but I did not feel it or turn my head to acknowledge him. I was in the middle of a bad pain, so I just pinched my eyes shut and hid that I was hurting.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the chair, the pain in my lower back growing and getting worse. I wondered where Loki was for a long time, debating if I should go and lay on the bed to relieve my discomfort when a sound made me freeze.

The door opened and closed again, boots walking toward me but I did not open my eyes to acknowledge who it was. Someone lifted the cover on the try, dropping it back into place with obvious annoyance. I tightened my hands on the arms of the chair, bracing for another pain and a bigger fight between the both of us.

"Refusing to eat makes you a greater fool, you are with child and need your strength." Loki said, making me open my eyes and looking at him.

"I'm not hungry." I said, a sharp pain stabbing me in the back. It wrapped around my stomach and I ignored it, I still winced though. I was so tired of false labor, and I was getting ready to move over to the bed to rest.

"Would a walk outside help stimulate your appetite? I was told that you have not left the chair all night and most of this day." He said and I shook my head, not understanding his motives. Another pain wrapped around me and I hid it from him, looking back at the dark fireplace.

"I'm just not hungry." I repeated, hearing him walk over to me but I did not turn my head to look back at him. I felt his hand move my hair back, but I did not even move to swat it away from me. I was not lying about not being hungry either, the pain stole any desire to eat from me.

"You must eat, if not for yourself, then for the child." He said and I shook my head again, not wanting to fight or argue anymore. I just did not have it in me, I was beyond exhausted, cold, and afraid. Most of all, I just wanted to be alone.

"I want to go back to my rooms." I said, my voice shaking and showing how little sleep I got. I looked up at him, and he stood over me silently. My eyes trailed down to his hands, and I saw his ring. I pulled the blanket up to my shoulders, shifting to relieve my aching back some. I knew he was not going to leave, so I made myself more comfortable. A sudden, long pain wrapped itself around me, rocking me forward and I screamed. My fingers dug into the arms of the chair making the wood creak in my grip, the pain eased and I sat back to catch my breath.

I had been hurting all day and most of last night, but that was the most intense I had experienced. I shook and felt a trickle against my legs, hoping I had not urinated on myself and wanting Loki to leave.

"What was that?" Loki said and I ignored him, feeling the shift sticking to my legs. I pulled the blanket to the side to check myself, finding a pink tinge to the white fabric in my lap. My heart stopped and I looked down at myself, shaking and feeling another pain coming on.

"My water broke. The baby is coming." I said, screaming again as the most intense pain I had ever felt constricted my stomach muscles. The Guards burst in and I gasped for air, both men standing in shock. Loki grabbed my hand and he turned my face to him, panic raced through me and I took long breaths.

"We need to see Eir now, help me with her!" Loki said and I broke out in a cold sweat. He helped me stand, wrapping the blanket around me and lifted me up bridal style. He was wasting no time in carrying me to the Infirmary, and I groaned in more pain as he hurried.

"No. It is too early." I cried, blaming myself and moaning with the pain. The baby shifted inside me, and I sobbed.

"Get out of my way you wretch!" Loki shouted at Eloynne, one of the Guards shoving her to the side.

"Please." I cried, feeling another pain come on. Loki stopped, looking down at me as I breathed through the contraction. I felt it pass and relaxed in his arms, waiting for him to keep moving.

"Look at me." He said and I did. "I forgive you."

The air left me and I knew he was talking about the argument we had, he walked again and nearly started running when I had another contraction that made me moan. I could see Sif and Hogun out of the corner of my eye, they were walking with Loki. Sif put her hands on the back of my head and Hogun was his usual stoic self, I cried out again feeling the baby move.

"Is this truly it?" Sif said and I cried out again, pinching my eyes shut.

"Yes, the child is coming. Fetch Thor and the rest, I must keep moving for her." Loki said and I heard them run away.

"Loki." I said and he continued on, set in his path.

"We will be there soon, don't fret over it. Thor will give this child the blessing of the King, and it will be fine. Be strong Little Mouse." He said and I shook my head, breathing and trying not to scream with pain. People moved to the sides of the halls, and a few women giggled and clapped knowing there was a child coming. I moaned again, clenching my teeth and breathing through them.

"In case... I'm sorry, and I love you." I said and cried out with another contraction, the Guards pushed the Infirmary doors open and he carried me through them.

"Bring her here, has her bag of waters broken?" Eir said, Loki laying me on the bed and taking the blanket away. I breathed through the contraction and my body screamed at me to push, I could hear them talking and I reached out for Loki. I did not want him to leave, I was sacred and in pain.

Eir lifted my shift and examined me, her eyes going wide and nodding to the two girls assisting her. They walked over with clean rags, one using a cool, damp cloth to wipe my face.

"Resist the urge to push, I need a few things." She said to me and I began to worry.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, and Eir shook her head, another nurse prepared the instruments and Loki paced back and forth. He was agitating me, and I wanted to scream at him to stop. A young girl, seeing my irritation, escorted him to the door. She was patient and was instructing him to wait in the lounge and they would fetch him when it was over, he looked like he wanted to argue but he relented.

"Nothing is wrong my Lady, but you are ready to birth your child." Eir said and I cried out, the contraction making me push whether I wanted to or not.

"It is too early." I repeated like a mantra and the girl urged Loki out the door. Another contraction wrapped around me, Eir bracing my feet and I pushed on instinct alone.

"I would say if is time Lady." Eir said, the nurses taking both my hands and one rubbing my back. "Another push."

My back arched and I screamed at the pain, fearing the worst for the baby.

I rested back in my rooms, and was in pure bliss. I was bathed, my hair combed, a clean shift, and resting. Aimee busied herself around me and I did not hear a single sound, my focus intent on the bundle in my arms. Aimee tended to me like a mother hen, tying the emerald and gold caplet over my shoulders and securing my hairband of gold and emeralds in my hair. I was still bleeding a bit, and it was still too painful to sit flat so I sat to the side on one hip, but it was all over. I was content and focused on the baby snuggled in my arms, trying not to giggle and cry at once.

Eir and the girls snuck me through the service halls, taking me to my rooms where I could be prepared to present the baby to everyone. They wrapped it in soft white cloths, covering the small face lightly against a chill and helped me to my bed. I wrapped my little angel in the Emerald blanket I had made, kissing the little pink fingers and rosy cheeks. I could not believe how perfect every part of the baby I had was, and I was over the moon in love.

I could hear the muffled voices of the growing mob outside the doors, all of them waiting to see the new child. I told Aimee and Kyla I wanted more time with he child, and she reported my wishes to their annoyance. I heard Loki protest a bit, but he could just wait longer. This room was for mommy and baby only, and it was our time for these brief moments.

I smiled down and brushed my fingers over the most beautiful cheek I had ever seen, a crown of wispy, black curls on the tiny head near my heart. The infant yawned and I giggled, kissing the tiny hand. A soft knock came from the door and I grinned, tapping the little pink button of a nose. The baby reacted, opening it's eyes and smiling at me with an open mouth.

"Loki first Kyla, please tell the rest they just have to wait." I said and she smiled, walking over to the door. I covered the baby from view and watched him enter, he looked nervous and pale at the same time as he looked at me. A tiny coo from the blanket made him look at the bundle, and I smiled at him. He froze for a moment, his eyes on the both of us and he shifted.

"Eight pounds, and perfect in every way." I said, smiling at him. He walked over to me with his anxiety showing in true form, sitting next to me.

"Are you well?" He asked me and I nodded, handing him the bundle. Loki took it carefully, looking down on the face of his son and smiled.

"This is Aulder, your son." I said, his eyes never leaving the child in his arms.

"He is beautiful, I never thought I would see a being more perfect. You have made something glorious Little Mother." He stammered out and I smiled. The baby in his arms opened his eyes and Loki gasped, seeing his own blue-gray eyes looking back at him. His long fingers touched the little hand that peeked out of the blanket, a tear falling down his cheek. HE was silent for a long time, admiring the child we had made together and his mouth fell open.

"Hello Aulder, I am so happy to finally meet you. You are everything I imagined you would be my Son." Loki said and the little hand closed around his thumb. The sound of his voice making Aulder smile up at him and coo, I gasped and giggled at the scene.

"They say babies this young cannot smile." I giggled and the baby closed his eyes and rested.

"This child is more than special, he will be celebrated, he is your child as well. He will be smarter and more talented than other children." Loki replied and I settled back into the pillows. He lifted the baby close to him and kissed his tiny cheek, I sighed and felt content despite still being in a bit of pain.

"You should breath before you pass out Magic Dance." I teased and he looked at me, chuckling at my joke. He moved closer to me and caressed my cheek, kissing me deeply.

"You have given me the most wonderful gift my wife, I am forever in your debt." He said and went back to admiring our son.

"Thor and Sif next Ladies, not too many at a time. I am still really tired, and in some pain." I said and Aimee opened the door to relay my message. Thor and Sif entered, both joining us, his bandaged side still paining him but he was happy from the goofy grin on his face. Sif sat next to me and hugged me one armed, holding my hand and excited. Thor looked at his new nephew, beaming at the boy with pride.

"I have a son, his name is Aulder." Loki said and Sif smiled at the baby. Thor held his hands out and Loki looked nervous handing him the child, watching every move that was made. The huge warrior was extremely careful with the infant, he cradled the bundle in his arms and smiled down at the boy. His own blue eyes smiling as he laughed heartily, the baby protesting the noise a bit.

"I recognize this child, and give him the blessing of the King. Welcome to life Aulder, Son of Loki. May your years be long, and you deeds good." Thor said, walking to the door with the baby. Kyla opened it and he announced the birth and the blessing for the growing crowd, I got a glimpse of the people waiting to hear and felt overwhelmed.

"Aulder, Son of Loki. As King of Asgard, I recognize him and welcome him. His mother is well, and resting. Let all of this and the other Nine Realms celebrate the new Heir." Thor said, returning to me and placing the child back in my arms. Kyla closed the door and I could hear laughter and cheers, Thor bent over with some pain and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Thor." Loki said and nodded at his brother. I patted the side of the bed and motioned for Thor to sit, he was still recovering himself from his injuries but he declined. Aulder yawned and I smiled down at him, playing with his tiny hands again.

"He is so precious, I could just cover him in kisses." Sif said and we all looked at her, not quite believing what she uttered. She shrugged and I giggled at her, her eyes rolling at us. I let her hold the baby, and she cradled him carefully in her arms.

"I would say that my sister has done very well." Thor said, and I looked up at the sound of the door opening to see Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral looking in the room. Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and I laughed at the trio. I waved them in, and the red bearded Viking grinned and hurried over to see the baby. Hogun and Fandral entered with a bit more dignity and shook their heads at Volstagg, all of them looking at the baby in Sif's arms. Aulder made a little squawk, stretching his arms above his head and yawning again with the stretch.

Four of Asgard's bravest warriors turned into mush in a matter of seconds, making me grin at the scene.

"He is so tiny, and sweet as a flower. Ye must be proud Lady ta have such a child." Volstagg said, making me blush.

"I would say that he should be the proud one, to have such a beautiful mother." Fandral replied, Sif pointing at Thor. He slapped him in the back of the head, making me giggle as Sif continued to smile at the baby. She handed him back to me and I rested Aulder in my lap, smiling at the sweet child in his warm blanket.

"Thank you Thor, we discussed this Fandral." Sif said.

"You know who would have adored this child more than his mother?" Thor said and Loki nodded, a sad smile on his face as he thought. Everyone became quiet, and Thor let out a long breath.

"Yes. She would be in here now, tending to the child's every need and adoring Lilliana. We would have had to force her out the door, or wrestle the baby from her." Loki said, his eyes on Aulder and I. We all knew who they were talking about, and the room went very still.

"Maybe she is still here, keeping an eye on all the children and chasing away bad dreams." I said, making Thor smile at the thought. Aulder began making mewling sounds, signaling discomfort and everyone took the hint. A little belly was empty, and he wanted to have some quiet time with me.

"We shall take our leave." Thor said, the baby increasing his fussing as the group shuffled out. Loki sat in his spot, watching me open the caplet to unlace the shift under to feed our son. I leaned back against the pillows and let the tiny person feed, relaxing after the long day I had.

"Guess what you get to do." I said, smiling at Loki. He lost the bet, and I was getting breakfast served every day for a month. He was also on bottom cleaning duty, which meant I was probably in for a treat. Personally, I couldn't wait to see how strong his stomach was against poop filled diapers.

"You are going to hold me to that?" Loki asked me and I nodded, grinning sheepishly at him.

"I did a lot of work today, and I really need the rest now. Don't chicken out on me Magic Dance, we shook on it and I won." I replied. He looked at me and laughed, relenting on the bet and knowing full well I had him. I closed my eyes, a tiny hand in mine as I leaned back and yawned, I did need some rest.

"I believe you have." Loki said, shifting in his spot and looking at me. "Do you wish for me to stay tonight?"

I looked down, remembering the fight and everything I said. I was worried he would leave, and I reached out for his hand. He nodded and squeezed mine, showing me he wanted to stay with us. I fought a tear, and felt my chin shake a bit.

"Loki..." I started, but her stopped me, shaking his head.

"My affections for you are not diminished in the least. Last night, I rode through the city and returned to the library, nothing more. I curse myself for leaving you so vulnerable, I should not have been so pig headed. I did miss your company on the ride." He said and I blinked at him, feeling stupid. I carefully shifted the baby in my arms and smiled at him, feeling that little hand over my skin. I was still vulnerable, and so was this helpless baby. I had a feeling that he was going to be close by if I wanted him there or not, and even if I threw him out he would be in the hall with a book.

"Please don't leave us." I said and he caressed my cheek.

"I will be here then, with you both. He is so small and fragile, and you are so careful with him." He said, making me blush in response. "You are a true mother, and this mantle suits you greatly."

"I was so scared he was too early, turns out it was right on time." I said, closing my hand over the tiny one that rested over my heart. That little hand that I made, connected to a perfect little arm. I smiled at my son, letting out a long sigh of contentment. He finished feeding and I held him up, resting his cheek on my shoulder. I rubbed his back and I heard a burp, a soft coo following it. I rewarded Aulder with kisses on both of his cheeks, and Loki smiled at the both of us. I handed him to his father, but Kyla intervened, taking him to get a change and to be snuggled and warmed by someone else. Both girls giggled and made faces at the baby as they worked, Aimee tickling his belly and smiling.

"You have taken to your new title naturally, I am impressed." Loki said, and I smiled. Aimee walked back over and helped me remove the caplet, checking the folded cloth under me in case it needed changing. It was thankfully clean, I did not want to get out of the bed because I was too tired to move.

"Millions of years of instinct. All teaching women to be natural mothers, if they want to be." I said and felt my eyelids grow heavy. Aulder protested being away from me and cold, but Kyla was patient with him. Aimee built up the fire and put a soft blanket in the bottom of the cradle, the next days were going to be about adjustment and I was hoping they would be peaceful ones.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Eloynne paced the halls, cursing under her breath. The Midgardian trash delivered a healthy boy, a true heir for Loki to dote over. Now she was being celebrated throughout Asgard again, the awful child with her. Now Loki was most likely fawning over her, worshiping at her little feet while singing her praises. She cringed at the disgusting thought, ducking behind a pillar and watching as the two maids left her chambers. Both women giggled, smiling as they walked and taking about their new charge.

She waited in her hiding spot, listening to the two women leave. She was about the leave for her chambers when Loki opened the door, pausing before closing it. She could see over his shoulder, and he was looking at the sleeping woman on the bed. He moved quickly, closing the door quietly behind him and walking toward his chambers. She smiled to herself, thinking they were still fighting and she had sent him away for the night. Eloynne grinned, licking her lips as she thought of what to do next..

She debated her two choices, follow Loki and harass him further, or walk into the chambers in front of her. He father would want all the information on the child she could bring him, he would also be very proud of and praise her if she succeeded.

She took her chance ans walked to the door, opening it and peering inside. The awful girl did not move, her breathing light and steady as she slept. Eloynne looked at the Midgardain in distaste, everyone spoke of how perfect and beautiful she was but she was so ugly. The smile of the Illendrial sweeter than honey, and a laugh fainer than wine. All she saw as a girl who would not die, a girl who bothered her father and made him angry for just existing as Odin's new pet relic.

She crept quietly over to the cradle and stood over it, the baby swaddled snugly and sleeping within. It looked pathetic to her, tiny and helpless, making her wonder if Loki was disappointed by such a awful and useless child. She glanced at the cushions on the couch nearby and back at the child, it would not even be able to cry. It would also be so easy, a tragedy really. A sickly and fragile child, suddenly snatched from life by cruel Fate.

No one but she and her father knowing the truth.

The door opened, forcing her to panic and hide behind the screen nearby, pulling her out of her murderous thoughts. She held her breath, fearing being caught by Loki and beaten for being so foolish. Eloynne looked around the screen to see a hooded figure in a black cloak standing over the child, a ball of green light in their hand. She smiled at what she was seeing, Loki preparing to murder his own child. The woman on the bed shifted, her soft murmur laced with sleep as she settled again and dozed and did not hear the whimper from the cradle.

She could stand as a witness against him, her father would be so very pleased with her. The child would be dead, the awful girl gone, and Loki would be locked away again. It was so perfect in her mind, she could not have asked for a better plan. She silently urged the assassin on, mentally telling Loki to rip the life from the baby when a small cry echoed from the cradle. The wretch stirred and rubbed her face, Eloynne standing in shock at the boldness of Loki.

"Get away from him!" The woman on the bed shrieked, and Eloynne jumped in shock at the sound. The screen tipped and crashed to the ground, forcing her to act to cover her presence. She picked up a heavy basin, running forward and smashing it into the hooded figures head. The force of the blow shattering it as the person ran, covering their face. The hood was torn, and blood marking the shards on the floor. Lilliana hurried from her bed, cradling the now shrieking child in her arms. Her soft voice soothing the baby, and she glared that the figure with a ball of fire in her hand.

The person in the hood ran, holding the back of their head and down the halls. Eloynne screamed for Guards, further covering her presence as Lilliana limped toward the door with a bleeding foot. She had to think, she had to explain why she had entered these chambers or face trouble herself. Eloynne, ran toward the door, beating the mother and child so she could be the first to raise the alarm.

"Loki tried to murder his own son, I saw it all! He is bleeding from the would I gave him on his head!" Eloynne shouted, the entire castle coming to alert with the fast traveling news. Loki ran from the opposite way the attacker left by, he was carrying clothes and toiletries. His expression that of panic and concern, the commotion was building in the hall and room behind her.

"What happened?" He said, catching his breath before the Guards threw him to the ground. The constant sounds of a mother trying to soothe her crying child, as Loki protested the handling. Eloynne had doubts that they had the right man, but she continued to lament and shout her fears and accusations.

"There is the monster, he tried to murder the baby! Put him in chains!" She shrieked, wringing her hands and blinking back crocodile tears. Internally, she was angry he failed and was somewhat happy to see that he was getting this treatment,

"Wait. Eloynne hit whoever it was, they were bleeding and left a trail. Check his head." Lilliana said, her voice calm and collected as she spoke. She was holding the baby in her arms, one of the Guards nodding at her and moving Loki's hair around. Sif ran toward them with Hogun following, Fandral approaching from another direction. The Guard stepped back and helped Loki to his feet, the annoyed Ambassador collecting his items and folding a tunic he had dropped neatly over his arm.

"We heard shouts that you had been attacked, that someone tried to harm you and the baby." Sif said, picking up a bottle and a hairbrush. Eloynne felt disgust that such respected warriors aided Loki, he deserved no such respect from anyone. Fandral offered Lilliana his coat, she accepting the garment to cover herself and handed the fair haired warrior her child. Another Guard tended to her foot and she stood with them, her back against the door frame to her chambers as they worked.

"This is the second such attack on Lady Lilliana in a few nights. I am starting to believe that we have a nest of snakes among us." Fandral said, Loki regaining his feet and looking at the gathered persons.

"I hope that what you say is not true." Loki replied and glared at Eloynne. She stepped back and turned this night against him again, holding her hands and pretending to be fragile.

"I saw it all, the cloaked man, he was using magic to attack the child." She said, pointing at Loki and continuing her accusations.

"I saw no such wound Lady Eloynne, Loki is innocent to the crime. I suggest you return to your chambers, you may be questioned later as to what you saw." The Guard said, Loki glowering at her openly.

"I believe the true question is, what were you doing in Lady Lilliana's chambers uninvited Eloynne?" Loki snapped, Sif handing him another item. She thought fast for an excuse, knowing that she could not say what her true motives were.

"I wanted to see the child. I heard that he was such a beautiful and sweet baby that I had to look at him. I knocked, but no one answered the doors, so I thought that just looking would do no harm if I did not disturb anyone." She said, straightening her shoulders and tossing her hair back.

"You were told by Thor, your King, to leave her and her child alone." Sif said and she lowered her eyes. Her father would be angry and beat her when he heard of this, she had to think. Her mind worked, and she remembered details of the attack.

"The magic the Assassin used was green!" She blurted out, Lilliana shaking her head at the revelation. She looked at Loki, and Eloynne knew that she had made her point on the matter. Lilliana would shun him for sure, forcing him away from her and the child for the safety of both.

"Why would Loki harm his own son? Fandral, please escort Eloynne back to her chambers then report to Thor what has happened. He will have the castle searched for the person who was seen, and want to know that all is well." Sif said, taking the child from him and motioning for them to leave. The two women walked back into the Chambers, Loki following and closing the door behind him. Fandral took her arm, leading her away. She could not wait to tell her father of all she had been witness to, the rumors of Loki attempting to kill his own child were enough to destroy him.

Even if they were untrue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sif walked me over to the couch, sitting me down and lifting my foot, Aimee appeared and yawned as she cleaned up the broken basin. She looked like she had been ripped form sleep, and I felt bad that she had to come at this hour to help with the mess. Aulder was heavy in my arms, and I felt shaky and dizzy so I did not put up much of a protest to anything going on. Loki paced, his anger evident as I looked down at the sleeping baby, his peace undisturbed again by the events of the night.

"It is already healed Sif, don't bother with my foot. I am dizzy from everything though and want back in my bed." I said, Aimee checked the bedding and straightened the cloth I had been laying on. I changed the belt only an hour ago to catch the blood from the birth, so I could thankfully pass on that. I doubted I could stand long enough to change it, being so light headed and tired as it were. I stood up, still holding my son and walked over to the bed, stumbling a bit. Loki took the sleeping child and held Aulder to his chest protectively, supporting his head as he walked over to the cradle. Sif helped me back into bed and covered me, giving me a view of Loki kissing the top of his son's head before laying him back down to rest. Sif arranged the pillows and smoothed the covers over me, my friend playing mother hen to me and helping me to calm back down.

"You need rest, I have brothers and sisters, and my mother nearly made herself ill trying to do too much after one was born. I will not have you straining yourself over all this, you cannot care for a child if you are unwell." She scolded, Loki laughing at the both of us.

"Sif and I are in agreement, you should rest but I fear Eloynne spreading lies." Loki quipped, and I sighed as I settled into the pillow behind me.

"That can be dealt with later Loki, I will see that the truth is spread faster." Sif replied and I laughed, I knew she would spread her gossip by starting with the maids. They were terrible at talking about everything they heard, and something as juicy as this would spread like wildfire.

"I know you will." I said, resting and hearing Aimee leave for the night. She yawned and waved at me, and I smiled back at her and waved as she left.

"Tell us both what you saw, Eloynne is a terrible gossip and an Loki could still face scorn from everyone should she spread any rumors of continue with her accusations." Sif said, Loki sitting on the bed next to me. I knew for a fact it could not have been him, and no one could convince me otherwise.

"Loki wanted to get a change of clothes and some things for tomorrow morning, he used the last of the clean clothes in the trunk he keeps here and I was falling asleep. I told him it was fine, and he promised not to be long so I let him. I must have been really tired, because I did not hear anyone come in at all. I remember waking up, and something feeling wrong for some reason. I saw someone standing over the cradle, and Aulder was crying. I thought it was Loki at first, checking on Aulder, but the figure was heavier and wearing a cloak to cover themselves. I screamed for the person to get away from my child and the screen tipped over, Eloynne came out and smashed the basin over his head and he ran out the doors. She screamed for the Guards, and I ran to check on Aulder because he was screaming and I thought he was hurt." I said, shivering and holding back tears. The echoes of the fear filled cries of my baby in my head, he was not even a day old and his life was almost over.

"If she had not been here..." I said and sniffed, my fingers over my mouth.

"I for one am glad she was, as much of a busybody as she is. It was serendipity that she was present to attack the person." Sif said, I looked at Loki and he nodded, he still looked severe however and was not hiding it at all.

"We need to find who dared to attempt this, I want their head delivered to me at once. I want their suffering to be very slow for this act." Loki growled. He was still angry, and his hair was a mess from the search to prove he was innocent. I grabbed his hand and he calmed, cradling mine for the moment as Sif smiled at us. I was angry with the attacker, part of me wanting to beat the hell out of whoever it was. I felt instinct kick into overdrive, and I wanted to take Aulder out of his cradle to sleep close to me so I could protect him.

"They couldn't have gotten far, a wound on the head is difficult to hide. They will be found soon, you need to rest and you are not going to get it fretting over all this." Sif said and I nodded. I did my best to relax, but I still wrestled with everything on my mind at the moment.

"I agree, but we don't know what is going on anymore, or when it will happen again. It could also be anyone doing this, and we need to be careful. I'm just so tired right now, I need sleep and who knows when that tiny tummy is going to wake up needing me." I said and as if on cue, a whimper escaped the cradle. Sif smiled at me and giggled to herself, Loki standing back up and walking over to see what was needed. He lifted the hungry baby up and brought him back over to me, holding a small hand in his as he moved. Sif stood up, preparing to leave and give me some privacy so I could feed Aulder. I took the bundle of blanket and fussy baby, slipping a sheet over my shoulder and unlaced the front of the shift. A little mouth latched onto me and I smiled, feeling like an amazing mother for being able to decipher the whimpers of my baby.

"I will hand pick the Guards to post outside your chamber door, I also hope that you ensure that she gets the rest she needs Loki. Goodnight." She said and left us in peace. Loki sat close by, holding my other hand as I cradled the infant close to me. The sheet fell from my shoulder and he watched the baby feed, his hand letting go of mine to touch the soft down of hair on his head. The tiny hand fussed and rubbed his cheek, I took it away gently before he could scratch himself.

"All of Asgard is celebrating him tonight, they call him 'A New Star.' You can hear everyone laughing and cheering for you, the shining mother of the new heir." Loki said and I smiled at him. He looked proud as a peacock, his smugness coming out from the knowledge that he had a son before Thor. Siblings, they could wear you down at times, but it was fun to watch them outdo one another. I knew he would never harm this baby, and would do anything to protect him as well.

"He is so sweet, I can't see anyone wanting to hurt him. I also knew it was not you, you are way too protective of him and me. And stop thinking it is all about me, they are celebrating you too, he is a perfect piece of you and me. Living and growing as we sit here, he is my heart and it would shatter me to loose him." I said and Loki kissed my cheek.

"You are both my heart, and I would do nothing, nor would I allow any harm to befall either one of you." Loki said, I shifted the baby to my other breast, letting him have as much as he wanted from me. His tiny hand rested over my heart again, and my hand smoothed his feather soft curls. They would thicken with time, filling his entire head, and there would be no mistake who his parents were.

He finished eating and I held him up, resting him back on my legs as I tied the laces on the shift back up. I held him up to my shoulder and rubbed his back, noticing a less than pleasant smell coming from him. I grinned sheepishly at Loki, and he noticed it as well.

"Someone needs to be changed, this sweet little guy is a bit ripe." I grinned and Loki let out a long sigh.

"I assume that you want me to clean him up for you then?" Loki said and I nodded, offering him the baby. Giggling as he wrinkled his nose it the odor, taking the child from my hands and pinching his eyes shut.

"Yeah, just make sure you breathe through your mouth. It is not so bad then." I said and Loki carried him over behind the screen to change Aulder. I heard him arrange everything, preparing himself for the coming smell and the baby whimpered at being exposed to the cold. I secretly hoped it was a blow out, just to give him a bit of revenge for all the pain that I went through during the labor.

"Odin's beard!" Loki exclaimed, and I heard him fill a basin. I giggled to myself, knowing it probably was a bad blow out too. I then heard an exclamation of surprise, and I fought back laughter from my spot on the bed. I saw the shift the baby was wearing get tossed aside, followed by the cloth diaper knowing that something fun had just happened.

"Are you both O.K?" I asked and I could hear Loki let out a long sigh as I heard him rinse off the baby from being washed. I was really impressed the he just bathed the little guy, not just wiping off the poop and trying to cover the smell with perfumes. Maybe he was cut out for fatherhood, I was worried really about that during the pregnancy. I heard him change the water, setting the baby down and carefully use a cloth to wash anything left off. He then dried Aulder, tossing the cloths aside and dressing his son carefully.

"He urinated on me." Loki said and I buried my face into a pillow and shrieked with laughter.

"You forgot to duck." I quipped back at him and laughed harder. Another sound of surprise came from behind the screen and I howled at the sound, knowing that Aulder was giving him a taste of being a parent in spades.

"I hope I am doing this right, I am not instinctively bound by nature into knowing how to clean this child." He said and sighed, knowing I was amused.

"Good thing you brought extra clothes." I said, holding my flattening stomach and laughing into the pillow again. He walked around the screen, handing me the clean and dry baby. I inspected his work and nodded my approval, noting the wet spots on his tunic. He went back and cleaned himself up, throwing the bundle of clothes and cloths into the basket in the servants hall to be collected for washing later. He smoothed his hair as he walked back to me, I smiled down at my baby and giggled.

"I can see how he is your son now. You got him good, didn't you? You peed all over him and he made a funny noise, my little troublemaker." I said, tickling the tiny tummy under my hand, getting a response in the form of little hands curling and a tiny smile. I hugged him close to me and gently smoothed his hair, enjoying the smell of clean baby.

"I think he already adores you." Loki said, stretching out next to me in bed and smiling at us. I kissed his little cheeks, wrapping him in a blanket against the chill and laying him on the bed between us. My hand rested on his belly and Loki put his hand on top of mine, the both of us keeping him safe and warm.

"I adore him right back." I said, looking down at the baby, his little blue eyes closing and drifting to sleep.

"Eloynne is going to spread gossip about tonight." He said, and I rolled my eyes. That bitch was going to be a pain in the ass, and I already knew how to deal with her. I may have even formed a plan and was ready to go on the defensive, my bitch skills were stronger than hers.

"Don't worry about that. She spreads any lies, all I have to do is tell everyone that she was in my room without being invited. I may tell the whole story in fact, leaving out how you got peed on." I said and giggled. He frowned at me, turning onto his back and groaning at the ceiling.

"Please do so, I do not wish to be laughed at or accused of being inept." Loki said and looked at the sleeping baby. I smiled as his fingers touched the top of his head, brushing the wispy curls of black hair. I could see those curls being a bit of a problem in the future, and fighting them to straighten that hair in the mornings. Internally, I looked forward to it and every other task in raising this baby.

"Want to put him back in his bed? It is not really safe to leave him here, he could get smothered if we roll onto him in our sleep." I asked, yawning into my hand and Loki nodded.

"Yes, you need your sleep now. Your gifts are limited when you are healing, and you may need them." Loki said to me and I agreed. He was right after all, and I wanted to be ready for anything else that may happen. I yawned into my hand again, stretching and settling onto my side. He carefully picked up the baby and carried him over to the cradle, settling his son into the cushion on his back. I watched him stand over the child, smiling as he studied the sleeping infant. He walked back to the bed, laying back down next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Keep us safe." I said, yawning again and his arm tightened around me briefly as I dozed. I felt warm and comfortable, noticing as he lifted the blankest over me to keep me from getting too cold.

"Always, you have my word on it Little Mouse." Loki said, making me smile as I looked at the cradle. I wanted to walk back over and sit next to it all night, never taking my eyes off the baby inside it. Loki would protest, claiming that I needed to care for myself before I could care for Aulder. He was still my greatest worry though, and I was so scared that someone would harm him or take him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki stood in the Throne Room, his wife next to him as all gathered looked at the empty throne before them. Something was very wrong, but it did not come to him straight away. They were waiting for something or someone, The Council walking past as they carried Gungnir. Their faces grim and set as they carried out their morbid task, everyone gathered looking on in fear.

Where was Thor and Odin, why was the scepter being carried by this Aleren, and why was no one speaking or laughing? The Councilman stood before him, and he could see Lilliana wipe tears from her eyes.

"Thor cannot rule, Odin is still at rest. The line of succession stands." Raithbourne said, Aleren handing Loki the staff. He walked forward, planting Gungir firmly against the floor and standing before the throne. One by one, everyone assembled knelt before him. Lilliana in the center of a loose circle, she dropped to her knees and cried tears of blood. A pool of red death widened under her and she knelt in the filth, still and calm as she looked around her.

"The empire is fractured." She said, her dress and eyes turning black as all assembled cheered. He face draining of color and she fell to the ground, her last gasps of breath leaving. He cared nothing for the girl dying on the floor, he was finally King and he would rule as a great one.

He saw himself in the crowd, screaming for help as the woman died in his arms, her throat cut and his fingers pressed to the wound. The blood becoming a flood that he could not stop, and his screams being drowned out by a wave of fear and sadness. A man drowning in the blood from his sins.

"You fool! This is done by your hand." The screaming version of himself shouted, choking on his grief and sorrows.

Somewhere, a child cried, it's fear and discomfort carried on the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke from the disturbing dream, shaking and moving his hand to find her. The spot on the mattress where she once rested cooling, he sat up looking around the chamber and searched for her. Finding her in the chair next to the fireplace, kissing the baby as she fed him. Her face serene as she sat back and looked at him, a small coo escaping the blanket.

"Someone was hungry again, and he was wet. Sorry to wake you." She said and he shook his head, trying to forget the dream.

"It is a small consequence, I only worried for you when I found you gone." He replied, smiling at the both of them. He fought to shake his fears away, watching her as she gently shifted the baby and smiled at her child. She hummed softly to the infant in her arms, patient and kind as he suckled at her breast. Her small nipple that he had once caressed himself, providing all the child needed.

He knew then, that she would lavish every affection and kindness upon their son, just as Frigga had given him. The smile on his face turned sad, remembering the last words he said to her. Those poisoned words spat into her face by an imprisoned man, his anger and rage wrongfully directed at her. He cursed his arrogance, hoping that he had her forgiveness.

"Am I not your Mother?" She asked him, her eyes filled with hope that she would still have some semblance of the son she raised. Not the monster he had become, not the arrogant creature who lusted for something that was never his.

"You are not." He said, her form vanishing to never be seen again. Those last awful words echoing through his mind now, hoping that the woman in the chair would never hear those words from her children.

Hoping for forgiveness from the woman who cared for and nurtured him through his youth. He smiled, thinking about Frigga hovering over her shoulder, watching over the baby Lilliana held now. He hoped she forgave him.

Wherever she was.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

It was late. Gods was it late, and he was so very tired.

Raithbourne sat before Eloynne, listening to the useless girl's story and only half hearing it. She prattled on, filling his head with excuses wrapped around what he actually needed and he closed his eyes. Every bit of pertinent information not lost on him, filed away as she spoke. The horrifying thought of Loki making an attempt against the child's life was an opportunity he could not pass by, and even if it was not the Jotun abomination. The tale could still be used, manipulated, even elaborated on to include details that would make Loki out to be the monster that he was. This was an ideal gift presented before him, and the temptation to use it was so great.

He would be a fool to let it pass him by, and a bigger one to not use it to his advantage.

"Father? Are you pleased with everything that I have told you?" Eloynne asked him from her position at his feet. He was sure that the backs of her legs were raw from the beating with the rod he had ordered, the strong armed maid performing her duties obediently. His daughter begging mercy like the worthless wretch she was, always disobedient and disappointing.

"You are sure of the color of the magic being worked? It was green?" He inquired, the girl nodding.

"Yes Father, I saw it with my very eyes. I would have let him kill the child, but the filth woke up and screamed at him. It would have been a great sight too, the pathetic little girl lamenting her dead child. A grand failure as a mother for all to see, the Allfather would be so angered with her over the death." Eloynne said, most likely hoping not to receive another beating for her foolishness. He could not wait the bind her to Aleren's son, then she would become the boy's issue to deal with.

"This is an interesting bit of information, perhaps I will be able to use this." He said, waving to the Page. "Send for Lords Aleren and Kuurin, we need to act on this matter immediately. Such an opportunity may not present itself again."

"Yes my Lord." The Paige said, bowing politely as he took his leave. He regarded the girl at his feet again, she shifted and played with her hair absentmindedly. The little sow was useless to anyone except for breeding children, or increasing his wealth through marriage. Raithbourne was almost filled with pity for any man who wed the girl, angrier at her mother for bearing her. His son was more to him, and pleased him through his cunning an intellect.

"Disappoint me again Eloynne, and I shall see that you are made a Maid to the Midgardian whore of Loki. You will find the position quite demeaning, especially when you are forced to clean her chamber pots or scrub her bathtub." Raithbourne hissed at the girl. Her expression shocked and scared as she gazed at him wide eyed. She wrung her hands, worried that he would act on his threat.

"I promise Father, I only wish to please you." Eloynne cried, her eyes already wrapped in tears from the beating. Raithbourne thought quietly to himself for a long time, coming to a plan and hoping his daughter may prove that she was useful after all.

"I do have a task for you, do your best not to make a mess of it and you may actually earn some praise for me you awful girl. Fail, and I can assure you that you will be whipped to the point of oblivion." He said and hope filled her face. She leaned forward, straightening her back and waiting for instruction from him.

"Yes Father, I shall do anything you ask of me." Eloynne replied, Listening to every word he said and pulling at her curls.

"Spread your story, elaborate on it as well. However, keep it convincing as truth and make sure that it spreads quickly. The tale is horrifying enough on its own, but do everything you can to make everyone believe that Loki is a true monster." Raithbourne said, the girl nodding as he spoke. The way she spread gossip would ensure that all of Asgard would hate Loki venomously by sundown tomorrow, he was sure of that. The bastard son of Laufey would be in chains, Thor forced by this event to act against him. But how to get Thor off the throne was the real challenge now, a challenge that would require careful planning on his part. The bitch could never know of her standing in the line either, she would be a burden that he could not endure on the Throne. Lilliana was far too adored by the people, all of them willing to celebrate her ascension. Asgard would revel in a Queen, her feet worshiped by the masses as she walked. The thought of that alone making him sick, wishing the child she bore had been stillborn.

"I shall do this Father, I swear to not disappoint you either." She said, bowing her head to him in supplication. He knew she would obey him, whether or not she failed, was another matter for him.

"You may take your leave, the Lords are coming and we are going to discuss matters not appropriate for the ears of a woman. The Council is a man's world, and the feminine mind is too driven by emotion to understand such things. Women will never be the equal of men, and it is best to keep to the natural order of our society." He said, the girl standing and bowing to him. Her respect and obedience noted, he gave his approval of the gesture silently and she left the room silently.

He sat alone, thinking and plotting. His mind filled with schemes and seeking the best course of action. While Odin was unable to act, it was his duty to ensure that Asgard was kept from calamity. He would do everything he could to ensure that, even if it would get him accused of treason himself. He would protect his home, even if innocent blood had to be spilled in the process.

He winced at the pain in the back of his head, putting his fingers against the abraded scalp, checking his fingers for blood and finding none. He cursed Eloynne and took pleasure from the screams that came from her while she was beaten, he added extra lashes for the basin on the back of his head.

He would have to be more careful in the future, otherwise he would fail at his duties to Asgard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shifted and rolled over, I felt like I had menstrual cramps and I knew it was all part of my body healing. Eir had explained everything to me and what to expect in the next days, I was so grateful for my faster healing ability. Otherwise, I could be suffering for weeks after having a baby. Being a woman was awful sometimes, but it had happier moments. I pinched my eyes shut and waited for the cramp to pass, opening my eyes again and seeing Loki sitting back on the couch with Aulder resting against his shoulder

I was experiencing one of those moments that being a woman was wonderful, smiling at my boys. And trying not to giggle at the less than graceful cat that had become my husband, the way he was sprawled said that he was not yet used to his job as a father.

Loki's head was back and he was asleep, covered with a small blanket. A bottle of my milk on the floor where it fell, someone let me sleep through a feeding and it looked like everything was handled. I slipped out of the bed and grabbed my cell phone, snapping several pictures to be used as blackmail later. I also took a small sip of the pain remedy Eir gave me if I needed it, there was no sense suffering through the recovery. If I truly were meant to suffer and remain in pain, Fate would not have led modern medicine to invent Tylenol or Advil.

I curled up on my side in the bed, watching my whole world sleep on the couch across the room from me. Loki shifted, opening his eyes and looking at the sleeping infant on top of him. He sat up slowly and cradled Aulder carefully, stretching his back and rubbing his face. I giggled softly, making Loki look at me as he yawned and stretched again. Still holding his son against him, he stood and walked to the cradle laying the baby back down in it and covering the infant.

"You did not stir when he woke last, I felt it my duty to feed him and to see to his comfort. How do you feel this morning?" Loki asked me and I shifted on the mattress, fighting back tears thanks to my damn hormones. Son of a bitch, this had to stop, I was not going to cry every time something was cute.

"Achy, and my emotions are completely would of control still. I want to cry and eat an entire chocolate cake, maybe stab someone with a fork. But, I am cramping, so I want to stay in bed and take strong narcotics." I said, watching Loki sit down next to me and rest his hand on my shoulder. I knew he could not fully understand what I was going through, but the offered comfort was accepted and appreciated.

"You will have something to eat soon, perhaps that will be of some relief." Loki said and I smiled at him. He noticed my phone tucked under my pillow and rolled his eye, he knew I took pictures of them and was not going to delete them for all the tea in China. He would just have to deal with it, and I smiled at him sheepishly. He would have to get used to being a photography subject, because I was going to definitely take more of them in the future.

"It was really cute to see you both over there, I couldn't help it. Besides, I am probably going to take millions of pictures of him, he is not going to stay a baby for long. Before we know it, he will be walking and talking, and then have a personality and everything. I want to remember everything, and keep remembering it." I said, grinning up at Loki. He snatched the phone up and opened it, looking at the pictures as I reached for it. Another cramp hit me, and I fell back and groaned.

"These are good, but there is one problem that I can see." Loki said, grinning at me. "You are absent from them."

"Give it back, and don't you dare delete any of them." I said, warning him against loosing any of my pictures.

"I do not intend to remove any of your happy memories, I was merely curious of what you kept." Loki said, handing me back the phone and arranging himself next to me. I tucked the phone back under my pillows, letting him rub my side through the shift. It was then that I noticed how flat my stomach was, it looked and felt so foreign to me. I was so used to a round baby belly that I felt alien without it, I put my hand over it and cringed at another cramp. Loki looked at me concerned, and I smiled through it to make him feel better.

"I'm fine, Eir told me to expect this." I said and Loki nodded, he picked up the bottle of medicine and I shook my head. I was not sure how long it would take for the bit I already too to kick in, and I did not want to be high as a kite or accidentally overdose.

"Would a warm bath help with your pain?" he asked ma and I smiled at the thought of a relaxing soak, the entire suggestion sounded amazing to me. I really did not care if it helped at all, and I sighed at the thought alone.

"I think it may be a good start." I said, sitting up and kissing him. He stood, vanishing around the screen to fill the bath for me. The sound exciting me at the thought of a luxurious, hot bath, the images in my head of it border lining on an erotic experience. I sighed, laying back on the pillows and thinking as he worked on filling my bath. I waited for him to finish, watching the sun warm the room and the light change to a golden yellow as the rays filled the room. The soft glow settled on the cradle, warming the wood and making it glow with a gentle light. I heard splashing and mused that the light was chasing away anything bad from the sleeping child, blessing him with innocence and obliterating the demons that tried to snatch him away. I wondered if this is what other mother's felt toward their children, and how their hearts made promises to keep their babies safe. The small being, created by luck and fate alone, and promised a future of hope.

I smiled to myself, continuing to wait and smelling the fragrant oils from the steam behind the screen. Maybe it would not be so bad to be pampered a bit, I did only just give birth.

"Your bath is ready, I shall be nearby if you require anything at all." Loki said, drying his hands on a cloth. I sat up gingerly, being careful to not put my more tender bits flat on the mattress. I hoped that I could sit comfortably again soon, I was getting tired and a sore back from resting on my hip or one butt cheek. I stood up, testing my balance and walked behind the screen. I was so excited to sink into the water, that I wanted to run across the floor but I kept my dignity and walked.

"Thank you." I said, smiling and kissing Loki as I moved and giggling at him. Standing behind the screen, I froze, scared at what I was going to see. The mirror there and ready to reveal the horror show that my after pregnancy body had become, I was not looking forward to seeing this. I shivered, hoping it was not bad and untied the lacing on the shift. I held it closed, standing in front of the mirror and squeezed my eyes shut. I let the shift drop to the floor, and took in a deep breath. I opened my eyes quickly and shocked myself with what I was saw, after all the horror stories of sagging skin and stretchmarks, I was not prepared for this.

I looked like I was never pregnant to begin with, my body had gone back to normal and I looked amazing again. I only had a slight bump around my belly button, but it was shrinking back, probably still stretched around my uterus which was contracting back to it's normal size. I mentally cheered at the sight, turning to the side and winking at myself in the mirror.

I walked over to the tub and lowered myself into the steaming water, relaxing every muscle in my body and I lay back. I let out a content sigh and heard Loki chuckle to himself, he knew that I was happy and I was not going to ruin it by being snarky with him.

"Is everything to your satisfaction Little Mouse?" Loki asked and I smiled, wetting a cloth and putting it over my eyes. Everything was wonderful, and I doubted anything could have ruined my bliss.

"Yes it is, you may not get me out of here for a while though. I have been wanting this so bad for the last four months, and I an going to savor it. Just so you are warned." I said, letting my arms relax under the water. I let myself drift, the weight of the water cradling me and soaking into my skin. It soothed away my aches, the fragrant oils aiding me in filling my head with images of lazy days and helping me to meditate.

I rested my head back on the cloth behind me and let out a long breath, settling further into the water and not wanting to leave the comfort it gave me. I was calm and just floating on the edge of sleep for a long time, feeling the water cool around me.

A whimper made my meditation break, pulling the rag from my eyes. I was about to resign myself to getting out of my bath when I heard Loki soothing Aulder, I was tempted to relax back but I was a mom now. He looked around the screen at me and nodded, showing me he had everything under control. The continued complaints from the baby told me the opposite, someone needed feeding.

"I will care for him, continue your relaxation. You have done enough for us." Loki said and I smiled at him, still rolling my eyes.

"I really should feed him, it is helpful to me as well." I said, grabbing another cloth and draining the water. I dried off quickly, putting on a clean pad and belt to collect any more blood that was leaving my body, and pulling on a clean shift. My bath was wonderful while it lasted, but my baby needed me more. I hurried around the screen and took the fussy infant from Loki, resting back on the couch and letting him feed. As soon as I took Aulder in my arms, I felt so strangely complete.

"I could have cared for him, you really did not need to leave your bath." Loki said and I shook my head. I smiled up at him as he watched the both of us, my hand found his and I giggled at his protests.

"It is fine, I can enjoy another one later. He should have fresh anyways, it is healthier for him in the long run." I said, nearly repeating Eir's words to me. Kyla and Aimee entered, both women wishing the both of us a good morning. They were quieter than normal, not giggling and chatting as usual and I chalked it up to Aulder being present. Aimee went straight into picking things up and tidying them away, Kyla setting things out to bathe Aulder and to take care of his needs. Loki stood next to the bed, looking at my Glassybaby candle holders and shooting glances at me, I shook my head and focused on the baby. There was something on his mind, and I had no illusions as to what it was but did not really want to bring up the subject right now.

I finished feeding Aulder and put my feet up in the seat next to me, arranging my shift and laying him on my slightly bent thighs. I was tickling his cheeks and kissing his little hands, he made contented cooing sounds at the contact and I made funny sounds back at him to see his reaction. I lifted him to my shoulder and cuddled him, hearing a click from Loki's direction. I looked at him in surprise, raising an eyebrow at him. He held up my phone and I smiled, laughing at him as he took another picture.

I was regretting showing him how to use that thing, I had a feeling I looked like an unholy swamp witch.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and he handed me the phone.

"Making a remedy to a problem, I am adding you to your collection of images." He said and I looked at them, I grabbed his tunic and turned the phone toward up. Adjusting my aim and taking a picture of the three of us, he smiled at me and I laughed. Getting revenge for the unwanted photo harassment, and getting a family selfie at the same time.

Kyla took Aulder to bathe him and I looked at the picture, tears blurring my vision as I looked at the three of us. Also, cursing my raging hormones yet again for being out of control.

"Now my collection is perfect." I said, handing him back the phone. Aimee carried a tray of food to us, she set it down and I picked through it all. I was starving and everything looked delicious, Loki joined me and Aimee went to changing the linens on the bed. She was acting very strangely, shooing glances at Loki and I, like she was watching the both of us in case we caught fire suddenly.

"When you are healed more, we should go for a ride. I miss your as my companion out there, and I long to have another race with you." Loki said, cutting and apple in half and handing a piece to me. I nodded, thinking it was a wonderful idea and longing for the fresh air. I wanted to go soon, but a bit of pain reminded me that I should rest and heal more. Aimee began glaring at Loki at the suggestion, a behavior that was strange for her.

"I like that idea, but only if Kyla does not mind taking care of Aulder." I said, eating the apple and picking up a strawberry.

"I do not mind at all Lady, this beautiful child will know nothing but the best of care from me." Kyla said and I could hear a coo from Aulder. I knew she would be a great help with him, she had a mother on her to excel and she wanted to step into Eir's shoes as a Healer when she stepped down from her position in the Infirmary. I could see her in that place in the future, she was a natural caregiver.

"You made a wise choice in Kyla, it seems that she is very adept at caring for children." Loki said, cutting the cheese with a knife from the tray. He handed me a piece of the freshly cut food with his knife hand, not thinking about how it all looked and I reached for it. Aimee rushed across the room suddenly, snatching the knife from him and glaring at him. Her eyes wild as Loki glared at her for the slight, I shook my head in shock at what she had just done. She stepped back and refused to return the knife, overreacting to something that he had not done.

"Aimee! What is going on with you?" I shouted, she pointing at him and glaring. I stood up and took the knife back from her, and she shook with whatever was going on in her mind. Kyla paused, looking around the screen at us and holding Aulder to her.

"The maids all all talking about it, he tried to kill his own child last night! They say that you are likely to be killed by him next, if the monster cannot end the child, he will make short work of the mother!" She stammered out, Loki stood and glared at Aimee. He strode toward her, grabbing her arm and shoving her toward the door. She yelped in fear and pain, me grabbing her wrist to stop him before he completely lost control of his anger.

"You are dismissed from your duties to Lady Lilliana! Do not curse her with your presence again, your insult will not be forgotten and will reflect where ever you go girl." Loki said to her, his voice raising with his anger. I could understand why he was upset because it was out of line, but he needed to calm down and stop firing my friends before I could have a say.

"Loki, calm down. It is only gossip among the maids and staff. I know the truth, and so does everyone else who matters, being an asshole is not going to help your position or prove any of them wrong." I said, trying to diffuse a bad situation before it got worse.

"Small consolation from you, my name, the name associated with you is now tainted by lies and gossip. I am surprised that no one comes to slay the animal before you!" He shouted at me, Aulder crying in fear from his raised voice. Kyla tried soothing the infant, but he would not calm. I looked back at my son and wanted to go over and take him from Kyla, Loki still glaring at me in a way I had never seen before.

"Look, you are scaring Aulder with your shouting. Please, calm down." I said, putting my hands up and hoping he would see some semblance of reason. I took the baby from Kyla, holding him to me and patting his back. Something on Loki's face told me that the fight was not over, he was angry and I was starting to worry he was going to do something stupid.

"Do you know what damage can be caused by such gossip? Do you even understand the ramifications of this against me? Against you? I should strangle that wretched girl myself!" Loki raged. I got the point of all those things warning people against telling a woman to calm down, this was about as effective.

"Loki, it is just gossip, people forget this stuff eventually. Sit back down and eat something." I replied, knowing that this was not going to work.

"I would think you would be more sympathetic." He hissed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I am trying to be, but your yelling at everyone and shoving people around is putting a damper on things." I replied, earning a glare from him. He walked toward me, his fists closing and making me back away. I turned to protect the baby in my arms on instinct alone, Loki stopping and realizing my fear. He knew that some men and people had beaten me, people I trusted and it left mental scars. I put out a hand to stop him, and he relaxed and walked away from me. He paced and I followed after him, my legs feeling wobbly for some reason. He opened the door and began to leave, not looking at any of us as he left.

"Wait. Where are you going?" I asked him, he paused and looked back at me. Not saying a single thing as he left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Kyla and Aimee came forward to support me, and the dizziness gripped me harder. Kyla took the child from my arms and cradled him, Aimee helping me back to the bed.

The three of us women silent and doing our best to piece back together the last few moments, me hoping for some semblance of sanity.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Raithbourne hurried along the halls, his thoughts on the events of last night and the coming future. Aleren and he on their way to meet with King Thor, both men to deliver news of the treaty in Vaneheim and the acceptance of their duties at tempory Ambassadors to Asgard. Also this morning he was also very pleased to hear the Maids gossiping about the previous night, his daughter doing well with her task. All of them whispering about the attack on the child, the main suspect of which being Loki. Soon, all of Asgard would be against him, and this thought brightened his mood greatly. Perhaps even Thor would be forced to act, locking the bastard away, even giving him the opportunity to convince him to return the Midgardian to where she belonged.

"I believe that today shall be a good day Aleren, I sense something on the horizon. Not a storm, but a gentle wind that will fill our sails, and find us safe harbor. I also think that The Fates may favor us in all things." He said, his friend and companion on The Council agreeing with him. Aleren folded his hands behind his back, smiling wistfully to himself.

"I think so as well, your daughter's gossip has spread faster than expected, how does she manage to be so astute at weaving such fallacies so quickly?" Aleren asked, his thin face smiling at him and his closely shaved head creasing with the question. He was obviously pleased with everything, but wondered if the poor man could tolerate Eloynne as a daughter. Raithbourne was secretly relieved to be soon rid of the girl, making her someone else issue but he did not wish it at the cost of a cohort.

"She starts with the Washerwomen, they are bored in their work and small gossip eases their ennui. It travels quickly among them, as they have little to do with their mouths while their hands stay busy. They then spread it to others, and soon the fields are ablaze with it and there is not water enough to put the inferno out." Raithbourne said, smiling with a bit of pride at the cleverness of the plan.

"A clever tactic, for a woman that is." Aleren replied, shaking his head in amazement.

"It is a shame that she is so empty headed, her mind never sharp or able to learn. She never was overly clever in her studies, but she made up for her shortcomings in other ways. I believe that her current success can attest to that." Raithbourne explained, seeing Loki walking across the courtyard toward them. The way his gait was purposeful and filled with an unspoken storm spoke volumes to Raithbourne, the anger of the Jotun hybrid making him very happy.

"It seems that the rumors have reached our intended ears. Do you think the Illendrial threw him out of her chambers and finds his company vile, or did he leave of his own accord?" Aleren asked him and Raithbourne shook his head.

"No, the pathetic girl is too devoted to him. It is Most likely that he left her, she always forgives his temper however. She is a foolish woman with a child now, if he casts her off and takes a mistress she would be shamed everywhere. I doubt even her strong will would be able to withstand the scorn she would receive. The girl is what she is, but far from dull witted." Raithourne mused, turning to continue walking to their meeting. Aleren nodded, agreeing with the statement and folding his hands neatly.

"True, but she must also not be fully aware of her standing now. If Loki casts her off completely, mistress or not, his son will be declared a bastard. Her whole world, and her place in Asgard will shatter because of him. The girl will have no influence or power, no matter what she is or her birth." Aleren said, laughing to himself. He never truly hid that he hated the girl, and his dislike for Loki more. The both of them causing him more trouble than they were worth ultimately, and making him rue the day that she was found.

"I know all of that my friend. Believe me when I say, the thought of her ruined makes me very happy." Raithbourne quipped.

"Raithbourne!" Loki shouted from behind them, making them both turn and regard the Fallen Prince. Aggression marked every step he took toward them, his entire demeanor filled with malice. Aleren moved to his side, both men waiting and marking their amusement at Loki's irritation.

"Ambassador, how is your new son. I have heard he is healthy and his mother performed her duties to you well." Raithbourne said, hoping to irritate the approaching man with his false pleasantry. He was pleased to see it worked, Loki pointing a finger at him with his eyes narrowing.

"They are none of your concern. Your daughter should be however, she is spreading filth and lies again and it is becoming extremely vexing. Put a muzzle on her barking or I shall be forced to take matters into my own hands!" Loki shouted, making Raithbourne laugh in response.

"You have the barest of standings Loki, why do you think that everyone believes you capable of harming your own child? Did it escape your mind, that your past actions would haunt you, or has that bitch you bred with muddled your thoughts so?" Raithbourne challenged, knowing that the venomous words were enough to further do damage to the ego of the offensive man in front of him.

"You know full well that I was found innocent of the crime by the evidence for me, I would never harm that child or his mother! Your daughter was in Lilliana's chambers without permission, for all we know, she was there to kill the child herself. The vicious, heartless serpent that she is!" Loki fired back, the tension in the hall grabbing far too much attention. A small crowd of servants and other people began to form, all of them watching the three men argue with interest.

"If I remember correctly, you are the only one in this conversation to spill innocent blood. Your past is what decides your future, and I see it overflowing with the souls you shall trample under your boots. It is your very nature Loki, you are a beast that should have been left to die in infancy. I only feel sadness now at what will happen to the poor woman when your true nature comes forth, and it will. You will crush her under your fist, and she will be forgotten by all." Aleren said, his tone calm and even. Loki glared at both men, Raithbourne mentally applauding his friend to the insult. Loki stood, fighting a tremble in his hands from the anger in him. His lips pressed together in a thin slash, and his eyes narrowing.

"Well spoken Aleren. If you will excuse us..." Raithbourne began, but was interrupted.

"I will never excuse you or yours, your daughter had better tread lightly in my presence from now on Raithbourne. It would be best for the both of you to not seek the company of Lady Lilliana either. Mark these words well, should one hair of my son or wife come to harm, I will hold you responsible for the damage." Loki warned, a few more servants adding to the growing circle around them. The argument creating more interest as time went on, and the tension between the three men growing. He could see concern on their faces, and he wondered if now would be the time to stab for the heart.

"My daughter witnessed magic bearing your colors. How easy it is to attack a child in infancy, so weak and innocent, unable to defend themselves at all. You are the one who should tread lightly, for you are a prime candidate to be seen as the only suspect in this. The truth, much like fresh cream, always rises to the surface, the only shame I see is that it does not rise faster." Raithbourne hissed, not holding anything back in his words. Loki looked visibly shaken at his words, his eyes widening in shock. Raithbourne had won the day, smiling to himself for the triumph.

"How dare you." Loki hissed and Aleren put up a hand.

"How dare you Loki. Where is your Bride and Child now? Your arrogance is showing again, and you need a reminder of where you stand. You are dependent on Thor and Odin for any semblance of status, and even further dependent upon your wife for any form of favor. The people do not celebrate you at all now, they celebrate the new mother. Once again, you believe yourself equal to someone, only to have the wool torn away and find yourself beneath them. I have read the legends about the Illendrial, and she has so much more power in her little finger than you have in all of you. You are not even the ground under her little feet, yet you think you her tutor or superior. How it mush bother your fragile ego to be shown the truth in this way, how it mush hurt to know you are less than a Midgardian wretch." Aleren said, smirking at the man in front of him. Loki stepped back, knowing he was bested. Aleren was right, all three men in the conversation knew the truth, even the gathered crowd knew the truth.

"On that, we shall see. The both of you are also dependent on the graces of Odin, he may not be pleased to find that any of this occurred while he was at rest." Loki responded, the threat so very empty however. Thor was the favored, and the true heir to the Throne. Loki was, and always would be an afterthought, a shadow in the wake of greater beings.

Loki turned on his heel, stalking away toward the courtyard. Both men watching and knowing where he was going, he would be gone from the castle for hours yet. Time enough to make further attempts and plans, time enough to fully destroy him. Loki barked orders to a Page, the boy nodding and hurrying away to fulfill the orders. Loki walking through a door and vanishing, the collected crowd drifting back to their routine now that the scene had ended but the words still on their minds.

"That was almost too easy." Raithbourne said, turning to walk on toward their appointment again.

"He will be in a terrible mood toward her when he returns, I almost pity the girl." Aleren said, falling into step with him.

"I wouldn't, she brought it all onto herself. The Midgardian deserves nothing, and our pity even less. One thing that does stand out in that conversation however." Raithbourne said, passing several maids and nodding to them.

"And what was that Lord Raithbourne?" His companion asked.

"I called her a bitch, he did not defend her. That speaks volumes in itself, she is toeing a thin line with him, and perhaps we should see if we can force her over it. Perhaps Eloynne may be of great use yet, perhaps he will fall yet." Raithbourne said, hoping his assumption was right. This could all work out better for all of them in the end, but he had to approach it carefully.

Very carefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when he finally returned, I had just finished feeding Aulder again and I was feeling a bit feverish. I put the blanket over the baby and kissed his little forehead, shivering against the cold that wrapped itself around me and my limbs feeling heavy. I ignored the door opening and closing, only giving him a brief glance as he walked in. I was still mad at him and he could find someplace else to sleep tonight, I was in no mood to take care of two children.

It took me an hour to calm Aimee back down, and another to relax myself. I also heard about his very public shouting match with Raithbourne, saying that I was not looking forward to the fallout from that event was an understatement. I silently turned and walked back to my bed, making a show of ignoring him and settling back down under the blankets.

"I came to see you and my son." He said and I closed my eyes, turning on my side and settling in better. No way I was giving him satisfaction, not after how he treated my friend that way. He walked over to the bed and stood over me, I groaned and turned over on my other side. I relaxed a bit, closing my eyes and giving him every signal that I could that I was still mad at him.

"Lovely to see you are being so very mature about this. I have seen that you are both well, I shall take my leave." Loki said, walking over to the door and pausing. I stayed still, but opened my eyes to study his body language. He looked like he wanted to say something, but left the room instead.

I lay on my bed in the silence, the only other sound in the room was the soft breathing of Aulder. Everything in my mind a jumble, and I debated running out the door after Loki. My stubbornness had landed me here, and now I was stuck where I was.

Giving up, I got out if the bed and ran to the door. I yanked it open and saw empty hallway beyond, stepping out and looking both ways around me. I was alone out there, and felt too exposed after everything that had happened. I had to find Loki and reason with him though, I started walking and a cramp doubled me over. I mentally cursed myself, knowing I should not have let myself do as much as I have been but I was the only one that could do it. I braced against a pillar for a moment and I hobbled back to my room, collapsing to the floor. I don't know how long I lay there, shaking and trying to stop hurting, but it must have been a while because the door was left slightly open and someone was bound to check in me.

Someone eventually knocked at my door and I moaned in response to the sound, looking up to see Sif push the door open with Fandral behind her. She dropped to her knees next to me, helping me stand slowly.

"Fandral, get Loki. She feels as if she has a fever." Sif said and I shook my head to tell her he would not come.

"No... He does not care. I am just cramping from the healing. I just need help to my bed, please." I said to her and gulped in air. Fandral left, running down the halls and ignoring my protests. Sif somehow got me to my feet and walked me over to my bed, helping me to stay standing. She lay me back and took the bottle of medicine sitting on the desk, pulling the stopper and giving me a drink from it. I curled on my side, trying not to wake Aulder as I waited for the pain medicine to take effect.

"I should hope that you of all people should know that he does care Lilly, he is devoted to you. Why is he not here now?" She asked me and I breathed through the pain.

"He left." I said and tried to relax my cramping muscles. Sif sat next to me and smoothed my hair back, the contact from my friend strangely soothing.

"Loki will come back, he does care what happens to you." She said, but I did not believe her. If I was so important in his life, why did he leave or not even talk to me?

"Whatever Sif, you did not see the way he treated me tonight, you did not see how he walked out on Aulder and me. If he cared so damn much, he would be here now." I said, hissing through the pain and laying on my side in a ball. My fingers tangled themselves into the sheets, giving me something substantial to hold onto while I willed my body to stop hating me. I felt the muscles relax, and the medicine started kicking in. I lay quietly on my side, covered in a thin coating of sweat ans still shivering from the cold. Sif rubbed my arm for a moment, realizing that I was shivering slightly she pulled the blankets over me. I rolled onto my back, and she arranged the pillows to give me some comfort. I was more comfortable, but loneliness was creeping in and I wanted to cry.

"Fandral will bring him back, don't worry too much. I will get Kyla and she will tend to Aulder tonight, just rest. You are still recovering from the birth, and you have had too many pressures on you. Rest Lilly, you cannot take care of your new baby if you are ill." She said and I looked up at her. I felt tired and achy, my eyes hot and burning making me realize that I may be a bit sick.

"I pushed him away tonight. Asgard thinks he tried to kill our son, and I pushed him away when he needed someone he could trust." I said, and she sighed at me. She remained calm over me and shook her head, her breathing the only sound as I closed my heavy eyes.

"The people closest to the both of you know the truth, it will all be revealed in time. Rumors are forgotten with time and distance, and there will be something new soon to occupy bored Maids." Sif replied, her hand resting on my shoulder as I rolled back onto my side facing her. Fandral returned, out of breath and looking in at the both of us. Sif stared at him and frowned, I got the idea that he was alone.

"Sif, a word in the hall if you please." Fandral said and she looked angry.

"Stubborn fool, he cannot even be bothered to care for her. Let me get him, I will bring Loki back if I have to put chains on him." Sif said and Fandral walked over to the bed, he looked nervous for some reason and I shivered again. I pinched my eyes shut and waited for another pain to pass, groaning with the cramping.

"It is a bit more complicated than that, I saw Loki shoving a barely dressed woman out of his chambers. It was Eloynne." Fandral said, I sat straight up with eyes wide and screamed. Everything about the conversation in the garden coming back to me, I felt a crushing in my chest and moaned at the hollow pain. Sif wrapped her arms around me, laying me back and trying to calm me. I cried and screamed again, waking the baby as I sobbed into my pillow.

"There has to be an explanation for it Lilly, don't think the worst. Calm yourself and rest, it could all be a misunderstanding. Fandral, for once in you life, use your flirting to soothe the baby." Sif said to him, returning to me. I shook against her, balling my fists into my hair and blankets and cried. The door crashed open and I looked over my shoulder, Loki standing in the opening and I growled at him.

"Get out!" I shrieked, trowing a pillow at him. He stood his ground and I turned away from him, sobbing again and moaning in pain.

"I see Fandral reported the error of his perceptions to you." Loki said, walking toward me. "You are the fool for believing it!"

"She is ill Loki, calm down and stop yelling at her." Sif snapped, covering me with the blankets again and rubbing my back. I did not want to look up, but I wanted everyone to leave me alone. I wanted Aulder and I to be so far away from here, and I wanted to be there now. I sat up and looked at Loki, shivering with fever and anger.

"Go away! Get out of here and go fuck whatever whore you were interested in, I don't want to hear your bullshit right now!" I shouted, pointing at the door. Loki did not even flinch, and I debated using some power to shove him through it. I hated him in that moment, and what he did the next moment was the final straw for everything in my world. His face, though calm, flashed with anger at me and I held onto Sif as if she were a weapon.

"You do not bark orders at me girl, you think you are above any reprisal. Stamp your feet and throw tantrums all you wish, but you only become the same pathetic, irritating, small creature I pulled from Midgard not long ago. I will not live in your shadow, nor shall I lie. I did not take Eloynne to my bed, nor shall I ever!" Loki said, storming toward the bed. I held onto Sif in fear, she putting an arm around me.

"Right now you need to understand one thing about your current position, I cast you off and that child will be declared a bastard! You will be shamed and everywhere you go, you will be scorned and everyone will turn their backs to you. Take that into your thoughts before you act up or put so much as a toe out of line again, am I fully understood?" Loki hissed at me and I shivered at his words, he had never spoken to me like that before and it was terrifying. He never threatened me, or showed so little care. I shook, unable to think or speak.

"Loki, she is in pain. She has a fever, there may be a complication from the birth. She needs help." Sif said and I cried out in pain. Not from a cramp, but from a hollow feeling in my chest that kept growing. A singularity, sucking all the light from me and around me and forming its own gravity in my center.

"No." I whimpered and pushed away from Sif, afraid that the hollowness would consume her. She was stronger and she held onto me, Fandral stepped between Loki and I, my sobs coming harder and I shivered again. He glared at Loki, putting a hand in the middle of his chest that he brushed it away quickly.

"I have no time for this, I have other matters that require my attention. Take her to Eir if you must, but I do not see anything wrong with her beyond being a spoiled child that has been coddled far too much." Loki said, turning on his heel and leaving the room. He shut the door behind him and I collapsed forward onto the bed, I shook and sobbed quietly while Sif rubbed my back. Fandral cradled the baby in his arms, looking down at the child he held and sighed.

"Calm down, he did not mean it. Don't worry yourself over this, he will be back." Sif said, pulling the blankets over me and trying to get me to relax.

"Do you wish for us to fetch Eir Lady?" Fandral asked me, walking over to us and smiling while sitting next to me. I shook my head and closed my eyes, feeling shaky and wanting to just cry.

"No, I just want to be left alone now." I said and Sif rubbed my shoulder.

"Can we send on any requests for tomorrow?" Sif asked me and I nodded, turning my head to look at her.

"I want to be left alone tomorrow, no guests or well wishers. I also want a black dress to wear from now on." I said and she blinked at me in shock. I tossed aside the damp pillow and pointed at the trunk of Loki's things, he kept them here in case he needed a change of clothes or a book when spending the night with me.

"Take that back to him also, I don't think he will be coming back here anymore." I said and lay on my side, sniffing and accepting that Loki was a liar and a bastard. The only thing that I had in all this was hope, and even that was fleeting.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

I woke the next morning with Aulder next to me, his face serene as I rubbed his belly. It was all I had left in this universe and I was not loosing him to anything, I would willingly walk through the fires of Hell to save this child. I was also not afraid to prove that if I had to, he was my child and I was his mother. The silent oath that I never had to speak hanging between us, and always there. I let my fingers play with his tiny hands, smiling when his fingers closed over my index finger in his sleep on reflex. It was early yet, and I would be left alone for the morning thanks to my request. Just the way I wanted it right now, no disturbances and no more fighting.

Fandral took the trunk back to Loki, returning without a word but his usually perfect hair a bit of a mess. I could tell that the flirtatious warrior argued with Loki, the look on his face speaking volumes as he walked toward me. Sif gave him a look to keep him quiet, pressing a cool rag to my face as I shivered with the slight fever. Surprisingly, he just stood to the side of the bed and waited for her to finish taking care of me. They both left later after the fever had cooled to the point of not worrying them, both assuring me that Loki would come around. I just lay quietly though, not wanting to argue that Loki was not coming back and was lost. I was tired and all I wanted to do was sleep.

A small movement from the sleeping infant told me that it was almost time for him to feed again. I picked him up gently and opened my shift, anticipating his needs. I surprised myself by knowing what he needed, I guess only a mother knew these things. Or you just guessed, and hoped for the best.

I gave him all he needed and lay him back down, settling myself back under the blankets and shivering. I was still slightly feverish, and I felt it in my aching joints. I was not supposed to get sick, I was supposed to get stronger. I learned that I still got fevers and colds the hard way, I spent a day sneezing and blowing my nose thanks to the virus I picked up one time on Earth. I got over it after a day though, thanks to my hyper fast healing but it was still miserable when I had it. Loki followed me around the castle with handkerchiefs to wipe my nose on, and I went through a pot of tea with honey every hour to soothe my throat.

Seriously people, cover your mouth when you sneeze.

The door opened and I snapped out of my thoughts, closing my eyes and pretending to still be asleep. I did not want this right now, I wanted him to leave me alone. The footsteps were different from Loki's, lighter in the toe with a slight shuffle in the left foot. My eyes snapped open and I sat up to greet Thor, the big lug waving at me as I greeted him. He stood at the foot of my bed, smiling at me and I grinned back as much as I could with everything.

"I heard you were unwell last night, I came to see if you have recovered any." Thor said and I let out a long breath.

"Just healing slowly, how is being King? Is it all ordering people around and half naked women feeding you grapes?" I asked him, offering him a place to sit. He walked over and looked at the sleeping baby, grinning down at his new nephew with joy.

"No maidens at my feet, or feeding me fruit. It is difficult though, too many people whispering against others, and others trying to not be seen. I do not know how Father managed so much, all the while ignoring the idle gossip. There is so much of that as well, one piece I heard this morning disturbed me greatly however and I had to see if it was true." He said, sitting on the bed gingerly to favor his still open wound. I put my hand over his side, healing it with a bit of my power and he smiled sadly at me. I sniffed and pulled my knees up to my chest on my side, needing to but not really wanting to talk to someone. I knew he would push, it was his nature to be a fixer of problems and I sort of liked him for that.

"Can this stay between us?" I asked Thor and he nodded at me, holding my hand as he sat quietly. I cried and he squeezed my hand to reassure me, letting me have the moment I needed.

"He hates me Thor, He threatened me last night in front of Sif and Fandral, Aulder and I are nothing to him. He said he could get rid of us, and reject his own son at the same time." I sobbed and Thor laughed at me. I looked up at him completely shocked at his response, he only continued to laugh.

"Lady, I know Loki well. If he truly hated you , he would have told you outright. His ego is bruised by rumor and nothing more. All this will end soon enough, and you and your son will be the only stars in his sky, he will soon realize what a fool he is." Thor said, shifting to hug me and kissing the top of my head. "You are my beloved sister, and I know my brother better than you Lady. He is just stubborn and easily injured at times. How fragile the pride of men are at times, and how gentle the nature of women."

"I needed to hera that Thor, thank you. Sorry being King is not for you, if it helps you are still my friend." I said, smiling up at him and feeling stupid for everything over the last several hours.

"It is my pleasure to have you as my friend as well. You do feel as though you have a slight fever, perhaps you should have Eir examine you to ensure you are not experiencing complications from the birth." Thor said, smiling at me. I grinned back up at him and gave a mock salute, being the sassy gal I always have been.

"If the King orders it." I joked, making him laugh hard.

"He does, it is for your benefit, your friend also asks it of you out of concern. I will send for Loki when he returns from riding. We will speak, and I will show him what a fool he is acting." He laughed, letting me settle back into the bed. I blinked at him, knowing he was just trying to look out for me but worried that he was going to make everything worse. I did not know what Thor was really planning either, and I worried about him getting frustrated and causing a fight between him and his brother.

"What are you planning? Thor, you are making me really nervous here. Fandral saw him with Eloynne, maybe you should just let it go..." I started but Thor stopped me before I could go on.

"Fandral saw Loki shoving her out of his chambers last night, she was still in her corset and underskirts. I questioned Fandral myself, the story to me sounds as if she has made herself a larger nuisance to Loki as he was shouting at her as well. Keep all this in mind with him, and do not let a broken heart dictate your actions biased off of missing details." He chided me, making me think and chew on my lip.

"He didn't then. I'm an idiot, oh jeez Thor. What am I going to do?" I moaned, covering my face with my hands and nearly wailing.

"For now, you are going to rest, you have been through much and have a child to think about. I will speak with Eloynne myself and warn her against further harassment. Have faith that it will all come back together, I hope to see you in public later today with your child. Asgard is whispering that you have a good strong son, and that he is beautiful." Thor said and I smiled at the sleeping baby.

"He is something, and thank you Thor." I replied, knowing that he would do everything he could to fix this mess. I had very little hope that anything could be done still, Loki seemed adamant that he was officially through with me. I gave my friend a hug and lay back against the pillows again, he standing and walking to the door but still smiling at the both of us. He opened it and paused briefly, another thought coming to him.

"It will all work itself out in the end, have trust in that Lady. You will see, some fates were just meant to cross. My mother said that to us often, and I believe those words still." Thor said, walking out of my rooms and leaving us alone. I rolled onto my side and smiled at Aulder, my fingers touching his little cheeks and she smiled in his sleep. I wanted only happiness for him, and was afraid he would never find it. Sadness creeping in as I got up and walked over to my desk, picking up the locket and opening it. The picture inside breaking my heart as I studied it.

I grabbed my phone and sobbed into my hand, looking at the picture of the three of us. One smile hiding a lie that could never find truth, I returned to the bed and pushed both things under my pillows. Hiding them before they were taken away from me too, at least I could pretend someone once loved me.

But only little girls pretended such things and in the progression of time, I grew up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He approached the ruins on his horse, the same crumbling temple from years ago and let his eyes wander over it. The overgrowth had taken back over and he had to push the vines aside to enter the silent sanctum, untouched by time and still forgotten since their last visit. His eyes scanned the inner structure as he walked toward the ancient stone throne, seeing her in his minds eye sitting on it and fading away again as a ghost should. He sat on it and saw her again, her eyes searching and cataloging every detail of the ancient ruins. Her quest to know open and evident to him as he watched her explore, such a great mind for a woman to posses. So filled with the quiet wisdom of the scholars of Midgard, all that she had read and used to drive herself onward in discovery. The skills she found yesterday, propelling her toward the future she could easily peek into given her powers, but she refused to.

"Through the storm, she waits." A woman whispered in the old tongue and the wind carried the scent of dust toward him, the relief with the inscription still behind him. The statues around him, each judging him silently, his actions the night before filling him with regret and pain. His brow knitting as he closed his eyes, willing the ghosts of his past away. She had made her decision though, sending his things back to him through Fandral, the message so clear that the all of the universe could read it.

She was done with him, Lilliana Rose was casting off the monster and striving forward on her own. He looked up and the swords held by the statues and sighed, wishing that the silent watchers would pass their judgment and carry out their sentence. Strike him down in his arrogance, effectively ending his sorry excuse for living and erasing him from this existence.

Lilliana would truly be free of him then, she would no longer have to bear the shame of being his bride. She would to take the mantle of Widow and mourn him with grace and dignity, eventually to be found and courted by another. Her heart mended by kinder hands than his, a gentle man who would seek her out and beg her to be his. His words making her blush, and free gentle giggles from her like peals from the bells of Asgard.

Her suitor would never deserve her fully however, she would would fill his life with music and make him smile at her wonder but never truly earn the place he desired. Never to bee his alone, as he faded from youth, and his life ending as a victim of time. Her endless life filled with love and grief, in a revolving cycle that would never be broken until she decided to end her own being.

Eventually even Loki would become a faded memory himself, a ghost that lurked in her mind and haunted her and stole her happiness. A dark beast that stole her innocence and took her kindness for granted, the monster that deserved nothing of her but took it for himself anyways. His face another fading portrait or crumbling statue in a dark corner of the castle, turning to dust in the procession of memory.

"Slow down will you? I am shorter than you." She giggled in his memory, his bringing her back here nearly a year ago. She reached out for him to help her over the fallen pillar, his hands on her waist as he lifted her up and over the debris. She braced her hands on his shoulders, looking around in wonder again and seeing new details.

"Perhaps that is what draws so many to you. Being such a small thing, it makes them want to protect you." He replied, making her smile down at him. She wiggled and slapped at his shoulders, her irritation at his jest showing.

"Put me down. I warned you about teasing how short I am, now I have no choice but to run away." She giggled, teasing him in return. The silk of her coat slipping through his hands and she smiling back at him, her fingers dancing over his tunic and down his arm. He lifted her off her feet again in a smooth movement, making her squeal and laugh. Her pale blue riding coat flaring as he turned with her off the ground, she giggled and struggled against his hold. Her laughter echoing off the silent statues and she pointed at the ground, her grin still there and her eyes shining with stars.

"I shall find you, that is my promise. You cannot hide from me." He said back to her, stealing a kiss from her as he set her back on her feet in the dust.

"Really?" She asked him and he laughed in response, his hand holding her soft cheek as he kissed her again. He held her to him, walking with her and making her laugh loudly into his chest. Pushing her back into the throne and burying his face in her neck, her hands on his arms as he kissed and nuzzled at her tender flesh. He remembered seeing the way the blush crept to her cheeks, warming her face and making her sigh as he held her. His attention bringing a hitch to her breath, filling her with a shy arousal as he pulled the collar of the jacket aside to nuzzle her.

"I only have to look for the brightest star on the horizon, there you will be waiting for me to find you." He said into her ear, unlacing her coat and slipping his hand over the corset and kissing her deeper.

"I love you Loki." She said, kissing him and his hands circled her back, caressing her through her layers of clothing. A moment of peace for them both before they returned to Midgard, the moment she conceived their son and promised him she would love only him. The two of them alone in this crumbling temple, her sighs offered as prayers to eternity as they moved as one. Her kisses and heart burning with life, her body promising beauty always. He promised her forever and she believed him, now it was all gone. Crumbling to dust in his fingers as he watched, the gold ring on his finger a silent testament to the promise he made and then broke.

All now was only memory, fading and lost.

"Please let her be happy again one day." he asked Fate, his voice choked and strained with the persistence of his loss. Another failure to mark his life that remained etched in his mind, the last moment of serenity before another long fall. She was gone, and he was once again just another being that existed and refused to leave the banquet in the eyes of all. Unwanted and uninvited, the stalking wretch that would not vanish.

At least there was some small chance for a piece of him to stay in her heart, Aulder would always be there. Close to her and adored by the child, her hands and heart offering him comfort and love. Nurturing him as he grew, he watching from afar as she laughed with him and taught him all she knew.

He heard a horse ride up to the ruins, catching his attention and grabbing his curiosity. He stood and walked out into the open air, leaving his past behind him and seeking the source of the disturbance. A rider sat on his mount near his horse, his nod evident as Loki walked through the grass toward him.

"What is it." He snapped, irritated with the man and the intrusion.

"Ambassador, King Thor sends for you. It is and urgent matter that requires your presence, and your attention at once." The rider said. Loki continued toward his horse, slipping his hands into his gloves. His annoyance flared, he came out here to escape the castle, not to remain at the call of it.

"It cannot be so terrible that Thor cannot manage a solution without me, tell him that I shall return when it suits me and not a moment before. This is most likely of no concern to me in the interim." He snapped, the rider looking surprised at the response he gave. Something on the man's face told him that something grave had happened, something that did in fact, concern him.

"Lady Lilliana collapsed this morning with fever, King Thor found her with it this morning and it has gotten worse. She is in her bed and drifts between consciousness and sleep, and it has many concerned. King Thor wished to speak to you immediately concerning her health, you are needed back at once Ambassador." The Rider said, his voice even but laced with fear as he spoke. Loki felt panic at the back of his mind, what if the cries and tears the night before were Childbed Fever? It would make him a bigger fool than he had ever been, he mounted his horse and gave it a strong kick. Lilliana could be dying at that moment, her joy turning to tragedy for everyone. He dug at the horses flanks, urging it to move faster.

It seemed he would loose another beautiful woman he adored, everything he touched turning to dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank the Fates the fever is breaking, at times they do seem to go away to come back stronger. She caught the illness from the child in the Infirmary when she gave birth, I do not believe she passed it on to the child however, he would present with symptoms of it." Eir said to Thor and Sif, both of them standing over me as I shivered under the blankets. My head aching and throat raw, I groaned and turned my head to find a cool spot on my pillow. Aimee changed my bedding and helped me clean myself up as much as she could, Kyla was nearby and caring for Aulder quietly.

"That is good news, a fever for her is worrying enough and we feared the worst when she collapsed." Sif said, Thor taking the cloth off my head to cool it before wiping my cheeks. I moaned again, hoping for some relief and begging with my eyes for them to help me.

"I agree with Lady Sif, she is precious to all and we worry that she will catch illnesses here she has never been exposed to on Midgard." Thor said, Sif taking the cloth from him with a look. No one was used to the King of Asgard serving someone, and Thor was just trying to take care of his friend. Eir put a cup to my dry lips and I drank everything in it, I cringed at the taste of the medicine in it and she smiled at me as she passed the empty vessel to Aimee.

"It is not surprising to me, she has been under much pressure caring for a new child and everything else around her wearing her down physically and mentally. She will recover soon, and be ready to show her new son the gardens in a day. Right now she must rest, no upset should be allowed near her. She may care for her child, but she is to remain in bed and sleep as much as she can." Eir said and I rolled my eyes. Another shiver reminding me that I was in fact sick, and needed rest. The ache in my joints dulled, giving me some relief but not enough to make me want to go dancing or anything.

"Don't tell Loki, I don't want him here yelling at me again." I said, looking at both Sif and Thor. Thor nodded down at me, glaring at Sif as she sighed.

"I will not let him in your chambers Lilly, I agree that he would only cause you more upset. Thor did send for him however, but I greatly doubt he will come. He is too stubborn and selfish." Sif said, earning a reprimanding glance from Thor. I had to agree with her though, the way he talked to me was enough to remind me that I was nothing to him. She sat down on the bed next to me and smiled, moving my sweaty hair out of my face.

"Rest now Lady, sleep and all will be well again. The medicine I administered will have you strong and ready to care for your son again soon. I imagine that I leave you in caring hands as well." Eir said, collecting her things and walking to the door. Kyla opened it for her and smiled to her mother, Eir looking proudly at her daughter.

"Eir," I coughed and she turned.

"Yes Lady?" She replied and smiled politely, the tray of items in her hands.

"Thank you, and Kyla is a wonderful help. You should be very proud of her, I chose the perfect and caring nurse to help me with Aulder." I said, making Kyla blush at the praise. Eir smiled at her and she nodded back at me, the good words about her daughter welcomed.

"She makes me very proud, I am happy to hear you are pleased with her. Please rest and recover." Eir said, turning and leaving the room. The door closed and Aimee locked it, following my orders to the punctuation. Everyone in the room understood my reasoning, and did not judge my choice to keep some people out.

"I am sorry Sister, but duty pulls me away. When Loki returns I will tell him how much of an imbecile he is, and remind him that he is lucky that you will recover. I will further remind him that his behavior was abhorrent as well, Loki does not know what he stands to loose if he continues with his choices." Thor said, his hand on my forehead. He looked worried at how warm I was, sighing through his nose and shaking his head with sad eyes. I smiled up at him weakly and wanted to argue with him, he really was thick headed at times but still had a good heart.

"Don't bother Thor, it is what it is." I said, burying myself under the blankets and shivered again. I knew that he would try despite my weak protest, he was stubborn in his own way too.

"Just leave things to me." He replied, walking away. Aimee let him out and he glanced back at me, his nature was going to get me into bigger trouble and I knew it. I shivered and wanted to bury myself under the blankets, being sick sucked enough, but the look Thor gave me was worse. I was not supposed to ever be in this position, I was supposed to be so much more than this. I was immortal, and I had a new baby to take care of. I was not supposed to be laying on my back with a random fever I caught giving birth to said child, and I was probably going to be annoying until I was better. I had not smacked anyone for a long time, but I wanted a piece of the parents who brought their kid in for treatment.

"Promise." I croaked out to Thor, sneezing into my hand and laying back again. Thor smiled at me, nodding to Aimee who closed and locked the door again. I lay on the bed, wondering if Loki would eventually come back and check on me, my inner pessimist screaming that he was not and probably did not care.

"Can I have something to wipe my nose?" I asked, debating using my sleeve to stop it from dripping. Sif handed me a handkerchief and I caught the leak before it made me look really disgusting, wiping my upper lip to make sure I did not have any residue.

"Do you truly not want Loki in here to see you?" Sif asked me and I let out a breath. If I told her to do so, she would do everything she could to keep him away. Probably even leaving him tied to a pillar or tree somewhere, I shook my head and tried not to cry at the decision I had to make. I was too sick and to tired for complex thought, it frustrated me.

"I don't know what I want with him." I admitted, turning on my side and shoving my hand under the pillows. I found the hidden locket and wrapped my fingers around it, warming the miniature portrait in my hand.

"I will tell him that you are ordered to have no visitors today, we can judge tomorrow at another time." Sif said, making a decision and I nodded, closing my eyes in depression.

"That sounds like a plan." I croaked, clearing my throat and heard her shift. A knock came from the door and she went to it, cutting off Aimee and opening it. She let out a long breath and shook her head, letting me know who was there.

"I wish to see her." Loki snapped from the other side of the nearly closed door. He pushed at it and Sif held it fast, blocking me from his view.

"She is ill, I told you that last night but you chose instead to shout at her. She is ordered to see no one who may upset her and rest, Eir said to do so. Thor will speak with you as to her condition." Sif said, staying calm and starting to close the door again. He must have stopped her, because she jerked back and glared at Loki. I tightened my hand on the locket, trying to will him away so I could sleep. My other hand drifting to my ear and I shivered under the blankets with tears in my eyes, knowing he was going to fight her.

"You cannot keep me from her, and you know it Sif." He shot back at her.

"I will see if Eir allows her guests in the morning. Let her rest now, the fever is still strong right now and you are not helping her arguing with me and causing disturbance." Sif replied calmly, not budging from her stance.

"I am not just a guest, have you forgotten? I am..." Loki started, my head lifting off the pillow to see what he would say.

"I know what you are, but she is asking not to see you right now Loki. She will not recover if you continue upsetting her, if she wishes to see you at another time we will send a Page to fetch you. Unless you are otherwise occupied." Sif said, the hint that he had entertained another woman hanging in the air. I could see her relax a bit, glancing over her shoulder at me and I shook my head back at her. Loki was not coming in no, thanks to that dig that would make him moody and a total asshole.

"What is the meaning of that? You will give me access to Lilliana." He said, his voice rising with his anger. I wanted to close my eyes and just fall asleep, not be there and listening to them argue.

"Sif." I said, my voice small and weak. I hoped he would leave, but part of me knew better.

"You know I did not such thing, I would have no other in my bed while I am bound to her. Let me in Sif, or at least tell me if she had Childbed fever." Loki demanded. Aimee pushed against the door, holding it nearly closed as he pushed against the other side, holding it nearly closed. I could feel my resolve breaking, almost telling Sif to let him in.

"Meet with Thor." Sif said finally, her voice firm as she closed the door and locked it. I rested back again, calming back down and the two women leaning against the door regarded each other.

"Thank you Sif." I said and she nodded. She looked like she was debating telling me something, but stopped shaking her head and deciding not to.

"If Loki returns, and you are still ill, should I allow him?" She said and I nodded, some battles were just not worth fighting anymore. Kyla was feeding Aulder from a bottle and brought him over to see me, I smiled at my son. I wanted to hold him so bad, but was afraid that I would get him sick as well. My hand left the locket under the pillows and I watched the baby, happy and knowing that he was safe and cared for. My eyes drifted closed, so hot and heavy from the fever and other worries on my mind. I wanted to vanish from them all, to be thousands of miles away and hiding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I being kept from her, and why am I not being told the nature of the fever?" Loki demanded, irritated at all that was being kept from him. Thor looked at his brother and nodded, dismissing The Council and crossing his arms.

"It is a general fever she contracted while birthing Aulder, she will recover but it is in her best interest to allow her to rest." Thor said and Loki calmed back down, his face becoming placid and he huffed in annoyance. He was relieved however, but hid it behind a mask of arrogance.

"You pulled me away from my leisure for a general fever? I should be angry with you for that alone. If no one is dying, I shall take my leave and return to my chambers." Loki replied, walking away.

"Loki, you stand to loose much if you cast her off. You do not know the lasting consequences of such an action, it would be good for you to reconcile with her." Thor replied, Loki laughing at the statement. Thor obviously wanted it to happen, for them to reconcile, and for Lilliana to stay in Asgard. Many wanted the same, but Loki doubted it could happen.

"I'm afraid Thor, that I have already found another. Lilliana bores me already, you should have expected this." He replied, it hurting more than any strike or blow to let that lie out. The words so bitter on his tongue, he wanted to kick her door in and hold her close to him.

"A lie. I can see the sorrow it brings you to say that." Thor replied, shaking his head.

"You do not truly know me them Brother." Loki spat. His words bitter and filled with anger at the accusation, knowing that Thor saw through the lie.

"You will regret this course, I know you Brother. I know you well, I order you to dine with her tomorrow evening should she be recovered enough to do so. You will reconcile with her, because I can see the turmoil on your face even now." Thor said, Loki laughing and walking away.

"Your orders are as empty as the throne you sit on Thor. Do not bother me with her until she has died of the fever." Loki shot back, hiding his pain at the words he spoke again. He heard Thor call him to return, but he continued walking away. He did not want anyone to see him now, she was to live and that was all that mattered to him for now.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

I woke the next morning feeling much better physically, mentally was a whole other issue. Eir visited with me, checking me over and smiling as she worked. She eventually gave me clearance to return to my normal routine, which was a relief because I wanted to be the one taking care of Aulder. I was his mother, and he needed me more than Aimee or Kyla, not that they were not very good at what they did. The two women singing him songs and tickling his cheeks, cleaning him and letting him feed as much as he wanted as I rested. I watched them when I was awake, smiling weakly from my bed and wishing it was me who was playing with him.

Loki did not try to return again after the one time, and I did not really expect him to. Sif and Fandral took turns keeping watch at the door, and I actually started enjoying Fandral's company. I surprised myself by laughing with Sif at his stories, and he was wonderful as well with Aulder. Playing with him and making silly noises to make him respond. Aimee would be a happy mother with him someday, she looked impressed herself at his knowledge.

I bathed and dressed slowly, a Paige delivering a message from Loki while I ate my breakfast alone. He was demanding that I dine with him that night in his chambers, the letter made me nervous and I paced a bit in thought. I did not want to outright tell him no, but I did not want him to think I was eager to be yelled at again. I told the boy that I would consider his invitation, sending him off to deliver my reply.

I carefully combed my long hair out, finishing dressing in a neat, black silk dress, no outlandish embroidery or ornament to detract from what I was. Just a plain black dress, the mark of a woman mourning a loss. When Thor arrived after I finished, his face sad at my choice of color and sighing. I slipped the locket under my collar, hiding that I still missed Loki.

"Black makes you look too pale Lady." Thor said and I nodded at him.

"People on Earth say the color is slimming." I said, the long sleeves and high collar looking flattering, I chose no other jewelry, and endured Aimee helping me to pin my hair up and out of my face. The only other decoration on me was my gold and amethyst wedding band, and the hidden locket.

"You are thin enough, and the color is not flattering for a woman in joy of becoming a mother. I do not understand your choice, but it is yours and I will accept it Sister. I am glad to see you well again, we miss seeing you and I was worried for you. Loki as well." Thor said and I smiled at him. The infant fussed and I picked up Aulder and cradled him in my arms, he at least would be loved by me.

"You tried Thor, don't bother. He has not even come to see Aulder, and that hurts the most. I can accept it though, I'm kind of that person everyone replaces after a while. I still have a baby to worry about more, and he needs me." I said and Thor frowned at me. He looked at the baby and found joy in the child, his smile returning. I lay Aulder in the cradle, sitting next to it and rocking it gently.

"Will you allow him to see you today?" Thor asked me and I thought about it. I did want to see him, maybe have a civil conversation with Loki. I was not sure if he would even try to see us though, his stubbornness being one of his worst traits. My head was so confused, and my guy wanted me to just stay locked away with my child.

"I will, I can't keep him from Aulder. He has rights to his son, I shouldn't stand in the way of that. It would be wrong to even try." I said and Thor agreed, he gave me a hug and I laughed a bit as my toes left the ground in one of his famous embraces. I was at least loved by someone here, and that was all that mattered. He held on longer than normal though, probably hating to see me so depressed and wearing black.

"You are a good woman Lady, Loki is a fool to not see this. I have some more gifts for you, do not protest. Think of them as a celebration of your child, I will send them later for you to see. I must take my leave however, my duties are many and I cannot be distracted for long." Thor said and I nodded, returning to my seat next to the cradle and picking up my book. I waved goodbye to Thor and watched him leave, feeling bad for him with all that was going on.

Eventually Aimee and Kyla left as well, giving me peace and quiet to read and watch over Aulder.

I sat reading and enjoying the quiet for most of the morning, after a while I started getting antsy and feeling cooped up. I wanted to go out and see the sun, maybe take in the gardens and feel the wind on my face. I set my book aside and sent a Paige to find Kyla, telling him that I wanted to walk in the gardens for an hour. He bowed and ran along the halls to get her, pausing and looking sadly at my dress. I was going to have to get used to the sad glances, maybe I would just be ignored by more if I pretended to be a shadow.

I closed the door and fed Aulder while I waited for Kyla, it would not have been right in my mind to leave her with a fussy baby. I only wanted to be gone an hour at the most, but I also did not want him to get hungry while I was away. I also assumed that Loki was not coming, he most likely would have been there by now and gone if he were. I was still debating the invitation to eat with him as well, what if it all just turned into another fight? What if we just argued and the wedge between us ended up deeper? I did tell the messenger that I would consider it, that should keep him happy for a while at least. Kyla arrived, smiling at me as I fastened my dress again, hiding the locket under my clothes. She took the content baby from me and smiled at the little boy, she lay him down in the cradle and sat next to it.

"I am just wanting a walk, maybe an hour at the most. If Loki comes, please don't tell him anything about me. Let him see Aulder, and don't rush him off. He is his son too." I said, covering my hair with a black and gold embroidered wrap. Kyla nodded and carefully arranged his blanket, rocking the cradle and soothing the baby.

"Yes Lady, you are being more than fair to him." She said and I smiled at her, her own look giving away that she did not want him alone with her. I walked out the door and down the halls, everyone noticing my dress as I passed them. One woman gasped in shock and openly stared, I ignored her and walked on. It was my choice what color to wear, and I was not about to let anyone scold me for it. I may also have too been excited for fresh air and sunshine, to really care what anyone thought. I walked through an archway and out to the courtyard, turning down the flagstone path to the gardens. Walking and ignoring the Guards and other people I passed, admiring a bird singing in a tree over my head.

I turned into the gardens, pulling the shawl off my head and draping it across my shoulders. It was such a nice day and all was in bloom, all the colors and flowers perfuming the air. I passed a few more people and smiled at them, they looked at my dress and averted their eyes. Everything about me told them all they needed to know, and I did not have to admit that I was cast off. To myself though, I was free and willing to take back my life. I found myself feeling strangely liberated by all this, a sense of strength coming from knowing that I could be master of my own life. I could leave Asgard if I wanted, strive out on my own and take care of my son. The sad reminder of my being hunted driving me back into reality, slapping all my hopes away and keeping me a prisoner in my own body.

I did stop at the bench Loki and I used to occupy and talk when we walked together, I really did not know what I was expecting to find under that cherry tree. Maybe I was looking for him, maybe I was hoping to see the ghost of what we once were. I can say that it was not upsetting to find it empty though, maybe another couple would make it theirs one day. They could sit under it and laugh, sharing stories and stealing kisses. But for now, it could be occupied by a small woman in a black dress. Letting her remember whispers of moments long gone, and somehow forgotten. I sat in the center of the stone bench, watching the clouds drift by above me when a shadow crossed over me.

I turned in my seat, looking over my shoulder and half expecting it to be Loki but saw Eloynne. She looked nice in the rose colored dress and I blinked at her in disappointment, she studied my dress in return and let out a long breath.

"Thank you for saving my son. I owe you that much, despite the gossip you spread." I said and moved over for her to sit, she took the invitation and sat next to me. Her hands shaking, and something very wrong with her as she thought.

"They call me the Ghost that Haunts the castle, but you are the one wearing black. I came to try and be a friend, and to tell you something very important and dire. Something that could risk my life by saying it to anyone outside of my Chamber walls." she said to me, her voice shaking as she spoke. She looked genuinely scared and I was almost afraid to know what it was, fearing that I was usurped by this bone thin woman.

"He did, didn't he?" I asked her, fighting tears and she shook her head.

"No, Honestly. Loki rejected my advances, saying that his bed only had room for one other. I need you to believe me, because my father is planning something awful." She said, I sighed in relief at the knowledge that she had been rejected but feeling like an even bigger idiot now. There was still hope for Loki and I, and I leaned forward into my hands. She rolled up her sleeve then, showing my the bruises on her arm and I stared at them with pity and horror. I put my hand on her arm and she flinched, some of the marks fresh and she was obviously in pain because of them.

"Raithbourne beats you?" I said, not hiding my shock.

"He starves me as well, that is why I am so thin. I should never have told you this, I will be punished for it." She confessed, I used some of my gifts to heal her and she watched the purple marks fade from her skin. I could not do anything for the starvation, but I could still offer her food.

"This is not right Eloynne, you need to tell Thor what is going on. Maybe he can do something, get you out of there at least." I said and she shook her head, her face sadder as she looked at me.

"I can't, telling anyone, even Thor could end badly for me, you must understand. May I speak to you tonight? In your chambers? It is very important and my father has people everywhere, I cannot speak freely here." she said to me. I immediately nodded at her, showing her that I would listen.

"Yes, you can. Loki wants me to eat with him tonight, but I can blow him off. I'm tired of fighting with him and, well you are scared." I said. She looked at me and smiled her hands closing over mine.

"No. Dine with him. I will sneak to your chambers later this evening, you need to speak with him. Pretend that we are still fighting in public view though, it may keep both you and he safe from my father." She said and I blinked at her, not fully understanding what she wanted.

"All right, but he is not starving you now is he?" I asked her and she nodded, fighting tears. I stopped her and hugged her, trying to offer comfort. We were thankfully alone in this part of the garden, and I did not want her to be afraid anymore.

"Why are you being so kind to me? After all that I have done." She asked me and I used my wrap to clean her face.

"Because I know what it is like to have your father hate you so much, that he wants you dead. I will have Aimee leave food for you. If I am not there, eat as much as you want. I will do my best to get out of there and back to see you." I told her and she hugged me again.

"Thank you for believing me. But, what if he wants you to stay?" Eloynne asked me and I smiled at her.

"Convent stomach upset is convent." I said and she laughed at me. She handed me back the wrap and I held her hand in mine, offering her some last semblance of solace.

"I am sorry for everything, I was terrible. I hope that this redeems me tonight in your eyes, for now I must pretend to hate you." She said and I laughed at her as she stood over me.

"I understand." I said and she walked away, glaring back at me in disgust. I grinned at her, standing up myself and walking the opposite way from her. I walked back into the castle, lowering my eyes as I passed people and trying to hide that I was thinking about Eloynne and her plight.

She and I shared something in common, and that scared me more than anything. I always thought women were more respected here, that children were celebrated and not abused. I was so wrong, Eloynne was proof of my error, I had seen men ostracized for being wife beaters but Raithbourne was getting away with it. Under Odin's nose nonethe less, and I was now witness to it. Something had to be done, and if I had no one to help me in it I would do it myself. I decided that I would help her in any way I could, even if it meant pissing off her father and Loki. I couldn't stand by and let her continue to be tortured by him, eventually it would kill her or worse.

I was so lost in my thoughts, planning out how I would tell Eloynne about my past and how my father treated me, that I nearly walked into Loki as he left the Library. I jumped and braced against a pillar, shaking a bit in surprise. His eyes scanned me as I stepped away from the pillar and picked up a dropped book, he took it from me and picked up the other books he dropped as he regarded my clothes.

"Sorry, I didn't see you. I was thinking." I said and he snorted at me.

"Black is not a flattering color for you, and I hope you are not thinking of a way to reject my invitation to dine." Loki said, standing and looking at me with some semblance of sadness in his eyes. I stepped to the side of the hall so he could pass, shaking my head. I could not tell him about Eloynne yet, he would not understand.

"No, I was actually thinking of what I should wear to dinner with you. I was going to send my acceptance through a Paige though, I guess this makes it easier." I said and he nodded back at me, he shifted his books and looked at me, studying my reaction. He could always see through my lies, I was just terrible at lying.

"I shall see you this evening then. You are not cast off or mourning a death, wear a different color." Loki said, beginning to walk away.

"Aulder is doing very well. You are welcome to see him if you want to." I blurted out, Loki stopped and turned. He pressed his lips together and looked at me, a sad smile as he thought.

"I saw him before the Library, I am grateful you allowed it." He said, turning and leaving. I let out a tense breath, leaning against the wall and shaking. The entire encounter went better than I thought, maybe dinner would not be so bad after all and we could fix everything. It gave me a bit of hope, and I actually found myself wanting to eat with him. I calmed myself and continued on my way, I was happy he bought the lie but was equally depressed that I had to. I hurried through the halls, nearly running through the doors of my rooms as I approached them. Kyla stood over the cradle, she had just put the baby back down and I smiled at the both of them.

"He is well Lady, I just cleaned him. Loki came to see him and inquired about you. I told him nothing as you instructed." She said and I nodded, walking toward her and grabbing her hand.

"I need you and Aimee tonight, and I have a few more instructions as well. Please keep everything a secret, do not gossip to other maids, but follow them carefully." I said, Kyla holding my hands and listening to everything I told her about my walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I left my rooms a little later than I expected, a fresh black dress on and my hair pinned up. I still had the locket on under my clothes, and my ring on. I wore no other jewelry though, I was keeping myself plain. The statement I wanted to make, very loud and clear even to someone I wanted close to me. I refused to let him dictate what I could wear though, I was going to fight for every inch I could get and he knew it. It was my life ultimately, and he had to understand that I had rights to my person. He had to comprehend that if we were to truly work, I was stubborn and he even more so.

I walked to Loki's rooms, my heart pounding in my chest as I scratched nervously at the back of my hand. I could not stay with him tonight, and was afraid that we would be further strained if I rejected him. I also could not tell him about Eloynne, at least not until I was sure what was going on. Why the fuck did life have to be so damn difficult at times?

I reached his door eventually and was struck with another dilemma, Should I knock or just enter? If I just walked in, I could be seen as being pushy, knocking was the best route but had it's own consequences. I put my hand up and tapped the door, receiving no response. I knocked again but harder and returned to scratching my hand, waiting for a response. The door jerked open, making me jump and I froze like a deer in headlights. Loki looked at me briefly and nodded, moving to the side to let me in.

"I nearly thought you were not coming, still in black I see." He said to me and followed me. The table was set with two places and the fire was high, all the windows cracked for my claustrophobia. The gesture small, but still appreciated.

"Aulder was fussy, it took me longer than normal to make him comfortable. I like black, they say it is slimming on Earth." I said, lying to him again. He studied me briefly and gestured toward the table, indicating that he was making me go through with dinner.

"Always the devoted mother, I should celebrate that." He snapped and I sat down in one of the high backed chairs, he took the seat across from me, filling my plate and putting it back in front of me. I scratched at my hand and he noticed, I stopped before he could say anything and picked up my fork. If I could survive my father, several attempts to kill me, and push an eight pound baby into the universe, I could do this.

"Sometimes children are the only joy women have." I said, hating myself for saying that.

"Perhaps, I would argue that there are other joys to be found however. Strong minded women seek joy in the complex, weak minded women find joy in the simple." Loki shot back, picking up his cup and putting it back in response to my expression. He waited, I knew we were in a chess match then. We were both making moves, studying out opponent, but there was blood at stake now. I was not going to play.

"What sort of mind do I have?" I inquired, taking a small bite of the meat.

"Which do you believe you have? I cannot judge that for you, you prove that by refusing to wear other colors or be seen smiling again." He replied, I let out a breath and set my fork down.

"I did not come here to argue, this was a bad idea. I can accept many things, but this..." I said, getting up and he stood. Loki grabbed my arm and I turned, a ball of fire in my hand in case I had to defend myself.

"Why did you come then? Do you ever understand any of your actions, or do you just pretend to be a part of something you believe sacred?" Loki said then, I closed my hand over the fire and stepped back from him. I looked him in the eyes, shaking my head at what he said to me. He took a stab and created a new wound, if he wanted blood I would give it to him happily.

"I was a part of something sacred, but you did what everyone else has done my entire life." I said and he looked at me with sorrow. His face was filled with something resembling remorse, and I knew I would regret my next words but they had to be said. I was beyond caring, I wanted to make my point painfully clear to him.

"You threw me away, I was a doll you got used to and bored with. I can't pretend my heart is not broken, but I can avoid the things that hurt me most of all. When words become weapons, there is one last thing to say." I said and he let go of my arm, he turned and looked at the table.

"Then why do you mourn?" He asked me and I stared at him. He wanted to know, and I was drawing the line in the sand.

"I mourn what I never had. I mourn the beautiful lie hiding the very ugly truth." I said, fighting tears. My heart was hollow and screaming for him to stop being arrogant and listen, I was standing there and laying myself bare but he did not see it. I was so afraid of what he would say next, I couldn't breathe. He stood let out a long breath quietly as he stared at the table, I could see he was fighting his own fears, and it gave me some hope.

"I will not free you to find another. You are wed to me, and therefore mine. Do you understand that?" He said, looking at me and waiting for me to flinch. I closed my eyes, knowing that he was not seeing anything I was saying.

"I always was free, all I had to do was run for the horizon and never stop. You say you will not free me to find another, I do not have a heart to love that person with." I said and he flinched, studying me with tears in his eyes as he pressed his lips together. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, hold him to me and tell him what a fool he was being. My feet were stuck though, my stubbornness holding me to my spot like glue. He walked to the table and sat down, looking at the contents and back at me.

"You think you can tell the direction of the wind by the way a leaf falls from a tree." He said, raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head, smiling sadly.

"I am the wind that blows the leaf. I have a storm in me that you would not believe, it could take the breath from you and leave you a husk. You were just too arrogant, too proud to look that close at me to see it." I said and he looked deflated at me. I walked to the door and paused, resting my hand on the handle.

"Storms blow out." He said to me and I shook my head. He did not hear a word I was saying, I hoped he would listen but he didn't.

"Storms become something better, they change. Stop playing games with lives, because the hearts behind them are fragile things. Open your eyes Loki, before all you have fractures and turns to dust." I said and left his rooms, refusing to turn back as I walked. I did not want him to see what was on my face, I did not want to go back and loos my resolve.

I was right however, I was always free and my destiny was mine.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

I ran back to my rooms, my skirts kicking up and I drew quite a bit of attention as I passed people in the halls. I really did not care though, I had to get back to Eloynne and get my answers from her. There was something bigger going on in this world, and I was determined to know exactly what it was. I was not ready to be a puppet, nor was I going to let myself become one. Odin falling into his coma, or whatever it was seemed wrong and now Thor was probably in danger. I was not going to stand quietly while Rathbourne acted in his own interests, and on top of it all someone was out there trying to kill my son.

I slammed through my door, shutting it and making everyone inside jump. Aimee walked over to me, locking the door and I collapsed into a chair near Eloynne. I took a few minutes to catch my breath, drinking water from a cup and shaking with the exertion.

"Get enough to eat?" I asked her and she nodded, obviously shocked at my sudden entrance. I relaxed and caught my breath as I studied her, she laughed a bit at me and I grinned back.

"You should be careful, women who act as you are are not looked highly upon here. You will not get Loki back behaving as you do." Eloynne said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I am going to guess that the Women's Movement missed you completely." I said and she shook her head, not understanding what I said.

"Women's Movement?"

"Yeah, we had a whole movement, demanding fair wages and the right to be our own person. We burned our undergarments and shouted as loud as we could to be heard." I replied and she laughed at the idea.

"Did this movement work out well for Midgardian women? Did they get what they wanted?" She asked me and I laughed back at her sardonically.

"It did, and we are still fighting for our rights." I said. "We grew up refusing to be silenced. We now have a saying on Earth: Well behaved women rarely make history. Right now, I couldn't care less what anyone thinks about me. I also may have ruined any chances to get Loki back after the fight we had tonight anyways."

"But you need him, you place in society..."

"Was never dictated by him, I am what I am by my birth. And I keep that place by not letting people shove me around, you need to be that way too." I said and sat up. She looked at me and ate another piece of fruit, I picked at the tray of food myself and ate as well. I missed dinner thanks to having to get away from Loki, and I was starving.

"You are so bold, are all Midgardian women like this?" She asked, licking her finger as she chewed. I nodded and leaned forward, being sly.

"We are a force of nature that most men fear." I replied and she smiled. She ate more food and sipped a cup of wine, sitting back in her chair and looking satisfied.

"I know you do not like me, but we have to come to a truce of sorts." She said and I nodded back at her, catching her meaning. She needed to know she could trust me which was fair, considering what her father had done to her. It would take a lot to get someone who was abused to trust anyone, I knew that from personal experience.

"I am not saying that we need to be best friends or anything, but we also have another saying on Earth. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I think you and I can agree on that one mutually." I said and she smiled at me. I was obviously getting through to her, or she was still being very guarded.

"I like some of your Midgardian sayings. And I know who is your greatest enemy here in Asgard, perhaps we can come to an agreement." She said and I looked at her with a smile.

"You know who tried to kill my son then?" I asked her and she shook her head in response.

"I don't know that, I swear it. But I know of a plot against Thor and Loki equally. Namely against your husband. My father seeks to put him on the Throne and let his nature lead to his downfall." Eloynne said. I flinched, blinking and panicking internally. If Loki ended up King, everyone would suspect him of a plot against Thor. He would not stand a chance of proving himself otherwise.

"How... What does he plan to do to Thor?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I do not know, but he used me to drive a wedge between you and Loki. He beat me still for my efforts, calling me vile names. Yet, he ordered me to do it. Please Lady, will you help me destroy my father?" She asked me, her eyes begging and I nodded back at her.

"If it saves Loki, then I will." I said, growing numb from what she was telling me.

"You still love him, despite the way he treats you?" She said, shock crossing her face as she regarded me.

"I do not know if I do, what I do know is that Thor is my friend and Loki fathered my son. Your Father is not going to rob Aulder of him, I can promise you that. I will stand in the way of Raithbourne and refuse to move, even if he tries to force me." I replied and she smiled. I sat back and she handed me a grape from her hand, I took it and ate it. Thinking and chewing, turning everything over in my mind.

"How would you like to learn how to fight?" I blurted out and she jerked to attention.

"You will teach me to attack my own father?" She asked me and I shook my head, grinning at looking back at her.

"I am going to teach you how to survive." I said, and leaned forward. She shot from her chair and hugged me, crying into my shoulder as she shook. I put my arms around her after the shock wore off and smiled, feeling her pull away and wiping at her face.

"Thank you. Now, you must listen and believe me. My father is going to act soon, Taryn, Aleren, and Kurrin are a part of the plot. I hear them speak nearly every night, all of them meeting and know knowing that I am listening at the door. They fear you most of all, they fear you finding out about them." She said and I felt confused. I had no idea why they would be worried about me, I was nothing when it came to the matters of their government. There was no way I could stand as a threat, I frowned at her and closed my eyes.

"Why would they fear me?" I asked, and she sat back and blinked.

"You do not know?" She said, and I shook my head. Almost afraid of what she was going to say, she sat back in her chair and stared at me in disbelief.

"What is it Eloynne?" I demanded, resisting the urge to shake her by the shoulders.

"Lady, after Loki. You stand to be Queen. You are third in the Line of Succession, by marriage and by your son." She replied and I shot out of my chair. I paced, scratching the back of my hand and trying not to scream at the revelation.

"How?" I asked her, demanding an answer. "Who said this?"

"Your son is by right the actual third in the Line of Succession, but he is too young to rule yet. Anyone who cares for the child will rule Asgard until he comes of age in his place. That is you." She explained and walked toward me, her hands out and I felt sick. No one told me any of this, and I could not understand why it was kept from me.

"They are going to kill me." I said, my hand over my heart. Aimee and Kyla stepped forward, both of them worried and guiding me back to my chair. I reached for the half drank cup of wine on the table but Eloynne stopped me, her hand closing over my wrist. I knew then what was happening, forcing me to bolt from my seat. Eloynne followed me, chasing me through the halls to Loki's rooms. I burst through the door and saw him sitting by the fire, he sat up and looked at the both of us as we stood in the doorway.

"Did you drink any of that wine?" I gasped out, still catching my breath for the second time and he shook his head. I ran toward the table, Eloynne close behind and I grabbed the bottle and held it to me.

"Have you taken leave of your senses, what is she doing here? Explain this madness!" Loki demanded as he stood, he tried to pull the bottle away from me and I refused to give it to him.

"Stop this at once, or I shall have you checked for insanity! Get out of my Chambers Eloynne!" He shouted at us and I backed toward her, shaking and putting myself between us.

"The wine is poisoned!" I screamed at him. I bumped into Eloynne and she staggered back, nearly pulling me over as she grabbed my waist. Loki grabbed my arm and shook me, his fingers tightening on my limb.

"And she told you this? You are a fool to believe such nonsense, that girl spreads lies like a fire on a breeze. Give me the bottle and I shall prove it to you!" He demanded, holding his hand out and I shook my head. He reached for the bottle and I pulled away from him, shaking my head again. He was not going to drink this if I had to do something stupid and drink it myself.

"No! I believe her, she came to me with the truth! You are the one who lied to me, you hid the Line of Succession. You knew full well that Aulder was after you, you knew it and said nothing. If anything happens to both of us, then Raithbourne will adopt him and take the throne himself!" I screamed, his hand reached for the bottle, me jerking away and clutching it to my chest tighter.

"I drank the wine in your chambers Lady." Eloynne said and I froze, remembering the half empty cup. I turned to see a trickle of blood falling from her nose, Loki looked at her and I reached out for her. I only had one hand, so I smashed the bottle in my arm on the floor in my panic and grabbed her shoulders. She leaned forward and vomited onto the marble floor, gasping for air and writhing in pain.

"She's dying! Get someone!" I screamed and Loki stared in shock at us, I pushed her hair back and screamed as she convulsed in agony.

"We nearly drank that." Loki said, running to the door and into the hall. She shivered and I held onto her, comforting her as the Guards came. One lifted her and the other pulled me to the side, his hand around my arm and I screamed. She was dying, and it was because I offered her food.

"You lied to me." I said to Loki, and he wouldn't look at me. Rithbourne and Aleren walked in, taking in the mess on the floor and wrinkling their noses. I struggled against the grip of the Guard, wanting to scream at both men and tear into Raithbourned in particular. Both men sneering at me and I glared back at them, Loki raising a hand for me to calm down and walked to the men.

"What is it Raithbourne, as you can see I am having a trying night. Your daughter is being overly dramatic and filling Lilliana's head with lies again." Loki said, looking back at me. "She has put it into her head that there is a plot against myself and Thor."

"There is you idiot, you saw what happened!" I shouted and Raithbourne walked forward, striking me across the face. I staggered back and the Guard let me go, holding my burning cheek and fighting tears.

"Mind your tongue when you address your King girl, and busy yourself leaving these chambers. I know he has cast you off and you have no status here, I am amazed he has tolerated you and your foolishness for so long." Raithbourne hissed, grabbing my arm and shoving me toward the door. I looked at him and laughed, fighting back the urge to spit on him as I walked back toward him.

"King Raithbourne?" Loki said and my jaw fell open, my feet stopping mid step.

"What happened to Thor?" I demanded, holding my hands over my heart. Loki put up his hand and I glared at him, pissed beyond anything with him still.

"Thor has been poisoned, same as my daughter it appears. He drank wine with his evening meal and became ill, he cannot act as King, so it has been passed to Loki." Aleren said and I shook. It was just as Eloynne said, it was all a plot to destroy us. Raithbourned stalked toward me, producing a letter and shoving it at me his face cold as he did so. I flinched and took it, breaking the wax seal and unfolding the paper. I read it, turning away and feeling my heart sink into my shoes.

"The Lady Lilliana Rose is found unfit to be mother to the third heir Aulder, he is to be removed from her care and placed under the charge of Lord Raithbourne. The Council has spoken, and voted on this matter. It will be done this night, any attempt to stop this will find you arrested and in the dungeon." Aleren said and I crumpled the paper in my fist, shaking with anger. They were not touching my son, and I was ready to draw blood if I had to.

"Bring the child to my chambers at once wretch, or I shall have you in chains and flogged for insubordination before your jailing." Raithbourne said, I shook my head and refused to move. My head turning toward Loki who glared at the Councilmen, his eyes filled with daggers.

"No! You bastards! Stay away from my son!" I shouted, they were not taking Aulder while I lived. Raithbourne walked forward and drew back to strike me again, I braced and put an arm up but the blow never came. I opened my eyes to see Loki blocking the slap with his arm, I stepped behind him and shook. Memories of my father beating me as a child came back, but I pushed them away.

"Do not strike your Queen again Raithbourne, and as for this rubbish concerning my son, she is fit as a mother and Aulder will remain with her. Now leave us! All of you!" Loki ordered and Raithbourne glared at him. I shook, holding the letter and trying not to sob at everything. The world seeming hopeless, and me being torn to pieces by it.

"She is..." He began and Loki cut him off with a finger of warning, daring him to continue.

"Lilliana is my Wife and your Queen, leave us so that I may see to her on my own terms. And send someone to clean this up." He said firmly and the Guards moved toward the door. I put my back against the wall and looked at the floor, the smell of vomit, blood, and wine making me sick. The door closed and I dropped to my knees, shaking and fighting back tears.

"Thank you." I said, my voice barely a whisper. He held his hand out over me and I took it, standing again and sobbed. I nearly lost my child, my only witness could be dead, and the odds were completely against me at that time. Loki's arms encircled me and I continued to cry into his chest, his hand cradling the back of my head as I wept for a long time. I was not fully able to process everything that happened, and I was doing my best to not completely fall apart. Some things however, ripped parts of you to pieces and they made you realize how screwed up the universe really was.

I came to myself and pushed at Loki, slapping at his chest and wherever I could reach. I freed myself from him, pointing at him and seething. He stood back and I leaned back against the post of his bed, his face told me he did not know what to do or say. He took a step toward me, and I put my hand out and he stopped.

"I will extend the protection of Odin and Thor over you, but you must walk carefully for the time I am on the throne." Loki said, folding his hands behind his back and pacing.

"Or what? I asked him, wiping my face on my hands. I glared at him, daring him to threaten me. He stopped, shaking his head at me and letting out a breath.

"What can you do to me? They have already done the worst they can do to me, there is nothing else to take from me. You let them hit me, standing there and watching it happen. Did you enjoy it?" I said, Loki walking over to me and I cringed back. I was too far with my last question and I knew it, I closed my eyes and waited for him to hit me. His hand took mine instead, holding it and his other caressing my face.

"I can undo everything they have done." Loki said, I opened my eyes and looked at him. I wanted to believe more than anything he was doing it out of love for me, but part of me was afraid that he wanted to keep me a slave. I shivered as his thumb wiped away another tear, feeling tenderness in the contact that I once savored.

"Tell me the suspicions that you have." Loki said and I relaxed a bit, shrugging my head away from his hand.

"Aleren, Kurrin, Taryn, and Raithbourne have been meeting in secret to take the throne. They poisoned Thor, and they would have killed you and me in to same way to reach their goals. Now they are waiting to see you do one thing they view as Treason to execute you and take Aulder from me. You should have told me about the Line, you should not have hidden that Aulder was in it." I said to him and he closed his eyes. He turned away from me and sat next to the fire, motioning for me to sit across from him. I walked over and sank into the chair, staring at him and trying to figure out what he was doing. What every touch and every promise he was making really meant, I shook and tried not to sob again.

"Are you sure of this?" He asked me and I nodded, I wondered if he was actually believing me and hoping that he did even more. I nodded, looking back at him and trying to find a way to make a point.

"Dead sure." I said and pointed at the mess on the floor, I looked at the letter I forgot I had in my hand and gave it to him. He took the wrinkled sheet from me, reading it and I waited for him to respond. I could see his hands shake in anger as her read the listed accusations against me, I nearly started crying again.

"Bastards is the correct word you chose for them. It is now undone under my orders, but I need one thing from you. If I am to keep you from coming to any harm, then I need your trust and belief. I did not tell you of Aulder's place because it seemed very far from actually occurring, it seems now that I am in error for that and I am sorry. I regret those actions now in omitting that, but I promise you that I will keep you and he safe." Loki said and my mouth fell open.

"Please tell me that you are not doing this to keep me a slave to you." I said and he frowned at me. His reaction surprised me and I slipped my hands over my skirts, starting to hate the black silk myself.

"Why would you say that? You told me yourself that you have always been free." He said, letting out a breath and leaning forward in his knees. He opened his hands to me and pressed his lips together, waiting for my response. I sighed and buried my face in my hands, finding something of love toward me in his actions but still so unsure of how much he wanted me.

"I am so very tired of being a pawn in someone's sick, fucked up game." I sighed and he looked at me, a sardonic laugh escaping him. I folded my hands, trying not to scream or rage at him. I wanted to tell him about how Eloynne was made by her father to make us fight, but and even bigger part of me screamed not to do it.

"Then perhaps you should be another piece. Play the part of the attentive Queen, make them see you as more than you see yourself. I know it would feel as a lie to you, but how terrible would it really be to do this?" He said, leaning back in his chair and waiting for me to react. I was still suspicious of his actions, afraid that he had some other motives.

"What do you want?' I asked him and he laughed at me.

"I am already king, you have nothing to really offer me. If you must know, I desire to see my son with his mother, I want him safe and where he belongs." Loki said and I blinked at him, shaking my head.

"You are Acting King, you do anything wrong and we are both dead." I said and he nodded back at me. He was trying something, but I was not sure what and it scared me.

"What do you want from me to help you trust me again?" he asked me and I rubbed my face. I was so tired, and the smell was making my nearly empty stomach churn. I did not really want anything from him either, I really wanted to be left alone. I took the opportunity though, and dared myself to be pushy and brave.

"the truth." I blurted out and he looked at me.

"Would you believe me if I told you it?" he inquired and I really did not know. I looked at his hands and saw his ring still on his finger, shocked that he never took it off. Despite all the anger and fighting, he kept it on.

"Why did you stop Raithbourne from hitting me?" I asked and he smiled, letting out a breath.

"I view misogyny as vile, you know that of me." he said, laughing at me and the question.

"Was there something more?" I asked, pushing for what I needed to hear and Loki looked into me. My hand rested over the locket under my clothes, my chest feeling tight as I waited. It was the way he used to look at me before we fought, before Eloynne played her games and we started tearing each other to shreds.

"What do you mean?' Loki asked me and I looked down at my lap, studying the weave of the cloth.

"Stupid hope, nothing more." I said and he narrowed his eyes at me. A knock grabbed his attention and he stood up to walk over to the door, opening it and letting the maid in the clean the mess up. Aleren and Raithbourne glared in at me as I stood, Loki motioning for the Guard and the man walked forward with a salute.

"Escort the Queen back to her chambers, with the nights events I am concerned for her safety." He said and looked at me, holding his hand out and I took it as I walked over to him.

"We shall discuss more in the morning, I expect to see you properly attired to dine with me then."

"Yes sir." I said and went to curtsy, but her stopped me. His hand still on mine as he looked into my eyes, I shook a moment and let out the breath I did not realize I was holding.

"It is good to see that the Midgardian can finally obey her betters, it is a shame she is not where she belongs however." Raithbourne said and Loki glared at him. He walked toward the old man, standing over him with anger.

"Lilliana is my Wife and Your Queen, you will respect her as your better. I will not remind you a third time Raithbourne." Loki said to the monstrous man. He walked back to me, his hand cupping my cheek and pulling me close to him. He gave me a soft kiss and I felt something in it, something warm and tender. I nearly cried at the contact and returned the attention, not wanting to let him break from me and not caring who watched. He broke the kiss and I blushed, cursing myself for the way I reacted to the gesture.

"Goodnight Little Mouse." Loki said and The Guard offered his hand, I took it and started walking away from the gathered men in the hall. I stopped, pulling away and dipping into a curtsy.

"Goodnight." I said and let the man lead me away. The Guard walking with me all the way back to my rooms, my brain in overdrive. I struggled to understand everything that just happened, but could not figure it all out. I worried about Thor and Eloynne, and I worried even more about Aulder. I hated Raithbourne and The Council, but I was also grateful for Eloynne. If she had not stopped me from drinking the wine, I would have maybe been killed by it. But she still drank it, even though her actions showed that she knew it was dangerous.

The only thing that crossed my mind then was how she drank the wine willingly, she wanted to die after telling me about the plot to free herself from her father. Then I went and offered her hope, I offered to show her how to survive against him. I had to see her tomorrow, I had to find a way to see Thor too and possibly help him.

But the fear that they would both die lingered on, the fear that they would be gone before morning and leaving no hope on the horizon scared me more than I could express.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"What right do you believe you had in striking Lilliana and then threatening her with my son in such a way Raithbourne?" Loki demanded, glaring at the man from the throne. The head of The Council laughed back, the response dripping with far too much sarcasm and hatred for his liking. Loki curled his hand into a fist, fighting back the urge to stand and strike the man himself.

"She is not Asgardian, it is even to debate if she is fully Midgardian as well. Lilliana cannot serve as Queen by the condition of her binding to you, you are aware of this yourself. The idea that you care for her still, after her recent behavior, is amusing as well. She should be cast off from you and begging in the streets, that worm of an infant declared a bastard." Raithbourne said, angering Loki further. The man was arrogant and foolish, the conversation he shared in private with Lilliana on his mind as well. The man in front of him could not be trusted, and he was also looking for any slight that could be considered Treason. Images of her in is mind, her cheek pressed against the block as the ax man did his terrible work. Loki mentally shuddered at the thought that haunted him, yet he was still sure that Raithbourne would make him watch her die.

"She is Queen, by all rights of such a marriage. Odin decreed it himself, and I intend to honor his wishes. You will pay her the respect that she is due, and will not take it upon yourself to correct her. Am I understood?" Loki said, his demeanor calm as he stood and descended the steps from the throne toward the man. Internally, he was thinking of ways to gut the horrible Councilman. Wanting to see him scream for his final minutes, just so he could have some semblance of revenge on him.

"My son will remain in her care as well, she is very fit as a mother to him and I am angered by this foolishness that she would be found in deficiency in that respect. I have said it, and it will be so." He ordered, finishing his statement to the now diminished man.

"I never thought a woman would leave you so meek Loki. You were raised to be a King, not a servant to a spoiled little girl that was once a stray on the streets of Midgard." Raithbourne replied, Loki glaring at him. His anger at the slight showing, but he still remained calm externally. He realized quickly what Raithbourne was attempting to do, and let out a silent breath.

"I am honored to serve such a woman who has given me a healthy son. Perhaps if you paid such attentions to your wives, two of them would not have died in childbirth and the last would not have shunned you so. I hear she still lives in that Country Estate alone, rather than have the company of you or you son or daughter." Loki shot back, smiling at the man. His gold armor shining as he walked forward, and his helm steady. Raithbourne did not miss the insult, but he openly showed no anger at it. Instead, the old man shifted on his feet and glared back at Loki. He walked past The Councilman, showing him no respect whatsoever.

"She is only a woman." Raithbourned replied and smiled, looking for anything to provoke his now King.

"A woman I heard you had grown weary of, a woman you also wished dead not more than a day ago." He said and Loki turned on him. He laughed at the man, knowing that he was digging for any insult against her that he could find. A Paige entered the Hall with a wooden chest, bowing and holding it out for him to inspect the contents of. Loki motioned for the boy to wait a moment and returned his attentions to Raithbourne, his entire countenance changing.

"She may just be a woman to you, but she is my world to me. Think of that before you insult her or mock her in my presence." Loki hissed and motioned the boy forward. He inspected the contents of the chest and smiled, the gift inside pleasing him greatly. It was perfect and would suit Lilliana, a small thing meant to delight the woman and to show that she was still his.

"Leave it, I shall deliver it myself." Loki said, returning to the throne. His cape billowing as he sat down, and he waved a hand to dismiss Raithbourne. The Councilman bowed and left without another word, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Flashes of a nightmare came back to him, Lilliana in chains and rags, her body being forced down to a block and an ax bluring to do its swift work. He blinked them away and stood quietly, walking over to the chest and lifting it in both hands. He walked out of the hall, regarding no one as he moved but passing many. Another Paige approaching him in a hurry and bowing, his face drawn but filled with some hope.

"Yes boy." Loki said quickly, pausing to hear what he had to say.

"My King. Lady Eloynne will live, but she is still weak. Thor is still fighting the poison however, and his state is perilous. He will require more rest to recover the effects, it is unknown when he will wake." The boy said, Loki looked at the messenger and thought briefly about Thor.

"Thank you for the news, see that Lady Eloynne and Thor are protected until they recover. I am on my own errand at the moment, I trust you to deliver my message appointing Volstagg to the task of their protection." Loki said and the Paige bowed.

"Yes My King. I will deliver it at once." The Paige said and left, allowing Loki to walk a familiar path alone. His thoughts his own as he moved, following the halls and arriving a a particular set of doors he was extremely fond of. However it was not the doors themselves that he held in esteem, but the two beings that dwelled behind him that brought him joy.

The two guards holding their post loyally to the woman and child beyond, saluted him as he approached. One of them holding up an hand and opening the door for him to pass, after checking the hall for anyone who would try to force their way in as he entered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't sleep so I paced my rooms, rearranging things on the shelves and trying to put my nervous energy to work. I picked up Aulder and cradled him to me for a while, humming and walking around as the unaware baby slept on. My thoughts were all a mess, and I was so confused about everything going on. I had never felt so alone or lost in my life until then, afraid that my whole world was still crumbling and falling away.

I eventually got tired of the pacing and I put on my shift to lay down on the bed, resting my son next to me as I cooed at him. A Guard announced himself, telling me that they were ordered for my safety. I nodded at him before he left to take his post, settling back again and returning all my attention to Aulder. I wanted to keep him close to me until everything was over, and I put a pillow between me and him so I would not roll on him as I slept. I lay on my back against the pillows and my eyes began to feel heavy when the door opened again, Loki walking in with a chest. I hid the locket under my shift and sat up, picking up the baby and cradling him. I was still afraid that someone would take him away, and even more afraid not that Loki and I were going to fight more.

"He grows larger every time I see him." Loki said and looked down at the baby I held close to me.

"He will be taller than me soon." I said, smiling at him and trying to be funny despite everything running through my head. Loki chuckled to himself, removing his horned helm and setting it on my desk. He held his hands out for the baby and I shook, giving him his son and he smiled down at him.

"He is wonderful." Loki replied and pointed at the chest he brought with him. "Brought you a gift, I hope you find it pleasing."

"What did I do to deserve a present?" I asked him and he looked at me. His hand cradled the small head of his son and he smiled again, I was surprised to see something of my Loki there.

"I am holding him in my arms now, may I lay him down for you?" Loki asked me and I nodded. He walked over to the cradle and lay Aulder back, rocking him slowly to make sure he stayed asleep. He then returned to me, picking up the chest and holding it toward me. He opened it and I smiled at the pale blue dress in it, looking up at him as my fingers traced the tiny gold flowers embroidered on the sleeves.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I said. He smiled at me and set the chest aside, gauging my reaction toward the gift briefly. I watched every move he made, trying to decipher his body language and failing. I wanted to know his intentions, and I was about ready to scream and stomp my feet to get answers.

"May I sit?" He asked me and I nodded, I could see he was testing the waters and I gave him every inch I could. He sat on the bed next to me and I waited, letting him arrange himself. His green cape was cumbersome looking, but he moved in a way to avoid sitting on it and giving himself freedom of movement. He looked over my head, and out the dark sky through the window above me his thoughts his own.

"Loki..." I started, but he stopped me.

"I spoke with Raithbourne about his actions, he has been warned against treating you poorly again and I gave him the decree that Aulder will remain with you. Eloynne is expected to live but she is weak, I cannot give you leave to see her right now. Like when you were ill, she needs her rest to recover fully." He said and I nodded. It was a relief to hear that she would be well, I was at least happy for that but there was something else I desperately wanted to know.

"What about Thor? Can I see him?" I asked Loki and he shook his head, I was worried that Loki was keeping me from him. Making sure that he kept the Throne for himself, and was going to do anything he could to keep it.

"This is truth, Raithbourne and The Council have ordered that we are both to stay away from Thor for his personal safety. Raithbourne is turning the suspicion on us for this act, and is looking for any reason at all to charge us both. He may have spies in this castle, but I do as well. Volstagg is keeping watch over Eloynne and Thor, I also plan to have Sif protect you and Aulder tonight. Hogun and Fandral would be best to gather evidence on The Councilmen who are accused. You must be careful though, and extremely patient with this process. If you are seen as becoming a problem, you stand to find yourself in mortal danger." He said and I let out a breath. I was relieved that he was not risking everything for this crown, and even happier that he was being reasonable about it. I sat back on the bed and looked at him, thinking myself how to help, and I was determined to do something. His eyes saw the chain of the locket and I thought fast, drawing his attention away from it.

"What about me? I can help, and I am no shrinking violet myself. I have some brains that I can lend in you know." I said and he nodded, smiling to himself.

"You can assist, but I need you to play your role perfectly. All of this is on the blade of a knife, do not provoke Raithbourne or add suspicion to yourself. Play the part of an attentive wife and mother, but also show how you care for the well being of Thor. I can keep you safe, but you have to work with me as you say. When Eloynne is well, I will assign her to be your maid. You can keep her safe and under watch that way." Loki said, sitting back and waiting for my response. It was a good plan and I was impressed with it, he had thought everything out carefully. I sighed looking down at my hands in shame, knowing that there was another thing that had to come out or none of this would work at all.

"Eloynne told me that her father wanted her to drive a wedge between us. He hoped that if I left you, or something else happened, that you would go back to your old hobbies. He wanted to get you found guilty of treason, and he used me. On top of that, I fell for it all like an idiot." I said and stared down at my hands. I was ashamed that I was so stupid, and I wanted to hide after that admission.

"You are forgiven, right now however we must keep Aulder safe and in your care. I am partially to blame for all of this myself, I should have told you of his place in the Line from the beginning. It was wrong to keep that from you, and almost cost you him. I do not expect your affections for me to return, but I only wish to keep him with you. Keep your wits about you, they will not fail you now clever one." He said and I nodded, thinking about his words and feeling even worse. I laughed to myself sardonically and stood on the bed, I shifted a bit to level out my weight so I would not fall. He watched me and I gracefully bowed to him, Loki sitting on the bed and laughing at me in open amusement.

"Yes My King, I am your most faithful servant." I said, mentally freaking out when the locket fell out of my shift. It dangled at the end of the chain under my chin for what seemed an eternity, swinging back and forth in front of him. He put his hand around it, and stared at the jeweled piece in his palm. The cat officially out of the bag.

He opened it and looked at the miniature portrait of himself, the curl of black hair across from it. Regarding me silently as I sank to my butt, he closed the case and held it in his hand. I wanted to blow it off, but the logical part of me said not to. It screamed for me to say something, I just did not know what I should say.

"It is a very bad likeness of me." he said and let it go. I wrapped my hand around it and shook my head, he was not taking this jewelry from me and I was willing to fight for it.

"You just are not smiling in it." I said, feeling stupid and cursing myself for saying that.

"Little Mouse..." He started and I stopped him, my heart hammering in my chest as I put my fingers over his lips. I shook my head and my hand drifted back down, resting in my lap.

"Don't say it if it is a lie, I can't do this again." I whispered and he lifted my chin gently.

"It never was a lie, from the moment I saw you in this room, alone and afraid that first night you were here, I saw your beauty. You were so lost and afraid, and been through so much in your life but none of it showed on you. You were different from every woman I had crossed paths with, brave and strong willed, but still so very fragile at the same time. I wanted to reach out and love you, never to stop loving you. I am a fool Little Mouse, not a King." He said and his thumb brushed my cheek. I could not think what to say, my brain shutting down and turning to mush at his words.

"I took me a bit longer, but in my defense, you were kind of a jerk to me." I said and he laughed at me. I turned my face into his hand and felt how warm it was on my skin, his fingers burning as I leaned forward and kissed him softly. Loki returned the kiss, my hand moving to his face and resting on his jaw. My thumb brushed his chin and his arms circled me, pulling me close to him.

"I'm so sorry." I gasped, my voice shaking as he kissed me again and pulled me tighter to him.

"As am I." Loki said and he lay me back against the bed, his hand caressing my calf and pushing my shift up. His fingers dancing over the bare skin of my leg, gliding up to my knee and sliding up my thigh. He smiled against my lips and I froze suddenly, remembering that I was still recovering from having a baby, pushing against him and stopping his hand.

"I can't." I said and he sat back, I freaked out and hoped he did not think that I was rejecting him.

"I'm still bleeding from having Aulder." I said and he kissed me. It was soft and tender, his hand on my cheek as he lifted me up to a sitting position.

"It is for the best then. You do need your rest as well, we need you refreshed in the morning." He said and moved to stand up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, I didn't want him to leave. He stopped, looking down at me and seeing I was scared.

"Stay." I said, knowing that he couldn't. "Please, just until I fall asleep."

"If it pleases you." he said and pulled the covers over me, I settled into the pillows and looked at him. He seemed to me like he did not want to act as King of Asgard, that he was happier just being with me. Add in everything happening, and I was honestly afraid that he was going to crack under the pressure. He really did need me, just as much as I needed him back. I worried what I did to him, if that fight just made everything harder on him in the long run.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him and he held both of my hands in his.

"We are going to survive, just as we always do, If I were to find a way to get you to Thor, could you heal him if we did?" Loki asked and I nodded. I sat up and blinked at him, realizing what he was asking. If I healed Thor, then the responsibility of rule would go back to him. Loki wanted to be freed from this, just as much as I wanted him to be.

" I could but it would go against Raithbourne and The Council, we would have to be very careful how we did it. They are going to be watching both you and me like hawks, what if they see me as a threat to Thor?" I asked him, letting my fears show. I knew it would help us in the long run to have the big guy back, but I was not willing to risk both of us being free or alive for it.

"Thrust me Little Mouse, I always have a plan. Rest now, you will need it in the following days." He said and I nodded up at him. Whatever plan he had, I knew it was to keep Aulder and me safe and alive. I lay back again and he took my hands again, I grinned at him suddenly.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me. I giggled and wove my fingers into his and squeezed them.

"Remember the Frost Opal hairband you gave me." I asked him and he laughed in response to what I was suggesting. Frost Opals came from the Jotunheim, and Loki gave me several pieces of jewelry with them in it. The statement that I wore them in support of his rule would be loud and clear, the people would see and they would know where I stood.

"They are lovely in your hair, and I believe I know what you are going to suggest. They do fear us together against hem, perhaps they need reminding of what we are." He said and I smiled at him, holding up a finger.

"I was thinking that exact thing, and I would be worried for my friend and Brother in Law. A very good woman and Queen would fret over it, to the point of being demanding any news on his recovery. But don't get me wrong, I am actually worried about him. But the biggest problem that we have is that I don't know how to act, remember where I am from? I am a fish out of water here, this is not what I was born or groomed to be." I said and he calmed me, his hand caressing my cheek as he sat over me.

"I will be there with you. When I send for you in the morning, come, but do not hurry. Smile and nod to everyone you pass, greet children and act as a woman reconciled with her husband does. You are the Wife of the Acting King, and my word now stands as law. But I can be superseded by The Council if they need to, so tread lightly as you act the part." He said and kissed my hand. I nodded, knowing that he was right. I yawned behind my other hand and he smiled, tapping his finger on my forehead.

"Sleep now, I need you more than ever on this." He said, letting me drift in silence as my eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raithbourne walked toward the Infirmary, his pace steady and fast. His mind was a flurry of thoughts, more concern for himself than for his ailing daughter. He had to know what she told the Midgardian Wretch, what he would have to pass as lies and rumor from a girl obsessed with another woman's husband. If she did tell the little whore anything, he would also have to kill the both of them. Eloynne especially, so that she could not be allowed to stand as a witness in his attempts to rid Asgard of the decadence that recently began plague it. She could not be used against him, he had come too far to allow himself to fail now.

For too long, he had sat idle while Odin and his policies allowed Asgard to fall into the hands of chaos. His soft handed approach to Loki after his crimes was evidence enough of that, he should have been executed in the Square. That was the old ways, and he allowed them to slip because of Frigga. How he longed to see the girl banished as well, forced back to Midgard with that child and it declared a bastard. He would smile in triumph when that happened, her tears and lamenting would be sweet after she watched Loki die on the block. He would have the body thrown into the Void, no way to make a martyr of a memory that would soon be forgotten.

He approached the large Infirmary doors, two Guards and Volstagg stopping his approach. The red bearded warrior putting up a hand to stop him in his tracks.

"Sincerest apologies to ye my Lord, by Royal Order, I canne let ye pass. King Loki himself ordered tha fer the protection of Thor and tha Lady Eloynne." Volstagg said, continuing to block his path.

"I am the head of The King's Council, there is exception made for me. I have rights above you Warrior." He spat, his irritation with the man in front of him evident. This man had no right to tell him he was not allowed to enter any place he wished to go, and he would enter the Infirmary.

"Nae, according to King Loki there canne be any exception made. He said tha Thor's safety is most important, I am even to turn away tha Queen Lilliana if she seeks entry." Volstagg replied, still refusing to give an inch. This had become completely ridiculous, he would see Eloynne one way or the other.

"It was by order of The Council that Lady Lilliana be kept from Thor, we decided that her mind has been poisoned by Loki long ago. She is no longer trustworthy, and The Council does not recognize her as Queen." He hissed at the man in front of him. He could see the anger of the stubborn man rising as he spoke, and he could sense that he had hit a raw nerve with the Warrior.

"Ye will nae be insultin my friend. Loki may be a snake, but tha sweet Lady is a kind yet strong creature. Ye will treat her with tha respect an prestige she deserves. Or, I could tell tha Lady Sif what ye said about her friend?" Volstagg said, crossing his arms over his chest. The defiance evident toward him and both men stood their ground, Raithbourne was ready to turn away when he saw Loki approach. He was obviously coming from the girl's chambers, and he seemed at peace with himself. The thought of what they most likely did behind those doors making him cringe to himself.

"Loki!" Raithbourne said sharply. "Tell this man that I have rights to pass and check the health of Thor."

"That is My King, Raithbourne. Do not make me correct you again. I see that Volstagg is doing well enforcing my orders, commendable." Loki said, nodding at Volstagg. The Warrior puffed up his chest, grinning at him and saluting.

"Ye said tha no one is to pass, only Eir and her assistants. How is Queen Lilliana, and ye child?" Volstagg replied, smiling as he spoke. Loki was up to something, and the idiot keeping him from Eloynne was eating out of his hand.

"She is well, resting comfortably after tonight's excitement but still very worried about Thor. I promised her that I would inform her of any change in Thor's condition, it was the only way to get her to rest. I trust that you will send word if there is change?" Loki said to him, showing Raithbourne very clearly that there was a game in play.

"Aye, I shall." Volstagg replied and Loki began to walk away, he ignored Raithbourne for a moment and stopped. He turned back, holding a hand up and smiled, his smug attitude coming through in that moment.

"Yes, Raithbourne. I did order that no one is allowed access to the both of them unless there is an emergency. I extended those orders to include myself, it is after all, for Thor's protection. I do have faith that Eir will have him healed soon, she is quite brilliant when it comes to her duties." Loki said, continuing to walk away. Raithbourne stood, aghast at what just happened in front of him.

"My Lord?" Volstagg said and he ignored the man, walking back toward his own chambers. He hid his shock and fear, knowing that he could not let anything show at all. He was in awe that he had been bested, and in fear that his crimes would be exposed.

Eloynne told them everything she knew, it was that clear to him. Loki and Lilliana would now have to die for this, and the child as well.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

I woke early and alone, knowing and happy still that Loki and I were back on good terms. That alone made me feel a sense of calm, and I took my time getting ready for the day. I was still coming to terms with so much, but at least I had some form of stability going for me.

Aulder was still asleep and I relaxed in the bathtub, breathing in the fragrant oils as the hot water eased the tension out of my muscles. Aimee came eventually and helped me with my hair, she washed it and piled it on top of my head so I could relax some more. I sat back in the tub and let myself drift, the only other sounds in the room were small giggles from Kyla as she played and took care of the baby.

I stood up eventually and dried myself off, Aimee appearing to help me get into my new dress. The tight sleeves tapered at the back of my hands, and the skirt was in inverted lily, the gossamer fabric of the over skirt layered over the silk underskirt of a darker blue. The wide neckline had gold embroidery across it of leaves and roses, the entire ensemble making me look beautiful. I chose the gold Frost Opal hairband with the pale blue stones that glittered in it, and my cuff bracelet with the little stars dotted with the same stones. Loki had given them both to me during happier times, and they looked amazing with the new dress. I hooked the gold chain of the simple sapphire pendant around my neck, it hanging just above the locket, and I studied myself in the mirror for a moment.

"It is a beautiful dress Lady, it suits you well." Aimee said and I smiled at her. She had braided some of my hair and carefully pinned it back, letting the rest fall down my back in thick, ebony waves. I was half tempted to tell her where the dress came from, but decided to keep it to myself for the time being. Sometimes it was just nice to keep things to yourself, and I did not entirely feel like answering a million questions.

I fed Aulder and was showering him with kisses when the knock came, I stopped what I was doing to watch the Paige walk toward me. He bowed and handed me a sealed letter, I did not have to open it to know what it said but made a show of reading it.

"Please tell The King that I am on my way and will be happy to dine with him." I said and the boy nodded, leaving me with the two maids. I read the letter again, and folded it back up. I blushed at the post script and stood, putting it in a drawer of my desk. I smoothed my dress, walking to the door. Kyla picked up Aulder and nodded to me, looking somewhat grim.

I had given her and Aimee careful instructions to hide Aulder as well as themselves if anything happened, they promised to follow my instructions and I knew that they would. I stopped and ran back over to my son, kissing his little hands and hoping he would always be safe. I was also silently hoping that I would be returning to these rooms, proving that The Council was filled with Traitors and saving myself and my family. I let out a long breath and opened the door, walking into the hall. Sif and Fandral were waiting outside the door to walk me to my meeting, they both smiled and Fandral gave a bow. We began walking in silence, taking our time and I waved to a few people as we passed them.

"What is going on? Loki said something about The Council being behind Thor's illness and your near assassination." Sif said and I nodded, smiling at a few Guards who bowed their heads to me.

"He was poisoned, but we can't talk about that here. Raithbourne and the rest of them are looking for any reason to accuse me of treason, they want Aulder taken from me and Loki dead." I said, Sif stopped me and blinked at me in shock.

"Are you sure of this?" She asked, and Fandral put his hand on my arm. I nodded, both of them not wanting to believe what they were hearing. They still listened to me, and I knew that I at least had someone else on my side.

"Eloynne told me everything last night, I ran to stop Loki from drinking the wine in his rooms, but she drank from the bottle in mine. She became ill, and she is one of my only witnesses to everything and now I need to find more proof." I told them both, walking toward the Throne room again, the Guards at the doors saluted me and their eyes lingered on us as I paused to talk to Sif and Fandral some more.

"Eloynne is a liar and a gossip, she will say anything to get herself out of trouble." Fandral shot out and I rolled my eyes.

"Who told me that Loki had an affair with her? She told me the truth, and let me in on other things I can't discuss. Loki and I have a plan to help Thor, and get the right person back on the Throne." I said, smiling at some children. One ran up and gave me a flower from her basket, I took it ans patted the top of her head in thanks. I waved to the group, hearing them giggle and sing as they walked on.

"Loki actually wants to help Thor and not keep the Throne? Mark this day." Sif said, making me roll my eyes again. Fandral laughed behind me, obviously not believing what I said myself.

"Stranger things have happened, but this is Loki we are speaking of. He has done everything he could to claim the Throne in the past, perhaps you are blinded by your affections to him?" Fandral said, his hand on my elbow. I jerked away from him and glared, after everything they had witnessed they still did not have any faith in him. I backed away from both of them, shaking my head and wanting to cry.

"You forget what he has to loose if we let Thor die. He has a son now, and that child could be in danger right now." I said and turned toward the doors, the Guards opened them for me and I started forward. I stopped briefly, looking back at who I thought were my friends and sighed.

"You stand to loose much yourself Lilly, your child included. Raithbourne wanted you executed when you were found to protect the realms, but Odin said that you could not be." Sif said, I did my best to not show how angry I was at her statement, but couldn't. I turned back to the open doors and shook my head, unable to believe what they were trying to convince me of.

"I will not pick a side, because I have already chosen one. You both need to look at things with better eyes, or you are going to find yourself on the wrong side." I said and entered the quiet throne room, The Council was before Loki who sat on the throne his hand a fist as he listened to them. I stepped and stood quietly to the side, folding my hands in front of me and waiting. His eyes found me though, but he did not indicate that he noticed me yet. I brought the yellow rose up to my nose and smelled it, smiling at him sweetly and putting on my best bubble head routine.

"You cannot prevent The Council from entering the Infirmary, not while the life of Thor hangs in Peril. We are not suspected in this, and we are your allies in finding the truth. Put your faith back into us before you find yourself in folly, Asgard needs to know that he is going to recover." Aleren said, his dark robes moving about him. I nearly snorted at the statement of him being Loki's ally, I knew it was nothing more than a lie but kept quiet. I hated those men, and I wanted them brought down very hard for hurting my friends.

"Lord Aleren, everyone in this room and outside it, is suspect. I gave direct instructions that not even my person should be allowed into see Thor while he is weakened, I am doing all of this to protect Asgard and this throne. I have also put extra Guards in front of the Allfather's chambers, for his safety as well. You are the ones who refuse a gentle and loyal woman access to heal her friend, she is ill with worry over Thor and it pains everyone to see her in such a state." Loki said, his posture taking on authority. I blushed and found it a real turn on in a weird way, smiling to myself as he gripped the staff tighter in his hand.

"The Midgardian is also suspect of this crime." Raithbourne said and Sventaka stepped forward, his hands trembled violently with Palsy but he was always clear headed. He licked his lips, scratching at his gray beard and saluted Loki out of courtesy. He did not always like Loki, but he adored me so he respected him for keeping me safe.

"I would like to say, that I believe that Queen Lilliana is too kind of heart to be a suspect in my mind. She is too lovely and loyal a person to betray her friend in such a way. He said, his voice surprisingly clear for a man so old and shaky.

"Noted, Lord Sventaka. I will relay your well wishes concerning her health and the health of our son and tank you for them. However, I feel the need to remind you all, I am Acting King and I was also targeted by the assassin as well as the Queen. Now, if you shall all excuse me, I believe that my Wife is seeking my company." Loki said, his face turning to me and I walked forward quietly. The Councilmen parted so that I could approach the foot of the stairs, all of them looking at me. I stopped and handed Sventaka the rose, kissing his cheek in gratitude and making the old man smile widely. He patted my elbow and held the flower in his shaking hands, letting me continue on. I made my way to the foot of the stairs, lifting my skirts and smiling up at Loki.

"I received your request to dine with you My King. It would be a great pleasure to be in your company." I said, dipping into a graceful kneel in front of him. He stood and stepped down the stairs to take my hand, stopping me before I could finish the action and smiling at me.

"Never kneel to me, it is I who should be at your feet." Loki said to me and I blushed. He turned me, still holding my hand, lifting it to his lips and I smiled at him. If I was not pretending to be brainless then, I completely turned it in that moment.

"You make that dress ravishing, I should have a portrait painted of you in it. Bathed in morning sun and surrounded by roses." He said and my brain turned completely to mush. I giggled, not able to even think of what to say that would be clever or witty, and started searching my brain for something. I wanted to kick myself for letting me act like this, but damn he was hot as hell as King.

"Thank you. I wore it to please you." I said and he tapped the end of my nose with his finger. I blushed deeper, and all sense left my body, it was my Loki and I loved seeing him again.

"It takes more than a pretty new dress to make her a Queen, she should be schooled in certain graces." Kurrin said and I frowned, looking down at Loki's hand and doing my best to look deflated. Loki glared at the man over my shoulder and pulled my head forward, kissing my forehead near my hairline.

"Do not trouble yourself. They are empty words from hollow men." He said to me and spoke to the assembled men. "I find nothing but grace in this lovely woman before you, show her respect Kurrin. I shall not warn you twice."

I fought back the urge to stick my tongue out at the assembled men, and smiled at Loki instead. He led me to a room off the main one where I had sat and talked with Odin in better times, there was a table set and waiting for us and I smiled. He closed the door and I let out a long breath, resting my hands on the high back of one chair. I shook for a long time, and felt Loki put his hand on my shoulder.

"Your letter said to look nervous, but happy. How did I do?" I asked him, he grinned at me and I blushed.

"I said something else as well, I imagine you read it." He replied and I laughed, waving a finger at him.

"I did, you kissed your mother with that mouth?" I shot back and he laughed at me, wrapping his arms around me. "I think Odin would be really pissed if we did that on the throne, like throw us both in the dungeon for a hundred years pissed."

"I believe that we shall leave it to our fantasies then. You did wonderfully, I want them to see that we are reconciled. However, I want them to think that you have doubts about my not having a hand in the attacks." He said and laughed wickedly at my reaction to him. He pulled me toward him, making me giggle a bit and kissed me tenderly. I blushed a bit at the contact, my heart racing in my chest.

"You do add beauty to that dress, you nearly left me speechless with I saw you enter The Hall. It was a very welcome distraction from the banter of those men, I would keep you in it." He said, making me giggle shamelessly. Sometimes, he just knew the right things to say to make me feel good and he knew it. I debated telling him how sexy a King he was, but I really was afraid to feed that part of his ego. Instead, I smiled and kissed the end of his nose.

"Thank you, but I think we have other things to worry about more than flirting with one another Loki. You heard what they said out there, we are both suspects in this and our witness is in a coma. We also need to keep Raithbourne from taking Aulder from us, he can't defend himself and..." I started, but did not feel comfortable finishing the statement. I wanted to keep Eloynne's secret, but someone else had to know what was being done to her.

"What is it?" Loki asked me and I looked down, sighing and knowing that she trusted me with her pain and I was about to betray her.

"Raithbourne beats and starves Eloynne. She showed me the bruises in the gardens, when she told me that you rejected her and threw her out of your rooms. She was covered in them, he will beat Aulder and torture him if he gets custody of him. I can't let that happen to our son, he does not deserve that treatment." I said, nearly crying at the thought of my child suffering the way I had growing up. Loki knew my past, he knew how my father beat me up and he promised that he would never beat Aulder, even as punishment.

"I will prevent that monster from taking him as much as I can, we first need to get Thor healed and back where he belongs. After that, we take Aulder and leave for Midgard. We may find asylum there with your friends, and they can help us. When Odin wakes, we shall return and tell him all we know of this awful time." He replied and I nodded, turning the plan over in my head.

"They are your friends too, don't forget that." I said, his face calm as I spoke. He smiled and nodded at me, seeing my fear and holding my hands.

"How do we get me to Thor to heal him, I am not allowed anywhere near the Infirmary. If I even make a move toward it, they will call it an Act of Treason and have me arrested." I reasoned, Loki guided me into the chair and let me sit. I waited for him, looking at my plate of food and feeling lost.

"I have a plan for all of that, but we must be careful on how to proceed. Should we be caught, there is a life beyond ours that stands to suffer." He said, sitting across from me. I shifted, thinking about everything again and wishing it was all a bad dream.

"Do I have to tell you how much this all scares me? Someone out there made one attempt against Aulder already, Thor is in a coma and they tried to kill both of us. If anything in this goes wrong, they would have free reign to do whatever they wanted and nothing could stop them." I said and he studied me, his face betrayed everything he was feeling and I could see his fear etched in the fine lines.

"You instructed Kyla and Aimee to hide our son? I went a step further, there is a stronghold in the mountains East of here, very few know of it and it is safe. Heimdall will take the three of them there, he has already heard whispers of the people wanting to seek refuge there. The people know a storm is brewing and are selecting their sides now." He said and I nearly flew out of my seat to hug him. I smiled at him, knowing he would do everything he could to protect our son and picked up my fork. I ate a small bite of the food in front of me, smiling again as a Paige entered with a letter. Loki took it from the boy and he left in a hurry, I watched him open the letter and read it his face growing stormy. The doors opened again, Lord Taryn entering and pleading with me silently.

"My King, forgive the interruption. There is an urgent matter that has arisen and needs your attention immediately." Taryn said, Loki let out a breath and crumpled the page in his hand . The brown haired man bowed to us and moved his gold colored robes aside, looking at me with fear and sadness. Taryn liked me, and made it obvious whenever I spoke with Odin around The Council. He and Sventaka asking me questions about Earth as I spoke, and I was happy to tell them everything I could as they both listened. He was only one of two men out of the group who did act kindly toward me though, and I could see he was struggling with himself now. Something on his conscience, and he was wrestling with it very loudly.

"How urgent can it be Taryn, I was dining with my wife. I do not like my attentions being stolen from her, you know that." Loki spat back and his fist tightened over the letter. I put my fork down quietly, the look on his face as he stared into me speaking volumes.

"A witness... Forgive me. A witness has come forward, he claims that he saw Queen Lilliana poison the wine." Taryn said, his voice shaking with his stutter. He did not believe what he was saying himself, and the man looked at me with eyes that screamed for me to run. Loki stood, pushing the table over and lifted me out of my seat. He had an arm around me, and I had to brace against him to keep from falling over. Guards entered the room, followed by the rest of The Council.

"Who is bearing false witness to this crime?" Loki demanded, warning everyone away from me and gripping my waist tighter. Raithbourne sneered at me and the Guards walked forward, I moved behind Loki and pressed against his back.

To say I was scared, and pissed off was an understatement.

"My son and two Kitchen Maids, she is to be taken into custody immediately." Raithbourne said, pointing the Guards forward. I tightened my grip on Loki's arm, actually afraid for myself and not knowing what to do. Loki continued to hold them back, a knife appearing in his hand as he stepped back.

"Lies! All of them, she did not such thing!" Loki shouted, one Guard held a set of chains and walked toward me. Loki stabbed at him, warning him to come no closer and I formed a ball of fire in my hand. The Guard continued forward, unafraid of what could happen to him if he touched me.

"The Council has also passed judgment upon you, you are unfit to rule and Lilliana is to be executed immediately as a Traitor. Your son will be declared a bastard, and Raithbourne shall act as King until Thor or the Allfather recovers." Aleren said and I nearly screamed in fear for Aulder, a hand wrapped around my waist and tried to pull me away from Loki. I tightened my grip around his arm and shouted, the Guard who had snuck around behind us pulling at me. Loki swung around and fought the Guard, stabbing him in the ribs between plated in his armor. He let go of me and I used a pulse of energy to knock another Guard back against the wall.

"Get word to Heimdall, he has to get Aulder to safety. We also need a plan and fast." I said and his arm wrapped around me. Loki was not killing anyone, just wounding them. They would recover and live, he was just making a very clear point to back off and not touch me.

"I have already informed him, as soon as the Paige entered. He warned me of this and is now running to get Aulder and the rest to safety. Do not use your gifts, I need you to make a long jump with me to a planet called Xandar." Loki said and he threw a knife at an approaching Guard, he ducked a swing from a sword and pushed me down with him. He then shoved me behind him and laughed, mocking our attackers as they tried to get us.

"Loki." I whimpered, worried about this plan. I wanted to jump and get Aulder myself, but was also too worried to leave Loki alone. They could overpower him by numbers alone, and he would become a hostage to use against me.

"Trust me, I have this all worked out Little Mouse. When I lift you, concentrate on Xandar and jump." He said, pivoting on the ball of his foot, driving another knife into the ribs of another Guard who stabbed at me.

"Stop this at once Loki, your King demands it." Raithbourne shouted, I rolled my eyes and gave the old bastard the finger over Loki's shoulder. I heard him chuckle at the gesture and he reached behind him and grabbed me, lifting me off my feet in a graceful movement. I was so surprised by the entire act, I still had my finger out and was flipping off the whole room without realizing it.

"Well, King Raithbourne. I hate to disappoint the executioner or you person, but my Son is hidden and soon we both shall be as well. Too bad you never thought to check all the people in this castle for their loyalty, then you would not face loosing the three of us." Loki said and I concentrated, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and jumping. I hoped I got the landing right, and did not end up on the wrong planet or in a star. I felt the familiar tug in my chest and let myself go, taking him with me and feeling sick and weak after. My only memory before the world went completely black, was a blue sky above me and a breeze filled with the soft scent of flowers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hung limp in his arms, her head back and lips blue from the use of her energy. Several people gathered around them, a woman with pink skin pushing through the crowd, concern marking her face. Loki turned, his eyes scanning the faces and gauging their intentions carefully. He saw mostly curiosity about the two people that had appeared from nowhere, and a few people worried about the woman he held. No one offering their aid however, and Loki nearly began to run with Lilliana to take her somewhere safe.

"Do you need help?" The pink skinned woman asked, her child clinging to her crisp, white clothing. Loki studied her briefly, realizing that Lilliana was slipping out of his arms. The woman walked forward with her hands up and shifted Lilliana's shoulders into a better position, looking down at her face.

"My husband is Denarian Rhomann Dey, he is close to Nova Prime. I can help you, what is her name and race?" She asked him, he mutely blinked at the woman in front of him for several moments. He was unsure of her intentions, and worried about them falling into the wrong hands. They could turn her over to the Kree, and he over to the Chituari and they would be lost for sure. He had to take a chance with this woman, he had heard of Nova Prime in the past but was unsure of their standing.

"She is my wife, her name is Lilliana. She is Terran, born on Earth." Loki replied, the woman smiled at him and nodded, her hands lifting a limp arms and placing it on Lilliana's stomach.

"Bring her this way, we will get Nova Corps to help you both." The woman said, leading Loki toward a white stone building. She opened the door, guiding him in with a gesture and ushering her daughter ahead of her. The girl bounced ahead, stepping up on her toes to press the button for a lift and waited for them.

"I will call my husband, he will send Corpsmen to help her, and maybe give her medical assistance. She is so very cold, are you sure she is not dying?" The woman asked him, her large eyes soft and kind. Loki shook his head, not wanting anyone to perform any sort of barbaric tests on her.

"No, she needs rest only, she has gifts that drain her energy and leave her in this state. We are seeking asylum and the assistance of anyone who may be able to help us reclaim our home." Loki said and the woman showed her to her small, but very comfortable living quarters. She opened another door off of a dining area, showing him a room with a bed and helped him lay Lilliana on it. He cursed himself for letting her do this to herself but it was necessary, watching the woman closely as she covered his sleeping wife with a thin blanket after the child removed her shoes. The little girl admired the small blue heel in her hands, marveling at the jeweled clasps and smiling at her mother before setting them neatly near the bed.

"I need to leave you to contact my husband now, he will come and see how to help you. You are both safe here, my daughter is very curious about you both. I am sorry if she is a disturbance to you." She said and smiled at him, holding her hands graciously in front of her. Loki's decided that these two could be of no threat, and the little girl peered at his clothes carefully. He turned to regard the child and she jumped back in her shyness, running and peering over the opposite edge of the bed at him.

"I do not believe she will harm us. Thank you for your kindness, I will not forget this." Loki said and sat in the offered chair near the bed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a small hand on his and let out a sigh. He looked down at the girl who was so curious, she smiled at him and she walked over to the bed.

He could hear the child's mother open a Communication Link in the other room, watching as the child climbed up onto the bed next to his wife. The child smoothed the blanket over her, sitting next to her and touching her hand. He observed the innocent girl arrange herself, a small guardian over the sleeping woman in front of her.

"Poor pretty lady is sick." The child said and crossed her legs, resting her chin on her hands to keep watch over the sleeping woman with him.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

I woke up in a room I had never seen before, the bed under my back was comfortable but a bit harder than what I was used to. I opened my eyes and took stock, scanning everything around me for a few moments and taking everything in. I searched for any signs of Loki, without him I was lost in this, and I was afraid for a moment when I did not see him. I worried that I left him somewhere on accident, even more so that I left him on Asgard at the mercy of Raithbourne. I had never been to a planet called Xandar or knew anything about it, and I could have misjudged the jump to end up on a less friendly planet. Anxiety took over, making me force myself to calm down for a moment and then form a plan. I needed to find out where I was first, and then where Loki ended up and fast.

I sat up slowly, stretching sore back muscles and groaning to myself. On the bed next to me was a little girl with pink skin, her face was turned into the mattress and her breathing steady. He little fingers in her mouth to comfort her as she slept, she looked so sweet and innocent and I smiled at her. I touched her warm cheeks and she shifted, settling again as I watched her. She whimpered and a pain shot through me, not physical, but something in me still hurt. I knew it was something deeper as I looked at the little girl and sighed, I was god knew where and my own child was out there alone and unprotected. I had to find a way back to him, to make sure he was safe. But first, I had to find Loki.

I sat up and looked out the window, the sky was dark over the shining city outside and there were so many lights to be seen. From my assessment of the room and the child, I was in a private residence of some sort. That alone was promising, at least I was not a prisoner somewhere.

In the distance, I could see a white tower, ships of varying styles and sizes docking and leaving from it. Some hovered, waiting peacefully for their tour to land and eventually moved on to other parts of the building. I had never been in a place like this, and it was a bit amazing to see. I had read about places like this, but the normally existed in the imaginations of dreamers alone. I was Heinlein's Stranger in a Strange Land, but I still found myself very lonely in a crowded room.

I stood up slowly, looking around for my shoes and fighting waves of dizziness. I had to get out of this room and back down on the streets below, from there I could get an idea of what I was dealing with and maybe figure out a way back to Asgard. I looked at my options to slip out of the room undetected as I slipped my feet into my shoes, but my exit points were very few. I had two things I had to accomplish right away, get out and find what happened to my husband. After that, get my ass back to Asgard and set shit right. Damn, sometimes being me was a bag of suck.

I walked close to the door, cracking it and pressing my ear to the wood. Voices floated at me from the other room and I could tell there were at least two, a third one asked a question and I closed my eyes to get a better idea of what I was hearing. One male and the other female, she was humming to herself as the male either talked to her or another person. I listened, needing a good idea of how many people I was facing and waited. I heard the other male speak suddenly, and the voice nearly made me hit the floor. I could hear Loki talking to the other man, and he was calm an collected. There was not threat, and I accomplished my first two tasks I set for myself.

I relaxed, and glanced back at the child on the bed, I walked back over to her and covered her with the blanket that I used and sighed. I tucked it around her in thanks for the company, and sat down on the bed for a second when more dizziness grabbed me. The room spun for a moment, and I had to grip the bedding under me to give myself stability. It passed thankfully, and I gave myself a few more moments before trying to stand again.

I collected myself and walked to the door, following the the voices and seeing Loki talking to a man who looked human. His face was tired and sagging, weathered and aged from the years he had devoted to his career. His curly, medium brown hair a mess, but everything about him still remained professional. His dark blue uniform commanded respect, and the clean, cut lines of his Pink skinned wife's clothes said that he was someone very important on this planet. She turned, placing a plate of food in front of the man, and Loki picked at his food absentmindedly.

"So let me get this straight, the Kree want her because she is some sort of weapon to them. You are also wanted by the Chituari and this Thanos for double crossing them both in a plot against another planet, that alone sounds like a bad time all around. And now you want the help of anyone you can find to return to this Asgard, to put your adopted brother back on the throne and save your newborn son. I have heard some stories in my long years with Nova Corps, but this one is really good." The man said, his face serious as he spoke and ate.

"Yes Denarian Dey, this is exactly what I am asking of you. If this man is allowed to stay where he is, all of Asgard with suffer and the other realms will fall. As much as I hate to say this, I cannot abide Raithbourne being on the Throne and I believe that my brother would be a much better candidate for the task." Loki said, the man swallowed and nodded at him in return. He was thinking about it, setting his utensils down and rubbing his face. I felt bad for the poor man, he looked like he already had so much on his shoulders and did not need more.

"How long does she need before she wakes up from the drain on her?" Denarian Dey asked, he looked at Loki and sighed. I couldn't blame him at all for being tired, or not wanting to believe the story. I sure as hell wouldn't, given the circumstances surrounding out arrival.

"She is awake now." The woman said as she stared at me, both men sitting at the table looking up at me. I smelled food and my stomach rumbled in response, Loki standing and walking toward me. His arms found me and I let him hold me close, his hand rubbing mt back and soothing me. I was fighting tears at the intrusive thought of Aulder being so far away, alone and afraid made me want to fall apart again.

"We are safe Little Mouse, these people are going to help us." Loki said and I shook my head at him.

"Aulder isn't safe, we left him and now he could be in danger.." I choked out and he hugged me tighter. The woman walked over to us and guided me to a chair, she put a plate of food in front of me and smiled.

"You are so pretty when awake." She said, folding her hands and still smiling. I returned it, not wanting to seem rude but too lost in my own problems to take a compliment at the moment.

"Eat, please Little Mouse. Starving yourself will not help matters. Heimdal has him safe in the stronghold I told you of, I communicated with him while you were sleeping. Sif and Hogun are there with Fandral and others, they will protect him. This man is Danarian Rhomann Dey, he may have a solution to get us back to Asgard." Loki said and I nodded at the man. I offered him my hand and he took it, nodding as he stared at me.

"Thank you both, you have a pretty daughter." I said and the woman smiled brightly at me. I picked up my utensils and tasted the strange food, finding it very good. The vegetables were sweet, with a salty aftertaste, and the meat melted on my tongue. I must have been starving, because I nearly cleaned my plate silently before the woman returned with a second helping.

"Thank you, I am glad to see you awake. I almost thought that we were going to have to take you for a bio-scan, you were cold and very pale. I have only met one other Terran, so I was not sure if you needed more than what we could do for you here. Your husband kept insisting that you would recover if we let you sleep however, but it was still tempting to get you to Medical." Denarian Dey said, I smiled and took another bite of food.

I just needed rest, it takes a lot out of me to jump between planets, food helps me to regain my strength too." I said and he nodded at me, his face very calm and serious. "Do you really think you can get us back home Sir?"

"I do. I know a group of people who can, they have a ship called The Milano and may be willing to take you back. They are a bunch of assholes, but Peter Quill says that he is not one hundred percent, a dick." Dey said and I almost choked on the food in my mouth. I swallowed, taking a drink of the juice in the cup and trying my best not to show I had nearly killed myself after hearing that statement.

"He sounds like the sort of person Lilliana and I should get along with him wonderfully." Loki quipped and I laughed a bit. I couldn't help myself then and it showed, Dey looked at me and I calmed back down.

"They are good at what they do, if they don't drive you crazy in the process. They are a motley crew of stragglers, thieves, bounty hunters, and assassins, but they help save the Universe from time to time. Overall, they are nice people, and side on the underdog when they need to." Dey said and I nodded.

"Sounds a lot like people we know on Earth, is there any chance Peter Quill is from Earth? That sounds like a human name to me." I said and Dey laughed a bit and I blinked at him, gauging if he was making fun of me.

"He is actually, a Ravager named Yondu picked him up years ago when he was a kid. He grew up among them and developed this whole Outlaw Persona, he did change for the better though a few years ago. Now he and his band of miscreants are guns for hire, and they go around doing what they can to help others. He has a soft spot for women and children, families especially, I am sure he will be happy to help you both without charge." Dey said and smiled at us. I hoped he was right, because I was worried that we would not have many options for transport back home coming along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, no damn way. We either get paid, or they can stay on Xandar. I am not running a Taxi service for cosmic castaways, I am running a... I don't know, but it is not what you think it is Dey." Peter Quill said into the screen. He was pretty good looking for an outlaw with a heart of gold, but Dey calling him an asshole was a really fair assessment. He ran an hand through his curly, brown hair and tried to look like he had not woken up after a bender at a frat house. His face said everything about how annoyed he was with even being asked, and I could understand it. The guy was a douche, and wanted to get paid for his services.

"Peter, one of them is Terran like you, and she wants to get back to her son. They have no other choice but you guys. Can't you for once, drop all the pretense and just help someone out for the sake of being a good person?" Dey replied and I crossed my arms. One the other side of the screen, I could hear some music playing and the guy in the monitor turned to yell at someone. He was bad at hiding his annoyance, and he let out a long breath of irritation.

"Groot, turn that down. The answer is still no Dey... Groot, damnit! I am talking here!" he said and I recognized 'I Want You Back' by Jackson Five. I tapped my foot and laughed, singing the song to myself. If they were going to argue, I was going to entertain myself the best I could. Loki regarded me out of the corner of his eye and I hummed to myself, he grinning at me and knowing what I was up to.

"Oh baby, give me one more chance, won't you please let me back in your heart, of darlin, I was blind to let you go..." I sang to myself, Loki and Dey staring at me as I nodded my head. I grinned back at them and shrugged, it was one of those catchy songs that drove white people crazy to hear.

"Please. Jackson Five. I am from Earth and I love music a lot." I said, the guy on the screen laughed to himself and shook his head. He shrugged and looked around for me, I walked over to the screen and continued singing with the music. Peter joined me and he watched me dance, I tapped my foot as I stood there. I was working woman mojo, and I was doing good at it.

"Music lover huh?" He asked me and I laughed, shrugging back at him. He really had no idea how much I loved music, none at all.

"Sometimes music can express the words you can't find. I have always had a phone on me with access to thousands of songs, it is how I roll. If you help us, I can hook you up with my old one. It has about a thousand songs downloaded onto it, maybe some stuff you have not heard yet?" I said and he laughed, shaking his head at me. I waited for him to think it over, practicing patience as I swayed to the music.

"I actually have a Zune, it has tons of music on it already." He shot back and I rolled my eyes hard enough to see my own brain. I could not believe that this guy was super proud to own an outdated piece of tech, he had to have been away from Earth for a really long time.

"Look, I am going to level with you, my husband and I need a ride back to Asgard. I want to see my son again, and I really don't care who takes us up on the offer. This guy who exiled us is bad news and if you don't help us, he is going to find and kill my friends and son. I have to get back to him, and it is tearing me to pieces that I am not there now. I don't beg often, but I am willing to now, I left a piece of my heart back there and I need it back." I said, fighting the shake in my voice. He looked down for a moment, and I thought for a minute he was doing to refuse again.

"Please." I said, and someone in the background said something. He glanced off the screen, and groaned at the person.

"I'm thinking!" Peter said and I crossed my arms, a tear falling down my cheek. He glanced at me again, and I frowned and shook my head.

"We tried, we may not have time to find another option. You know, Dey said you had a good heart, but in reality you are just another jerk with an ulterior motive." I said and pulled the bracelet off my wrist. I showed it to the screen and turned it, making sure he could see what I was offering. I stripped off my earrings and necklace as well, holding each item up for him to see. It had to be payment enough for him, and I was hoping he would accept them. I looked down at the locket and felt my heart break, pulling it off over my head and holding it up.

"These were all gifts, but I will sacrifice all of them to save my baby. Please, it is all we have for payment, take us and they are yours. They are worth a lot, and the gold is real." I said and Perter sighed, continuing to think about the offer.

"the gold is legit?" he asked me and I nodded, holding my jewelry in my cupped hands for him. Silent prayers in my head that he would listen, even agree to the deal. Loki looked at me, and shook his head sadly.

"I am Groot." I heard off screen and he looked at whoever said that.

"I am not an asshole Groot!" Peter shot back, rubbing his face.

"Keep your stuff, just give us a good reference or throw us a really big party or something." He said and looked at my dress through the monitor. "We can be there in a couple of hours, you may want to find different clothes."

"Thank you." I said and smiled at him, he disconnected the call and I ran to Loki. I wrapped my arms around him, he returned the embrace and I felt relief wash over me like a hurricane. It was one bridge crossed of many and I was walking closer to the end, and I was not afraid to fight this battle all the way to the other side of it. There was so much on the line, and my life was one thing I stood to loose. Some paths were worth walking though and this time, some blood needed to be shed in order to protect the innocent.

"You were brilliant Little Mouse, we will be on our way soon." Loki said and I nodded into his chest, he was so very right and I needed him. I let go of Loki and regarded Dey, the man had become a friend quickly and I respected him.

"Thank you." I said to the man and he laughed, shaking his head.

"It is my duty a a member of Nova Corps, I know where we can get you some different clothes. Maybe a gun or two, I know Peter Quill unfortunately, you will need them." Dey said and we walked with him.

"Duty to your Corps does not dictate whether or not you are a decent person. Military is good at making soldiers and warriors, just not good at making men if you ask me. It is your choices and actions alone that dictate if you are a good person, and you chose to help us when you didn't have to." I said and Dey stopped, puffing out his cheeks in thought. He smiled and nodded at me, looking down briefly and laughing.

"You are right there, you really see through people, and are a better judge of character than most. I appreciated your good words Lilliana, you are smarter than you look." He replied, Loki chuckling to himself at the statement.

"Thank you. I have a few questions though, the first is what a Ravager is. I want to know what I am jumping into here, and I do not want to fall into the ocean with out checking the bottom for predators first." I said and we began walking again, Dey opening a door for us and leading us down a hall.

"I think I can fill you both in as much as I can. Clothes, weapons, and information, in that order if it is good with you." Dey said and we moved, passing into uncharted waters, a scary place where the world blurred through the realms of monsters and men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He showed us to a room off the beaten path and I dug through the bins of old clothing, most of them were clean and I chose the least stained from the piles. I collected a pair of dark brown, mid calf boots, a holster that crossed over my hips, a jacket, a cloak, and a pair of brown leather pants. I even found a bag for my dress and jewelry, making use of it and folding up another shirt in case I got this one too nasty. Body odor sucked enough without having to smell yourself for days on end, and I planned on trying to keep somewhat clean. Call me spoiled, because that is exactly what I was.

I changed quickly, buckling a brown leather collar with an arm guard attached to it around my neck when Loki and Dey returned with two odd looking guns. Loki studied my clothes, watching me braid my hair and twist it into a bun at the base of my neck. The white cotton shirt was tucked into my pants and I cinched my cream colored corset over all it. I bucked the boots into place and held my hand out for the guns from Dey, he was reluctant at first, but I was patient.

"You comfortable with weapons?" Dey asked me as I pulled the waist length white cloak over my shoulders and put my locket back on, hooking the cloak over my left shoulder and rolling my eyes at him. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him, he really did not know me.

"I am a weapon, you forget that somewhere?" I asked him and he laughed to himself.

"Do us all a favor here on Xandar then, don't let the Kree pick you up. We have enough problems with them, we don't need more." Dey replied and I laughed. He handed me the guns and I put them into the holsters, feeling a bit normal again. Weird how you returned to combat readiness after so long away from the state, all it took was the right uniform and a couple of weapons. Loki followed the man out the door, Dey waiting in the hall for us politely. I grinned at him, not seeing any sense in making the poor man angry with us after all he helped us to accomplish.

"I really have no plans to end up anyone's weapon, sorry to disappoint you. But I can try to cause some problems for them back, I have a bone to pick with them over a city on Earth." I said, Loki took the bag with my things in it, carrying it for me and we walked up a short flight of stairs.

"I also have no intention of allowing her to fall into the hands of someone who would use her, may I ask if it would be a terrible crime to kill any of these Ravagers. They are merely Bounty Hunters, most likely lesser beings." Loki said and I rolled my eyes. He looked at me and I crossed my arms at him, showing him that I did not approve of his plans.

"As much as I want to say yes... no, not really a bad thing." Dey said and I looked back at the man in open shock. I honestly could not believe what I was hearing, both men eyed me and I threw out my hands in exasperation. I guess I couldn't say much either though, I was planning on killing Raithbourne in a very slow, painful way.

"Can you not encourage him? I have enough on my mind without anyone thinking about murder, it ages you horribly." I snapped, starting to walk on and stopping.

"You don't age." Loki said and I groaned in exasperation.

"I know that, and you need to be nice. We don't even know if we will cross paths with any Ravagers to begin with, so it is really a moot point." I shot back. I was tired, wearing clothes that I had no idea where they came from, and I had a massive bone to pick with a prick back on Asgard. Not a good combination, but I was dealing with everything the best I could.

"Knowing Peter, you probably will. He runs with them all the time, and they like to cause him a few headaches when they can." Dey said and Loki raised an eyebrow and me. I was putting my foot down on murder, but could see he still had a point to make.

"I will kill them, should I have to protect you." Loki replied, smirking at the both of us.

"Why did you have to make a good point?" I groaned and rubbed my face. "Fine, I will only allow it if someone tries to kidnap, kill, or otherwise molest me. Does that make you happy?"

"O.K. I am not hearing this, please don't make me risk my long career or regret helping you both." Dey said, and Loki nodded at me. I knew that I had a long history of getting into fights for very little reason, but that was something that I was hoping to leave well in my past. My history alone of being a glorified drug mule in Seattle was enough evidence of a hard past, and I wanted to let it stay there. I shrugged and let out a giggle at Dey, seeing his concern etched in the lines of his face. Loki continued to smirk at me, making me want to groan again.

"No problem there, because murder is very bad in my book." I said to our new friend, pointing a finger at Loki. "Stop looking at me like that Loki, I am fully aware that I am just as bad as you. The only difference between you and I, I caused trouble to stay alive."

"How was I looking at you?" Loki asked me and I rolled my eyes in response, his smirk dropped and I tried not to be too exasperated with him.

"How were you looking at me? Really?" I replied and he shrugged a bit. I heard a door slide open and closed behind me, ignoring it to continue to scowl at Loki. I really had nothing to be annoyed with him about, I was probably just being oversensitive and moody. Which, given the last several days, was completely understandable. I was also getting very tired of being a cosmic whipping girl.

"I'm really no genius, but if a woman repeats what you just said in the from of a question, you will probably be dead soon." A voice behind me said and I spun around to face the speaker. Loki went to the ready as well, pulling me back against him and throwing an arm across my chest. I sighed and relaxed, seeing it was the man from the Comm Link. He put his hands up to show he was harmless, keeping his hands away from the two guns he carried.

He had a definite Devil-may-care attitude to him, and it showed in every aspect of himself. He smirked, holding his hands up and ran his fingers through his messy hair. HE grinned at us and crossed his arms, his body relaxed but still oozing danger. He looked approvingly at my clothes, smirking and grinning at my hips. If I was not married already, I would still turn him down based on the cocky attitude that radiated off him.

"Are we all calm?" He asked, extending his hand. He wore fingerless gloves and a faded t-shirt under his red leather jacket, His pants were dirty and equally faded. I began to wonder if this guy was the right choice after all, from the looks of him he was going to get us killed. I took the extended hand however, and shook it.

"You must be Lilliana, didn't catch his name though." Peter Quill said, offering Loki his hand. Loki raised an eyebrow at it and Peter played off the rejection, smoothing his messy dirty-blonde hair and trying to look cool.

"Loki, of Asgard." Loki replied and Peter nodded in return.

"Great. Peter Quill, but I also go by the name 'Star Lord'." Peter said, Dey suppressed a laugh but I let loose. I doubled over, holding my stomach as I howled with laughter. Loki looked amused at Peter and Dey laughed with me at the name, it was already appearing that poor Peter was not going to stand a chance with either one of us.

"Star Lord? That has got to be the worst Outlaw Name I have ever heard. Where did you come up with that one?" I choked out around laughter, trying and failing to compose myself.

"It sounded cool when I made it up, and it is not as bad as 'Tazer Face'." Peter said and I threw my head back and laughed harder. He had a good point there, even if they were equally bad. Loki even chuckled audibly to himself about "Tazer Face," making my laughter seem fine at that point.

"Perhaps we should not upset this mortal, he could rescind his offer to assist us." Loki said and I managed to stop laughing, but had to still wipe my face. I giggled a bit, and still grinned as I took in deep breaths. I think I may have ruined his James Dean attitude having persona, but even rebels have moments their cause is shattered.

"Sorry Peter." I said, sniffing and letting out a long breath. He shook his head, crossing his arms and I grinned again.

"Tazer Face." I snorted, giggling again. Loki sighed, reminding me that I was supposed to not be offending Peter with a quick elbow. It did not hurt, but it got my attention and I adjusted my attitude.

"No problem, maybe we should get moving though. Rocket tends to cause problems with he is left alone for too long, he is a pain in the ass and likes to prove it. Drax may keep him in check for a while, but Rocket is Rocket." Peter said and I returned my attention to Dey. I hugged him, smiling as he returned it and let me go.

"Thank you for your help, it was wonderful meeting you and your family." I said and he smiled at me as he stood there.

"Just get back to your son, and save your friends." Dey said and waved it off. "Take care of her Loki, you will find you are a rich man."

"I will do everything I can." Loki said and I walked over to him and opened the bag in Loki's hands, remembering the sapphire and gold necklace. I handed it to Dey and closed his hand over it, stopping him from protesting. His eyes questioned me as he looked at the simple pendant on the gold chain, he tried to give it back and I shook my head at him.

"For your daughter, she was good company." I said and he smiled, nodding as he closed his hand over it again. He knew I was not going to budge, and he accepted the gift.

"I will make sure she takes care of it. Good luck Lilliana, I hope you visit again in more peaceful times for you." Dey said and we parted ways. He walking back to his duties with a salute, the three of us walking to a ship and the promise of home.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Raitbourne sat on the throne, his thoughts troubled beyond any person's imaging. He was so very alone in the room, yet to voices came to him unbidden. Thoughts were shielded against him, and his troubles had gone from few to many. Thor was still unable to rule, Sif and Heimdal had defected together hours ago. The one maid and the two traitors taking the child and hiding it, no one knowing where and he felt so many were lying to him about it. Worst off, Heimdal took the sword with him when he abandoned his post and without the sword the Bifrost was useless to him. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were in hiding as well, deserters nonetheless and would be dealt with when found.

All of them, every last one of these pathetic beings. All of Asgard as well, would pay if they continued to hide the abomination of a child that vexed him.

He had other concerns as well at the moment, Loki and his wretched wife escaped their punishment. Both of them out there somewhere, and most likely planning to return and inside himself he hoped they would. They were both traitors by all rights and would be treated as such, Lilliana dying first and then Loki would be forced to kneel in her blood. A fitting end for the bastard son of Laufey and the wretched whore, both of their bodies given further insult by being thrown into the void.

"What should we do without our primary means of defense, we cannot raise the shield around the city without the sword. We are blind, and open to all the enemies of Asgard My King." Aleren said, walking toward him from the now open doors. The man was correct, they would be open to an attack, unable to do anything except send their warriors into the slaughter. Odin and Thor were both defenseless in their respective conditions as well, Asgard was in a perilous state. Everything balanced on the blade of a knife, and it only took a slight breeze to send it over the edge.

"I am aware of that Aleren, I am no fool. We need to find where they took the child first, there we will find Heimdal and Sif. Anyone harboring that child or the defectors are considered traitors at this time, and they will be treated as such." Raithbourne said, regarding the men around him. All of them were becoming useless, and none of them giving him the answers he desired.

"And the child?' Taryn asked, his face betraying everything he was thinking. The man had no stomach to perform the tasks that would soon come, but that was something he would have to endure. The man had to realize that blood had to spill in order to protect his home, he had to not look away when it happened as well.

"Children are deemed innocent of their parents crimes, it has been law for centuries." Sventaka said, his face sad as he spoke. He was loyal to the Midgardian, his faith and feality in her absolute.

"The child is to be treated as a traitor as well, unless you want him your King one day. The idea of that animal rising to favor in Asgard makes me ill already, the son of Loki cannot be allowed to live. He will be easy to dispatch, given that he has no discernible powers yet." Raithbourne said, slamming his fist into the golden throne under him. Sventaka and Taryn looked shocked at the decree, Kurrin went pale and shook his head. The three men were obviously unhappy at the thought of killing the infant, but it had to be done.

"This cannot stand, we cannot change the laws of Odin without the consent of a King. We would be found as traitors ourselves." Kurrin said, his self preservation showing. He may be in agreement in this plot, but he was also very loyal to Thor and Odin. Sventaka looked pale and depressed at the though of the child's death, but Aleren looked ready to act on his orders. He was always loyal to the person on the throne, and even more loyal to his friends.

From his vantage point Raithbourne could see where the cracks in the Empire were forming, all of them insidious and spreading. Branching out and becoming fissures, dark caverns that held monsters and traitors. But what were monsters, but things left to be slain.

"I am King, until Thor or Odin rise to take their rightful place. You all forget that and as King, my word is law and I say the child dies as a traitor." Raithbourne said, his fist closing and shaking as his anger began to rise. He would have order, he would have loyalty. Without either, he would fail and all would fall around him.

"Asgard will never allow such a brutal act to be carried out, the people will revolt against us and you. Have reason in this, or all shall be lost my friend." Kurrin said, his voice shaking as he spoke. The man's weakness was disgusting to Raithbourne, his fears spoken and falling on deaf ears. He had greater ambitions to consider over a pathetic populace, overseen by a weakening and decadent King. He was to rise as the King that Asgard needed, not afraid to dispense justice or take lives that threatened him or the population.

"Let them revolt then, they will only become criminals themselves." Taryn interjected, straightening his beard and looking proud. Raithbourne silently agreed with the man, appreciating the patient Lord's will to stand by his King. He also knew that he had to maintain the loyalty of his co-conspirators, should he loose their support, all would fall apart.

"Asgard needs to be reminded that the word of the King is the law. The Odin I once knew would have executed Loki on his return in chains, not locked him away or further decided to send him to Midgard to retrieve the girl. Loki should, by all accounts be dead now but Frigga made Odin soft. Filled his head with sentiment, stealing away his reason and making him weak. The Midgardian wretch made him even softer, filling him with even more weakness and holding affections for the bitch." Raithbourne sneered, he hated both mentioned women with a passion that few knew. For now however, Asgard was safe from their influence and one was dead. Most of all, it was safe from Loki and his troublesome nature, a position he did not wish to change. Sventaka walked forward, looking down at his shaking hands as he stood at the foot of the stairs. He removed the ring of his office, holding it out in a trembling hand and frowning. Raithbourne and the rest curious as to what he was doing, what he was getting at. This act of defiance from the Old Spiritualist a curious one, and extremely unwelcome at this time.

"My friend, I cannot stand by and see the laws of Asgard and Odin so twisted. It is madness unbound, and against everything my Oath of Allegiance to Asgard and the people that I took so many years ago promised. I wish to retire and live my last days at peace with myself and my conscience." Sventaka said, the gold ring still in his hand in offering. He lowered his eyes and bowed, waiting for Raithbourne to take it from him.

"We need you here, serving me on The Council Lord Sventaka. End this madness, find your sense, and push you conscience into the shadows. There is much left to be done, and your place is here." Raithbourne said, motioning dismissively with his hand and daring more defiance from the old man. Laughter from the rest of the men falling to silence as the man stood still, holding his seal ring out silently.

"Forgive me, but I am very old and you cannot have further need of this aged body. I surrender my seal, and seat on The Council with it my Lord and friend." Sventaka replied softly, Aleren stepping forward and taking the ring from him. The fellow Councilman in shock of what he was witnessing and closing the ring in his fist, unable to face his former friend.

"I can find you a traitor to The Crown, you may not abandon your seat on The Council at this time Lord Sventaka. Especially while crisis looms on the horizon, I shall not allow it to occur." Raithbourne hissed, his annoyance at the defiant Council Member showing. The rest of the gathered men moved back from him, trying to save themselves from whatever madness was in the old man. Edging around him as if her were poisoned by an unseen force or plague, their faces troubled by his actions alone. Even Raithbourne felt disturbed by these sudden events, worried that he may loose more of the men in front of him to it.

"Then I am a traitor, but at least I will be seen as a man of good conscience and morals. It is a pity the rest of you will not be judged so kindly by the people." Sventaka replied, letting out a shaking breath. The hall falling silent as shock took hold over the men and Guards. All of them trying to see the reason behind the old man's actions, and not finding it right away.

"Obey your King man, this madness you show will not be looked upon favorably." Kurrin said, holding his hand up in warning. Sventaka simply shook his head, closing his eyes and gathering his thoughts.

"The Kings I recognize are either restoring their body in rest, unable to act due to poison, or labeled a traitor under the laws of Asgard. You are a steward the that throne Lord Raithbourne, and have no true authority to act as King. Therefore, I choose to retire my position at once and live my last days in relative peace." Sventaka replied. Raithbourne seethed with hanger at the man, standing and gesturing the Guards forward. This would not go unpunished, and he would see that it was harsh.

"If you shall not obey your King, acting or otherwise, then you are a traitor!" Raithbourne shouted. "Tank him to the dungeon, he shall be tried and executed at my pleasure. His end will serve as a warning to all that choose to defy The Crown, or my decisions."

The Guards, took the old man away and no one spoke for a long time. Sventaka never resisting his fate, nor making a fuss about it. He resigned himself, holding his head up at the younger men took him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The orange, blue, and white ship sat on the landing pad proudly, displayed as if to awe all who saw it and making even me blink up at it in amazement. It was huge and very streamlined in design, the wingspan wide and strangely graceful in conception. I gaped at the ship and touched the hull, wondering it was really in front of me. My fingers rested on the cold steel under my fingers, a slight hum from the engine vibrating under my touch and traveling up my arm. I smiled, looking back at Peter and Loki and seeing the cocksure Captain of this ship gesture for me to follow him.

Peter led us around to a loading ramp where a bald, gray skinned man worked. He was nearly six feet tall with red, tribal styled tattooing over his bare torso and back, I tried not to stare but the designs were so beautiful. His dark blue pants were tucked into his mid-calf boots and he had sheaths, with knives at each ankle. He watched as we approached, his eyes saying that he did not fully trust the newcomers but would tolerate them.

"This is Drax, he is our muscle on the team. His race does not get metaphors, and he comes across as a hard ass, but he will warm up to you eventually. And you will figure him out soon enough, good fighter though. Great at hurting the bad people, and even better at just looking scary." Peter said, resting a hand on the broad shoulder of his friend. I nodded and felt tiny near the slab of muscle that was Drax, but strangely interested in the etched markings on his chest.

"Drax, why don't you use your words and say 'hello' to Lilliana and Loki? There are the two that you guys insisted that we help out for free." Peter said and Drax studied Loki, recognizing the latent danger and narrowing his eyes at him. Loki sighed silently, picking at his sleeve and looking casual. Still giving off the impression that he was unimpressed by Drax, and recognizing that he was the dangerous person in the room.

"Hello Drax, your marking are really beautiful." I said, smiling and offering my hand to shake his. He stared at it and I let it fall back to my side, hoping that I did not use an obscene hand gesture in his culture. Peter motioned for us to follow him, leading us further into the ship and Drax following us. He kept staring at me, as if he were trying to figure something out but could not find the answer. I blew it off, too tired and drained emotionally to get into a fight with a guy who looked like he could rearrange my limbs without breaking a sweat.

"You are very small, are you sure you are not a child?" Drax asked me and I heard Loki chuckle at the question. I put up a finger to warn him against continuing to laugh, he taking the hint. I was painfully aware of how short I was, and did not need reminding. I was also in no mood to be teased about my height, and was not afraid to stab anyone who did.

"Pretty sure, nice to meet you anyways." I said, Drax still staring at me and taking in all of me. He moved me next to a support beam, comparing me to is and sizing me up. He grabbed my waist suddenly, lifting me off my feet and weighing me briefly before setting me back down. I glared at Loki, who was fighting laughter and he stopped before he dug his own grave further.

"You are so tiny. I could lift and throw you with one hand." Drax said. He continued to compare me to his arms and stood next to me, his eyes amazed at what he was seeing in front of him. I had no clue what he was getting at, but I was having enough of his shenanigans.

"Please refrain from throwing her, I would hate to have a quarrel with you. I am rather fond of my wife, and very protective. I should warn you, she is rather sensitive of her build and you probably should not tease it." Loki said, pulling me away from Drax before he really did try throwing me. I continued to look at my surroundings, in awe of the ship when I heard someone walking down some steps toward us. A tree-like creature descended, about as tall as Drax and it blinked at me. It walked closer, fingers reaching out and what I thought was a smile on its face. I stared back, in awe of what I was actually seeing in front of me. My jaw having fallen open in complete shock, and feeling a bit afraid of it. I pulled away from Loki and studied the creature, reaching my hand out to return the gesture.

"Look at you, you are... amazing." I said, reaching my fingers out further and touching the being's arm. It felt like a tree under my hand, but only warm and alive. The sinews of it moved, and I thought I felt a slight pulse from an actual heart in the wrist.

"I am Groot." He said and I glanced back at Loki, he seemed interested as well in the creature. Looking at him, at least I thought it was a him, and studying Groot carefully.

"Hi Groot, I'm Lilly." I said and shook his hand, he smiled at me and touched a curl of my hair. His eyes blinking at me and his finger touching my nose. I was completely transfixed, like this creature was holding me in hypnosis and not letting me go.

"I am Groot." He replied and smiled widely.

"He says that it is nice to freaking meet you, except he did not say 'freaking'. His vocabulary is limited to: I, am, and Groot. All in that order." The raccoon at his feet, that I had completely missed said. I blinked in shock at him, crouching down to look at him closer.

"A Raccoon race out there? This is just cool, why didn't you tell me about this Loki?" I asked over my shoulder and her shrugged back, me rolling my eyes at his reaction. I returned my attention to Rocket, wanting to touch him but not wanting to offend him at the same time. I studied his clothes, and grinned like a complete idiot as I offered him my hand.

"I was not aware of his race, I still have much to explore myself." Loki replied, watching me still offer my hand to the raccoon to shake. He rejected it, scratching his chin and glaring at me in return.

"He is not exactly a race, more like a bad science experiment." Peter said, closing the loading ramp and telling someone through and intercom to prepare for launch. I continued to study the animal in front of me, not wanting to believe that he was just an experiment. He was too advanced, too intelligent to be anything less.

"What is your name, can I touch you?" I asked the creature and he sneered back at me.

"Rocket, and no." he snapped. Crossing his little arms and glaring at me. I sat back on my heels and sighed, Groot sitting and joining me on the floor. He made himself grow leaves across his arms and shoulders and I laughed, watching a flower bloom on the end of his finger.

"Groot likes everyone. The Trash Panda is always moody, don't take it personally and ignore him. Everyone else does." Peter said and I frowned back at him.

"That is really mean Peter, don't call him that." I said, Drax laughing and Groot offered me the flower from his hand. I took it, tucking it into my hair and smiling at him in thanks. Rocked stomped forward and waved his hand at Peter, me fighting giggles because it was almost hard to take him seriously. He was so short and cute on top of it, it was like being scolded by your cat or a bunny rabbit.

"Yeah Quill, that is mean, don't call me that." Rocket said and Drax laughed from what he was working on.

"I am Groot." The tree replied, I put out a hand to stop Rocket's pacing for a second for him to translate.

"What did he say?" I asked him and he sighed.

"He agreed with you." Rocket snapped at me, turning to Groot. "We need to work on your language, I can't repeat that to her."

"Well, if someone had not stolen Anulax Batteries from The Sovereign after insulting Ayesha and all of them, we would treat him a tiny bit better. But no, so we are treating him like the furry little A-hole that he is." Peter said, closing a bin hard. Loki widened his eyes, the blood draining from his face. In a hot second, he had walked to me and pulled my to my feet by my arm. Groot joined us, taking my empty hand and looking concerned at me, I shook my head to assure him I would be fine.

"You are hunted by The Sovereign? You should have informed us of this when you agreed to take us, we cannot be put at such a risk. We will find another ship to take us back to Asgard, I apologize for wasting your time Quill." Loki said, shaking his head and pulling me along. I freed my arm and the room spun, Groot catching me as I nearly fell over. I was still drained, and needed more sleep to restore myself. Loki knew it, and he also knew that we could not waste time looking for another ship. He had to realize that he was making me sick by forcing me to stay awake, but he was locked in his argument.

"Loki, calm down will you, we need them. Also, who it The Sovereign?" I asked, but two male egos were too hard at at work to hear me. I crossed my arms and let out a long breath, waiting the argument out with what patience I had left. There was actually not much of that left, and I could feel the deck below my feet vibrate as engines powered up. If I let them go, then we would have no choice but to trust Peter and his group.

Some problems worked themselves out.

"Fine by me, but good luck finding someone who will take you for free. Now, do you know the coordinates for the Ass Guard? We need to leave now, the faster we get underway, the faster the both of you are off my ship and out of my hair." Peter said, Rocket crossing his arms and looking like he was enjoying the argument. I sighed and threw my hands out, annoyed with the whole display. Drax looked bored, and continued with his work, this was business as usual I guessed.

"It is Asgard, and I highly doubt your skills at keeping us safe right now." Loki snapped at Peter, the wannabe Space Outlaw turning and glaring at Loki.

"Who is the Sovereign?" I asked again, both men ignoring me and continuing to argue. Rocket tugged my short cloak, grabbing my attention and looking up at me.

"Only the biggest douche bags in the galaxy." Rocket answered me, I laughed a bit at his response. He smiled up at me and shrugged, I was starting to like the moody creature. I was thrown off balance by the sudden motion of the ship lifting off, bracing myself against a stack of cases that Drax was working with. The hired slab of muscle bracing my head before it connected with the lid, I thanked him and held onto them for a moment. The room spun about again, and I held onto the case for a moment to clear my head. I wanted to ask Peter for a place to sleep for a while, but decided against it. He was obviously not happy to have us aboard to begin with.

Loki glared at Peter, knowing that we were airborne and took a step forward. I ran over, putting my hands in the middle of his chest, pushing him to keep him from getting himself into trouble. This was going to be a bitch of a trip to begin with, and I had no intention of making it worse.

"Well, it looks like we are along for the ride now. How awful could it really be? Everyone seems super nice, and Peter promised to get us back home. We really can't afford to wait on another ship to come along, and we may be running short on time. Aulder is in danger, and we have to get back to him like super fast. We don't really have much of a choice, and I trust him to get us there." I said, trying to be reasonable with Loki. I noticed that we had left the atmosphere of the planet, glancing at the stars through the window over his shoulder.

"The Sovereign will not care who is on this ship when they blow it out of the cosmos, you do not cross them or their High Priestess." Loki said. I sighed and started to cry, I was stuck between a rock and a very stubborn place. He was going to force his point, and it was frustrating me to no end. Drax put a hand on my back, glaring at Loki as he handed me a cloth from his pocket.

I was exhausted, across the universe from my newborn son, and had an order for my execution hanging over me. I did what any logically thinking woman would do in my shoes.

I completely lost my shit, and did it with complete style.

"You listen to me Loki!" I shouted, waving my finger in his face. "I don't care off this makes you mad or damage your fragile ego, because I am one million percent done with this shit and I am ready to make someone suck vacuum. I want to get back to my son, and you are in the way of that goal! I do not care if I have to blow up a planet to get there either, every minute you spend arguing with everyone here is another minute we risk his life and him being found by Raithbourne and his Testosterone Party of Doom.! If you want to wait on that damn planet for another ship, the go! I will not stop you, but I can't even begin to describe to you what it will do to me if Aulder is hurt or killed! Grow the fuck up and shut your pie hole!" I shouted at him and sobbed, I buried my face into the cloth and felt Loki put his hand on the back of my neck. He held me to him, and I calmed down slowly. I could not believe that loosing my mind and going ballistic worked, I needed to let it happen more often.

"She is scary. Cute, but scary." Peter said, and laughed to himself. I wanted to give him the finger, but refrained.

"She is also very powerful, fear her should she loose control of her gifts. I believe that I know you are in need of rest as well." Loki said to me, rubbing my back. "Quill, it is your ship, and you did promise safe passage back to Asgard. I will be in your debt if you, and your interesting crew aided us."

"Yeah, let's get her back to your son, where she can't blow up my ship or anything. I have a spare berth she can sleep in for a bit too, seeing as how she needs it." Peter said, Loki nodding at him. He tensed suddenly, and his hands released me. In a single movement, he shoved me behind him and pushed the bag with my things into my chest. He drew a knife and held it out at Peter, gesturing at a green skinned woman with dark red hair. She stopped descending the stairs and looked panicked, recognition on her face.

"You tricked us Quill!" Loki shouted, holding me back behind him.

"Who is that?" I asked Loki and he tensed again, pushing me further back from the woman.

"She is Gammora, the daughter of Thanos. It seems we have been delivered into the hands of the woman who oversaw my torture at the hands of the Black Order." He hissed and I froze, backing to the wall and putting more distance from the woman. I pressed my lips together, knowing that matters just got much worse and it was all my fault.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

I stood back from the group, Peter and the rest looking just as confused as I felt. Rocket crossed his arms, leaning against a support beam and grinning to himself. His entire countenance said that it was all business as usual, and that it would be over soon. Loki was completely tensed and ready to strike at any second, but Gamora refused to draw a weapon of her own or make the slightest of moves. She almost looked like a deer in headlights, shock and panic crossing her face. I stayed where I was, glued to the wall behind my back and hoping I was not about to see a bloodbath.

Groot sat down, glancing back at me and waved. I automatically waved back, not really sure what to do but thinking it was the right move. Rocket burst into laughter, holding his stomach and pointing at the green woman and I blinked at him. He howled, throwing his head back and slapping his knees.

"Oh man, did you ever screw up! Looks like I'm not the biggest A-hole in the galaxy anymore. His wife is going to be pissed, I would seriously run if I were you." He said, Groot reaching toward his short friend and I relaxed a bit. Everything about the reactions that everyone else said she was not really a threat to us, and neither were they for that matter. Loki relaxed a tiny bit but stayed at the ready, shifting his weight for a better footing in case she struck.

"You tortured him? When the hell were you planning on telling us this before the whole Galactic Taxi Service started?" Peter yelled at Gammora, she crossed her arms and glared at him as she rolled her eyes.

"It was not me, It was the Black Order and my father wants me dead as much as him. I think Loki and I are on equal standing. I did not loose him an Infinity Stone, or cost him the fall of a planet." She snapped, sighing audibly. Everyone looked back at him, the verbal tennis match underway. I guess I had to keep score.

"You wish to win back his favor then, is that your plan? Deliver my person and my wife to him so that Thanos can make me watch as he kills her slowly, and you are celebrated?" Loki hissed at her, Gammora looked around him at me and raised her eyebrows. I waved my hand quickly, jutting my chin out at her.

"Sup." I said, trying to be cool and not look like I was shitting my pants. Loki had explained Thanos to me, and I was not really ready to go toe to toe with the biggest bad in the universe. I was not ready to go up against Gammora either, but who was really paying attention anyways.

"Wife Loki? Much has changed." Gammora laughed, she looked back at me and I did not know what to do. Actually, I wanted to become one with the wall behind me.

"Sup?" I replied, and she nodded back at me.

"Nice to meet you, and you are gorgeous." Gammora said and I smiled, nearly laughing myself. Was she really complimenting me, or was I just going insane from all the stress I was under?

"Same, I like the red in your hair. It brings out your eyes." I said and Drax laughed in response to the both of us.

"You hate her, but she made friends with you wife!" he said, everyone rolling their eyes at him. I giggled a bit to myself, and Loki looked over his shoulder at me. I shook my head, making a throat cutting gesture across my neck and shrugging.

"Totally hate her. No way. She is a total bitch, and I want to see you kick her ass." I replied, and Loki turned back to Gammora. I gave her a thumbs up and shrugged again, holding up my hand and pointing at my ring. She nodded, getting the point and I grinned back at her.

"I am not taking you to Thanos. Even if I did deliver you back to him, he would still kill me out of spite. My only plans are to get you both where ever you two want to go." Gammora replied, she walked toward me and Loki moved into her path.

"She is ill, and needs medical attention. I was going to offer it to her." Gammora snapped at him and Loki refused to move, he held the knife on her and she backed away.

"She is not your concern, stay away from her." Loki hissed and she backed further away from him. She held her hands up, showing that she surrendered and let out a long breath.

"Can we all relax just a little bit then, maybe put away the pointy objects before someone looses an eye?" Peter said, holding his hands out. I was amazed that Drax left his knives where they were, maybe this Gammora was that dangerous and he knew not to mess with her. I was starting to wonder then if letting them pick us up was a good idea, I have been wrong before.

"I am Groot." The walking tree said, everyone looking at Rocket for clarification.

"He says that we should all just relax." Rocket said.

"Loki I believe them, also I need a place to sleep for a while. I am still really drained and I can't do anything until I get some more rest." I said, hoping not to fall over. Loki glanced at me and relaxed a bit, putting his knives away. I shook off some dizziness, closing my eyes briefly to steady myself. Loki regarded Peter with some interest, the captian of the vessel realizing himself that Gammora had a hand in his torture.

"I do have a bunk I can spare, it is not much, but it is clean and quiet. Maybe when you feel better, I can show you both the rest of the ship." Peter said, I was a bit curious about everything around me. The idea of seeing everything was exciting as well, I smiled at Peter and gave him a thumbs up. I hoped I looked cool, but on the inside I was like a little kid on an adventure.

"That seems reasonable Quill. However, she is to stay away from the both of us. I will not give any leeway on that demand." Loki said, pointing at Gammora. She crossed her arms and let out a long breath, her entire stance screaming that she did not really care. I did my best to hide how shaky I was getting again, but Drax must have seen me sway because he edged toward me.

"Agreed." Gammora said tersely, moving away from the stairs and giving us plenty of room. She kept staring at me, looking like she wanted to ask me a question but felt uncomfortable doing so. I pushed my curiosity aside and did not ask her what she wanted, letting out a long sigh of weariness.

"Can we all not kill one another before we get back home?" I asked, directing my question at Loki in general. He held up a finger at me, but decided not to argue with me and probably realizing I would win.

"I am really behind that suggestion, no problems from me." Peter said, looking around him as if he were doing a quick head count.

"Where is Mantis?" Peter asked, a bit concerned about the missing crew person.

"She was nervous about the new folks, she is hiding in the galley." Rocket said, laughing to himself about a secret joke. I could see that Peter was getting annoyed, and that the raccoon had probably played a mean joke on whoever Mantis was.

"I am Groot." Groot chimed in, earning a look of annoyance from the raccoon. He laid his ears back, rolling his eyes and gesturing wildly.

"I did not tell her that these people would eat her, I told her that they would kill her. Big difference." Rocket said, crossing his arms. My mouth fell open in shock, I refused to believe that he used Loki and I to pick on another person.

"How could you do that, you don't even know us." I snapped at Rocket, letting my anger show in full force. I did not like being part of a joke, funny or otherwise.

"I was just having some fun, really. Jeez you are moody." Rocket replied, still crossing his arms.

"This is exactly why no one likes you Rocket!" Peter said, pointing at the obnoxious raccoon to drive his point home.

"At least I didn't torture tall, dark, and moody there as a family bonding moment!" Rocket shot back and I spun on my heel, groaning as dizziness hit me full force. The sensation washed over me, and the floor beneath my feet felt like it tilted violently. Gray spots filled my vision suddenly and my legs felt like rubber, Drax reached out and caught me as the world faded black for a moment. He lowered me to the ground carefully, my vision clearing and I opened my eyes to see everyone standing over me. Gammora realized suddenly that she was too close for Loki's comfort and backed away, very slowly.

"I'm O.K. I just felt very dizzy, sorry to scare everyone." I said and Drax shook his head over me.

"I am Groot." The houseplant replied, taking my hand carefully.

"He said that you don't look O.K." Rocket said, Loki helping me into a sitting position and then helping me stand up slowly.

"I'm just drained. Thant's all." I said, shaking a bit as the ship spun again around me.

"Let's get you somewhere to sleep, it that will help you." Peter said, motioning toward the stairs and helping me up them. We followed him, leaving the rest of the group behind to do their things. Loki kept a hand on my back in case I fell again, ready to catch me if I did. Peter took us up one floor to a dim hallway and talked as we walked along, I was fading again and my eyelids felt gritty and dry.

"I will put you in the room with the bed near the window, you look like someone who would like watching the universe." He said, smiling and sounding like a Cruise Ship Porter. "I really did not know about you and Gammora. But just so you know, she is trying to redeem herself. Maybe you can try talking to her, maybe making up or something?"

"I think not, unless I am allowed to paint you ship with her blood." Loki said, glaring at Peter for even suggesting the idea. I rolled my eyes and elbowed Loki in the ribs, but let him have his anger. He had full right to be mad, just no right to murder anyone.

"So, I take it you are going to say "no" then." Peter said, stopping and looking through a door at someone. "Rocket Lied, they are actually very nice, unless you are Gammora, then you need to be afraid. Think you can find some clean blankets for Lilly?"

"Yes." A small voice replied, we continued down a short hall and arrived at a door. Peter pressed a button, waiting for a moment and the door slid open with a slight groan. I raised an eyebrow at him, hoping that we would not get stuck on one side with the door jammed shut. I walked in the room though and sat on the bed under the window, glancing out it at Xandar from orbit. The scene was amazing, and in a way I was enamored by it. The planet below us, blue and shrouded in clouds, the land masses forming the base for the cities and towns where people lived. It must have been how Neil Armstrong felt, but with Earth.

"It is not much, like I said. But it is clean. Look, I'm going to level with you, it is a small ship and you are going to cross paths with Gammora eventually. If it really bothers you that much, I know a Ravager named Kreager. He could probably take you, but he runs a pretty rough crew. I wouldn't trust them with an attractive woman, if you follow me." Peter said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. He looked at me directly, Loki thinking about the offer and letting out a long breath through his nose.

"We shall stay on this ship, just be sure to exercise control over your people Quill." Loki said, glancing at me. I gave him a tired smile, wanting to hug him but was too exhausted to even think of getting up. My joints ached dully from the exertion and I was looking forward to sleep on a deeper, more erotic level, yet somehow remaining patient with out Cosmic UBER Driver.

"Yeah... I will work on that for you there. He Manits." Peter said, looking back down the hall. A pale woman with large, dark eyes appeared in the doorway, she was shy looking and had antenna protruding from her forehead just below her black hairline. Her arms were filled with blankets and pillows, and she was doing her best to juggle it all by herself. She smiled at me, walking forward to give me her armload. I held my hands out to the woman I assumed was Mantis, returning the smile and taking the bedding from her.

"Thank you Mantis. You are really pretty." I said, my fingers brushing her hand and her already polite smile grew wider.

"You are welcome. You have a kind heart filled with so much love, true, romantic love." Mantis said, making me smile and blush in response. Loki looked at me in surprise, making me giggle a bit shyly.

"You are Emphatic, that is really amazing." I said, the woman nodding back at me.

"I can also influence emotions, I can take away the sadness you are feeling if you want." Mantis replied, reaching for my hand. I turned my body and held my hands out of her reach, shaking my head. "I will keep it, but thank you for offering." I said. She backed away, looking up at Loki with curious eyes. She put her hand on his, frowning at first then smiling widely and laughing.

"That is so strong." Mantis said and looked at me, she laughed again and sighed.

"What Mantis?" I asked her and she smiled back at me.

"He romantically loves you in return, and worries about you. It is very strong in him, I have never felt that before." She laughed briefly, her eyes studying Loki's reaction. I smiled at him and blushed, Mantis made a small sound and her antennae drooped. Her large, dark eyes looking sad and she frowned.

"You are worried about a child as well. Both of you, the child is in so much danger that is so very sad." She said. Peter put his hands on her shoulders, urging her back out the door. He was obviously a bit emotionally constipated, probably came from being alone too long. The whole outlaw thing really proving to be a problem for him suddenly, and he was arguing with the poor woman about leaving. Loki put my bag of things down on an empty counter, raising an eyebrow at the display in amusement. Peter turned back to us, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

"Well, that is enough sharing for today. Enjoy your nap there Lilliana, I will be on the Bridge. If you need anything..." Peter said, pointing at an intercom mounted to the wall and giving a thumbs up.

"Thank you Peter, it was nice meeting you Mantis." I said, The both of them leaving us and Peter shoving her out the door again. I picked up the blankets and spread one out over the bed, tucking the edges under the mattress.

"That Mortal is rather strange, he should also select his companions more carefully." Loki said, I rolled my eyes but still smiled at him. I had to remind myself that he had the right to be mad at Gammora, and I had no room to tell him off. Torture was something that could break a person, leaving scars on their body and mind.

"I will do my best to avoid Gammora, if it makes you feel any better. I really don't think I have much to say to her that is nice anyways." I said, thinking about the scars on Loki's back and shivering. Part of me wanted to go after her and try to beat her up, but I had a stronger feeling that she would win the fight though.

"That does offer me some comfort, but be warned she is very dangerous." He warned and I nodded, laughing to myself. I spread the sheet out and grinned to myself, hearing him chuckle to himself.

"Romantic love?" Loki asked me, walking toward me with a sheepish grin. I blushed and shoved the last of the blankets at him, unhooking the cloak from around my shoulders and tossing it toward the bag.

"She busted you too, don't tease me about it. Can you help me with the blankets?" I asked him, laughing at his statement quietly. He unfolded a blanket and helped me finish arranging the bed for us, tucking the bottom in neatly. I sighed sadly, removing the gun belt and looking out the window at Xandar.

"He will be well, I will communicate with Heimdall soon and have him tell me of his condition." Loki said, watching me sit on the bed. I fought crying, doing my best to stay strong and hide everything that was going on in my head. Everything that was wrong with my life now stemmed from Asgard, and I was supposed to be safe there. Odin promised me safety, and now I felt he was lying to me all along. Nowhere was really safe though for that matter, not as long as I was breathing at least.

"I know you will." I said, rubbing my tired eyes. "You know, I used to want adventures like this. My whole life I dreamed about places and things like this, wanting to explore them and see them for myself. Now, I would just give anything to be normal, maybe even have a nice quiet life."

Loki frowned, sitting next to me on the bed. He hugged me close to him, nuzzling my hair. I pinched my eyes shut, feeling my chin tremble and wanting to let go and cry.

"Perhaps it is time for the both of us to move on, you have more control over your gifts, and I have grown weary of Asgard. Perhaps it is time to seek out a simpler existence, to find a place we both feel safe." Loki said to the top of my head, making me smile and feel happy at the thought that he may just like the idea.

"Are you just saying that because it is what you want, or is it what you think I want?" I asked him, looking up at him and hoping it was what he wanted.

"I want it for you and Aulder, I desire nothing more than for the both of you to be happy and away from harm." Loki said. I hugged him tighter, letting him go to remove my boots. He watched me lay down on the bed, unfolding a blanket and covering me with it. He walked around the other side of the furniture while I got comfortable on my side, looking out the window and watching the planet and stars. I felt the mattress depress behind me, his arm snaking around my waist and holding me close. He kissed my birthmark just under my ear, making my heart skip a beat and me smile.

"I do want to go back to Earth after this, but not if it makes you miserable. I love you too much to force you to change your life for us." I said, feeling Loki's arm tighten around me as he pulled me closer to him.

"My home is where you and my son are, you two are my happiness and I will gladly follow you both anywhere." He said and I smiled, studying our reflection in the window. Both of us ghostly images juxtaposed over the peaceful planet, drifting into the unknown. The ship began moving away from the planet, the larger mass drifting out of the window frame and filling my view with stars. I wondered which stars were closest to Aulder and Asgard, sadness creeping in again and taking hold in my brain.

"Please, just let him be safe." I said and buried my face in my hands. Loki smoothed his hand over my hair, holding me tighter and soothing me to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Throne Room was the last stronghold from the invading force. The heavy doors straining against the force behind it, Guards rushed forward to reinforce the doors but they still gave way. The blast from their forced opening throwing everyone back, he looked around him in desperation and he knew what was coming. Lilliana was laying on her side, the pale blue silk of her gown fluttering as she lay so painfully still.

Through the open doors, The Black Order entered. The fearsome four, followed by Nebula and Gammora as they circled the room and made short work of the wounded. Lilliana stirred, pushing herself up and shaking her head. Nebula waked over and pulled her up to her knees by her hair, she cried out in pain as Gammora pulled her sword and prepared to swing it on him.

"Stop!" A deep voice shouted, the large purple being walking through the smoke and standing in the door. He smiled down at Lilliana, raising her chin and she screamed and thrashed against the hand holding her hair. She was in full fear as she pulled at the unmoving hand, trying to find any means of escape.

"Did you really think that you could hide from me? You failed to bring me what is rightfully mine, now I will take something from you." Thanos said. Releasing Lilliana's face and laughing. Loki had to think quickly if he wanted her to live, but his options were very few.

"You are a fool if you think her precious to me, she is beneath me Thanos. Mortal and weak." He said and the Titan laughed again, seeing through the lie like an open window.

"Then you will no mourn her." Thanos said, taking Gammora's sword and swinging it at the back of Lilliana's neck. Nebula released her hair at the last moment, and the single blow separated her head from her body. Her death was instant, and the head rolled across the floor toward his feet where it rested, lifeless eyes looking up at him as he screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes opened and he looked around himself, she was still sleeping on her side and alive. Loki rubbed his eyes, hating Gamora all the more for being on this ship. Lilliana was not going to be safe until they parted ways with the assassin, getting far away from her and her nature. However, he would personally take pleasure in killing the woman if Gammora even raised a finger against his wife, tearing the life from her body with glee.

She shifted in her sleep, settling close to him and sighing as she slept on. He looked down at her, moving a strand of her hair back and smiling sadly. He was worried that the true danger to this woman next to him was not Gammora or Thanos, but himself.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Raithbourne sat on the throne, looking down on the assembled prisoners brought before him with distaste. All four of them stood in chains, and all were once Palace Guards. Now they were stripped of their status, and named traitors for not obeying their King and his commands. No one could be trusted any more, not even the sworn and loyalty bound soldiers around him. He pounded his fist against the the armrest of the throne, his irritation growing as he glared at theses sorry excuses for men. He would make them all see the scope of his power, and if it took what was coming, so be it.

"Where is the child, and why is it so difficult for all of you to locate one helpless infant? I ask you to find him, and all you bring me is excuses and half truths! Your families will now suffer for your failure, and the fact that you now hide the bastard from me!" Raithbourne shouted, and all the prisoners remained defiantly silent. Whispers had circulated yesterday that these pathetic beings knew where the baby was, and he had them arrested immediately. Now their silence angered him all the more, tempting him toward other means to loosen their tongues.

"Take them to the dungeon, they can contemplate their errors of judgment there." Aleren said, Raithbourne angry that the man had the nerve to speak for him. He stood, pointing at the four prisoners and sneering. Speaking as he descended the stairs, walking in front of the men and glowering at each one. Each of them staring forward in silent defiance, nearly earning a blow from the staff in his hand for the act.

"Arrest their families as well, they are officially traitors to this Crown as well." Raithbourne said, Taryn putting up his hand to take attention. His face completely calm as he stepped forward to protest the action, treading a careful line to keep from looking bad himself.

"Perhaps that is too harsh My King, we do not want to seem monstrous to the people after all. We have so many in the Dungeon as it is, adding more will overtax all of Asgard and we have nearly no one to serve our needs as it is. We need the continued support of the people, otherwise all of this stands to be a fools errand." Taryn said. Raithbourne glared at the man, No person in this room had the right to question his authority as King of Asgard. He turned back, walking up to the throne again and sitting.

"My word is the law, remember that and arrest the families as well. Do not question my authority again. It will be folly, for both you and your family." Raithbourne said, the silent Council bowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eloynne stood barefoot on the cold floor of the cell in the dungeon, the other women and children surrounding her silent. Every set of eyes among them looking at the new prisoners being brought past, and every face saddened by the newcomers. All of the persons in her cell knowing that their space would get smaller yet, the families of the four men would soon be joining them here.

"If this continues, there will be no one left to arrest soon." A red haired woman said. Eloynne backed against a wall, sliding down it to sit. She was afraid that the Guards would take her from this cell soon, a sign that she would, immediately after never hear another voice again. She wrapped the threadbare blanket around her, shivering in fear at the thought that she would soon die.

"I am starting to wish Loki were still King, at least he could hear reason and had enough sense to let us live in peace." A blonde woman said, people around her muttering their agreement. Eloynne kept to herself however, suffering and waiting for her trial, followed by the assured outcome of her guilt. The executioner earning his purse from her, doing his duty to her father and ending the life she barely clung to a few hours ago.

All this because she could not stand in silence anymore, all because she wanted free from her father and his torment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood in the stood in the loose circle with everyone in the Galley, my guns were on my hips as I shifted on my feet. I was ready for anything, and hoped that I would not have to prove it. Peter leaned against a counter, crossing his arms and grinning in that familiar roguish way he had. Gammora rolled her eyes at the display he put on, Drax and the rest looking used to his crap. I let out a long breath, waiting to see what he and the rest had to say and hoping it would not get us all killed.

"Now I was thinking. If you two want to take back this Asgard from this douche canoe, you are going to need way more people than the two of you. You guys are going to need an Army, or at least a few more complete idiots with a suicide pact to help with all this." Peter said, making a good point.

"You have my attention Quill. Continue." Loki said, giving Peter his focus, but keeping some of it on Gammora. I wondered if he would ever start trusting her a bit, giving her the benefit of the doubt and relaxing when she was around. The stress in the room was enough to thicken the air to soup, and everyone was feeling it radiating off the both of them.

"You are facing an entire Kingdom..." Peter started, but Loki waved a hand to cut him off.

"That is currently in a state of unrest, according to my last communication with my spy among their ranks." Loki said, and I rolled my eyes at him, I knew he was talking about Heimdall and the guy was hardly a spy, he just saw everything. But it sounded cooler that he had an inside man, so I let him have it.

"Can we just hear them out Loki?" I asked, trying to get him to be more patient with Peter.

"Thank you." Peter said. "What I am getting at, is that we all want to help you both when we get to this Asgard. We kind of took a vote with you guys were sleeping, and it was unanimous."

"Everyone agreed to this?" I asked studying the faces of everyone assembled. Groot waved at me and I smiled at him, Rocked winked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, everyone." Rocket said in a sing-song voice. "Don't think I am doing this for free either, I expect to get paid like everyone else here."

Gammora looked down at the cranky raccoon, letting out a long sigh. She stomped her foot at him, startling both Rocked and Loki and earning a hiss back from the ring tailed rodent. Loki relaxed, rolling his eyes, but still finding some amusement at the sudden display. I let out another breath, hoping I was not making a huge mistake. Not that it would not be the first time I did that.

"You are lucky we don't make you into a hat." she hissed at him. I giggled at her statement, realizing that Loki was frowning at my response and I stopped. I frowned and crossed my arms, looking at the floor and nodding.

"How do we know that this is not a trap Quill?" Loki said, holding up a finger at him. Peter remained relaxed, pressing his lips together and raising an eyebrow.

"I am sort of sensing here that you have a lot of trust issues going on, which I get. Given current events, you are in full right to have them but you are just going to have to trust us here. Kreager, who we contacted already will help too, we just need to meet up with him in Knowhere. He is willing to hear you guys out, and hash out a better plan then what I have." Peter said. I shifted again, raising my eyebrows and holding up a hand.

"What is Knowhere? Another planet or something?" I asked, genuinely curious and a bit excited to see it.

"You will see." Peter replied and looked back at Loki. "I am offering you both more options than you had before here, giving you both a fighting chance. From the looks of it too, you guys need all of us in on this and now. Think about it, but the offer is off the table in ten minutes."

Loki let out a long breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. I closed my eyes, hoping that he was not going to reject the help they offered us. Peter was right in the long run, and I was willing to roll the dice on these strangers. I would walk through Hell in high heels for my son, and I was not afraid to prove it either. I gauged Loki's reactions, mentally groaning and leaning against the wall behind me. Mantis looked at me, sensing what I was thinking and her antenna drooping.

"I am fully aware of out options Quill, do you honestly believe that you can sufficiently fight your way in and out of Asgard should you need to? We are talking about highly trained and dedicated soldiers, all of them sworn to their duties on pain of death to defend whoever sits on that Throne. These are not rogue Generals, or a silly family squabble. This is life and death for you, and everyone associated with us." Loki challenged, clenching his jaw.

"You also said that they are having doubts about their current leadership." Gammora said. Loki glared at her, putting up his hand in warning and she crossed her arms.

"I was not speaking to you, Daughter of Thanos." Loki snapped at her. I pushed off the wall and put my hands up, walking toward the middle of the circle and glaring back at Loki.

"Can we all just calm down? Relax? Maybe do some Yoga or something equally stupid?" I said, looking back at Loki again. "We wanted help, and I for one am all for getting it, no matter how it is offered. We have a chance now to save everyone, not only ourselves and Aulder. I am willing to give them a chance, including Gammora. So if you don't like it, I really don't care right now."

"I am Groot." Groot chimed in, everyone looking at Rocket for the translation.

"He says that you have a good freaking point. But he didn't say 'freaking'." Rocket clarified.

"I will not stand by and let anything happen to you." Loki groaned at me. I sighed, throwing my hands out in exasperation, knowing that Loki was not going to budge on his stance. He was going to need some hardcore convincing to get him to agree with all this, and Gammora being on their team and not going to help me at all.

"They are right, think about it. But we need them more than they need us. Yes, they are up against trained soldiers, but we need the show of force behind us that they are offering. Asgard cannot be allowed to fall under Raithbourne's rule, if it does, everyone will suffer for it. Not just us." I said, crossing my arms and verbally putting my foot down.

"They are Bounty Hunters." Loki said, trying to make me see the point. "Nearly criminals with little or no honor, and we have prices on both our heads, or have you forgotten this?"

"We are criminals too, depending on who you ask. Appearance is subjective to your view, maybe you need to change yours." I replied, grinning at him. Peter laughed, and Gammora snickered a bit at my shot. Loki tilted his head at me, closing his eyes but still looking impressed at my logic. I gave a soft nod and looked around me. Even Drax looked really inspired, yet I could still feel my anxiety creep back in and I edged back toward the outside of the circle.

"I believe that we still have an open end to out last discussion, do you want our help?" Drax said and Loki looked like he was going to say something to reject it. If we were going to get anywhere, I was going to have to step to the plate and take the ball into my court.

"Yes!" I blurted out before Loki could speak, squaring my shoulders and daring him to argue. Peter nodded and smiled at me, Gammora looked at me like she was impressed. I had a feeling that I was going to have to explain my entire existence in thirty seconds or less later, but for the moment I was taking on the new role of no longer being a pawn.

"Good, we will put in a course for Knowhere. Kreager and his crew will want to hammer out the details when we arrive. I need some sleep though, Gammora can take us through the first Jump Gate, maybe the rest of you can trade off taking watch?" Peter said, me nodding and crossing my arms.

"Yeah, is there anything I can do? I have a lot of nervous energy and I need to burn it off before I loose my fucking mind." I said, shifting on my feet to drive the point home. Peter looked at me openly shocked but nodded, looking at Rocket who laughed to himself. I crossed my arms and hop;ped on the balls of my feet, everyone shocked at my language.

"That was weird." Perter said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Get over it, I am not a shrinking violet or that delicate. Everyone treats me like it, but I could probably blow this ship up if I just think about it hard enough." I snapped back, Gammora laughing to herself.

"Scary, and to the point. You can help Rocket and Groot clean the ship up if you want." Peter said, looking down at the easily irritated raccoon. "Do not have her do all the crap jobs either man, I am watching you guys. You make her scrub our latrines, and I will have it out for you."

"I am offended, I was going to have her clean your berth." Rocket quipped and I sighed, Peter getting ready to say something when I stepped in.

"I can handle a lot Peter, doing something productive with keep my mind occupied and not worrying about everything." I replied, noticing that Rocket was about to get defensive again. Loki sighed, grabbing my arm and pulling me over to him. He dragged me out to the hall, and pointed back in the room my face telling him I was basically done yet again.

"Keep away from Gammora, she is dangerous and I do not trust her change of position regarding her father." Loki warned me. I nodded, hoping that he would understand that I was taking his concerns seriously.

"I will, I promise. You are going to have to pack your trust issues away though, because I am tired of them coming out every couple days and putting me between you and everyone else." I said, looking over to see Peter speaking to his crew. He was giving them some orders, obviously telling Gammora to go some where else to appease the moody tower in front of me. She walked past us, the both of us having to shift to the side of the hall to let her by. Drax followed her, Mantis ghosting away to somewhere else in the ship. Her large eyes studying me as she left, and looking worried for me. Peter walked toward us, clapping his hands together and I looked at him. Loki was annoyed, but he was seeing my point. Sometimes being a bitch worked out for me, and this was one of those times.

"So Gammora and Drax are going down to work on one of the engines, we were a bit sluggish on takeoff from Xandar so I will have them check it out. Everything between you guys border lining on fine and or dandy?" Peter asked and I nodded, giving him the idea that we were.

"I assume so Quill." Loki said, and I closed my eyes briefly.

"Cool then, really cool. Loki and I can take first watch, Lilly and Rocket can take the second one. He will show you the ropes, and make sure you don't accidentally blow us up. That would be really bad, considering everything." Peter said and I smiled at him, Rocked handed me a broom and pulled me along by one of my belts. He showed me where they wanted me to clean first, and part of me was relieved that I was away from Loki for a while. I was tired, and it was never good for me to be that way. Bad things tended to happen when I was moody in this way, so I decided it was best to do my own thing for a while. Groot started first, moving crates and having me sweep under them. Before I knew it, I was pretty much zoning out and just focusing on the tasks in front of me. Groot, eventually wandered off and I was alone to just work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki wandered the ship, walking and wondering about how to best keep Lilliana away from Gamora. She was turning stubborn on him, and it was infuriating him beyond all else. He also did not trust the Daughter of Thanos, remembering his torture at the hands of the Black Order. Hours of pain and suffering turning into days, then into months, until the pain was all he knew. Thanos was so power hungry as well, and not above using Lilliana to bring every living being in the universe the their knees. He would not, nor could he allow her to fall into his hands. He would never allow her to endure the torture that he had, or to suffer in any way for any being. Neither could he allow her to be used as a weapon to take life, it would destroy all that was her mentally.

He assisted Quill with the watch, but wanted nothing more than to return to her side the entire time he was working. His thoughts were constantly drifting to her, hoping that she was getting on and not getting slaughtered by Drax or Gammora. She was still weakened, but her threat that she would and could blow up this ship was clever. Loki had to give her credit due to the fact that she had survived so much more, but the mental scars of such a survival instinct would always be there. He wanted to keep a close watch over her, and felt great relief when he saw her and the two creatures arrive to relieve the both of them. She drying her hands on a towel, and the plant carrying two cups of strong and fragrant tea.

From above him he could hear her laugh suddenly, listening to her conversation with Rocket and hearing her ask many things about the ship. He was answering all her questions, although rather rudely at times. The creature being impatient and short with her, and her curious nature.

"What is this?" she asked, Loki smiling at the sound of her voice and listening for the response.

"That activates the Jump Gate, it is a door from one end end of the universe the the next." Rocket replied with a huff. So few beings appreciated her curiosity, but he always enjoyed and nurtured it.

"So this flies the ship, can I try it?" she asked the raccoon, Loki seeing her grin in his mind as she sat in her seat. Rocket laughed to himself, considering her question and let out a breath. He heart the plant called Groot speak, and a huff of exasperation.

"Yeah. Take it through the next Jump Gate, just don't tell Peter. Guy needs to learn how to relax, he is going to have a stroke or a heart attack if he does not." Rocket replied. He could feel the forward motion of the ship begin however, and she was obviously going very slow. Her caution showing as she giggled nervously, he waited on the stairs and let her continue. Not wanting to add to her anxiety but walkingup and hovering over her shoulder, it was best he congratulate her later.

"Maybe you should do this, I am too shaky and scared to wreck the ship." Lilliana said, stopping her progress. A hand touched his arm, startling him and making him jerk around to face the owner of the offending appendage. Drax walked past him and up the stairs, Loki giving in and following the being. He knowing that he would be reported, and he did not want to be seen as being a spy to her activities. Let alone, the distrustful and jealous husband that did not trust her with anyone of the opposite sex.

"Nah, you got this. Keep the nose to the center of the gate and take your time with it, there is not much to hit out here." Rocket said, and she grabbed the controls again. Lilliana bit her lip and she flew the ship forward, concentrating intently on what she was doing. Drax crossed his arms and watched her, she angled the ship and pushed forward.

"What is going on here?" Loki said, looking at Lilliana in her seat, desperately playing off that he had been eavesdropping.

"Don't make her nervous Mr. Moody, she is learning something new. Keep going Lilly, you got a gate to enter and take us through." The raccoon said to him, Lilliana ignored them and guided the ship through the gate. There was a moment where he held his breath, but they arrived on the other side safely. Drax made an impressed sound, Groot smiling and clapping his hands together. She smiled and giggled to herself, letting out the tense breath she had been holding and relaxed.

"You are a fast learner, that is very good and I am impressed." Drax said, showing his approval to her.

"Give her a rust bucket ship and a crew, I would join." Rocket said, crossing his arms and laughing to himself.

"Thank you Drax, and thank you Rocket for the lesson." Lilliana said, smiling as she looked out into the stars in front of her. "It is so beautiful out here, you could just get lost among all that and never be found again."

"Someone would find you eventually." Loki quipped and she smiled up at him, she knowing that what he said was true.

"Open the solar collectors, that switch to your left there. We might as well charge the batteries while we are working or sitting here doing nothing." Rocket said, and pointed at her console. Lilliana reached over and clicked two switches, setting back in her seat and sighing. The raccoon hopped down from his seat and walked away, forcing her to twist around in hers and look at him. Nervousness marked her face, and she stammered a bit as he left with Groot.

"Wait... Where are you going?" She asked the animal, he waved over his shoulder and continued along his course. He did not seem to care that he was told to keep an eye on her, nor did his mannerisms show that he cared to take orders.

"I got other stuff to do, it only takes one person to do watch anyways. You can handle it."

"What if something happens and I don't know what to do?" She asked, and Rocked let out a huff at her question. The creature's shoulders tensed, and he rubbed his face in annoyance.

"Red button on your right. It will sound an general alarm and bring everyone running, any other stupid questions?" Rocked snapped, Loki seeing the reason behind Gammora's desire to turn the creature into a hat. He could not say he did not blame her either, the animal was irritating at best.

"No." She replied quietly and turned around in the seat, Rocket leaving and muttering to himself about her. He walked forward, sighing to see her let out a huff and study the panel in front of her. It looked simplistic, yet that could be deceiving alone and he knew from experience that some things were more difficult than they appeared to be.

"You handled this ship very well, I believe that it is in good hands should there be an emergency." Loki said, and he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She picked up her cup of tea and drank from it, curling her legs up in the seat with to her.

"I don't think I should fly this into battle, but it was sort of cool. And something I can add to the growing list of things I have tried." She laughed, Drax claimed the seat next to her and nodded at her statement.

"Experience is a good thing to have." Drax said, and settled his bulk. He looked out the window in front of them, pointing toward a planet far in the distance. The silent world orbiting a sun and seemingly content in it's procession in the cosmos.

"That planet there was my home, but not any more. The Kree, led by Ronan the Accuser, and under the command of Thanos killed the people of my village. My daughters and wife among them." Drax said, she blinked at him with sadness in her expression and shook her head. The cup was gripped in both hands, not tightly, but enough pressure to make her fingertips white. She hated hearing about the wrongful execution of innocent lives, and hated hearing the name of his former master more. He did his best to never speak of him, but somehow that name haunted the both of them.

"That's awful, I am so sorry that you lost them." Lilliana said, her sympathy genuine. Drax looked at her and smiled, still hiding his grief but it was still there under the expression like a storm. The warrior looked back out the window, his eyes focusing on the stars and he let out a breath. Loki pressed his lips together, wondering about the motives of this man. His mind also wondering how he could stand to be companions with Gammora, considering the loss he experienced.

"I will avenge them someday. Gammora has promised to help us with that." Drax said, his voice filled with promise and venom as he regarded Lilliana. "Do you dance?"

"Yes, sometimes." She replied, laughing a bit at the question from nowhere. "Why do you ask that?"

"Peter dances sometimes, it is terrible. I wondered if everyone from Earth danced as he did." Drax said and looked back at him, studying his reaction to their talking. "Do you like that she dances?"

"Yes, I do. Even if I do not myself." Loki replied, laughing to himself. He smiled, remembering a dance some years ago, a waltz with another man that should have been his. Anger creeping into his brain at his own arrogance, but he let nothing show as he looked out at the stars. Drax continued to stare at Lilliana, making Loki believe that this man was judging her silently. She yawned behind her hand, sipping from her cup as she sat in silence.

"Anything wrong Drax?" She asked, no irritation but exhaustion on her voice as she spoke to him.

"Are you completely human?" Drax asked her, she jerking her head around and looking at him in confusion. She was trying not to be offended by the question, but found no judgment on his face as she stared.

"What do you mean?" She responded, Loki suddenly intrigued by the question posed to her.

"There is a race of beings with eyes like yours, they are called the Orokai, they were very wise and kind people. The worshiped life and celebrated death as a passage from one state of being to another, holding every being in the universe precious because of their immortality." Drax said to her, she blinked in shock and looked down at the cup in her hands.

"She was born on Earth, and is human Deax. The Orokai are legend, long extinct by a thousand years, give or take." Loki said, looking down at his wife. The doubt on her face evident, the suggestion taking hold in her mind.

"If they have been extinct that long, it would be impossible for me to be one. I am twenty-seven." Lilliana replied, and sighed. Drax nodded and she looked up at Loki, her face worried. "How did they go extinct? What happened to them?"

"They were hunted. The Females were prized as Pleasure Slaves because they were so attractive, but they were sterilized to prevent unwanted births from occurring. The males taken and enslaved as well, forced by greedy masters into selective breeding to produce more females for sale. Eventually, the demand for their race led to their downfall. The breeding females became useless, and they could not produce more offspring, so they began to be die off from suicide and the coup on their home planet." Loki said, her eyes returning to the cup in her hands. She blinked at it, the pain evident on her face for a race she never knew of before that moment.

"That is horrible. An entire race bought and sold like cattle." Lilliana said, sipping her tea sadly. Drax studied her for a moment, shaking his head in disbelief. He looked unsure of the girl sitting next to him, debating behind his eyes if she was real or not.

"You are too good hearted, It will get you into trouble but it can be a good trait in people as well." Drax said, shifting and looking back at Loki. "You forget that the Orokai were known to have great powers as well, some of them were rumored to be used by their Masters to resurrect the dead."

"I can't do that one, I am just really good at parties. I can juggle fireballs and jump between points on a map, but no Necromancy here." Lilliana said, smiling at the man next to her and downplaying her gifts. A clever idea in Loki's mind, given that she did not truly know these people. She returned to her watch, looking at the stars, her face calm as she lost herself among the points of light and sipping tea. A sudden, flashing light caught her attention, making her lean forward and blink at it.

"Drax, what is that?" She said and the warrior squinted out the window at the lights as the multiplied and approached them at speed.

"You are going to want to press that big red button." Drax said shifting the ships controls over to him. She slapped the button and the alarm went off with a klaxon steadiness. Running footsteps approached from behind, and Lilliana slipped her arms into the restraints.

"What the hell is going on?" Quill asked, looking around. "Where is Rocket? He was supposed to watch her!"

"The Sovereign are coming." Drax said, Quill ran over to a compartment and grabbed two discs out of it, he slapped one onto Loki's chest and did the same for Lilliana. Drax surrendered his seat to Quill, and the Captain of their transport took control and told Lilliana to retract the solar collectors. She clicked switches over, a resounding clang through the ship Quill surging forward and dodging around some debris.

"We loose oxygen or pressure, press on the disc. It is a suit and will keep you alive for a few hours, just hope someone picks you up before you stop breathing." Quill said and began banking around a moon and the smaller golden ships began swarming toward them like insects. Gammora ran up the stairs and pointed toward a seat, Loki getting the idea of her gesture and sitting down. She took another, arming a weapon built into the ship, and starting to fire on The Sovereign fleet.

"Remind me to have Rocket suck vacuum for this." Quill said and looked at Lilliana. "Think you can help fly this if I need you to take over?"

"I really do not like these odds Quill." Loki said, and the smaller ships shot directly at them.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Peter took his controls, ready to fly this ship and I really hoped he was not about to get us killed. My heart pounded in my chest in fear, making my hands shake as I reached out for mine. I had only just learned how to fly this mess, now I was doing something I was far from ready to do. Peter dipped the ship downward, making my stomach lurch as we found a hole in the fleet of gold ships. He concentrated, screaming as he made every move and dodge count for something. Next to me, Gammora started returning fire taking out as many as she could before they got to us.

"Get me a Damn Jump point!" Peter shouted, banking the ship around for a pass at a different angle. I froze, gripping my controls and felt the blood drain from my face. He slapped at me, hitting my arm and shoulder and I pressed myself back into my seat and screamed.

"Hey! Princess! Stop freaking the hell out over there and get me a freaking Jump Point before we end up splattered all over a moon!" He shouted at me again, snapping me back into the situation we were facing. I shook my head, not being able to remember what to do.

"Green Button, followed by the blue one! The coordinates for Knowhere are already programmed in!" Gammora yelled, firing into the ships again. I reached out and pressed the buttons, she giving me a thumbs up and the ship lurched to the side.

"Die ships!" Drax shouted and I nearly laughed at how absurd that statement was, part of me knowing that If I started, I would not stop.

"Gallows humor." Got to love it." I sighed, Peter groaning at my sense of humor. A blast rocked us to the side, and I screamed in shock.

"Damnit!" Peter shouted. I felt sick to my stomach suddenly, breathing through my mouth and somehow managing to keep my last meal down.

"How far are we from the Gate?" Peter asked me and I checked, he swung the ship around and I was jerked to the other side. He harness dug into my shoulder, bruising me and my heart started pounding. I could feel an electric energy build over my skin, flowing over me and wanting to be released. It was impossible for me to have anything left in me though, I was way too drained and I would kill myself if I did anything more. Peter slapped at me again to get my attention, and I looked at the hairs on my wrist lift up and come to attention. Everything about this whole situation was wrong, and this was just adding a whole new level to it. I looked back at the readout in front of me, making heads and tails of the numbers.

"Ten Kilometers according to that thing." I said and he nodded, banking around a ship and I screamed again as one exploded next to our ship and rocked us to the side.

"Hold on, and please do not throw up." Peter said, I rolled my eyes and looked over at Loki. Groot fell and skidded across the floor behind him, his fingers grabbing at anything he could to stop his movement. I began to wonder if I really made the right choice in this ship, my skin still tingling and my stomach starting to hurt with the energy I was repressing. Seriously, what if we both died out here, Aulder would be killed or worse because I was an idiot who had to be right. I turned back and blinked back tears, staring out the window and wanting to punch myself. A ship flew directly at us, opening fire and I threw my hands up and screamed. Some of the energy in me released automatically, flowing outward and causing a chain reaction in the engines of the other vessel. The ship blew up and I heard Peter laugh, cheering at the sight.

"Good shot!" Peter shouted and Gamora shook her head. Peter brought the ship around, heading toward the Gate and leaving the fleet behind.

"That was not me!" Gamora shouted in return. I hid that it was me and I looked at the readout, feeling my body lurch to the side again and the harness dug into me again.

"The readout says five kilometers." I said and blinked at another ship, it exploding and me grinning at what I had done. I sent out more energy toward another one that Drax missed and grinned, feeling more energy build around me from the explosions. Everything I was doing was now on my sympathetic nervous system, I was gathering the kinetic energy from the explosions around the ship involuntarily. My heart pounding, and the coiled dragon in my stomach wanting out.

"Someone is looking out for us then!" Peter shouted, and I looked at my hands, hoping that I was not going to pass out from what my body was urging me to do.

The fleet started swarming us from both sides, corkscrewing toward us and I knew exactly how to save everyone. I popped the switch on my harness and stepped out of the seat, I walked forward and the energy was surging through me. Behind me I could hear Peter screaming about hitting the disc on our chest, but it was so far away. I threw my hands out and slammed them into the glass in front of me, The ships exploding as they reached the shield I made and the cascading effect causing the entire fleet to blow in a domino effect caused by the energy I released.

My body took the energy from the explosions and converted it to protect me, keeping me from passing out or dying in front of everyone. I heard a sound, a scream, and I realized it was me. Silence fell and I fell back against the floor, Peter and Gammora staring down at me in shock. I groaned, giving them a thumbs up and laying my head back on the metallic floor under me, closing my eyes and my hands both feeling heavy. I fell back into my self, traveling through eons and found myself on a strange planet. The trees and gardens lush and hanging above me, sitting up and woman with white hair stood over me and smiled at me as she pushed me backwards off the ground and back into my body.

"Lilliana!" Loki screamed into my face, shaking my shoulders and I blinked at him. Shaking my head and sitting up, Peter and Gammora were standing over me as well. I gave everyone a thumbs up and grinned lopsided, swaying a bit and groaned at the ache in the back of my head.

"Cleared you a path man, can we go to the next point?" I said and Peter guided the ship through the Gate. Loki helped me back into my seat and I collapsed into it, focusing on my breathing. Everything was so very quiet and light years spread over the ship, the only sound I could hear was the cup that I dropped on the floor rolling around. I blinked, realizing that I should have died or at least blacked out but I didn't. Peter got out of his seat, looking at me as we exited the gate on the other side. He paced and glared at Loki, pointing at me and I cleared my head with a shake.

"Did you know that she could do that? What the hell is she?" Peter demanded, his face still a mask of shock. I felt slightly dizzy and I slipped out of the seat, but I was strangely energized, like I had just slammed a Red Bull and chased it with an espresso. I looked at Loki and nodded, trying to show him I as going to be fine but Peter was still freaking out.

"Are you a Celestial? What are you, and you need to answer us now." Peter yelled, reaching out for me and drawing his hand back from a shock that came off my skin. Drax and Groot looked weirded out, Rocket laughing at Peter getting zapped.

"I think that will calm down in a little while, I have never really done that particular thing before." I said and shrugged at him. I noticed that Loki's hair had begun to lift slightly, and I grounded myself by putting my hand against the hull to dissipate the excess static energy in me.

"I need her off this ship, if she can do that then who is to say what she sill do next!" Peter shouted and I wanted to beg him to let us keep traveling with him. He started to walk away and it was Loki who talked first, admitting everything about us.

"We don't know what she is, all we know is that she is powerful. She took a great risk on herself saving this ship, and I believe you owe her some gratitude for that." Loki snapped and glared at the man. Peter held up a finger, stepping forward and getting mad.

"She could blow this ship up at any time, I don't need that kind of stress on me right now. Next stop, you both can find another way home." Peter snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"It is called 'Self Preservation' asshole." I shot back and Rocket laughed at the exchange. "I am not going to destroy the only thing keeping me from dying in a vacuum. Jesus, you are stupid." I groaned and rolled my eyes at him. Gammora walked forward, and grabbed Peter before he could say anything that would make me madder.

"Peter, we are alive because of her." She said, Loki looking at her with me and nodding. I smiled at her, appreciating the help in making him feel less jumpy around us. She may have tortured Loki at one time, but her defending us was really appreciated right now. Peter relaxed, leaning back against a console and rubbing his face as he thought.

"She just blew up and entire fleet of Sovereign ships, I want to know everything she is capable of." Peter demanded and I nodded my head. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm human. I was born on Earth to two very boring people and they were human too." I said, pushing Loki away and getting mad. I saw tired of everyone thinking I was something I was not, and I wanted it to end. Peter stalked toward me, his fists closing and I backed away. Flashbacks of bad nights, and even worse memories flooded back. I stepped back against the wall, and tried not to cower but it was getting hard not to do.

"Stop lying." Peter said to me, and I backed against a wall. I covered my face and closed my eyes, opening them when the punch I expected never came. I lowered my hands and saw Gammora standing between Peter and I, Loki glaring at her but not going in for an attack.

"You are scaring her." Gammora hissed at him, refusing to move. Peter looked at me, realizing what was going on and backed away, a look of apology crossing his face. Gammora relaxed, looking back at me and retreating to a distance that made Loki more comfortable.

"She was born on Earth. That is all we really know about her right now. As to if she is part Celestial, we cannot say, but it is unlikely." Loki said, keeping his eyes on Gammora. I groaned as a wave of dizziness took me, causing my knees to buckle under me. The energy usage rearing it's ugly head again, and it reared it's ugly little head in the worst possible moment. Someone grabbed me as I fell, supporting my heard so I would not smack it on the floor.

"Look at me, just breathe and relax. You are going to be fine." Gammnora said above me, still supporting my head and brushing my hair back.

"I'm fine. Just a case of too much too soon." I said, breathing and waiting for it to pass. She realized that she was too close to me, Loki glaring at her in anger for the proximity. She helped me to sit up and backed away, Loki taking her spot and I shook my head in annoyance.

"I should be angry, but I appreciate your concern more right now. Do not touch her again however, it will be less than ideal for you." Loki warned Gammora. I reached out and pulled his coattails, getting his attention and he looked down at me.

"Would you rather I cracked my skull on the floor?" I asked him sheepishly, receiving an annoyed glance back at my logic. I stood back up slowly, being careful to not over exert myself. Peter looked at me in concern, offering me his hand and taking my forearm to give me support.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just do not like not knowing who or what is on my ship at any given time. I had a run in with a Celestial a while ago, he was... a real jerk, and I am not too keen on having another run in with one." Peter said, holding my arm and keeping me from falling again. I shook my head, completely confused about what Peter was taking about.

"What is a Celestial?" I asked, wrapping my other hand around Loki's bicep. He looked down at the hand, letting me use both men for stability. I gave Gammora a smile in thanks, and she nodded back at me. To hell what was going on between her and Loki, she kept me form spilling my brain all over the floor.

"A being of great power, usually they have no time for people like you Quill. How in the name of Valhalla did you manage to cross one?" Loki asked Peter, his face openly amazed. I blinked at them both, worried that he was going to say we had to leave the ship at the next stop but he seemed relaxed for the most part about this one. They helped me over to the chair, sitting me down and making sure I was settled before moving on with their conversation. Mantis and Drax drifted away, leaving to do something somewhere else on the ship.

"It is a long story, like really long." Peter said, turning his attention back to me. I appreciate you stopping them and all, and I'm really sorry I freaked out. You going to be O.K, or need anything to help you?"

"I should be fine. I just need to rest for a while, maybe something to eat. It really burns the old calories to do that stuff." I said, holding onto some form of hope that everyone believed me. Peter's laugh told me that he did, giving me some semblance of relaxation toward the entire situations. This whole nightmare was somewhat easier to swallow, letting me accept that I could eventually fix all this.

"I would have Gammora take you to the Galley..." Peter trailed off, nodding toward Loki. I shook my head, looking at the green skinned woman and rolling my eyes. He needed to stop being a brat, she could have killed the both of us six times by now but didn't. Maybe it was time to actually bury the hatchet, and not between someone's shoulder blades.

"It should be fine, I am a big girl and I can blow her up if she tries to attack me anyways." I said, nodding at Gammora. She laughed and motioned for me to follow her, I grinned and followed her but Loki grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Little Mouse." He said, his tone concerned and warning. I looked up at him and rested my hand on his cheek, he turned his face into it and I smiled.

"I'll be fine. If not, I still have the guns and can always use them." I said, being rewarded with a low chuckle. He knew I could handle myself, and if it came down to it, I would defend myself to the death. Peter cleared his throat, getting out attention and giving that obvious "You guys are getting too mushy for comfort look."

"We have one more jump before Knowhere. You both are going to want to be at your best, this place is not exactly a family vacation spot. We will probably be lucky to survive this." Peter said, cringing as he spoke. I looked at Loki, growing worried about this side trip. My mind wanted to demand answers, and I wanted to know what we were walking into there. Some things were best answered by experience though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the Holy Hell is that?" I gasped, looking out the window at the planet that resembled the severed head of some titanic beast. Various ships came and went from it, and saying that I was impressed by the magnitude of what I was looking at was the understatement of the century. It was almost like looking down on a beehive from above, Peter passed it and circled the massive head and I could see where a spinal cord was once attached at the base of the skull. The stump connected to nothing, and making me wonder about the thing it was once attached to.

"How can Hell be holy? That makes no sense." Drax asked, making me roll my eyes at him and groan.

"Figure of speech. Now is anyone going to explain this thing to me?" I demanded, Loki walking up next to me and I pressed my hands against the glass.

"Remember how I said I would show you the universe? That is Knowhere, and entire society located in the decapitated head of an unidentified Celestial. They were titans and controlled great powers, now they are all extinct. Or, so I thought." Loki said and I shuddered at the thought that something like that once existed. I looked at the nebula of green and gold gasses that surrounded the skull, enshrouding parts of it from view. It made me feel so very small, like it could have swallowed me whole and never noticed my presence. Peter flew through the gasses, entering the skull through an eye socket and docking us at a landing pad. I continued to stare out the window, taking in everything around us.

"Rocket and Groot get to stay with she ship, thanks to their little screw up with the Annulax Batteries." Peter said, making the raccoon hiss back at him. "Drax and Gammora with stay with our very lovely passenger, keep her safe or she can keep you safe. Loki and I will meet with Kreager, work out the plan to take back this Assburg."

"Asgard." I snapped, annoyed at his joke and Loki nodded. I crossed my arms, groaning at him in exasperation and rolling my eyes. Loki joined me in my annoyance, the both of us ready to have enough of Peter and his sass. I started to deliberate if anyone would complain if I punched him, and thinking that no one would.

"I wish to protest Lilliana being allowed to wander on her own Quill, and that is essentially how she will be with your people. We may also need her for negotiations, if this Ravager becomes too much trouble, he may need further convincing." Loki said and I agreed, grinning at him.

"Do you really want her around the scum of the universe?" Peter asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"He let me hang around you guys. How are they any different?" I said, grinning wider at him. I put the hood to the white cloak up, covering my face from view. Peter groaned at my joke, Loki laughing next to me.

"I am starting to like her a lot." Gamora said, laughing to herself.

"What about me?" Mantis asked, her antenna drooping sadly with her face. I felt bad for her, remembering myself what it was like to be the odd kid out when everyone went to play together.

"You can come with us." I offered, she smiled at me and giggled. She took my hands and looked around, happy to be included.

"I will help to keep you safe." She said, making me smile at how child like she was. I had the distinct feeling we would be protecting her however, not the other way around.

"From what? A cup of water?" Rocket joked, laughing to himself. I formed a ball of fire in my hand, glaring at the animal. Peter looked at me, very impressed as Rocket backed away from the flames that danced along my fingers. I adjusted his attitude with a simple trick, balancing it over one finger and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Whoa, no need to singe my whiskers girl." The raccoon said, waving his hands at me.

"She is not like other girls, is she?" Peter said to Loki, gesturing at me and taking a step back. I closed my hand over the fire, drawing it back into me and reabsorbing the energy.

"No." I said, and glanced at him. "I am probably worse."

Peter shrugged, opening the loading ramp with a hydraulic hiss. I walked down it to stand on the grime covered street, following everyone in our group. I looked up at the buildings around us, gaping at them and finally starting to pay attention to the people that passed me. High above me was the cathedral like top of the massive skull and I stared at it in disbelief, wondering to myself how something so big once lived in the universe. I glanced back at Loki, finding him smiling in amusement at my wonder and I shrugged back at him. I was shameless when it came to my wanting to know, and I was not about to stop seeking out new experiences. Peter slapped his arm, walking a different way from our group and motioned for him to follow. I paused, running toward him and giving him a quick hug.

"Be careful. I want to see you back here in a few hours." I said into his chest and he sighed as he held onto me.

"I promise you that I will return." He said back and gave me a squeeze. "Beware of Gamora, I still do not trust her. I do not want you falling into the hands of Thanos, or any other being who would use you."

I disengaged from him, kissing his cheek in response to his promise. I would be careful, but he had to start trusting people when they said they were on our side. I guess you do not survive the universe trusting everyone however, you had to keep up a wall to defend yourself.

"That is so sweet, you love each other so much. Is it because she is so ugly?" Mantis asked us, smiling and holding her hands together. Loki glared at her, raising a finger and getting angry.

"She is not ugly." Loki snapped, taking a step toward her and she backed away. She openly panicked, her eyes showing her mental scramble for words that would make the situation better.

"Drax said that if someone truly loves you, it is because you are ugly. He said that beautiful people can't trust anyone, ever." She said, Drax nodding his agreement behind her. Gamora grabbed her arm and started pulling her along, I gestured to Loki that we were leaving and adjusted my cover on my head. I waved another goodbye and followed my group through the crowd, Drax falling in next to me.

"She is not ugly." Gammora hissd at Mantis, making me laugh as I ran to catch up to them.

"Thanks Gammora, you are really pretty too. But, I still have to hate you because of Loki." I said, giving her a smug grin and she smiled back at me as she laughed.

"I will accept you hate and move on, I have no time to dwell on my mistakes." Gammora quipped, walking at a steady pace and I laughed.

"Did anyone bring the list of supplies that Peter wanted? I stopped paying attention to him after the second item." Drax asked from behind us. I held the paper up, waving it and laughed in appreciation of his honesty. Gammora took it from me, glancing down at it and frowning as she read. I shifted awkwardly, sighing and shrugging back at Drax.

"Well, I had it. Where are we going to get all that stuff on the list?" I asked, shooting Gammora a look for being rude. We continued walking along the street, moving to the side for a strange transport that rumbled past us. Eventually we turned a corner and found ourselves in a busy market, stalls and shops open and set up to display their wares. Drax grabbed my arm and pointed ahead, his eyes still on the crowd around us.

"That way." Drax said, glaring at a purple skinned man who leered at me. I looked at the bustling market, curious about everything in it and staring at a few of the stalls and vendors. The building to our right was obviously a Bar but some of the other shops were not as obvious. Gammora walked over to one, beginning to haggle with the merchant for some of the items on the list and leaving us to our own devices. Mantis looked at some odd looking trinkets in one shop, giving her usual spacey appearance and I decided that being close to Drax was the safest position for me. I could easily beat someone up, but why should I if I had the biggest slab of muscle since Thor was right next to me.

I looked at one stand we stood near selling various fruits, the lizard like merchant watching me like I was about to steal from him. He had brown, plum looking fruits the size of olives, and he claimed they tasted sweet but they smelled strangely floral to me. I picked up a melon the size of an apple and smelled the purple fruit, and the scent reminded me of a cup of coffee.

"You will not like them, they taste very bitter at that size." Drax said and I nodded back at him, putting the fruit back. He made an offer on some of the small brown fruits, and the merchant weighed them out for him, they exchanged money and they haggled while I watched for a moment.

I was so interested in the fruits in front of me, that I nearly missed the group of children running past us. They tossed a ball to one another and laughed, happy in their game and in their own society. A dark haired boy with large eyes, nearly took the breath out of me, reminding me of and making me miss Aulder. A hollow pain formed in my chest, reminding me how far I was from him, and how alone he was. I hoped and prayed to whoever was listening that he was still safe, and that he would have the chance to grow up. The chance to run and play, to learn and thrive, and have some form of friendship and bond with other children. I smiled at them as they ran on, turning back to look at the stand when I bumped into a fur covered creature. It was cat like, with slitted pupils, and much taller than me. It began chirping its annoyance with me, gesturing and shoving me back a bit. Unable to understand what it was saying, I shook my head and put my hands up to show I was apologizing for the slight against him.

"I'm really sorry, I did not see you standing there." I said, the creature continuing to chirp angrily at me in his language. It shoved me backwards again, nearly knocking me over and into the street. I froze in panic, not knowing how to diffuse the situation thanks to the obvious language barrier. The creature continued to shove me away from the stand, making back up further. Drax stepped between me and the beast, holding a knife out at him. The threat was enough to get him to think twice about harassing me anymore, and he began chattering at Drax in anger.

"She apologized, and it not interested in fighting you to the death. Move along, or I will have a quarrel with you and you will not like the results." Drax warned the walking cat and the creature backed off. He sheathed the knife and put a hand on my arm, leading me away after collecting the bag of fruit from the lizard man at the stand.

"Stay close to us, this is not the place to get lost. You will end up in more trouble than you can get yourself out of here." He said and I nodded back at him. I felt bad I caused some trouble, but was glad he was there to put an end to it before it got out of hand.

"Thanks Drax." I replied and adjusted my hood as we walked on. Gammora and Mantis were waiting on us near a stall selling ship parts, and not looking happy. I glanced around me again, noticing a tall building at the end of the road that loomed over the rest of them.

"Stay with us, you do not want to end up in a Slave Auction. You are attractive, and we will have to fight very hard to get you back." Gammora said, crossing her arms and staring at the two of us.

"I got it, stay close." I said and pointed at the building. "What is that place?"

Drax and Gammora turned toward the dingy red toned tower, looking at it and shuddering. It looked imposing at best, but nothing to be really afraid of. It really did not look like the secret fortress of an Evil Genius, more like the over bloated home of a Cosmic Bank CEO. However, the reactions of everyone else told me to stay very far away from it at all costs.

"It Collector's Museum, we have no business there and everyone who is smart avoids it unless they have to see him. He collects living specimens of species from all over the galaxy. You do not want to end up a part of it, unless you want to be treated as a beast for the rest of your life. Let's finish this and get back to the ship." Gammora said, turning on her heel and walking on. Drax tapped my elbow, and I caught up with everyone again. I walked between Gammora and Mantis, studying the profile of the green skinned woman briefly. She was very proud and dangerous, you could see it in the way she carried herself. But she also carried a lot of guilt, maybe something that she had done in the name of pleasing the father who she escaped. You never could tell, mostly because she was closely guarded about her thoughts.

"I really have to ask, and don't think I am being nosy. But did you and Loki... you know?" I asked her, she glanced at me suddenly and rolled her eyes while pressing he lips together.

"Did I sleep with him?" Gammora asked and I nodded dumbly, my eyes getting wide at the thought alone. "No, my sister and I convinced him that we could give him the power he craved. He went to Thanos willingly, men are so easy to control sometimes."

I did not want to be angry, but how Gammora put it, made me really pissed off. I wanted to punch her as hard as I could, but decided to embrace my inner Goddess of Sass instead. I was sensing a cheap shot coming on, and I was going to take it.

"Oh? Well good, and I am really sorry you missed out on that. It is tragic for you, because he is amazing." I said, grinning in triumph at the shot. My eyes went wide almost immediately in response to my comeback, and I blushed a deep crimson. I could not believe that I had said that, and I wanted to kick myself really hard for even thinking that was a good attack.

"I was never actually interested in trying." Gammora replied, making me feel even more catty. I rolled my eyes, getting ready to strike back with something even worse when Drax shoved an open hand at me over my shoulder. He was offering me an orange, berry like fruit that resembled grapes but with a slight fuzz on them. He poured a few into my hand, eating a few himself and I tasted one cautiously. It was really juicy and sweet, with a chocolate like taste with an undertone of oranges. We walked on quietly, me eating the last of the fruit and feeling the last of my anger dissipate. I sighed to myself and I could hear Mantis hum something to herself, waiting as we watched some more people walk by us at a crossroads.

"Look, I really do not want to totally be enemies with you now. But, it is hard to accept that you tortured my husband or were even the cause of that. The things he was forced to do because of your family, they made him a criminal in many circles. It took him a very long time before anyone even started to consider him redeemed, and there are still people who do not trust him because of all this." I said, Gammora looking at me and crossing her arms. I had a feeling she was going to get defensive, and I was really not in the mood to argue with her right then.

"Would it help if I apologized for all of it?" She asked, and I flinched at her question. I was shocked by it in general, not really expecting that response from her. It came out of left field completely, making me wonder if she was teasing me somehow and if I was just playing into her game.

"Maybe, but you don't owe me the apology really." I said, crossing my arms and watching her reaction carefully. Her face remained completely blank, she was really good at hiding herself. I really had to give her that, there was a lot more to her and I had only seen the top of the iceberg.

"I doubt it would help then." Gammora replied, starting to walk back to the ship. Drax shrugged at me, offering me more of the fruit and I shook my head to say no. He shrugged, eating more and folding the bag shut to save the rest for later. Mantis stopped next to me, resting her hand on my shoulder. Gammora was right in a way, you don't just jump the shark with an apology. It would take something more than that to earn his trust, I should know. I was that person for a very long time myself, and you still had to work to get any semblance of trust from me. I let out a long breath, hoping to clear my mind and calm down before I said something really stupid. The rest of us started to walk back to the ship, catching up with Gammora before she got too far ahead of us.

"My Master, The Collector wishes to see the pale woman with you." A voice behind us said. We all turned in unison, looking back at the pink skinned woman in her white dress. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her, her face smiling as she lowered her head in a friendly greeting. I started to worry about what was going to happen, anyone who called themselves "The Collector" could not be that good of a person overall. Considering his hobby, I was doubly freaked out.

"Your Master has no business seeing the Asgardian, she has a husband and we are trusted to defend her against any threat." Gammora said, stepping him front of me and reaching for her sword.

"He insists." The woman replied, fear crossing her face. "She will not be harmed, he only wants to speak with her. After that, she is free to return with you to your ship."

"Gammora?" I said, a little scared myself and more for the woman in front of us. It was obvious that this guy did not treat her very well, and that she would probably regret her birth if we did not go along with her.

"She will see him, but we will escort her to make sure she is not harassed or injured by your Master." Drax said, his hand on my back to reassure me. I nodded at him and made a gesture across my throat to indicate that they could kill him, Drax sighing back at me.

"No, we will kill him. Not touch his throat." He said. If I was not so afraid for my life, I would have laughed my ass off.

"Follow me please." The woman said, moving through the crowd with us behind her. Gammora pulled Mantis over to her, leaning into her and gripping her arm.

"Run and get Peter and Loki. Tell them everything that is going on, and bring them both back." She told Mantis, the thin woman running away through the streets and vanishing from sight. The three of us continuing on our course for the looming tower ahead of us, my heart pounding in my chest with every step we took.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

"I don't know Peter. The last time we messed around in something like this, Youdu died. I really don't want to end up the same way." The man called Kreager said, his broken and dingy teeth biting into a piece of fruit from the bowl in front of him. He was thin, but not painfully so, his aged face and starting to gray hair betraying his age as he sat in his chair and shrugged. The leader of this band of Ravagers was making Loki think that they had wasted their time, this man was not the fighter he was made to believe he was. This man survived on luck alone, and it showed in true form. However, it seemed that Peter Quill was not going to take the emphatic no he received for an answer.

"They need our help, what the hell are you not sure of?" Quill replied, gesturing quickly at the Ravager. "We need you on this, do you realize that the rest of the galaxy thinks you are nothing but scum? Maybe it is time for the Ravagers to have a new day, to be seen as better people who are willing to help a man and his wife get back to their baby and save their planet of Ass-whatever."

"Asgard." Loki shot back, finding himself mildly impressed but still annoyed with Quill. His ability to speak persuasively was commendable, but it was now a question of if the men across from him actually listened. He then was surprised when he saw Kreager actually considering the request, turning the words over in his mind as he chewed at the fruit in his mouth.

"This asshole is really going to kill a baby?" Kreager asked them, rubbing his weathered face in exasperation.

"Yes, Raithbourne is. As well as anyone who protects my son from him." Loki answered, the man shaking his head in disgust at the thought. The other two Ravegers shook their heads and muttered curses, also obviously disgusted by the thought of innocent blood spilled. This showing Loki that there was truly honor among thieves, and even this society of miscreants had their own personal line that could not be crossed.

"We really can't let that happen, it is a baby man." The pig nosed ravager with greasy black hair next to Kreager said.

"Yondu had a code, you can't hurt or let kids be hurt. He would want us to help him, and be signing up to make sure this kid got back to his parents." Quill said, tapping his fingers on the dirty table. The three Ravagers across from them saluted quickly and performed a silent toast, draining their glasses. They slammed the vessels on the table, belching and Kreager held up a finger for more to be brought to them.

"Man Quill, did you have to use Yondu? You know that I can't deny anything he would want us to do. You have to understand too, I have a new crew. They are all green, and even some have never even done their first bounty. One guy can barely count his own fingers, I have been working with him on that, but training these guys takes time." Kreager said, glancing at Loki and sizing him up. He was well aware of the price on his head currently, and was even more confident that he could overpower the other men to get away easily.

"Yes I did. You guys owe us anyways for the Tazerface Debacle, that almost got me and my crew killed by the way." Quill snapped, pointing at the other three men. Loki repressed a laugh, but still snorted a bit at the name. He could not help but smile at the worst Outlaw Name he had ever heard, and there were quite a few of those. Everyone around the table looked at him, and he returned to his stoic self.

"My apologies, that name is horrible at best. I believe that Star Lord is a great improvement over that abomination." Loki said, letting out a breath. The haggard looking barmaid put another round of drinks in front of them, her eyes lingering on him as she licked her lips and tried her best to throw her dirty, blonde hair over her shoulder. He glanced at his glass, frowning at the dirt on it and pushed it away from him. There was no point in drinking anyway, he would need to have a clear head if he and Quill had to fight their way out of here.

"That, I agree with you on." Kreager said, smiling to himself and shaking his head.

"I can't believe that I am actually considering this. I must have hit my head or something. Do you guys even have a plan for how we are going to go in, and then get back out alive?" Kreager said and finished drinking his beverage. Loki looked over at Quill, the former Ravager shrugging back at him. He was seriously starting to have doubts again about Quill, fighting to not let his concerns show.

"Not exactly, but we can sure hammer out the details of one now." Quill said, slapping him on the shoulder. Loki looked down at the man's hand, Quill removing it with a shrug and a look that said he made a mistake. He sighed, folding his hands and trying to look relaxed.

"I do know ways into Asgard, as well as secret ways out of it. Some of them easier to get to than others, I can give you directions to them if it seems that we are going to be defeated." He said and glanced at the man across from him. The pig nosed Ravager pointed at his glass, and he politely motioned for the man to have it. The creature grinned, licking his lips and gulped down the drink in a single swallow.

"So no plan." Kreager sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You have zero chance of surviving this assault on Ass Guard..."

"Asgard." Loki snapped at the man, rolling his eyes at them.

"Asgard, whatever. Can you even guarantee that this will be a idiot proof plan? You a facing a military force that is highly trained, not to mention that you are with two people that I gather from the story you told us will be executed for even breathing on the atmosphere of the planet." Kreager finished. The man looked tired and scared at the same time, he also looked as if he were overwhelmed with his responsibilities.

"When you put it that way, we do sound a little bit crazy. But yeah, we will figure out a good plan to keep all of us alive." Quill said, nodding and struggling again to convince the Ravager to join with them.

"No plan is truly foolproof, especially when factoring in a sufficiently talented fool." Loki responded, grinning at Quill and feeling good about the jab on the fragile ego of the man next to him.

"Whatever he said." Quill chimed in, looking back at Loki in annoyance. "Does anyone ever understand a word that comes out of your mouth?"

"I like it. I say we help them." The pig nosed man said, throwing back another drink. He slammed the glass down on the scarred tabletop, breaking in on accident. Loki let out a long breath through his nose, blinking slowly at the man across from him.

"Damnit Quill, I wanted to retire someday." Kreaged said, groaning into his hands. The Ravager actually started looking forlorn at the thought of work, and possibly worrying about his life.

"Retirement is for sissies and women, you are neither of those. Now buck up and come with us, it will be fine. You can trust me on that." Quill replied, Loki nodding his agreement at the logic but not necessarily agreeing with it.

"Peter, I have people to think about. I can't just go and save the galaxy every time you call me." The forlorn Ravager said, drinking the last of his own his beverage and sighing.

"That is because I trust you man, you are the guy to call for the difficult stuff. Our go to guy for missions that require more brawn than we have, that guy. Listen... we really need you on this, so are you in?" Quill pressed, Loki silently hoping the man would agree.

"Count us in." Kreager groaned, obviously caving under the pressure that Quill was putting on him. Behind them, a commotion caused them all to pay attention to the doors. The woman from the ship was helping a barmaid pick up some fallen glasses from her tray, and apologizing profusely. Mantis looked around the space, seeing them and hurrying over, bumping tables and irritating patrons as she passed.

"Peter, they are in danger." Mantis said, catching her breath. Quill rolled his eyes, but the worry on her face made Loki stand up. The first thing in his mind was that Gamora had handed Lilliana to Thanos, using her to regain whatever favor she could with her father.

"Calm yourself girl and tell us what is going on." Loki snapped, her large, dark eyes focusing on him in worry.

"The Collector wanted to see her, see Lilliana. Gamora and Drax are with her, but they sent me to you for help." Mantis said, wringing her hands as she spoke. She shifted about, looking at everyone and shaking.

"Man... I really hate that guy." Kreager said, standing up and checking his weapons. Quill joined them, turning the scared woman by the shoulders and walking her toward the door.

"Never a dull moment in my job." Quill said as the three Ravagers joined them, Loki angry that anyone could think to try and take what was his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We followed the pink woman through the museum, if that is what you could call it. I call it a zoo from hell, at least purgatory of sorts. All the living creatures in their too small prisons looked so very sad, suffering in their containment and begging with their eyes to be let out, One looked at me, its hands clasped in supplication, pleading for freedom and watching us as we passed. The poor creatures from all across the galaxy barely had room to move, let alone think in their captivity. Gamora stopped in front of me as one animal slammed against his case, screeching at her in some language that no one could understand. Drax reached over my head, slamming his hand on the glass in warning and the thing backed off and settled into a corner of his prison. The creature shaking and weeping to itself, pulling at his skin as he rocked on his heels.

A case to my left was filled with water, the thing inside it was almost fish like. His green scaled body suspended in the liquid, it put its hand on the glass and I covered it with mine. Its inner lids blinking at me as he studied me back, tilting its head and making some clicking noise much like a dolphin. I put my other hand on the glass, the fish thing copying me and continuing to study me when a sudden sound caught my attention.

"Do you like my collection Madam?" A man with white hair asked me. He was dressed regally, and had eyes that studied every movement I made. There was a blue metallic looking stripe down his lower lip that ended under his chin, his hands folding neatly as he bowed to us. The gestures he made strange and slightly schizophrenic, something told me this guy did not have an elevator that reached the top floor.

"I don't think much of it. They all look so very sad, I actually believe it would be better to just write a book about all them if you are so interested in studying them." I said looking to my right at a Dark Elf trapped behind double pained glass. I took a step away from that case, putting a bit of distance from him and edging closer to Drax.

"True, I could just write a book, but then no one would ever know my name." The Collector said, nodding his head at me. "I still welcome you to my home, if you would please follow me."

"State your business, or we will not follow you anywhere." Gamora said, holding out her arm and stepping in front of me. She was completely on the defensive, and I had no doubt that she would protect me from this freak if she had to.

"I wish to show her truth, nothing more Daughter of Thanos." The Collector replied, turning his back and motioning for us to follow him. We did so, but with caution. Everything about the building around me making me hate it even more as we passed more cages, I wanted to open all of them and free the beings in them. Somehow making deals with Peter and the rest to take them all back to their homes.

"Your companions claim that you are Asgardian, but they are so very wrong are they not?" The Collector said, stopping and walking back toward me to push my hood back. He lifted the braid off my shoulder and looked at the birthmark on my neck, pinning me with a look that told me he knew my secret. I pulled my hair out of his hand and crossed my arms, angry that he even thought about touching one molecule of me.

"I was born on Earth, what does that matter?" I challenged him, glaring at him and hating him more and more.

"You are not fully Terran either, you are so very much more my dear." He said, the wind getting knocked out of me by him calling me that. A psycho named Stephen Johannason called me that, right after he took me hostage and tried to use me to bring Earth to its knees. My personal demons came out to play, and my arms fell limp at my sides. He took one of them, lifting it up and tracing the tips of his fingers over the back of it to bring me back from orbit. I instinctively pulled my hand away, hiding my absolute revulsion at the contact.

"I should really warn you, my husband is really territorial. The last person who touched me... Well, he lived for ten very painful minutes before he was allowed to die." I said, hoping that he would back off. He did take the hint, but his creepy smile remained glued to his face.

"It is not very wise to threaten me, but nonetheless, I doubt it is you that I should fear. Your eyes tell me that you do not like killing, instead you strive for peaceful solutions." The Collector said back at me, leading us the rest of the way to an open space in the Museum with a table.

"I don't like it, but sometimes it becomes necessary in order to survive." I replied and he studied me for several moments and laughed to himself.

"You are a complicated being Girl, but it is no matter. Sometimes complicated beings are the most interesting." He said to me, glancing at Drax and Gamora. The guy was smart, he was keeping a close eye on his opponents in case they made a false move.

"What exactly do you want, we have supplies to get. Stop wasting our time." Gamora said, the Collector ignoring her as the pink woman brought forth a cloth covered object that was longer than it was wide.

"I have something that belongs to her, and I have waited a very long time for her to collect it from me. It was entrusted to me long ago, and it is time to give it back to its rightful owner." He replied, taking the covered object from the woman. He put it on the table, removing the cover and revealing a metallic box of some sort. I took a shaking step toward the case, afraid of what I was going to see when I heard running steps coming our way. I looked back to see Loki, Peter, and Mantis run in, three other men who I did not know with them. I almost went stupid for a moment, but I shook my head and stared in shock at them.

"Do not touch that!" Loki said, walking toward me. I nodded my head and stepped back from the table, letting him study it before I even thought about putting my hands on it.

"What is this?" Loki demanded, me staring down at the shimmering metal surface of it. It was really strange under the light, the colors of the base metal under the decoration shifting and merging into one and shifting again into a multitude of shades and colors. The center of the lid was set with a gold eight pointed star, and in the center of that was set a polished, round stone that almost looked like moonstone but shimmered with iridescence that I had never seen before. I put my hand out to touch it, some part of my primal brain telling me to do so, but Loki made a sound in his throat that stopped me cold.

"It is a gift, entrusted to my care by her father. Many years before she was born." The Collector replied. I shook my head in denial, there was no way he had the right person. I was a freak show on the best of days, but I was also human.

"You got the wrong weird girl man, my father died on Earth. He was Human, just like my mother." I said, still staring at the box and wanting to touch that stone in the center of the star. The shimmer of it drawing me toward it, and a voice in my mind telling me to just touch it.

"That is strange. Jorvan still lives and is exploring the Galaxy. At least that is what I heard two hundred years ago. I am impressed by the accuracy he described you with, his race had many gifts, prophecy and future sight one of them." The freak replied, his face calm as he watched Loki.

"My father was named Richard . Richard Hawthorne. He had red hair and viol..." I started, but a memory of my father popped up, glaring at me from across the kitchen table. His hazel eyes filled with nothing but hate for me, staring holes into and through me. I put both my hands on the table, shaking and fighting to control my gifts. My eyes focused on a corner of the box, my entire being wanting to run and hide among the cages.

"My father had hazel eyes." I said in a whisper, hating myself for the lie I told myself all these years.

"Enough, we need to leave and now." Gamora said, shoving Loki toward me. Something in the back of my brain told me to open the seamless box, a voice that gave me clear instructions and was not quite a whisper. I gathered some of my latent energy, reaching a trembling hand out and touching the stone before anyone could stop me. My fingers grazing the stone, recognizing my power and the box opened. A seam appearing down the center of the lid, splitting the star and the two halves opening to reveal a bed of red, soft cloth.

"I am human." I whispered, but my mind refused to believe the lie on my lips.

"Only an Orokai or a hybrid of one could have opened the box." The Collector said, and I stared numbly down at the ornate sword and headpiece in the box. The fine gold and silver filigree of the crown glimmering at me in the light, tempting me to pick it up and I did so. My fingers shook as I turned it around, studying the workmanship of it and wanting to cry, rage, anything other than hold this thing in my hands. A sudden random memory that was not mine of a woman sitting on a throne flashed, nearly making me drop it. I ran my hand along the sword, the hilt inset with the same stone from the box and the blade a graceful curve that was decorated with inlaid gold scroll work. Everything about what I was being told seemed very wrong to me, so I put the crown back and watched the box close and reseal itself silently.

"Mr. Quill, would you please carry that casket? We are going back to the ship right now." Loki said, wrapping his arm around me and starting to guide me out of the museum. I felt completely numb, barely able to force my mind to process the information I gave it. Something in me screamed and I snapped out of it, angry and wanting more answers than I had at the moment. I pushed Loki away, screaming and letting loose everything in me that hurt.

"I am fucking human!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the surface of the table. "I am not a Orokai, or whatever else you want to call me! Look at me goddamnit! I was born on Earth, my mother was Japanese, and my father was... My father..."

Random memories of the man who raised me until the age of five came back to to me, his anger, the clenched fists, the physical and emotional abuse. A drunken man who slapped me,calling me a freak and a monster, even a murderer, I was just a child, but something in my made him hate me more than anyone should hate another human being. The eventual cures of "You are not my daughter," filling my ears as he got drunker on whatever poison he used to soothe his soul. I felt my knees buckle as the air rushed from my lungs, my entire life being a delusional lie I told myself to survive.

"Little Mouse." Loki said, helping me to stay standing with his arms around me as I sagged. I looked into his blue eyes and shook my head, looking for any semblance of reason where there was none to be offered. I looked back at the box on the table, my eyes focusing on the star and hating that thing. My entire life, and eternity before me, always out there exploring but I was so very lost again despite being found.

"He was not my father, Richard was never my father." I said, feeling a tear fall down my cheek. I numbly wiped it away, wiggling out of Loki's hands and stalking toward The Collector. Everyone watched me, Loki waiting for my control over my gifts to slip and he motioned a few people back.

"Who was this Jorvan? I want to know everything you can tell me and you better start talking right now. He made me, then abandoned me on a planet with a lie and a man who hated me. I was beaten and abused by that same man, and I thought he was my real father. Tell me who I am really!" I demanded, pointing at the box on the table. The Collector nodded once, touching a monitor above his head, the other six came on automatically, one of which displaying a planet. Another screen showed a man, his narrow face and violet eyes nearly knocking me over in shock. He had long, white hair and a high forehead, he looked arrogant and his white uniform styled clothing accented his very lean frame. I wanted to scream, smash the monitors in front of me, anything at that point really, but I couldn't even find my own voice.

"Jorvan is the youngest son of the Orokai Queen Sarif, he is highly intelligent, cunning and able to retain knowledge at an exponential rate. Sadly, because of his place in the line of succession, he had no true claim to her throne. Instead, he chose to be a traveler of sorts, one who looks for new worlds and information to add to his vast knowledge. It was this need to explore and seek new knowledge, that led him to the furthest reaches of the galaxy. He wanted so much more to give his life meaning however, and in a way his quest gave it to him."

"When the elder daughters and sons of Sarif died off, most of them murdered due to the political strife that plagued her Court and her parliament. It was thought that Jorvan would be her successor, but sadly the planet fell before he could claim his right to the throne. The remaining Orokai were scattered throughout space, dying and lost, with no one to lead them." The Collector said, my fists clenching in anger. I knew the story of why their home was lost, and I hated their Queen for what she allowed to happen to her people.

"It was Sarif's doing. What caused the society she governed to fall. She not only aided its demise, but she also profited from it." The Collector continued and I cut him off with a look of pure anger.

"She was the one who sold her own people into slavery?" I spat out, not wanting to fully believe that a Queen would do anything like that to the people who trusted her.

"Sadly, yes. Which is why her own people eventually executed her. In the end, the coup led to the downfall of the entire planet as well. However, the Orokai are gifted in reincarnating their very souls. Sarif used her gifts to send hers out into the universe to be reborn, but there was a problem as she was doing so. She was killed before she could complete the process, and the complication caused an unseen phenomena. Her soul split, only to be restored into one later. It is obvious who carries that intact soul now, thus making you the last known heir to her throne." The Collector said, pausing briefly to rephrase what he wanted to say to me. He closed his eyes, Me looking at Loki and shaking my head. There was no way this was happening to me, no damn way.

"That is, the last true heir that we are aware of, to the Throne of Sarif." The Collector finished and bowed to me.

"Another fucking fractured empire." I said numbly, laughing at the cosmic joke that was currently my life. Loki blinked at me and I put my hands on the box, shaking my head in private amusement.

"The Orokai are all dead, and it appears that I am the last of my species. Long live the Queen of a dead planet." I said bitterly, looking around me at everyone, searching for answers and finding none at all. No one said a single word, the only sound was a whimper from a nearby cage. My sarcasm was completely lost on everyone, and their eyes continued to follow me.

"The planet is called Karatos, perhaps you can go and view it for yourself. It is, by all rights of your birth, yours Your Majesty." the Collector said, my head snapping toward him. My breath became shaky and my anger rose at the arrogance of the man calling me by a formal title.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed at him. "I am not a Queen or an Empress, I am nothing!"

"Not nothing." Drax said, shaking his head. "You are something."

I shifted on my feet, Peter picking up the box behind me. Loki nodded at me, pressing his lips together and I turned away from him. Part of me could not face him at that moment, I did not need his judgment or anything else right then. I turned and began walking back to the ship, Mantis stopping me by putting her hand on mine. I pulled away from her, putting the hood of my cloak back up.

"We need to save Asgard, and we are wasting time here." I said, continuing to walk toward the ship.

Everything I had just learned felt so wrong to me, so very fucking wrong. I was not a Queen, and nor did I want to be. I was also so afraid that all of this would drive a wedge between Loki and I, his own insecurities feeding his jealousy. I was so afraid in that moment that he would not want to be my husband anymore, and that my entire life was now at a precipice. But, the only path I truly wanted, the only one that made any sense to me, was the one that took me home.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Silence.

That was all Riathbourne craved at this time, all he truly wanted. Instead he was plagued by a multitude of voices around him now, and they were driving him to madness. Voices he could not escape, and all of them clamoring for his attention. All of them wanting more of him and making him deliberate sending them all away so he could just have a moment's peace to think.

"The city is nearly abandoned. Most of the Castle Maids and Guards have abandoned their posts, the Kitchens only have two working to feed us, and there is only one Healer left in the Infirmary looking after Thor. All of them have gone into hiding, or have been arrested on your orders. Not one of them cooperating in your foolish search for one child, only three days under your rule and Asgard is falling! What do you plan to do now?" Aleren said, pacing and looking worried for his life with good reason. Raithbourne glared at the Councilman, causing him to pause and his robes trembled about him. Raithbourne wondered if he could truly trust the man who had been his friend for so long, the man who now doubted his rule and showed the first signs of betrayal in his eyes. He would have to act now to restore order, and he would have to use an iron fist to do the task.

"There is no one left to serve us, are you listening to us as your Council? We need Guards, we need the Armies intact or we are nothing more than sitting fools, governing a land that is now ripe for the picking. Any force could come now, take all that we have and we would be powerless to stop it." Taryn said, his voice shaking. Raithbourne sat back on the throne, his thoughts turning to Odin or Thor waking and seeing the Realm in tatters. One or the other would find him a Traitor, and without support from the people of Asgard he would be lost. It would be his his head on a block, and his neck the ax would meet if he did not find a plan to fix what was done, he now lacked choice. He now had to find that child, and as much as he loathed the idea, he had to keep the bastard alive. He straightened up in his seat above the fearful Councilmen, demanding their attention.

"We need to find that child more than ever now, it is the only way to strengthen the foundation of my rule and to solidify our claim that we were right in exiling the Traitors. To further this plan, you will declare the boy abandoned and me his sole Guardian. I will then present the evidence that we have proving that Loki and Lilliana poisoned Thor, gaining the sympathy of the people and all will be well." Raithbourne replied. The Three men thought about his words, all of them agree with him silently.

"Then what My King? The Dungeon is overcrowded with those who will stand as witness against what you have to say." Taryn questioned him, his face long.

"I agree with you My Lord and friend, the Dungeon has grown far too full." Raithbourne said, the grin crossing his face filled the gathered men with fear and they shifted uncomfortably. The three of them understanding fully what he said, but none of them liking it at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wanted more than anything to be alone, I just couldn't face the rest of the men and women on this ship after The Collector and his load of bullshit. I found a few places to hide, but someone seemed to always find me, walking in and pretending to be surprised in that way people always did when they invaded you space. They offered fake sympathy, telling me to cheer up and that I was just being dramatic. I eventually wandered the ship, and found and open observation deck that was full of spare parts and other debris strewn about. It took me an hour to move the boxes around, sorting good parts from broken junk and just giving me something to take my mind off the shit I was in. I found a box of screws and bolts, taking it and a bin with several drawers on it to the center of the deck and began sorting them while sitting on the ground. Yes, I was still hiding. But is was my right to do so, no one could take that away from me at least and I intended to stay where I was. I sniffed back tears, wiping my eyes on my sleeve and letting the repetitive yet tedious task become strangely meditative.

Funny how the mundane becomes relaxing if you let it, your brain does not wander down weird paths and upset you. It just lets you stop thinking for a while, slipping into the task and pretend to be thoughtless for a while. All you do is concentrate on what you are doing, the shiny bolts and screws keeping the darkness away.

I heard the distinct sound of small feet with claws on a metal walkway behind me and turned to see Rocket standing at the top of the stairs, he shook his head and sighed at my obvious annoyance. He walked around my spot, keeping a safe distance from me, but still shaking his head and laying his ears back. He looked upset at what I was doing, and I could see actual sympathy in his eyes.

"Sorting bolts, now that is really depressing. I guess you can see why I avoid it and just hide that up here." He said, sighing again at me. I internally groaned, trying to ignore him but he was like a cat when you were busy. Always in your face or rubbing against your leg for attention.

"I came up here to be alone." I said, dropping some bolts into the slots in the bin. Rocket still ignored me, sitting on the floor across from me and a determined look on his face. He was either going to be obnoxious or quiet, I hoped for the latter.

"Yeah, I got that, but you are going to have to face up to everything sooner or later. So, I am not leaving you alone right now to wallow in your own personal Pity Party." Rocket said, I continued sorting the bolts quietly. I was really trying to keep ignoring him, but he was persistent as hell. I then let out a long breath, hoping he would take the hint and just leave. The thick skulled Trash Panda just sat, annoying me further with his presence and I had to acknowledge him. The fact that I had to do that annoyed me more.

"Go away." I said, grabbing another handful of bolts and screws.

"No. You don't own the ship, and you don't get to boss me around either. Maybe I came all the way up here to give you some advice, but you are still being a brat." He snapped at me. I tilted my head at him and waited for his damn advice, I wanted to kick over the bin that I was sorting everything into in anger. I decided against it, not wanting to have to fix my own work.

"So what wisdom does the great and wonderful Space Raccoon have to bestow upon me?" I said, waving my arms in an arc and letting all the sarcasm I could muster show. "Because, from where I am sitting, my life is in the shitter and I am having yet another series of very bad days. Which I am sick of having, thanks for asking."

Rocket just shook his head, letting out a long breath and crossing his arms. He looked at the stars above us briefly, then returned his attention to me as he groaned in annoyance. He rested one fist on his knee and pointed at me with the other hand, the entire scene would have been funny if I was not so mad.

"You know, you got a real attitude problem there. From where I am, you got a ton going for you. So freaking what if you are the last of your kind out there. Do you see any others of my kind around here? You got Big Moody out there, and a kid waiting for you. At least you are not completely alone in all this, too stupid to appreciate them, but not alone. Hell, maybe he would love to help you rule your empty planet, maybe he will polish the silver with you. But you are too selfish to ask him because you would rather sit up here an cry to yourself." Rocket said, making me roll my eyes at him. I was really fighting hard not to get snippy with him, but it was a loosing battle.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like real fun, him and me sitting in an empty whatever they rule from. A real barrel of laughs there, just me, and Loki, and my kid on a dead planet. You really don't get it do you?" I hissed at him, rolling my eyes again.

"Get what? Really, spell it out for me because I don't see what I am supposed to get right now." Rocket shot back, making me sigh in exasperation. I dropped my handful of bolts and glared at him, pointing back as I spoke.

"You are right, I don't own the ship. But right now you are on my last nerve, so why don't you go find your talking houseplant and water him or something? I came up here to be alone, but you for some stupid reason, had to find me and completely make a nuisance of yourself." I said, picking up the dropped bolts and sorting them by size. He still did not leave, he was stubborn and I had to give him some respect for that.

"Look. You can't change where you are from, but you can choose whether or not to be a total douche. Right now though, you are bordering on complete A-hole." He shot back. I debated throwing a bolt at him, settling for shaking my head again in annoyance. I could see that he was not going to leave, so I just continued sorting. I was tired of trying to get my point across to people, only to have them tell me to just cheer up or something equally stupid. I couldn't even begin to explain to anyone how I felt, I really just wanted to be left alone to sort everything out on my own. But getting what I wanted was proving to be a chore, so I gave in and just tolerated the obnoxious mammal and could feel tears start to burn at my eyes again.

"Right now. I really don't care. You heard from Peter all that stuff the weirdo with the Cosmic Petting Zoo from Hell said. Do you really think my own husband is going to accept what I am, especially after being raised himself as Royalty? That he will accept that I came from a bloodline that betrayed their own people as Monarch? This was never what I wanted to begin with... I never asked for any of it... And I don't fucking want it."

"I don't belong on a throne any more than I belong here, I grew up on the streets and learned how to survive from them. I was never raised or groomed for any of this, none of it was ever mine. All I want is my home and my family." I said, rubbing my face and trying not to cry.

"You sure missed a lot, being wrapped up in your own world of self loathing." Rocket replied, shaking his head. I blinked at him, trying to figure out what he meant and reached over to him to get his attention. He pulled back, staying out of my reach and glared at me.

"What did I miss? What are you saying?

"You missed a lot. Like the way Grumpy looked at you when Peter and Gamora told Groot an' me what went on back there. You just stared at the floor like it was something special and not a plain old floor."

"I don't understand." I said, trying to piece together everything but my brain refused to function on a higher level. I was normally more observant than that, and I missed something. It bothered me to to point of making me crazy.

"He was scared for you, he actually looked at you like he wanted to pull you away from everything and keep you in a box or something. He was mad too, mostly because what the douchetanic on Knowhere said to you. You were just a lump, and I'm sorry to remind you that other people exist, I forgot that the Universe revolved around you." Rocked lectured, gesturing and pointing at me as he talked. I blinked, knowing that I needed this verbal bitch slap and that I was sort of overdue for one as well. I was starting to take everyone around me for granted, assuming that they would always put up with my crap. Continuing to pick the wrong battles was going to cost me everything, and eventually leave me with nothing. I needed to be reminded of that, more than ever right now.

"Why am I so stupid?" I groaned into my hands, Rocket chuckling at me and shrugging back at me in response.

"You really are human? Look, I heard Loki talking to Peter, you sort of blend into the walls when you are small like me, and sometimes hear more than you mean to. He really does care about you, and he is mega pissed that you learned everything you did that way. He said it was not fair to you, but fancier. You know how he talks, all fancy and that." Rocket said, making me laugh and smile a bit.

"Yeah, I know how he talks. I call it educated, it is sort of a turn on."

"I call it fancy and a bit douchey." Rocket quipped and I laughed. He joined me and eventually we both stopped laughing for a while and sat quietly, me looking up at the stars and thinking.

"Want me to tell him where you are?" He asked and I shook my head, his ears laid back and he crossed his arms.

"No, I just need some time to process everything. I just got chewed out by a talking raccoon, that was really surreal. I do my best thinking alone anyhow." I replied. He stood up and picked up a pile of bolts, dumping them into their respective bin for me.

"I will not tell anyone you are here for a few hours then. Chewing out an actual Queen was surreal for me, if you have to know." He said, dusting off his little hands. I reached out and hugged him, ignoring his struggles and protests against my shoulder. Eventually, he relaxed and sighed while hugging me back.

"Aw hell, this is kind of nice. Just do me a solid and don't tell Peter about this, he will never let it go." He said, making me laugh a bit as I held on.

"Thanks for kicking me in the butt for a while, I sort of needed it." I replied, letting him go and helping him smooth the fur on his head.

"No problem, that is what I am good at. You really going to rejoin us eventually?"

"Yes. I am almost done here anyways." I replied, showing him the empty box and the nearly completed bin of screws and bolts.

"Oh trust me, I can find you more to sort." Rocket shot back. I laughed at him and smiled, feeling better and sighing to myself. It was only a little bit, but some shocks take time to recover from.

"I bet you can goofball. Bring them on up, I got bored up here really and decided to be productive for a change. The view is really nice though." I said and he looked up at the stars, his ears perking up as he looked at them with me.

"I come up here sometimes too, mostly when I need to get away from everyone or when Peter is yelling at me about stuff. And to hide stuff I break, which explains all the broken parts. I like the view though." Rocked said, still looking up. "All those stars makes you feel small, and kind of special."

"Reminds you that Fate makes no mistakes." I said, standing up and looking out at the stars. I didn't hear when Rocket left, taking the bin with him on his way out. I was too focused on a nebula that drifted into view, studying it and letting it take my breath away. The orange and green gasses pulled into the center and drifted around the glowing mass, all that cosmic debris drawn to its gravity and holding it for eons. I stretched my fingers over the long, orange tendril that reached into the cold void of space.

"All this really does remind you of that." Loki said behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I snapped at him, looking around and seeing the bin I filled gone. "Where is Rocket?"

"We passed on the stairs, this is a wonderful view." Loki replied, he looked at my work and frowned. "Why are you sorting junk?"

"Something to do while I wait for anything to happen." I replied, shrugging at him.

"It is beneath you." He sighed and I shook my head in response.

"No, it is not. No task is beneath me at all, it is just something needing to be done." I replied and sighed at him. "Why does all this crap keep happening to me?"

"Because, sometimes fate is inconvenient?" He tried, I shook my head and rolled my eyes in response. I picked up several bins of usable parts, adding them to the neat stack I made earlier and arranging them so they could easily be gone through. Loki watched me as I collected another one, pulling it and struggling with the weight. He pushed it easily, helping me a bit to position it so I couls sort through it..

"Not really helping with that pearl of wisdom, but nice try." I quipped, reaching into the bin and sorting pistons into one of the crates I used and the rest of the stuff into others. He handed me a hose, obviously debating if he should say more and how he should say it.

"Let me ask you then, are you truly scared that I will abandon you because of your birthright?" He asked me, waiting for an answer. I leaned toward the empty bin, staring at the bottom of it and feeling ashamed about my stupid fears.

"In a way, yes. And it is not my Birthright really, it is the asshole who made me and then left me to rot." I answered, my voice very small. Loki sighed, walking to me and hugging me close to him. He nuzzled my hair, making me sigh against his chest as I fought back tears.

"Even if there were something left there, I would have been honored to be your Consort. You are most likely the last Orokai, and that makes you very special. Yes, a hybrid really, but the last of them. You need to stop worrying about that which will never happen. You will get so caught up in the what may be, that you will forget to enjoy my presence when I am with you." He said and I wrapped my arms around him and held tight to him.

"Really. It does not bother you at all?" I challenged, he rolled his eyes at me but laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"What bothers me is that you would think I would love you any less." Loki said, lifting my chin gently to make me look at him. "My beautiful Queen with stars in her eyes."

"I love you so much, it scares me sometimes." I whispered, hugging to him tightly again. I looked up and saw him smiling at me, his eyes shining at me as he returned the embrace.

"I feel the same myself, as if loosing you would be the death of me." He said, softly kissing me. My heart skipped a beat, making me blush a bit. We broke our kiss and he smiled at me, noticing the color in my cheeks.

"Your heart missed a beat." He said, and I grinned.

"So did yours." I quipped back and tapped his nose. He kissed me again, laughing at the change of my pulse when he did it. We smiled at each other, laughing that he still had that effect on me after so long together.

"Stop." I giggled, pushing at him as he kissed my neck and making him laugh back. "I'm gross and dirty."

"Never. I do not mind "gross and dirty" on you." he replied, making me laugh and shake my head. I hugged him tight and suddenly felt incredibly homesick, Aulder's stormy blue eyes filling my mind. My chest felt heavy and I could feel tears burn at my eyes. I gasped for air, but my lungs felt crushed in my chest. The tears came and I felt my knees wobble, sobs wracking me as guilt for not thinking about him punched me in the gut. He let me sink to the floor, holding me and rocking me gently as I cried and my sobs were the only sound in the space for a long time.

"Aulder." I gasped into his chest, shaking and afraid I was going to shatter.

"I know Little Mouse, he is safe. I promise you that, I communicated with Heimdall and he has had much to do with all that is occurring in Asgard. He told me that more are abandoning the Castle and City, Raithbourne is loosing control of the people as time goes on. He is letting his fears dictate his choices, filling the dungeon with perceived enemies of his and becoming more paranoid of everyone. Have no fear though, Alder is safe with our allies, and will remain so." Loki said, stroking my hair. I sniffed and wiped my face with my hands, getting dirt from them on my face.

"What about Elowynne? I promised that I would help her escape her father." I said and Loki pressed his lips together.

"She and Sventaka are imprisoned, labeled traitors to the Crown and to be tried soon." Loki replied. I shook my head and fought more tears, but they won ultimately. And began falling.

"What are we going to do?" I sobbed again, his arms tightening around me as I cried.

"I know your worry." He replied, trying to calm me. I pushed at him, trying to free my self to make him understand what he was not hearing.

"You don't know, you don't." I said and sobbed again. "I feel so scared and hollow inside. Asgard is falling, my friends are in danger, and I am unable to to protect my own child because I was selfish and ran. I have no identity anymore either, so what am I supposed to tell everyone else about all this? What do I even tell myself?"

"You tell yourself that you are a wife and a mother who is loved, and you never forget that. Find any way of identifying yourself that suits you and claim it as yours. I am however, very fond of this one and would beg you to preserve it. You are who you make yourself, and believe yourself to be. No one can dictate that for you, and they are fools to try." He said, holding my cheeks and looking into my eyes. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him, feeling like someone again and never wanting to let go. I closed my eyes and tried to make myself believe that my destiny was mine alone, and that no one could force me into a future I did not want. But it all still seemed like a lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting to plan their attack with the Ravagers had gone well, leaving Loki pleased that in a few hours they would be arriving at Asgard and striking Raithbourne very hard. He walked the halls quietly, reflecting about everything that had occurred over the last few days. So much had changed, new revelations to sort out and process in his mind. He still had a price on his head though, and the longer they stayed out among these people, the longer he faced them cashing in on that bounty.

He heard Mantis chatting with Drax and moved on without a sound, his mind focused on one person alone. While the Empath fascinated him and he desired to know more about her race, he wanted to find Lilliana more. He had left her hours ago and wanted to ensure she recovered from her breakdown, and that she was going to be ready to act on their plans. She had been forced to deal with too many blows in too short a time, and he worried about her now. He prayed that she would still be her true self when they returned to Asgard, and able to care for their son.

He found her in a common room alone, standing over the box on the table in front of her. Her face was drawn and grim as she reached out and touched the stone in the center of it, opening the chest to view its contents. He watched her hands tremble as she picked up the crown, setting it aside after looking at it for a long time. She then lifted out the ornate sword, turning the blade over in her hands and studying the etching on the blade. She tested the weight, swinging it in her hand and practicing her stance. He was about to walk in to adjust her feet, but paused when he noticed movement in a chair behind her.

"It is a graceful and beautiful weapon." Gamora said, making her jump in alarm. "Do you know how to wield it?"

Loki observed silently from his place, angry that Gamora would ignore his warnings but Lilliana impressed him with her next statement. He wanted to step in as the daughter of Thanos stood and walked over to his wife, but remained in the shadows at the ready. He would be ready should any move be made against Lilliana, and he would not hesitate to cut the other woman's throat if he had to.

"A little bit. Loki taught me some, but that was when I was not pregnant and completely ungraceful. You really should not be here, but you probably don't care." Lilliana replied. Gamora leaned against the table, laughing in response to her statement and crossed her arms.

"That condition can put a halt to sparring, but you are not pregnant now. Let me see your stance." Gamora ordered her. Lilliana stood with the sword in both hands, bracing her feet for better balance. Gamora shook her head and thought to herself briefly about what she was seeing, obviously unimpressed with how out of practice Lilliana was. From his vantage point, he could see an exasperated look cross his wife's face, dropping her stance and holding out her arms.

"What?" Lilliana snapped, rolling her eyes and groaning.

"You are very out of practice, widen the space between your feet a bit and relax your shoulders." Gamora instructed, standing next to Lilliana with her own sword drawn. "Like me. That blade of yours is honed on one side and curved, so all your movements should remain fluid. Like a dance, and be sure to keep the blade faced away from you and to use the other side to block."

Gamora demonstrated several movements, each one meant to strike a killing blow to an intended target. The deadly grace the woman possessed amazing in its accuracy, and frightening at the same time. Soon, both women were moving together as the practiced the movements demonstrated. The both of them turning like dancers, no jerking motions to define their deadly grace. Loki focused on Lilliana, studying every turn and pivot with the sword in her hand and found her beautiful beyond words.

He knew that she did not truly need the weapon in her hands, the power in her enough to kill if the whim ever took her. She chose to celebrate life however, swearing to never kill or harm unless it was truly necessary. That was where her true heart lay, in protection not destruction and he wondered sometimes how far she would go to keep her word.

"You are understanding the concepts. Plan each swing and movement to turn, give your enemy no chance to come close to you or they will be struck down. Think and observe you opponent, then strike. You are shorter and thinner, use your stature as an advantage and use your mind. Look for your strength in their weakness, and if you have to, use their strength against them. You do not have to be muscular like Drax to be dangerous, just smarter." Gamora said, raising her sword and turning toward Lilliana with it. He was concerned about her intentions, sparring could leave Lilliana open to an attack from the other woman and he moved to stop it before Gamora could take the first swing. He stopped, observing again and letting his judgment not give him the wrong idea about the other woman. He watched Gamora show her a block, turning her arm and positioning the sword in order to keep away the attack. Lilliana listened closely, learning from the other warrior and laughing a bit in return. Both women moving slowly as they mocked a battle, Lilliana learning to defend herself with the curved sword.

"You know, if Loki catches us we are both in huge trouble. He told you to stay away from me." Lilliana said, Gamora laughing in return.

"We can always tell him that you are settling the score between he and I." Gamora laughed, both women smiling at each other and continuing their lesson.

"Just hope he buys it, I'm a terrible liar." Lilianna said and blocked a strike from the other woman, grinning to herself as they worked together.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

I was on watch again, the cup of tea I was drinking in my hands as I stared from my seat into oblivion. Gamora and I enjoyed out time together, her teaching me was a good outlet. She explained so much to me about Thanos after, how he wanted to balance the Universe and was willing to stomp on anyone in his path to achieve his goal. She told me how she and her sister found Loki, lost and barely alive on a planet. How they brought him to their Father, and how the Chituari tortured him into doing their bidding on Earth. It was not stuff that was new to me, but learning the motives of Thanos was interesting at best and at the same time really terrifying. Loki was basically made a pawn in the end though, and for that, I wanted revenge.

I sat alone and counted the stars when Kreager's ship drifted into my view, blocking out the horizon. The impossible floating structure blotting them out and annoying me, reminding me that some battles were meant to be lost, and others meant to be won. The one I was facing now, I intended to win. Failing was not an option at all, given what I stood to lose. I thought for a long time about everything that I had learned about this universe, and how it was going to affect everyone I cared about. How the world could come crashing down around you one minute, and how you just picked up the pieces and started rebuilding after. It was like the calm after the Earthquake or storm, you assessed the damage and planned out a new strategy. You pushed the rubble away, and built on a new foundation. But, what if that foundation was not up to holding the new structure, what if it was fractured and crumbling? Could it be patched, and could it hold that new structure? You could go insane thinking about all that, and sometimes a distraction was needed.

A sound behind me got my attention, making me look over my shoulder at Peter and wave. He was fiddling with a Zune, scrolling through it and selecting some music from the device. He regarded me and I laughed at him, smiling as I pointed at his noise toy.

"For a music lover, you sure have some outdated tech." I said and he sighed at me, walking over to sit in the seat next to me. It groaned under his weight, and he rolled his eyes.

"Kreager gave it to me, he said it was what everyone had on Earth now. It was meant to replace my Walkman, my dad smashed it on out last adventure." Peter said and I laughed, nearly choking on my tea.

"A Walkman? What are you, a Space Hipster? You have definitely spent a very long time away from home." I joked, Groot taking the Zune from him and looking at it. Peter moved to take it back, but the walking tree held it out of reach in a mock game of keep away. I put my hand out and Groot gave it to me, letting me scroll through it and I hummed to myself as I looked at his music. Peter just looked annoyed, sitting back down and waiting for me to give it back.

"It has been a very long time, if you absolutely have to know. Yondu picked me up in eighty-six and I was just a kid. Don't you have a husband to pick on or something?" Peter snapped and I continued scrolling through his toy.

"I am Groot." The plant said, I figured Peter would translate for me.

"I will be nice, later. Can I have that back if it pleases the Queen?" Peter said, holding out a hand. I let out a breath, shooting a look at him that screamed I was not finding his joke funny. He looked worried for a moment, and I went back to looking through the device in my hands.

"It does not please the Queen at all, but you do have some good songs in here. I am almost impressed with this collection. I will forgive your transgressions and let you keep your head." I said, handing him back the Zune and grinning. He took it and smirked at my joke, reminding me of Thor in a way. They were both cocky, and their intelligence was debatable at best. They also both had a hunger for adventure and battle, probably something to do with an overactive adrenal gland or something. I returned to watching the stars, the end of the other ship drifting past us.

"Well thank you, I like my head where it is. By the way, where is your hubby hiding at? We are about to make the next jump, after that with will be orbiting Assberg." He said and I rolled my eyes at his complete lack of maturity. I groaned at the bad joke, showing him that it was getting tiring.

"It is called Asgard, and that joke is really getting old. To answer your other question, he is in our room. At least I heard that, he is probably thinking up a better battle plan to take bask Asgard without getting us killed in the process." I said, sipping my tea. He looked at me like I was supposed to know every movement Loki made, like I had a tracking chip embedded in his right earlobe or something.

"I am his wife, not his mother. He is allowed to do things without me, and I am allowed to do the same. I also trust him to keep himself out of trouble, and I am guessing you have never been married." I snapped at him, hearing a laugh from somewhere. I looked around me in confusion, only seeing Groot and he was playing some video game. Peter grinned at me sheepishly, pointing at the console.

"You are on the intercom button, the whole ship just heard you." He laughed. I groaned and lifted my knee, releasing the button and wanting to die. I re positioned myself in the seat, making sure I did not bump anything else with my legs.

"I am Groot." The houseplant said, me glancing at Peter for the translation.

"I doubt she is normal, but trust is a sign of a strong relationship." Peter said to Groot.

"Fuck. I'm pretty sure the things I do are considered are normal in some culture, somewhere. Until I find said culture, I intend to continue being the klutz of the century." I sighed, looking back out the window. The Ravager ship drifted silently, filling the field of view again and blocking out the stars. I was nearly emotionally numb with everything happening anyways, unsuccessfully hiding how tired I was feeling.

"Don't sweat it too much, everyone is still cool with you. Just don't tell them I said that, I have a persona to uphold as an outlaw." Peter said, earning a laugh from me.

"With a really bad outlaw name, and it is really bad man. You need a new one." I shot back, grinning over my cup and he pretended to look hurt.

"Ouch! That almost hurt." He laughed. "I take it you are having a bad time with all this."

"Bad time?" I laughed back at him, rolling my eyes." Trust me, it has been a 'Cuddle my toaster in the bathtub' kind of week. I am currently ready to just find some place quiet to hide with my son and husband for the next thousand or so years."

We all got quiet, Peter smiling to himself and I sipped at my tea. I watched the readouts for a moment, turning my attention to something other than the smirking idiot next to me and thinking about Aulder again. Peter cleared his throat, laughing to himself and I looked over at him.

"Looks like I better go hide the toaster then, for you safety." Peter said and I snorted humorlessly in response to his joke.

"I am Groot." We both heard, nearly forgetting he was hanging around and playing his game. The two of us looked at him, me wondering what he said. Mostly, because Peter looked pissed at him.

"I know we don't have a toaster Groot, I was making a joke to cheer her up. Thanks for ruining that, you glorified sapling." Peter said, Groot huffing and giving him the finger as he turned back around to ignore us. I laughed at them both, shaking my head at the scene.

"Not cool Groot, we talked about this." Peter warned.

"I am Groot." He snapped back and Peter shot back around in his seat, glaring at the tree. I almost tried to stop Peter before he got up, but decided that Groot could handle his own.

"I am funny, you just don't have a sense of humor. All you do is play with that stupid game, it is rotting your brain and making you all angry and stuff." Peter snapped back, me laughing harder as Groot set his game down and crossed his arms.

"I am Groot. I am Groot." Was the reply and I could tell it was bad from the look on Peter's face.

"Woah! There is a lady present! You can't talk like that in front of her, and I am so not kissing you there!" Peter shouted, and I turned red laughing at both of them. I had to set my cup down to keep from splashing myself with the contents, it was that funny.

"It's O.K Groot, I still like you." I said, grinning and catching my breath.

"I am Groot." He replied, smiling at me. He picked his game back up and grinned as he went back to playing. I caught my breath, reaching for my cup again and sighing.

"Cute." Peter said sardonically and groaned. "Back to our conversation and being serious for a minute, we need to make this next jump soon. We have a ship full of Ravagers across from us, all of them getting restless for some action. On top of that, we need a stronger plan for when we get there, because frankly..."

"We are completely outnumbered against the Asgardian forces, Loki told me a lot of them have abandoned their posts though. We should have a weaker force against us then." I said, thinking about what we were facing in less than a day.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah well, I still don't like our odds right now big guy. But, they are all we currently have right now." Peter said, thinking to himself for a moment. I laughed and glanced at him, sitting back in my seat and thinking as well.

"Usually, those are the best odds to have. The ones where you are more likely to fail, and make you afraid for your life. They make you fight harder to succeed, and you are surprised when you do." I said, yawning as I stretched my back in the seat. My muscles actually sighed in relief after being bunched together for so long, and I felt more relaxed afterwards.

"You can take off early if you want to get some sleep. You look like you need it, and I can take over watch if you want. You also look like you could use a bath, after cleaning Rocket's junk pile up."

"You know about that crap up there? And you let it get that bad?" I asked him, looking a bit shocked.

"I did, it kept him out of our way, and if it did not end up anywhere else, I really did not care. Go sleep." He replied, grinning to himself.

"Yeah, I will do that. I want to be fresh when I tear Raithbourne a new asshole for threatening my family." I said, making those words a promise with my voice.

"you are kind of scary with someone crosses you." Peter said to me, I grinned back at him and let him know I was much more.

"Kind of scary hell." I laughed. "I am a mother whose child is in danger. I am your worst nightmare incarnate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The old man limped toward the throne under the weight of the chains binding him, his body stooped and shaking. The gathered people looking on in pity as his palsy made his hands and head shake, obvious to everyone that the man was long in his years and did not have many left. His age made the weight of the shackles a burden but he suffered it silently, keeping his torment private as he stepped forward silently to face his judge.

The glaring eyes of Ratihbourne followed the man, waiting to read the charges against the former Councilman. Stripped of his robes and given rags to wear, the old man limped on bare feet but still held his head high. Raithbourne's fingers tightened on the staff, his patience wearing thin as he waited for the slow progress to end. The two Guards prodded the old man on, making the prisoner wine in pain and stumble. From somewhere in the gathered mass, a woman wept at the cruelty, falling silent quickly to save her own life.

"Lord Sventaka, formerly of the council of Asgard. You stand accused of abandoning your post on The Council during a time of crisis without cause, and treason to you King. You are also charged with supporting two traitors as well, allowing them to escape arrest so they may act again to bring Asgard to peril and ruin. These charges are most dire, as they carry a heavy penalty for your actions." Riathbourne said, glowering down at his former friend. The old man stood quietly, his stoic nature betraying nothing of his thoughts toward the trial. The crowd murmured among themselves, some whispering that he was brave to act this way.

"How plead you?" Raithbourne hissed, leaning froward to take back control of the situation.

"I plead innocent of these charges." Sventaka said, his voice strangely clear suddenly. "My loyalty has, and still stands with Kin Odin, the true and just Allfather. I am very old, as I explained to you when I announced my intention to step down from my post. I merely wished to retire quietly, so that I may enjoy my last years in comfort and leisure."

The old man trembled, not in fear, but from the palsy he had suffered so long from. It was becoming obvious that his time in the dungeon had made it worse, possibly exacerbating the condition with the stress from his incarceration. Raithbourne reminded himself that the old man brought it upon himself, holding no pity for the former ally and he glared back in disdain.

"And to the charges that you defend the traitors Loki and Lilliana, who both face death by my command should they have the gall to return? What plea to you have to that?" Riathbourne demanded, receiving a murmur from the unsettled crowd. Sventaka smiled sadly, shaking his head in response. The old man squared his shoulders the best he could, holding his head up in defiance of the Steward. Looking at Ratihbourne as if her were a child play acting, pretending to be a King in a paper crown.

"That, I plead guilty to with pride, I am in support of the Acting Queen Lilliana and her Son, per my duties. She is no more a traitor than a blooming rose, her birth is a blessing for all Nine Realms. And denying support of Laday Lilliana Rose, the Illendrial, is an act against the Allfather and I will not be a traitor to him by denying his deceleration that she be honored and respected." Sventaka said. The attitude of the crowd shifting suddenly, murmurs of shock and agreement filling the hall. Raithbourne dug his fingers into the arm of the throne, striking the ground with Gungir for order. The gathered people whispering among themselves still, ignoring their sovereign's call to order.

"We will have order!" Aleren shouted, the crowd falling silent at his warning tone of voice. The heavy silence was thick and tense, and fear hung in the air like perfume. Every person in Asgard feared that they would be accused next of supporting the traitors, a few of them, hoping that they would be. They vowed to be taken, shouting their support for their exiled Queen and Loki as they were martyred for their beliefs.

"You support traitors, both of them accused of acts against the Allfather and Thor, even my person was attacked. Nearly poisoned by them, all so that they could take what was rightfully Odin's. You are, for that support alone a traitor and subject to my judgment. As King, it is my duty to enforce the laws, and my word is that law." Raithbourne warned, his tone even and low. Sventaka showed no fear at the threat, shifting only to adjust the restraints that chafed his wrists.

"But you are not King, Asgard has a Queen now. A fact put into place by your own hand." Sventaka replied calmly, the shocked gasp of the crowd betraying the thoughts of everyone assembled. Raithbourne did not hide his anger at the truth being revealed, glaring at the old man and growing very angry.

"What did you say old man?" He demanded, daring the fool to say more against him and clenching his fist.

"You are not the true King. Through the Line of Succession set three thousand years ago, Asgard has a Queen by her marriage to the second son of Odin." Sventaka answered, standing his ground. The people began to whisper among themselves again, words of hope that Lilliana would return and act as Queen until Odin or Thor reclaimed their power. The people knew the truth, and now they would be harder to control.

"Order!" Taryn shouted. "Come to order, or we shall clear the hall!"

The crowd jumped to attention at the shout, Raithbourne returning their curious stares with malice. They now knew he was not meant to be on the Throne, and he could sense his control over the population slipping away. The people adored the little bitch, and now they would stop at nothing to see her where he currently sat. He could not allow that to happen, he would spill her blood first.

"She is a traitor, thereby deemed unworthy of rule. Any person who says different shall face a trial of their own." Aleren said, daring anyone to say anything more on the subject.

"On whose word?" A lone voice in the multitude of faces shouted out, several other voices demanding an answer.

"The Council and your King deemed it so." Aleren hissed, his eyes daring further dissent from the mass. A few persons began speaking in hushed tones, the whispers turning into a low din.

"Silence!" Raithbourne commanded. He rose from his seat and waked toward the accused lord, not hiding that he had already passed judgment on the man. He stepped forward, the only sound echoing in the silence, the staff hitting the marble floor as he stepped forward. The crowd pushing back as he approached to old man, repelled in fear by his presence alone.

"I am willing to be a benevolent King, Sventaka. You have but one chance to save that pathetic existence you call life, to protect your family from my vengeance. One, and only one chance." Raitbourne warned, holding up a single finger. Sventaka blinked at him, still refusing to budge on his convictions.

"Tell me where the child is, and I will consider leniency toward your kin. Do not make them further suffer after your execution, let them live in comfort and peace after you are gone as your final gift to them. Consider the shame of destitution you will force upon them, and what it would mean for future generations of your line." Raithbourne finished, Sventaka shook where he stood. But the shaking was not due to fear, but a tremble brought on by his condition. The old man cast his eyes down briefly and sighed, returning them to his former friend.

"I do not know where the child is, that was never revealed to me." Sventaka replied, shaking his head.

"Liar!" Aleren shouted, making the people jump again at the outburst. Raithbourne held his hand out to silence him, Aleren looking at the floor in supplication to his friend and King.

"Standing with the traitors is standing with those who poisoned Thor. Those traitors would see Asgard in ruin and burning, led by their own followers. Tell me where the child is hidden, or your head goes on the block!" Raithbourne demanded, his tone laced in venom. The crowd knew then, that the King would still execute Sventaka to ensure the man's silence. He would never be allowed to live and expose Raithbourne's crimes for all to hear. A silence filled the hall, as if all of Asgard were afraid to breathe, holding back all from the tension and fear they lived under.

The old man in chains and rags however, looked on sadly.

"My years are now few, I am very old and tired. Even if I did know where the Son of Loki is hidden, I would not betray an innocent life to save what is left of mine. Shorten my years if you must Old Friend, but I do not know where the child is." Sventaka replied again, his voice clear and firm as he spoke. The only sound for a long time in the hall became the clinking of chains from the palsy suffering prisoner.

Raithbourne tightened his hands on the staff, gritting his teeth with frustration. He began to turn but paused, regarding his opponent. In one sudden and swift movement, he struck the old man with the handle of Gungnir. The injured man falling to his knees and shouting in pain, several persons in the audience made noises that indicated their shock but Raithbourne ignored them. The prisoner held his injured face, blood trickling through his fingers.

"Where is the child old man!" Raithbourne hissed at Sventaka. The man regained his feet, staring into him. He lowered his hand from his bleeding cheek, the eye above it swelling shut. His grim defiance was not lost on the people, the display of his injuries adding fire to their cause.

"You may beat me all you want, threaten me with death even, but my answer will remain the same. I do not know where the child is, I was not given that information." Sventaka replied. Raithbourne saw him then as a stubborn old fool, his refusal to buckle evidence enough of his treachery. Frustration prickled at him, making him loose control over his emotions and the people saw it plainly.

"You are a true fool old man." Raithbourne said, returning to his seat on the Throne and falling heavily on it.

"One would argue that it is not I that is the fool here." The man said, shaking his head again in sadness. Taryn was visibly taken aback by the statement, almost horrified that the man before them would be so glib.

"Show respect to the King!" Aleren demanded, stepping toward him to strike him again but there was no flinch or recoil. Kurrin stopped the advancement, looking at Raithbourne for a restoration of order.

"Do you truly wish to die for nothing, are you that much of an imbecile that you protect traitors and monsters from the fate they deserve? See reason man, your family will suffer for your actions this day. You will face execution, but they will be forced to live with your shame. No one will give them succor and your name alone will be remembered as the fool who gave his life so that traitors could live." Aleren reasoned, his argument falling on deaf ears. Sventaka shook his head yet again sadly, looking around him at the people. The face of the condemned man serene as he stood, gathering his thoughts.

"No. There will be no shame brought upon my family for my actions this day, that I can say in good conscience. I will be remembered as the man who refused to let innocent blood be spilled, all to have a few more years of life. I will be remembered as a man of great morals and even greater character, who stood behind his convictions when all around him gave in to madness. My name will be that of pride to all generations of my family, and they will be afforded all the comfort and caring strangers can give them."

"It is you that I pity, for your deeds these past days have caused the good people to suffer. You forgot that the first duty of a monarch is not to rule or take power over the people, but to serve them and their needs. It is all of you who will suffer for these actions. And for that, I hope that mercy is shown to your kin." Sventaka said, his words creating rippled through the crowd.

"Who dictated this nonsense to you?" Aleren demanded, Sventaka laughing to himself.

"That wisdom was not dictated to me, but shared with the Allfather by the girl you now call Traitor. Lady Lilliana is so very wise for her few years, she will be where you are now Raithbourne." He replied, looking down for a moment and correcting himself. "She belongs where you are now. Pass your judgment if you must, I accept my fate willingly if it saves an innocent one from my own."

The voices of the people became a low roar around them, the Hall filled with echoes and repeats of the Old Councilman's words. By the end of the day, the people would plan to rise up and take back Asgard based on that speech. But for now, Raithbourne held their lives in balance at the end of his staff. He narrowed his eyes at the crowd, striking the staff on the ground to silence them.

"You give me no choice Lord Sventaka, I will now pass my judgment on you as King. I find you a Traitor and a Deserter of your post, I also look upon you in scorn for your actions and dereliction of your duties."

"In two days, you will be taken to the Square, stripped of your titles, lands, and wealth, and then executed at my pleasure. After which, your head will be displayed so that others may see the warning to what they face should they act against any Monarch of this Realm." Rithbourne said, gesturing for him to be taken away.

"Return him to the Dungeon, and bring the next one accused forward." Raithbourne finished. The Guards led the old man away, bringing forth a bone thin girl in a ragged dress. Her bare feet carrying her forward, the rest of her shaking with her silent sobs. Her sad state noticed by those gathered as Eloynne faced the judgment of her father.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

I woke up in our room and stretched as much as the sleeping person behind me would allow, the strong arm around my waist was a familiar comfort and I enjoyed it for a moment. The familiarity of it, making me relax and close my eyes again as I lay there. I slowly opened my eyes again and looked out the window at the stars around the ship, letting my focus drift when a strange drum beat caught my attention. There was no rhythm to the beat though, it was too erratic to be music. It was just a dull thud that lacked any purpose or meaning, I grew quickly annoyed with it and wanted to know where it was from.

I pushed up from the bed and felt something wet under my hands, I knew I was not sleeping on a waterbed and it made no sense to me. I looked down at the mattress and saw pools of red under me, my clothes were getting soaked in it and they were stained the color of the liquid. My mind raced, searching for the cause of so much blood, staring at my hands and realizing that I was not on a mattress anymore. I was on blood soaked flagstones, and someone was holding me back in a vice like grip around my middle.

I gasped for air as the arm around my waist closed tighter, looking for anyone who could help me but no one in the crowd moved. They were frozen in place by fear, and their eyes all looked down in shame at what was being done in their name. I heard a man shout, barking orders to others and I saw him.

I saw Loki across from me, his cheek pressed against a blood soaked block of wood. His eyes were locked on me as the Executioner raised his ax, the only sound after was me screaming as it cut through his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shot up from the pillows, shaking and a scream locked in my throat that I had to swallow back. I was still on the Milano, alone for now but part of me knowing that Loki was on it too and alive. I lay back on the bed, rolling onto my stomach and hugging the pillow as I shook for several moments. I calmed and lay still, burying my face into the soft cloth and hating my brain for giving me so much shit. All the while, I was just trying to forget the dream and move on.

A chime, somewhere off to my left side alerted me that I was being paged up to the deck. I ignored it, not wanting to move and even more not wanting to look like a mess in front of everyone. I was dozing a bit again, when a secondary chime let me know I was still pushing my luck. I groaned into the pillow, contemplating murder and not getting very far at it.

"We need everyone up here, we are preparing for the last jump." Peter said over the intercom. I pushed off the mattress and sat up, rubbing my face and groaning. I mourned the loss of sleep, still wondering if I would be mourning even more soon. I tried to forget about it and stretched as I stood up, I was also pretty sure my inner Porn Star popped out in my moan and hoped that no one heard me. Even Loki knew to leave me alone when I was asleep, I did smack him once for making me get up. It fueled a day of pouting on his part, and a day of me trying to ignore him for it too. Yeah, I ended up apologizing and blaming my morning crabbiness on hormones. I used possibly the worst excuse ever, but I am shameless.

I glanced out the window at the other ship, part of me wondering if any of us actually had a chance of surviving this shit storm. The odds were not really in out favor, but I had faced worse in the past. I continued to study the ship for a while when I saw that someone had put the box on the table near me. I stood over it, letting out a long and shaking breath. The knowledge of what I was, still tore at me. How could I have never figured this out for myself, why was another white haired man always dropping bombs on me and telling me to deal with the damage? I was dealing with more fallout, and still putting myself back together from Odin and his revelation. I was not comfortable in my own skin again, and I hated the feeling absolutely.

The intercom chimed at me again, annoying me somewhat and setting my teeth on edge.

"O.K. That was not a written invitation, we need everyone up here. The sooner, the better." Peter said over the intercom again, an edge to his voice that said her was not messing around. I laughed to myself, slapping the button to open the door and giving the finger to the speaker as I walked through it.

I walked toward the bridge, meeting with Mantis and Gamora in the hall. The three of us walked together, Peter feeling the need to urge us on again by announcing again that we were needed. I actually thought I could hear Gamora roll her eyes, the Bitchy Space Outlaw becoming even more persistent and mildly obnoxus.

"He is extra bitchy today, what is his deal? Did someone start their period and not have any chocolate?" I asked, Mantis laughing at my joke.

"He gets like this from time to time, we just try not to kill him when he is like this. Did you rest well?" Gamora asked me as we continued walking. Rushing me was never a good thing, and Peter was about to learn that fact the hard way.

"Best that I could, given that we are going to be fighting people who once liked me. There was also this annoying and demanding voice that woke me up from an awesome dream involving Vin Diesiel and a container of whipped cream. Don't tell Loki about the whipped cream, that is sort of our thing. Other than that, it was pretty good." I groaned, my hand accidentally brushing Mantis's and her eyes looking sad suddenly.

"You did not rest well. You are worried that he will die." Mantis said. I blinked at her, Gamora regarding me with a grin that my secret was out. I shrugged and sighed, trying to play off all my fears and failing at it.

"I am a bit worried about that, but he is smart. Believe me on that, I think he has more lives than a cat sometimes." I quipped, hoping to calm those fears and still look cool.

"What is a cat?" Mantis asked me. I groaned and shook my head, exasperated that I was across the galaxy and explaining everything yet again. I stopped, laughing to myself for a moment and shaking my head.

"I will tell you later Mantis." I said, the three of us climbing the stairs to the bridge to be greeted by an annoyed Peter.

Loki and the boys were standing in a loose circle, waiting on us to join them. Peter started, obviously unhappy that he had to wait, and Groot amused himself by playing with a leaf growing on his arm. Loki stopped talking to Drax, watching the three of us closely and it was not a mystery who he was watching for any wrong moves.

"Nice of you all to join us, we were only waiting an hour for you three." Peter snapped at us. I crossed my arms, throwing out a hip to show I was in no mood for his sass. It had been a crap week, and this was only asking for me to go nuclear on him. Strangely enough, Gamora took on the same stance as me.

"Well sorry, but Gamora and I were wearing the same outfit. You know how women are, we cant both wear the same thing to overthrow a mentally unbalanced dictator, one of us had to change." I snapped back at him, Drax looked confused but kept quiet. Loki gave a low chuckle at the joke, and Rocket full on laughed. You have to love Gallows Humor, it really lightens the mood sometimes.

"I knew I liked her for a reason! And I just found it." Rocket said, Drax still looking confused at the conversation. He shrugged and looked at Mantis, who looked just as lost as him. All I could think about then, was how I would loose my mind if I started having to explain my humor all over again.

"I am Groot."

"You got that right old buddy, she is freaking funny." Rocket laughed, I shook my head and sighed back at everyone. Peter rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms and looking at me with annoyance. I on the other hand, felt a bit smug that I got Peter's goat and could not care less.

"Yes Quil, she is always like this." Loki sighed, knowing that I should have something in response if he did not say anything at all.

I am still proud to say that I did not disappoint anyone.

"Damn skippy." I shot out, actually proud of myself. I received a few chuckles, and a look of pure annoyance from Peter. The glare from him raising my smug attitude to jubilation, making me grin wider.

"Can we all get serious for a minute, we are about to jump to Asgard. From there, we are going to breach their atmosphere, start a war, and really piss off a lot of people in general. The bad news, we currently have, like twelve percent of a plan. So we may have nearly zero chance of surviving this at all." Peter said, and let out a long breath. I rubbed the back of my neck, beginning to worry about those odds. They really were not stacked on our side, and I still had to figure out how to get Aulder to safety.

"That is not really a plan at all." Loki said, I nodded and pressed my lips together.

"Not even a brainstorm really, more like a brain drizzle." I said, wrinkling my nose. Gamora laughed, Peter and Loki both shooting her a look.

"Sorry, she really is funny." Gamora said, waving a bit to excuse herself. I let out a long breath through my nose, chewing my thumb as I thought about how to proceed. We did have two ships, and refugees from the city if Loki was right about what Heimdall sent him. The only question was how to keep them safe, and get Thor back where he belonged. We needed to think something up, and fast.

"Where are they keeping the refugees and Aulder?" I asked, chewing my lip. Loki waved his hand, creating an illusion of a mountain in front of us. He pointed to a ridge about halfway up it, showing us the heavily decorated doors protecting the people and my son. It was a hell of a climb, and it was going to be a bear to get through those doors if anyone wanted to invade or attack them.

"There are three strongholds in Asgard, built to move innocent lives in the event of an attack. Heimdall is the only person to know of their location, and knows how to open them. Aulder, the people fleeing the wrath of Raithbourne, and the deserters refusing to serve the false King are sheltering here. It is above the North Woods, and is very safe. Heimdall reported to me that the deserters from the Ranks are willing to fight with us, many of them asking for a pardon for their families who are being held in the dungeon as traitors with anyone else who earned the ire of Raithbourne. I told them that you would gladly grant them their freedom, if we succeed." Loki said, I studied the doors and thought hard on how to evacuate the children and those who could not fight.

"Tell Heimdall to assure the people, that all wrongfully accused of treason will be pardoned on our success. They have my word on that, but the deserters will serve another hundred years for their dereliction of their duties to Thor and Odin. They are the real Kings right now, and I really am just a placeholder." I said. Loki blinked at me, obviously surprised by my judgment and fair thinking. Gamora and Peter looked at one another, Drax grinning as I bent forward to study the terrain around the Stronghold. It was too rocky and uneven to march an Army with any speed to the city to help us, and we would need them in place quickly on our arrival to help defend us.

"She is good at being Queen." Drax said, Loki regarding him with mild irritation. I put up a hand before a fight broke out, ending it before it started.

"I am just going to fake it until Odin or Thor wakes up. I am also technically a warm body at the moment because someone left out a small detail about our son." I said, glaring at Loki and finding an answer to my quandary in the illusion he made. He brought us back on track suddenly with a sharp clearing of his throat, and I rolled my eyes at him in irritation.

"I believe that they will find that punishment favorable, over being flogged for abandoning their duties." Loki said, crossing his arms. I shrugged and smiled at him, proud of my nonviolent ways as a leader.

"Good, because we have other things to think out. We need to get to Thor back on his feet, and move an entire Army to our defense, then overthrow a government, and I have an idea about one of those things. We will need to either fight our way to the ones still Loyal, or have a really good distraction. I am personally thinking that The Ravagers can evacuate the Stronghold and bring the Loyalists to us, it will be easier than marching them out of the mountains and we can place them as needed. This way too, we can have them ready to strike when we need them the most." I said and Loki nodded at me.

"Clever, Little Mouse. We can also have them take the civilians to the Bifrost, in case we need to get them out of Asgard and to safety." Loki said, crossing his arms. "Leave accessing Thor to me. I know of something that may help us get past whoever is guarding him and may be able to get him to safety if need be."

"Do we get to be part of this plan?" Peter asked, obviously just being annoying and feeling left out. It was not new for him, but it was getting on my nerves. I rolled my eyes at him, looking at Drax and getting a huge idea.

"Do you think you can cover Heimdall and the Bifrost Drax? We will send everyone to Earth, if we can't beat Raithbourne and his supporters." I said to him, Drax nodded with a grin. "We are also going to need to get close to the castle, without causing too much damage of course. We are trying to help, not make a bigger mess."

Loki looked like he was thinking about it for a moment, my brain clicking into overdrive also. Both us us looked at Peter suddenly, his face becoming a mask of confusion for a moment. But the idea was there, and we figured out a plan that would be flawless. Of course, that would be if it worked.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" I asked Loki, pointing then at Rocket and Gamora. He nodded, the both of us figuring out a way into the infirmary, never actually speaking a word.

"Quil, you are a skilled Pilot, are you not?" Loki said, catering to the man's ego.

"Uh, yeah. One of the best in the Galaxy man." Peter replied, actually puffing out his chest and looking like a peacock. Gamora sighed to herself, closing her eyes and putting on her best "Bitch please" face.

"Good, we will need you to get us close to the West side of the Castle, and then hover there until we are clear of this ship. From that position, Lilliana can jump with Gamora, Rocket, and I without stressing her body and gifts too much. After which, you will take this ship and keep up a line of defense at the bridge for Heimdall and Drax. Shoot and destroy part of the bridge, but only if you have to." Loki said, and I stared at him in shock. I shook my head at him, hoping it would not come to that. We would be cut off from everything, and that could be supremely bad, considering our track record so far of not being able to travel.

"Wait. We can't destroy the Bifrost, we would have no way of leaving Asgard if this all goes south on us. We would be trapped, and you know who would love to see that." I protested, trying to make him see reason.

"We will if we have to. There are other ways out that only I know of, we can use them if we absolutely have to." Loki said, being patient with me. "Are you now satisfied to be part of our plans Quil?"

"Yeah, but what do you need Gamora and Rocket for? You don't exactly have a good working relationship with her, and well, the other one is... Rocket." Peter said. We all looked at Loki, Gamora and Rocket obviously a little worried about their survival. I still did not like this plan, it was too risky and it could leave us with our backs against the wall with a very large beast bearing down on us. I tried to think of something better, but nothing came to me. We were going to have to give this one the good college try, and really avoid dying in the process.

"Tortured." I said, pretending to sneeze to add humor to the moment. Loki let out breath, rolling his eyes and silently groaning to himself. I waved my hand, pretending that it was dusty and rubbed my nose.

"I am not going to kill them Quil. You will however see later what I am planning." Loki said and looked over at Mantis. "I do have some need of your special skills. Did you not say that would could manipulate emotions, as well as sense them by touch? Could you by any coincidence calm a subject into sleep?"

"I can." Mantis replied with a smile, her antenna perking up and coming to attention at his question.

"Would you mind putting Palace Guards to sleep as you meet them? It would save us a great deal of trouble, and put less blood on our hands." Loki said. Mantis frowned at first, probably not liking the idea of people getting killed but still nodding. A sudden smile crossed her face and I knew that she would be happy to help.

"I can do that." she replied, starting to sound like a parrot and holding her hands together in front of her.

"I am Groot?" The loquacious houseplant asked us, Rocket patting his arm and grinning.

"You can keep Mantis safe Groot, that is how you can help. I gotta find my favorite gun, can't go into the battle without it you know." Rocket said to him. I smiled, glancing at Peter who crossed his arms and let out a long breath.

"Well, it looks like we have a plan." I said, Gamora smiled and pointed at Loki and me. Her head turned toward Peter, and I knew she was going to say something.

"That was way better than yours." Gamora said. Peter did not hide any of his annoyance at all of us, groaning and gesturing around the space.

"Don't rub it in." Peter snapped at her. I hid a smile, knowing they were going to argue and decided to just cut to the chase.

"What was your plan Peter? Storm the castle and get ourselves killed?" I asked him, Loki nudging me with his elbow for poking the bear.

"I was working on one, but someone got pushy." Peter shot back at me and I grinned. I got on his nerves, and it sort of felt good.

"You had twelve percent of a plan!" I shouted back, Loki nudged me with his elbow again and cleared his throat for attention. I knew I was going to end up with a bruise if I did not shut up, and he had a point in getting me to be quiet. I was a mouth with feet, and a whole lot of sass. None of that was ever in my favor, and it got me into a shit ton of trouble at times.

"You really did not have one at all." Gamora said, warning Peter and me to keep calm with a gesture. We still had a few more details to plan out, and we were running out of time.

"Back to our plans, where do we want the Ravagers to drop the loyalists?" I asked Loki. He waved his hand again, turning his previous illusion into the castle and thought for a long time. He studied it for a moment, thinking were best to situate our forces and where they would do the most good.

"The Main Gates would be best, we will need them to keep Raithbourne and the Council occupied while we get Thor healed. They will seal the Throne Room to protect themselves, and find themselves trapped. By this distraction here, and the need for forces outside the Hall Doors, we should have clear access to the Infirmary." Loki said, pointing where to take the people who could fight. "It should also be noted that not all the Castle Guards stand with Raithbourne. They are fighting in fear of retaliation and imprisonment of their families, many may change loyalties to follow who they believe to better suited for the throne."

"Control through fear." Gamora said, crossing her arms. "Reminds me of someone, what if you promise to put someone they can trust to be fair on that Throne. Someone they all believe in."

All the heads in the room turned toward me, I shook my head and backed up. I was not doing this, risking treason from one person was bad enough two persons was just insanity.

"No. You can't promise them that. What if it all blows up in my face?" I asked Loki, he pressed his lips together and tried to remain calm. He was actually thinking about it, and I was ready to find the nearest airlock.

"This is insane! You don't get it, I was not born into that family and I could be killed by another somewhat cranky King for taking his throne." I argued and Loki put his hands on both my shoulders.

"There is no other option. Thor and I have been ruled unfit to act as monarch, the next in that line is currently an infant. By proxy of such fact, the Crown falls to you. When this is over, there will be no Council left in Asgard, you will be what the people will need then." Loki said, looking in my eyes and I closed them slowly. He was right, I could not deny that but I was also very scared. I crossed my arms, thinking about everything. If we succeeded, I would be forced into the exact place I never wanted to be. If we failed, I and everyone I loved would be dead.

You so have to love those odds.

"If this fails, I want Gamora to promise me something." I said to Peter, Gamora nodding that she would listen.

"I guess we can try to keep it." Peter said, looking grim. "Whatever it is."

"I want you to take my son away from Asgard and hide him. There will be two nurses with him, they will make sure he is cared for and tell you what he needs." I blurted out, not caring what Loki thought. Because, It tore me to pieces to ask them to keep that promise.

"Are you sure of this?" Loki said incredulously, glaring at Gamora and crossing his arms.

"I just want to make sure he survives if we don't. Anyone taking care of him is better than no one." I said, and tried not to cry. Peter raised his hand slowly, the both of us looking at him

"We will take the three of them to Xandar, Denarian Dey will help them find shelter and anything else they need. If that does not work, I know a lady on another planet that will take them in. If it absolutely comes to that," Peter said and I nodded, thankful that he had a plan to keep Aulder, Aimee, and Kara safe.

"Thank you." I said, hating those two words more than anything in the universe at that moment. "Let's just hope it really does not come to that though."

We were quiet for a long time, all of us just alone in our personal worlds and not really wanting to face the truth of what was coming. Our loose circle began drifting apart slowly, the members of it focusing on the tasks ahead. My thoughts drifted to Aulder alone, and I prayed to everyone that he was safe.

"Well, let's pretend that we all have a purpose and get ready to jump. We are going to need this ship locked down, and I mean completely battle ready." Peter said, pulling us out of our thoughts. I was going numb inside, wondering how much more shit I could take before my own sanity cracked. How much more before I would never close my eyes, or sleep comfortably again.

"Liliana should ready herself as well, she will need to act, as well as dress the part of a Queen." Loki said and my stomach sank.

"What do you mean? And stop talking about me as if I was not in the room." I said and Loki snaked a hand around my arm, pulling me aside and leaning close to me. He gestured for a moment to the others, and I stared at him as if I were going to slap him.

"You will need to present yourself as the strong monarch they all expect, not a nervous girl with no experience. Any outward sign of weakness, and the people will not respect your authority over them." Loki said to me in a low voice. To say that I understood what he meant was an understatement, and I was nodding and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Then teach me." I said and pulled my arm back. "Teach me to play the part of the Queen they expect me to be."

"That's my girl." Loki said and smiled at me. "We will need to properly attire you for the task first."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

The two ships waited in the calm void of space, nothing about their exteriors showing the flurry of activity inside them. They drifted silently in the vast nothingness, their respective crews preparing for the notification that we were about to jump. It was an eerie calm, like the still ocean just before the category five hurricane devastated the shore at landfall and left nothing the same as before.

Loki and I walked up the stairs to the bridge, he having prepared me over the last couple hours as how to carry myself in the next few days. I changed back into the dress he gave me, altered of course using Loki's gifts to include a white cape with gold embroidered roses along the hem. I felt weighed down by the task ahead, scared and nauseous at the same time. I was terrified beyond any measure of the words, and really did not want any part of this part of the plan as it was. I just wanted my life back, and my child safe, not too much to ask of any woman. But what I was about to do was becoming way too much to put on me, and the weight of it could have some terrible consequences.

I held the delicate gold and silver headpiece from the box in my hands, looking down at it and hoping that we would not face the fact that I would be executed from this. This was some other person's destiny, not mine. It was not fair, and I felt it in my bones. Too much was put on me over the last few days, and I felt drawn out and tired. Stretched thin, and unable to return from it.

Peter saw me first, his mouth falling open as I walked forward and his eyes falling over me in amazement and lust. I did look amazing in this dress, but his staring was a bit too much. Gamora glanced at him, closing his mouth by pushing his chin up and Drax gave some sort of salute. Rocket walked over, crossing his arms and winking at me. I noticed Groot wiping down a seat, and smiling at me as he cleaned it off for me to sit in. I gave him a grin, knowing the walking Christmas Tree was just being sweet.

"I never thought we would have Royalty on this ship, we should have cleaned it better." Rocket said and laughed. I looked back down at the headpiece, the gold leaves and silver vines twined together and dotted with small stars. I laughed to myself, trying not to go insane.

"You look... Uh... You look good." Peter said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, it is a good thing I am not a primadonna then Rocket. It looks good to me. Thanks Peter." I said politely, fighting to keep my voice even. Loki took the headpiece from me, slipping it over my hair and being very careful not to scrape my forehead in the process. He took my hand then, giving it a squeeze and silently reassuring me that what we were doing was right.

"You can do this, I will continue to coach you through every step. Remember who you are." He said, kissing me softly. I nodded and licked my lips, anxiety clawing at my throat as I stood before the communications screen. I wanted to run, hide somewhere, but my feet were stuck in place like glue.

Peter nodded at me, giving me a thumbs up and opened the link to the other ship. Several rough looking Ravagers stared back at me, a couple of the leering and studying me a bit too long for comfort. I felt stuck in time then, shaking as they stared back at me and I forgot everything suddenly. I could not remember a single lesson I was given and I heard one of the men clear his throat nervously. I glanced at Loki, he waving a hand over his face to remind me that I was separate from the others. I was to pretend that there was a pane of glass between me and them, allowing them a view of me but not the true divinity of my presence. I raised my chin as he put a hand under his, pinching my lips together and folding my hands at my side.

"Ain't she a sight for sore eyes." The Ravager with scaly skin said, a few of his shipmates agreeing with him. I shook internally as another licked his cracked lips, and wanted to cringe but pushed the need to do so back. I reminded myself that I was not to let my calm exterior drop for a moment, I was supposed to show them that I was not afraid of them at all or show weakness.

"Shut up! She is speaking to me." Kreager snapped, returning his attention to me and sighing. "Sorry ma'am, they can be a little rude at times. We got your plans from Peter and are ready to attack... I mean invade when you are."

"Invade and Attack are too strong of words for what we are doing Mr. Kreager. We are actually liberating the people from a false Monarch, saving them from enslavement and terror. I do have some reservations however, judging from the previous comments of the men under your command. Are your people able to control themselves around women and children?" I asked the man and he looked down in embarrassment at the behavior of his crew. I let out a breath slowly, Loki gesturing for me to turn my head slightly and I gave the best "Resting Bitch Face" of my entire life then.

"I should in fact say, that I will not put any of my people through any further trauma or into harm's way." I added, glancing back at Loki. He gestured for me to stop scratching at my hand, a nervous tic that I had from years of constantly being nervous. I let my hands rest on my hips, Loki sighing and rolling his eyes at the posture. He gestured for me to fold my hands again and I did so, mentally groaning and trying very hard not to give him the finger. I remembered his advice then, not to look like a scolding woman and saw him give me a thumbs up in approval.

"Yes ma'am. These guys, they are actually decent. Their bark is worse than their bite really. It is all show to make themselves look tough." Kreager said, looking back at the men behind him and taking control over them again. "After we offload the fighters, at those gates we saw and then the people at that bridge thing, what do you want us to do?"

"We will need you to circle the castle and draw the fire away from the City. There are still loyal people in there that will need a chance to escape, and I don't want them hurt. From there you will fly North along the River and lead any persons following you toward the mountains. The terrain there is hard for them to navigate in their vessels, and you should be able to out maneuver them easily. Please be extremely careful as well, we cannot have your ship lost with the possibility of using you to evacuate any civilians that wish to leave should we fail." I said and Kreager nodded. He elbowed a leering Ravager with heavy scarring on his face in the ribs, warning him with a single look to stop what he was doing. The man skulked away, his ego damaged by the non verbal scolding.

"Show some respect man, she is a Queen!" Kreager snapped at the people around him, returning his gaze to the screen. "We got the coordinates to this mountain cave, and are ready to evacuate it, but how will we know who this Heimdall is?"

"He is very distinguishable from the rest, you will know him very easily. Could you please remind him to raise the shields on my signal? That is a very important part of the plan, and we need Raithbourne trapped in the castle with no escape." I said, keeping my voice even despite the shake in my throat threatening to make it waver. Loki signaled that I should refold my hands, preventing my tic from showing and making me relax a bit. I tilted my face to the side, using my best Mona Lisa smile to distract the men watching me from my nervousness. I was amazed by how much it all worked, every set of eyes on me probably debating my intentions and thoughts.

"We will do that Ma'am." Kreager replied, nodding his head. Peter closed out the link, finally letting me sigh in relief. I turned from the group quickly, hiding that I saw scared shitless and forcing myself to focus on the plan in front of us. I turned back around, rubbing my face and still hating that I tried to act like something I wasn't.

"God that was weird. Was I really bad at that?" I asked, everyone shaking their heads and Loki rolling his eyes.

"No way. No, you had me convinced. I actually almost bowed." Peter said, humoring me. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a long breath and looking up. I wondered what he was about to say, and what I did wrong in that situation. It was just a dry run, having me to talk to the Ravagers and practice for when I really stood at Steward to the Throne.

"Thank you Quil, there will be no living with her now." Loki sighed, earning a glare from me at his sarcasm. "You did well, but you must stop scratching or fidgeting with your hands. It makes you appear weak when you have to appear strong. Your enemies will pick up on the smallest of gestures, and you will make yourself a target for whoever wishes to harm you."

"Really? You are going to nitpick that? Because what we are doing here is seriously bad, some even call it treason in their circle. I think a nervous tic is the least of my worries right now, when I should be more worried about my head staying on my shoulders." I snapped, wanting to throw something at him. Loki regarded me for a brief moment, letting his eyes focus on his hands.

"You are scratching at your hand again." Loki said, smirking at me. I threw my hands up, trying my best not to smack him for his sass and started pacing. I did not exactly need what he flipped at me in that moment, I was wanting to claw at the walls to find an escape.

"Oh, go get eaten by a Bilgesnipe." I snapped, giving him the finger. Loki chuckled at me, knowing I was just teasing him back and also knowing he was picking on me to get me to relax a bit. Everyone else was confused openly, probably wondering what a Bilgesnipe was.

"I will describe one later." I said, everyone nodding in turn. Loki crossed his arms and I leaned back against a table, relaxing myself again.

"You two are definitely married. The way you both argue, no mistaking that there." Peter said and laughed, Gammoa grinned at me, our talk from earlier still fresh. She knew I would do anything to keep him breathing, and she had a new respect for me because of that.

"For your information Peter, I kind of think he is my soul mate. As corny as that sounds, so I am keeping him. Attitude and all." I said, blushing a bit at my confession. Loki raised an eyebrow at me in question, me gesturing back that I would explain it later.

"That is deep." Peter said. "it also would explain how you two have not killed one another yet. You do have this whole Princess Bride thing going for the two of you."

"And Westley and Buttercup end up together in the end of the movie because they are soul mates you jerk!" I shot back, crossing my arms in defiance.

"True love is finding that one person who does not make you weigh the pros and cons of being imprisoned for homicide. I think they found it." Gamora said, ending the argument and I laughed at the statement. I waved a finger at her, grinning as Peter groaned.

"Sorry Peter. You will never get that." Rocked laughed, Groot and Drax both shaking their heads. Mantis stood off to the side, smiling at Loki and I shrugged at Peter as Gamora slapped his arm to get him to focus. He glared back at the green skinned woman, and I realized then that he was interested in he on a deep level.

"We need to move." Gamora said, and he sighed.

"Point taken." Peter said and walked to his seat.

"I like that whole Homicide thing, can I use it?" I asked Gamora and she nodded with a smile back.

"Be my guest." She replied and started entering commands into a tablet like device, I had to admit that I was starting to like her. Even if she tortured my husband and sent him on a path of destruction.

"I do sometimes wonder myself how we do avoid killing one another." I said, laughing at my own joke. Loki sighed audibly, crossing his arms and shaking his head. I planted my hands on my hips, wondering what crawled up his butt.

"Just when I thought you could be a Queen with grace and elegance, you say something like that. You most definitely need more guidance." Loki grumbled, looking out a window. I squared my shoulders at him, and readied my ultimate moment of sass. If he was going to dish it out, I was going to give it right back to him.

"Kneel." I commanded, being a complete smart ass. Groot shrugged, getting down on his knees and I smiled at him. Loki laughed, waving a hand dismissively in my direction.

"Not you Groot." I said, pointing at Loki and smiling proudly at him. "I meant for him to do that."

"I am Groot." He said as he stood back up. Making me blush in response.

"Thank you Groot. I think you are magnificent too." I replied, earning several shocked expressions from everyone around me. I pinched my lips together, and grinned.

"Wait. You understand him?" Peter spat, pointing at me with a pocked knife he used to clean the debris from under his fingernails with. I cringed inwardly, not wanting to ask if he cleaned the blade before he cut food with it and shrugged nonchalantly. I actually just guessed at what Groot said, and apparently I was right.

"Yeah. You just have to listen to how he says it, not what he is actually saying. It is all in the inflection of his voice." I answered, Peter nodding and returning to cleaning his nails.

"You just got more interesting." Peter said to himself, slouching in his chair. I sat in the seat that Groot cleaned out for me, resting my forehead on my hand and hoping that it would all be over soon. I felt a hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze and I closed my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone ready for this? Ship completely secure?" Peter shouted over his shoulder at us. I nodded, not really sure if anything was ready but still trying to be agreeable.

"As secure as it can get. Let's just hope that we survive this one." Rocket said and Groot offered me his seat. I smiled up at him in thanks, sitting down and patting his hand. It was still hard for me to believe that he was mostly tree, and the texture under my hand reminded me of the fact.

"Jump Gate in thirty minutes, be ready for an immediate atmosphere breach when we arrive." Gamora said, the hint that things could get very rocky was evident in her voice. Loki rested his hand on my shoulder again, offering me some comfort and I smiled weakly up at him. I was scared that I would never see Aulder again, and he saw it in my eyes then. Drax walked past us, nodding as he claimed a gun station and hooked the restraints around himself.

"We will see him again Little Mouse. Have no fear." He said and I nodded to myself.

"If he makes one move toward my baby, I will kill him myself." I said, looking up at Loki who seemed shocked by my words.

"What?" He asked, not hiding the surprise.

"You want me to exude power, well here it is. If he raises one finger against our son, I will show him how truly dangerous the female of the species is. I will show that pathetic, oily, bastard how to feel fear." I said to a highly impressed Loki, he squeezed my shoulder and grinned at the thought of someone killing Raithbourne. Even i9f it was me, and I was actually shocked myself that I was willing to kill to protect my child. I focused myself, hiding that I was scared out of my wits and let my mind drift.

"May I also suggest that you try to persuade the Guards we encounter to your cause? Perhaps show them that you are the stronger person to take the throne, word may spread quickly that you are the rightful Steward and they will follow you." Loki said and I opened my eyes. I nodded, and hoped again that I was not getting all of us killed. Part of my mind remembering all the innocent people still locked up and waiting for execution in the dungeons. I had to take a stand, not for Loki and Aulder but for them as well. I gripped the arm rests, knowing that I could only free them if I were on the Throne and I was their only chance.

"Asgard will be free." I said and I felt his hand tighten slightly. I started ahead, focused on the stars.

"Great! Do whatever you have to and keep all of us alive at the same time." Peter said over his shoulder, his sarcasm evident and I ignored him.

"Have a little faith Quil, we do know these people better than you after all. They may be forced to serve Raithbourne, but they are loyal to the Crown. They may be persuaded to assist us rather easily, given that they celebrate Lilliana." Loki snapped at the pilot, Peter shrugged and returned his attention to the gate in the distance and steered toward it. Suddenly, small gold ships appeared in front of us from nowhere and began forming a blockade to prevent our escape. Wasting no time at all, they opened fire and started swarming toward us and ignoring the other ship. Peter flew around them, avoiding the barrage of fire and I jerked to the side in my seat as Loki fought to stay on his feet.

"Great. These douchebags again." I groaned, grabbing the armrest and hoping for the best. Rocket turned in his seat, grinning and winking over his shoulder at me. Loki Groaned at my comment, and I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I get it, act like a graceful Queen. The ships began to flank us in their pursuit struggling to out maneuver them.

"Can you maybe do that blow them all up thing again?" Peter shouted, cursing as we were hit and fighting a loosing battle. I held my hand up and concentrated, Loki grabbing my wrist and stopping me. I tried to pull my arm back, but he held fast and shook his head.

"We can't lead them to Asgard! Facing two fronts with only two ships is insanity, we will die!" I argued, Gamora agreeing with me. The ship rocked, and I had to brace against his stomach with my free hand to keep from parking my face on his abs.

"Anything would be really helpful right now!" Peter shouted back, taking another hit. The ship shuddered and were were loosing shields, warning alarms went off and Rocket silenced them. In a few more hits, we would be a sitting duck.

"You could drain yourself to collapse. We need you... Aulder needs you alert for this." Loki said, and I let out a long breath. I nodded and stood up, walking to the screen from before and planning my move.

"Damnit! Fine! Diplomacy then, and don't you dare gloat later Loki. Peter, can you open this thing so I can talk to their leader?" I shot out, folding my hands neatly and posing myself. Peter nodded, opening the link and I watched it connect to the Sovereign Head. If this person wanted to kill me, I was going to use every thing I had to lie my way out of it.

"I am High Priestess Ayeshia, you do not look like Peter Quil." The gold skinned woman said to me, me nearly gasping at how beautiful she was. I wondered if it was some sort of body paint to make her seem more goddess like, or a genetic trait that all of her people shared. Given current events, I decided not to ask and filed the question away for Loki later.

"I am Queen Lilliana Rose of Asgard, you are firing on a ship that is hired to carry a Royal Party of myself and my Consort back to our home after a diplomatic visit to announce the birth of my son. I offer you a choice now, stand down and recall your ships and allow us safe passage with no further aggression. If you choose to be as wise as Mr. Quil claims you are, I shall forgive this lapse of judgment as you were ignorant to our presence on this ship. Should you continue with the current course, I will be forced to view this as an act of war and strike back against you and your people." I said, doing my best to fake how a Queen would speak to her equal. Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise, motioning his approval and looking completely impressed with me.

"You travel, Queen Lilliana Rose at your own peril. These beings are hunted by my person for theft, hurling insults at my person, and other slights against The Sovereign Nation." Ayesha responded, her gold eyes flaring at me in arrogance. She was not going to back down easy and I was going to have to turn up not only the threat level from my end, but also the charm.

"No High Priestess, and I mean that dissent with all respect to my equal. I was told that you were not only very beautiful by Mr. Quil, but also very intelligent and wise. These beings on this ship are not only under the protection of Asgard, but of the last Orokai Queen as well. I do hope that I do not need to remind you that you threaten the Queen of two powerful nations, but a third that my dear husband chooses to keep private." I responded, raising my chin proudly as I stared directly into the screen. The ship rocked suddenly to the side with another violent strike, forcing me to use my gifts to shift my gravity and stay on my feet to show her how powerful I was.

"Impossible." The woman gasped, narrowing her eyes at me. I turned my head and lowered my collar to show her my birthmark, remembering how The Collector had gone so crazy over it. Her eyes widened at the revelation, and she looked like I punched her in the stomach for a moment.

"My Consort is also the son of King Laufey of Jotunheim, I truly doubt if the Jotun High Council will take his death lightly. He is the only child of their former King and heir to their throne after all, therefore the rightful King of their people. You will face three factions if you continue and we are lost so very close to our home, it would be very bad for your Nation to face Asgard alone. Please weigh your options carefully Madam, Jotunheim is known for their highly skilled warriors as well." I finished, hoping she would accept my bluff and back down. Loki's mouth dropped open, Gamora turned in her chair and stared back at me. Ayesha paused, taking in and considering all that I just told her and I noticed how quiet it was around me. She was smart, I had to give her that. But I was not about to celebrate the victory yet, nor was I going to let her see me prematurely celebrate.

"Well?" I said, keeping all the power of that moment in my field and putting extra pressure on her.

"Cease fire!" She shouted to someone off screen. One by one the ships stopped their attack and hovered outside in hovered in space. The silence completely deafening after the chaos of battle, I had won and I looked over at the shocked faces.

"Who is your Father?" Ayesha inquired, probably wanting to trip my up and reveal I was not who I said I was.

"Prince Jorvan, the last son of Queen Sarif after the fall of her reign." I said, the words were a bitter pill to me. I had to say them though, I had to save everyone and admit that I was a bastard child that he made out of wedlock.

"Keep talking, they quit shooting after you complimented her. They are a proud race, and eat compliments like candy." Peter said, Loki nodding and gesturing for me to keep going. I lifted my chin again, my heart pounding in my chest and I studied the woman closely.

"It would seem that I was mistaken in the knowledge that the Orokai were all extinct, your race is known for their powers and perfection. Should I assume that you were the cause of the sudden loss of my last fleet?" Ayesha challenged me, but I did not flinch. I simply nodded in return, a small smile on my face.

"I was defending my person and those I care for, I offer my apologies for that. I do however feel the need to remind you that the warriors of Asgard are highly trained in combat. I don't believe I need to use my powers to cause you more loss, I can merely send them to your home planet." I warned raising a finger. Gamora's eyes widened, Rocket holding back a laugh as Loki nearly fell over backwards. If I kept this up, he was going to have a heart attack and make me a widow.

"I have heard such rumors about the might of Asgard. The Sovereign Nation meant no offense, Queen Lilliana Rose. We will stand down for the time being. Please accept the humble apologies of my person and people, also please inform Peter Quil that we will be resuming our pursuit at a later time." Ayesha said, gritting her teeth. I nodded politely and gave her a soft smile, listening to her orders that her fleet return. Inside, I was doing mental back flips that I pulled the whole bluff off and I was fighting the urge to do a victory dance.

"I will deliver your message. I also accept your apology fully High Priestess on behalf of the Nation States I represent. It pleases me that we could reach an agreement so peacefully. Mr. Quil was very correct in his description of your intelligence, and his assessment of how beautiful you are." I said, smiling and bowing my head in respect to the woman. Peter closed the link and I let out the longest sigh in history, my hands shaking as I closed my eyes.

Why did it feel right to do all that just then?

"Whatever you just did, it was amazing! They are leaving and, just wow!" Peter shouted. I looked down at my shaking hands, collecting myself and blinking for a moment. Why did it come naturally to act like that?

"There will certainly be no living with you now. You successfully negotiated a temporary Peace Treaty with a race known for their stubbornness. I am impressed with you." Loki said and I nodded numbly. I wanted to tell him what I was feeling, but a part of me said that this was not the time to do so at all. I grinned a bit at him, waving a finger and tapping my temple.

"Woman logic." You just have to show them you are the Alpha Bitch." I shot out, returning to my seat and sinking into it. I rested my forehead on my hand again, waiting for us to make the final jump. After this, it was Asgard and another war.

"You would be so attractive to me if you did not dance." Drax said, making me look up and laugh.

"Happy to disappoint you." I said, smiling at him weakly.

"Think you can negotiate a treaty with the next idiot? It would make our job way easier." Rocked chimed in and I sat back in the seat. Loki looked vaguely amused at the banter, sitting down himself and looking out the window ahead.

"Probably not, Raithbourne really hates me for some reason." I replied, shrugging to solidify the statement.

"Bummer." Rocket replied, turning his attention ahead again. "Looks like we will just have to shoot him."

We traveled toward the Jump Gate in our view, the Ravager ship following close behind us. Loki looked at me, his face proud and I resisted the urge to say something very bad. I wanted to scream and punch something for all that was going on, but there was nothing available at the moment. Why did it feel right to act like a Monarch, was it something in my genetic makeup that gave me a natural gift? I was nothing after all, a kid born on a planet and left behind by a jerk of a father. A kid raised by an angry alcoholic, and beaten until I could barely scream some nights. What in the hell was I, and where would all this lead us in the end?

"I hope you both are ready." Peter said, breaking making me loose my train of thought. "Because I sure as hell am not."

We entered the gate, the next stop was Asgard.

And Aulder.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

The ship left the gate, drifting silently for a moment as we readied to enter the atmosphere. Below us Asgard waited, the flat planet drifting in the cosmos and somewhere on it was Aulder. I felt a pull at my center, as if he was calling me somehow and that connection ached more than anything I ever felt before. A missing piece of myself was down there, and it was screaming to be found. It was everything in that moment for me not to cry, worry about my infant son tearing me to pieces. I promised myself then, that when I saw him again I would never let him go.

The Ravager ship exited the gate shortly behind us, pulling alongside and I felt a dip in the pitch of the ship that was almost nauseating. My stomach rose up into my chest, and I held on as we increased in speed. Peter and Rocket shooting the ship forward, I looked at Loki and his face was set and grim as we sat and waited for first contact. Bright fire washed over the hull of the Milano as we broke through the atmosphere, bathing all of us in orange and it reminded me of hell in a way.

"We are here." I said, seeing Loki nod out of the corner of my eye. My seat trembled with the force of the entry, violently lurching me about. My free hand held onto the seat, my fingertips digging into the fabric. It seemed like the roaring turbulence would never end, that we would burn like a comet and not stop until we crashed into the ground with enough force to turn us to dust.

Suddenly, everything became still and the view ahead of the castle and city around it was breathtaking. We probably would have enjoyed it more, but the turret guns opened fire on us seeking out to knock us out of the sky. Peter banked to the side, avoiding a direct hit and nearly throwing me out of mine and into Loki's seat. I gritted my teeth, holding onto the restraints and hoping they would hold.

"Follow that bridge there Quil, and kindly send our companion vessel to their task." Loki said, Peter aiming the nose of his ship straight down the expanse. The bridge vanished beneath us, blurring faster than I had ever crossed it in the past. Rocket grinned and laughed, Drax looked nauseous.

More guns from nowhere opened up on us, the Guards behind them doing their duty to protect their home. Peter banked again, dodging a boat flying toward us and swerving around a second one. I tried not to, but still found myself screaming in fear as Peter turned the ship sideways between two statues.

"Sorry to be that guy, but it really looks like this A-hole really hates you two. Just saying" Peter said, banking the ship to avoid another shot. "I am starting to think they don't want you back!"

"That would be an understatement Quil!" Loki replied. "Take us closer to the castle if you please."

"Which is the castle?" Peter shouted back and I sighed, it was super obvious.

"The Pipe Organ looking building." I shot out, watching the other ship fly away toward the mountains. I was afraid for the people hidden there, hoping that they could all be evacuated safely. Knowing that Aulder was one of them, I bit down on my lip and prayed to whoever was listening to keep him safe.

"It is only the biggest and most obvious building Quil!" Rocket shouted scarcastically and I heard Peter groan.

"Shut up, or I really will make you into that hat!" Peter shouted back, and swerved again. The restraints dug into my chest, and I swore I would have bruises to show for this battle in the end. My mind was somewhere else, the ship scanning the horizon and seeing the dot that was the other ship vanish around a range.

"Please let them all be safe." I said out loud, to no one in particular.

"Don't worry about them, we are the ones actually getting shot at." Peter said, me closing my eyes and concentrating with all that I had. The sounds around me drifted, and I felt a pull from my center that was familiar to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in the Throne Room, no one noticing me because Raithbourne was pacing back and forth and all attention was on him. His shouting echoing off the walls and columns as he slammed the handle of the staff into the floor, punctuating his words with the noise. His black robes whipped around him, making him look somewhat insane as he moved. His audience of the three Councilmen saw this and backed away from him, letting me know that they were starting to doubt his control. That was important, because I now knew where their loyalties were swaying. But they were still criminals.

"Bring those ships down, we are vulnerable without Heimdall's sword to raise the shields!" Raithbourne shouted, sweat dropping down his face, the effect making him look sickly and weak. I took a bit of pleasure in the fact that I made him that worried, knowing that I would soon be kicking his ass made me even happier.

"Do we even know who these people are?" Alren whimpered, backing away and cowering when Raithbourne turned on him.

"Hello Raithbourne." I said, taking a chance and waking forward. He looked at me, first in shock then his face twisted in anger.

"I thought this might be you, and that Animal Traitor Loki." He hissed at my illusion. I folded my hands, smiling and lifting my chin to address him.

"We do not fear you or your false accusations, Raithbourne. I am the next in line for the Throne, and I intend to take it and undo all that you have done to Asgard and it's people unjustly." I said, turning to address the Guards. "Any man who fights for Asgard will fight for me. Raise a blade against myself or my friends, and you are and will be punished as a Traitor. I will not allow the Laws of Odin to be twisted and manipulated the way they have by these men, I declare Raithbourne and The Council Traitors to the Crown. Do not allow them to leave this hall until they face my judgment. Which will be very harsh, given the severity of their crimes."

"You have no royal blood in your veins mongrel girl, you are a fool to think that you could command men like dolls at your play. You should have been left to die on Midgard, undiscovered and alone as you lived your sad excuse for a life. I am going to enjoy your execution." Raithbourne said, sneering at me. The gathered Guards looked at each other in question, the seeds of doubt planted by me and only needing a bit of nurturing. I stepped around the room, smiling at the old man in a patient way. He followed me with his eyes, looking slightly nervous at what I was going to do next.

"Actually Raithbourne, mother and child share blood while they are bonded by the womb. I carry the Royal Blood of Loki in my veins as we speak, and will for a month more." I said and in a swift movement, I drew the sword from the box and displayed the blade to all of them. The gold and silver curve of metal gleaming as I turned it in my hand, the sun catching it and reflecting at them.

"You are so very wrong, if you think that I will not continue to carry Royal Blood in me after that month has passed. I am the last known heir of Queen Sarif of the Orokai Nation, my father Jorvan of the planet Karatos. I am a Queen by all rights, and my blood holds a power that you would never think to have." I said, my voice carrying a commanding presence and the gathered people whispering. Raithbourne sneered at me, the hand behind his back coming around his body and he growled. Before my illusion was shattered by the force of what hit it, I saw the color of his magic.

It was green.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I jerked back into myself in the ship, my head screaming in pain briefly and I pressed the heels of my hands to my temples. I felt an hand on my shoulder, looking up at Loki as I came further back to myself. It was everything I could do not to vomit, the knowledge I gained from that stunt screaming at me. I shook for a moment, catching my breath before I could finally speak.

"Raithbourne tried to kill Aulder in his cradle that night, he uses magic too. It was Green. I saw it when he used it against me just now." I blurted out, still trembling from the attack on my illusion. Interrupting a spell or an illusion hurt the person working it, it could even kill the person if the attack was strong enough. I had to be more careful in the future, if Raithbourne was able to do that to me, what more could he do?

"Are you sure of this?" Loki asked me, his eyes searching my face and I shivered again.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have a sick feeling that he did something to Odin too, we have to stop him before he hurts someone." I said and he agreed silently. Loki stepped back from me, helping me stand up from the seat.

"Gamora, Rocket, I believe it is time to make our entrance." Loki said. I reached out and took Gamora's hand, seeing Rocket climb up onto Loki's back and I did my best not to laugh. He put his small hand on my shoulder, holding a gun in his other and I took a cleansing breath. I had never done this with three persons, and I was praying that I would not mess it up.

"How exactly are we doing this?" Rocket asked, his fingers digging into my shoulder. I winced at the pain and he eased off a bit. I looked at the three of them, knowing that they all trusted me.

"Hold onto me and don't let go. This may be a bit disorienting, especially if you have never done this before. "Hopefully, no one will arrive at our destination with a tail."

"What?" Gamora asked, looking worried. I concentrated again, leaving the ship and reappearing with the three of them in the castle halls near Loki's rooms. Rocket slipped off my back, leaning against a wall for support while he fought being sick. Gamora looked unsteady, but still ready to fight.

"I did warn you guys." I quipped and Loki smirked at them.

"You did not tell us when you were going, I should bite your ankles fro that one at least." Rocket snapped at me, still checking the hall with Gamora. He was about to add more when we heard someone coming our way, the distinct rattle of heavy armor still far enough away but too close for comfort. We froze in panic briefly, ducking into Loki's rooms to hide. In my blind panic, I slipped into a cabinet and closed the door. I clenched my fists in fear, my claustrophobia clawing at my throat and fought the urge to run screaming from the tight space. I shook, the only sound I could make out was my pounding heart in my ears.

I heard the door to the room open, covering my mouth with both hands and trying desperately not to scream. I pressed against the back of the space, jars of herbs rattling on a shelf behind me and I did my best not to shake. One of them stopped outside my hiding spot, his voice carrying and I held my breath. Self preservation took over, and the fear of the confining closeness was overridden.

"We are loyal to the Queen, you may come out." The Guard on the other side of the cabinet door said. I continued to hide though, playing it safe for the time being. The Guard bumped against the cabinet suddenly, making me cry out in fear when I realized that I was trapped. I could hear him shift, then the scrape of the handles turning and stopping suddenly. My heart pounded, both my hands clamped over my mouth and I shivered.

"How do we know that?" I heard Gamora say to him. I cracked the door and peered through, seeing three Guards in the room and very afraid to move. She had a gun pointed to one of their heads, and was ready at any moment to pull the trigger.

"You will just have to trust us." The Guard said back. There was only one way to test his loyalty, and I would have to risk my neck to see if he was being honest. I opened the door wider, stepping out of my hiding spot and everyone froze. The three Guards dropped to their knees, removing their helmets and lowering their eyes in respect. They each offered me their weapons, showing every respect they possibly could. Rocket slid out from under the bed, sneering at the men and aiming his over sized gun at them. The three men looked at him in astonishment, all of them with their mouths wide open. Loki appeared from behind a tapestry, and crossed his arms in appraisal of the situation. I stood, completely mute in front of everyone and felt very lost suddenly.

"Our Queen, we are at your command. What need do you have of us?" The blonde haired Guard near the cabinet I hid in asked me, I folded my hands neatly and collected myself.

"Are there more like you, and are they still in the castle?' I asked the man, he looked at me and I gestured for him to stand. He stood back up, taking his helmet with him and nodded at me.

"Yes my Queen, there are many with the same mind here." He replied, I smiled back at him and offered him my hand as a gesture of trust. His gloved hand wrapped around mine, his face looking like I was giving him a great honor.

"Find them, and tell them to begin arresting those who stand for Raithbourne." I commanded him, my hand leaving his. "Where are they keeping Thor?"

"He is in the infirmary Lady, heavily guarded against threats to his person." He answered. I paced a bit, thinking and hoping that I could get to him to heal him. The other two stood, watching me and I returned my attention to them.

"What about Sif, Volstagg, and his friends?"

"All of them in hiding, they were threatened with execution. Fandral is locked in a cage over the cliffs to starve a day ago by Raithbourne's orders." He said and I cringed, knowing that was a form of torture I would never have wished on anyone.

"Thank you for your honesty and loyalty. Go now, and please be careful who you tell about us. And please free Fandral, he is a loyal friend ad does not deserve that fate. I am sure that you all have family worried about you as well, do not give me reason to give them bad news." I said, the three saluting me and bowing as they left on their errands. I leaned back against the cabinet, shaking and giving myself time to recover from being afraid.

"You don't look so good." Rocket said, leaning on his gun and crossing his ankles. I regarded him, trying not to laugh at the image in my head of the Guards seeing the angry Trash Panda.

"I'm claustrophobic. I panicked when those guys came and I hid in the cabinet. I'm not small enough to fit under the bed." I shot back at him. Loki motioned for us to be quiet and we all shut up, giving him time to listen at the door and indicated that he heard nothing. I knew he was giving me a chance to settle my nerves, but we had to get to Thor more. I sank to the bed, sitting on it and trying not to cry at the thought of what was happening to everyone. How many others were waiting to be executed, and how many more were?

"It seems that there are quite a few left here that are loyal to you, that may be to our advantage through this." Loki said, staying close to the door and pulling me out of my thoughts. In the distance, I could not hear any of the turret guns firing, it meant that they were all loyal or that Peter had been shot down.

I hoped silently that they were on our side.

"Not to sound pushy, but we are going to have to move. Are you ready?" Gamora said, looking at me. I gave her a look that screamed I was born ready, smoothing my hands over my skirts and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, let's go save everyone again." I said, sighing and lifting my skirts slightly. I followed Loki and the Gamora, Rocket taking up the rear as we headed out into the fray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki and I peeked around the corner, counting six Guards and neither one of us particularly liking our odds at the moment. We stepped back silently into the lounge, he closing the door behind us and pacing. I rubbed the back of my neck, letting out a silent breath.

"You don't think they may be loyal to us do you?" I suggested, Loki returning my question with a look that made me think it was really unlikely. Rocket hefted his gun over his shoulder, sighing up at Gamora.

"It is doubtful they all are, and I don't want to kill any that may be inadvertently." Loki replied, still thinking. I shrugged down at Rocket, almost sad to disappoint him.

"We are going to need a distraction then, you two create it and Rocket and I will knock them out if they attack you." Gamora said. Loki looked at me, sizing me up for a moment.

"I am not stripping and doing the hula." I said, crossing my arms and Rocket laughed.

"I did not think of that. My idea is something Thor and I used to do as a tactic to create a diversion in battle." Loki said and grinned. I shook my head, remembering the story Thor told me while drunk one night.

"No. No way. You are not throwing me. I will get shot at, nearly eaten by zombies, but I draw the line at being the brick you throw at the wall." I said, crossing my arms and planting my feet. If he thought I was going to relent on this, he had another thing coming. Loki sighed at me, rolling his eyes and walking toward me. He lifted me off my feet bridal style, creating an illusion of a large wound on my chest.

"This is an improved version of that diversion, please act as if you are dying. Gamora, would you kindly open the door for me, my hands are a bit full." Loki said. I caught onto his plan, going limp in his arms and throwing my head back. Loki adjusted my weight to account for my limp arm, Gamora opening the door and he running forward into the hall.

"Get help! The Queen has been stabbed, please let me through to get aid for her." Loki shouted, fear lacing his voice. I put up an Oscar caliber performance myself, gasping for air and remaining limp when he walked too close to a pillar with my head for my comfort.

"By the Nine!" One Guard shouted. I could hear two swords being drawn to attack, and turned my head to see four of them rush forward to see how they could help me. I felt a gloved hand press a cape over the fake wound, and moaned in feigned pain.

"Please! She is dying, she needs assistance!" Loki shouted, grabbing the attentions from the other two with us. I closed my eyes for a split second, pretending to fade, and Rocket and Gamora ran into the hall. They each struck one of the two hostile Guards, knocking them out and they fell to the ground in a heap. The other four looked at their fallen friends in shock, shaking their heads in shame at them. The four immediately returned to me, each of them still trying to help me and getting a little too hands on for my liking.

"Hey! Hands off jerks." I said, raising my head and glaring at the four men, they backed up and looked at me in shock thanks to my sudden recovery.

"I do like this version much better, it was more effective and less humiliating." Loki said, me grinning like a fool at the four men. "You can move away, she is going to live."

"That did work really well." I agreed, not entirely upset with being surrounded with men. The one with the end of his cape still pressed to my chest backed away, looking embarrassed at his actions. Loki noticed my grin and I continued to smile, feeling pretty darn good for that moment in time. He huffed his irritation, grabbing my attention and I shrugged at him.

I was married, not dead.

"You are supposed to be dying." Loki grumped and I noticed his jealousy, feeling bad for being a shameless flirt with the Guards.

"I will consider that course later." I said, wiggling to get down. "Let me go."

"Never." He replied, smiling sheepishly at me and holding me tighter. I blushed at him, hugging him around the neck.

"Good. Because I have no plans to let you go either." I said, someone clearing their throat nearby to get our attention. We both looked at Gamora and Rocket, the raccoon winking at me and I remembered our talk on the ship while I sorted bolts.

"If you two are done, we have someone to help and a kingdom to overthrow." Gamora snapped, and I looked down. Loki let me down to the floor, grimacing at the wound and making the illusion vanish. The Guards glanced at one another, probably not believing they had been tricked by the four of us.

"Watch the door, let no one enter or disturb us. We are saving the life of your future King." Loki said, two of our new friends saluting and taking post at the door. They opened the doors for us, saluting me as I walked past them. The other two dragging their prone comrades into the infirmary to not raise suspicion and I nodded my approval.

Inside two nurses glanced up at us, their work of caring for Thor interrupted. He was so very pale, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat, and barely breathing. I touched his hand as the women backed away from us, saddened to find it ice cold. I reached up and moved his hair a bit, fighting the urge not to cry at seeing my friend so close to dying. I remembered how he laughed at my wedding, the hugs he would give me that lifted me off my toes, and how he was so gentle with my infant son in his arms. I couldn't face loosing any of my friends, and I was scared to see him die like this. He deserved to cross over a hero, celebrated and not fading on a bed in the infirmary.

"Eir was taken to the dungeon, she was declared a Traitor when her daughter Kyla took your son into hiding." The brown haired girl said. An explosion somewhere shook the castle, causing me to jump. I leaned over the table, Loki watching me as I thought how best to work without killing myself.

"Let's hope I am not too late then." I said, pulling back the sheet to expose his chest. I rested my hands on him, closing my eyes to concentrate. Outside the doors there was a crash, followed by the distant sounds of fighting. Gamora, Rocket, and the other two Guards stood in front of the door, ready to stop anyone who tried to enter.

"Do what you have to do, we can handle this." Gamora said over the noise, the nurses running to lock the door and retreat to a safe distance. Loki kept watch over me, nodding as I moved to the top of the bed to stand at his head. I put my hands on his broad shoulders, concentrating and closing my eyes. I was so focused on the task that I did not hear the doors burst open, nor did I hear Rocket and Gamora begin firing on the newcomers. I opened my eyes briefly, seeing Loki struggle to overpower a man who was coming at me with his sword raised. Rocket shot him, throwing the man back and Loki gave a quick salute to his helper.

"Come back to us, we need you. Asgard needs you." I whispered, refocusing myself and feeling the first symptoms of drain. I pushed with my powers though, working as hard as I could to heal my friend. Thor convulsed, his body shaking violently as he screamed in pain. I could feel the toxin leaving him however, purging from his body and his damaged organ systems healing.

"Kill the girl, she is harming Thor!" A Guard shouted and all hell broke out around me.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Loki blocked the approaching Guards, me still working to save Thor and doing my best despite the chaos around me. He pivoted on the ball of his foot, grabbing the sword of one Guard and driving the pommel into the unsuspecting man's head. He then used his momentum to swing the dazed man around, slamming him into another approaching warrior. They both crashed to the ground in a boneless heap, one man groaning in pain from the attack. I screamed and ducked as a shot flew over my head, ducking under the table and loosing my concentration. Loki glanced at me and I gave him a thumbs up, he returning to face another assault.

Another Guard ran toward him, his weapon at bear and Loki readied himself. At the last moment, the man came to a halt and turned. Another Guard joining him in a shield of people to protect me against the last five against us. I stood in shock, watching them push at three of the opposition back and I heard Gamora shooting somewhere with Rocket. It was a complete mess from my vantage point, and I was in the middle of it.

"We serve the Queen!" a blonde man shouted, and they raised weapons. Gamora and Rocket fell back and joined them, the both of them shooting and pushing the six more that joined the assault back. The room shook around me from another explosion, and I had to force myself to concentrate more to heal Thor. His eyelids fluttered, my own strength weakening as his grew. I saw gray spots fill my vision and my knees started to buckle under me. I still pushed, forcing myself to stay alert before I blacked out and I felt life stir under my hands.

"What is this? What has happened to me?" Thor groaned, opening his eyes. The fighting stopped and Thor sat up, Loki smiled at his brother and I started to fall, Loki running toward me in worry.

"I missed you big guy." I said, gray spots filling my vision. I could see Thor trying to grab my hand, but he missed. The world spun about, and my legs turned to rubber. I felt arms circle around me, and I opened my eyes to see Loki supporting my weight. I groaned, the soles of my shoes slipping and I went limp for a moment.

"The Queen!" A red haired Guard shouted, he hurried to me and offered me his arm. I put my hand out and gripped it, Loki's hands still on my back as I cleared my head. I gripped the hard metal under my hands, shaking and breathing slowly.

"Queen? Loki, why is Lady Lilliana where you should be if I am incapacitated?" Thor demanded. I took slow, deep breaths and swept the last of the fog away from my head. The Guard raised his weapon, not to attack but to defend me as the ten against us approached again.

"You were poisoned, and therefore unable to rule. The mantle has been passed from me to Lilliana, after I was found unfit. We could use your help putting her fully on the throne Brother." Loki explained to Thor as I swooned again and held onto the armored shoulders of the Guard protecting me. A blonde Guard offered me his water skin, urging me to drink from it. I accepted it and thanked him, he smiling as he bowed to me. I could tell that some people in the room were genuinely worried, the rest confused as to who they should attack. I sipped some of the water, trying to show everyone that I would be fine and waved.

"Healing Thor drained me, I am just a little bit dizzy." I said, trying and failing to calm everyone around me. I held onto the shoulders of the man in front of me, and I steadied my feet against another wave of dizziness.

"Stand down you fools." Thor ordered, and the ten men backed off, I relaxed and gave him a thumbs up. I nearly fell again, the world deciding it hated me and could hold a grudge. I felt arms around me again, and my eyelids fluttered as I weakly smiled up at my friend.

"Thanks Big Guy." I groaned and felt Loki hold me up.

"My friend and Queen, please rest here. These men are sworn by honor to protect you, and are merely misguided." Thor said, moving off the bed and helping me to sit on it. Gamora approached us, Rocket pacing and growling at the men that just backed down. He winked up at me, his small hands holding his gun at the ready.

"Kreager said that he has all the refugees and is taking the 'tall guy with the sword' to the Bifrost. When do you want those shields up?" Gamora asked, taking the skin from me and drinking from it. Thor regarded her with interest, and she looked at him with a bit of awe. For a second, I thought Thor would hit on her but she looked away and scowled. Loki helped me lay back on the bed to rest, adjusting the cape behind me so that I did not lay on it. I shook with cold, my energy sapped and I saw a Guard cover me with a blanket.

"In this case, I believe the sooner it occurs, the better. We do not want Raithbourne or the rest of The Council to escape capture for their crimes." Loki said, Thor frowning at the revelation. A nurse brought his armor to him, blushing as he thanked her and readying himself for battle. He studied Loki and I as he dressed, looking very unsure about everything.

"I feel there is much that I missed." Thor said, adjusting the straps on his forearms and looking around.

"We will tell you the whole story later, we have to get to the Throne Room now." I said, trying to stand back up. Loki put up his hand, gesturing for me the rest a bit more. I was in no shape to argue, and I lay my head on the pillow and let out a huff.

"We shall proceed, but please take a moment Little Mouse. You are drained, as you have said, and we need you alert for the next part of the plan." Loki said, I nodded and tried to hide how cold I was. I shivered, despite my efforts and the Blonde Guard put a blanket over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said to the man, he nodded and returned to his friends. "I should be fine really, just no more using my gifts and stuff. I will end up passing out then for sure."

"We will find a way to get you to use them. It will make the King's duty to Asgard all that much easier." A Guard said from behind me. I turned as I sat up in time to see him lunge at me, grabbing me across the shoulders and pulling me backwards. He pointed his sword at my side, making me shout in shock. My head spun and I nearly collapsed, my feet scrambling as he continued to back away from everyone toward the door. I shook, his arm holding me tightly and crushing the air out of my lungs.

The Guards on our side came to attention, drawing their own weapons. The blanket slipped from my shoulders, falling to the ground between us. My hands held fast to his forearm, and he continued to press the blade to my side. Thor held his hand out, glaring at the Traitor, waiting patiently for something to land in the empty palm.

"Let her go you coward!" Loki shouted and I struggled against the man behind me.

We heard the sound low at first, a low ringing that echoed through the halls, then we saw the hammer fly through the open doors. It missed Gamora by inches, and she moved to the side on instinct. Thor caught the hammer, glaring at the Guard that held onto me and I felt the sword start to move.

Thor instantly swung the hammer around, throwing it into the air. I could feel the air Mjlonir displaced, yelping in surprise as I tried my best not to flinch. It flew past us and the man behind me laughed, his sword moving from my side and he pointed it at the men in front of us. Thor held his hand out again, calling the hammer back to him and the Guard started to throw out an insult.

The next thing I knew, I was falling and connecting with the floor. The man holding me hit in the back of the head with the hammer and collapsing toward me out cold. I rolled to the side, avoiding being crushed under the Guard and I covered my head as a chandelier fell on the other side of me from and explosion outside the castle.

"Fuck!" I screamed, crawling on my knees under a table and peered from under it and feeling like an idiot. I was done with this whole mess, and I was looking for cover.

"Thor, you imbecile! You could have hurt her." Loki shouted at his brother and I came out from under my cover. He helped me stand, and I fought more dizziness as I gripped his shoulders to keep myself up.

"It worked, did it not?" Thor said, swinging his hammer and flipping it in the air. I thought he was going to kiss that damn thing, and I fought back a snarky comment about him and his over sized phallic symbol.

"Next time, warn me." I griped, still holding onto Loki. Rocket stomped over, slapping Thor's leg and getting his attention. He regarded the raccoon, a bit annoyed with it for a moment and grinning at the creature carrying a gun bigger than him.

"Hello Rabbit." Thor said and I rolled my eyes. Rocket crossed his small arms and rubbed his face with his free hand, trying not to pity us in the process.

"Raccoon. And geez man, not even I am that much on an A-hole." Rocket said and looked at me. Loki chuckled, finding the moment amusing for some reason.

"Who are they?" Thor asked, gesturing with Mjlonir at Rocket and Gamora, the latter busy keeping her eye on the prisoner. She kicked him, satisfied he was not waking up anytime soon and let her gun drop to her side.

"They are Rocket and Gamora Thor, they are part of a band of persons who agreed to help us while we were in exile. The rest of them should be joining us shortly, if their ship is done strafing the castle." Loki said, regarding the scene with interest.

"Does this mean he is King again, and you can go back to just being you?" Rocket asked, leaning on his gun and crossing his ankles. I felt relief wash over me, happy to know I was not in charge of anyone or anything.

"I will so not complain." I said and grinned at the thought. Thor raised a hand to command attention, all of us looking at him.

"I still find myself wondering why you are not King Loki." Thor said, regarding his brother and I groaned mentally.

"Long story." I shot out, relieving Loki of making a long explanation that we did not exactly have time for at the moment.

"Exile?" Thor pressed, crossing his arms and looking at Loki. Gamora rolled the unconscious man onto his stomach, and bound his hands behind his back, making sure he was not getting back up when he did finally wake.

"Really long story." Gamora snapped, holstering her gun and spitting on the prisoner. A Guard cringed back, trying not to anger her. A very smart move if you asked me, he probably saved his own life. She seemed fairly angry at that moment, and not even I wanted to piss her off any more.

"The only thing I really care about right now, is whose ass is on that damn throne!" I yelled, feeling tired, thirsty, and very annoyed. It was never a good combination for me, and everyone knew it.

"I believe it would be Thor now that he is restored by you." Loki sighed, regarding me. "Could you please speak eloquently again?"

"Fuck you. How is that for eloquence. We all know I can't be Queen, I would just tell everyone to fuck off instead of being Diplomatic." I groaned, crossing my arms. Gamora laughed, and two Guards hid a snicker by turning back around.

"Love it when the Royal Family fights." The red haired Guard said, and I gave him the finger. He pretended to look hurt, putting a hand over his armored chest and went back to speaking with his friends again.

"Actually Brother, it would still be Lilliana. You and I are still found unfit to rule Asgard." Thor said, and my stomach dropped. I groaned and wanted to scream some very bad words, plopping down on Thor's former bed and hanging my head. Why couldn't life end up the way you wanted it to, why did it have to keep forcing some stupid thing on you all the time when you needed it least?

"I really did not want to be executed, or to end up the Asgardian version of Anne Boleyn. Raithbourne is going to to kill you too, you all know it." I sighed, not wanting anything to do with where I was then. I wanted to be a mother to my son, to play with him and change dirty diapers. Not be a Mother to an entire Kingdom, and have to clean up their messes too.

"Why would he want you dead, and who is Anne Boleyn?" Thor asked, me staring at my headpiece as he talked.

"Long story." Loki snapped, not wanting to get into any details. Thor let out a long breath, getting annoyed with our lack of answers.

"We were declared traitors because someone falsely accused us of poisoning you, and I will explain Anne later." I replied, Thor gave Loki another look and I shrugged and fiddled with my skirt.

"Why do I not find myself surprised? Trouble does seem to follow you Brother, it seems as if it found another way to keep your life interesting." Thor groaned, obviously believing us. I rolled my eyes, waving a finger at Thor to get him to shut up.

"In our defense, he poisoned you and did try to kill Aulder. Cut us some slack, we did not come back to get picked on by you." I replied, letting out a huff. I hung my head again, the entire room going silent except for the sounds of battle outside. I felt a quick tug at my dress, Rocket looking up at me and shaking his head.

"Remember what I said. Life is never fair, that is why they make so many helmets. I think it is a raw deal too, but you are doing really good so far. And at least there are people on this planet to rule, not like Kracker or whatever it is called." Rocket pointed out.

"Karatos." I replied, smiling at my friend and laughed a bit. "I did not really ask for that either, it was sort of a stupid shock really."

"Well, you got it and now you have to deal with it. These people need you, and you need them. Stop being afraid, and be what you were born to be." He said, his eyes looking up at me like warm pools. I smiled at him, holding out my hand and he put his in it. He may be just a Space Raccoon, but he had a point and I was seeing it.

"I believe what this rabbit says as truth. Loki would not allow anyone to ascend to the Throne. You see how he wishes that I would pass it to him." Thor replied, trying to be helpful. Loki let out a long sigh, doing everything he could to be patient with the big lug.

"In Loki's defense, I really worry about Asgard with you as King." I quipped and grinned at him. He smiled at me, regarding Rocket again who was looking annoyed.

"I'm a Raccoon you jerk." He spat, hefting his gun onto his shoulder and padding away.

"Right now, I would rather see Thor on it than that imbecile Raithbourne. All of Asgard is in chaos because of him, and after all this has ended... I abdicate my title as Prince and am taking my family to Midgard for their safety." Loki said, Thor looking at him in open shock at his words. I smiled at Loki, feeling lighter at the thought of having our own life. Maybe a house with a car and a dog or something, anything but feeling like we were not safe. We did talk about it briefly, but I never thought he was taking me seriously. It looked like I was wrong.

"You really mean that? We could take Aulder and have a semi-normal life away from all this?' I asked him, nearly bouncing in my spot with the excitement. Thor's look stopped me, almost depressing me as I sat still again. So close, yet so far away.

"Loki, Father will never allow it. She is still hunted, think what would occur if she was found on Midgard. What would befall the people of that realm, not to say your son and her." Thor said, gesturing wildly. I felt my joy ebb away, reality of what I was sinking in and my heart falling down to my shoes. Loki studied the floor for a moment, thinking about what Thor said.

"In the words of Lilliana, to Hel with them. This is what we both want, and I believe Stark and the rest will assist us with everything we may need, should we come to an agreement with them." Loki replied, crossing his arms and refusing to relent. I wanted to hug him, my pride in him causing me to grin sheepishly. The nearly forgotten Guards we still held stepped toward us, one getting my attention. Thor turned and looked at them, the blonde haired one shifting nervously.

"May I ask a favor of the Queen. It is a small thing to her, and I swear my allegiance if she agrees to it." He said, his eyes downcast. I could see some sadness in his face, and I wondered what happened to him at the hands of Raithbourne.

"Yes. Of course." I replied and Loki jerked back at my willingness to hear what the man had to say. There was something familiar about the man, like I had met him before but in another body.

"My family is in the Dungeon, my brother Fandral hanged in a cage to starve for his disloyalty. May I ask your pardon of them, and they be allowed to live. It is my wife and son, he is very young and the both of them loyal to you. I only acted on the side of the man who held their lives in peril." He asked, and knelt to me. I stood up, taking his hand and trying to give him some comfort. He looked up at me, and Thor winced in disbelief at what had happened to his friend.

"What is your name?" I asked him and I saw the resemblance to the Universe's biggest flirt in his smile.

"Theoric, I am his younger Brother. Our Mother is in there too, she is frail and has a sick heart." He replied, his eyes filling with tears. "Fandral was caught trying to free her and he was sentenced to a coward's execution."

"How many of our people has he done this to?" Thor demanded, gritting his teeth in anger. I gave the Guards hand a squeeze, showing him I cared what happened to him and his family.

"Hundreds, my lord. They were punished all because they refused to reveal where their Queen's son was hidden. All of them refusing to allow the madman ruling to slaughter an innocent child. My mother and sister among them." A red haired Guard with the other prisoners said.

"Innocent children... and women." Thor said, closing and clenching his fists.

"Yes, all because Raithbourne seeks to cleanse The Line of Succession. He wishes to remove Loki and his son from it by killing the child and the mother to prevent another birth." Theoric said. I let go of his hand and walked over to Thor, I had to make him realize how really bad everything was.

"Do you see now, why we want to leave? Aulder is not safe here. I am afraid for my own life as well, Loki and I have to keep ourselves and our son safe." I said, Thor understanding and nodding.

"I am sorry you face this, and feel so alone in it." Thor said, taking my hand. I hugged him, showing him I forgave his hard hardheadedness.

"You can visit any time, but we really have to fix all this." I said, letting him go and facing the Guards. "All who are truly innocent will be freed, and all who now stand with me will be forgiven the crime of Treason. I promise this, and I will keep my word."

"I shall serve and defend the Queen." The red haired prisoner said, his companions agreeing with him. Gamora let them stand, everyone turning to see Peter, Drax, and Groot walk in the room. I smiled, seeing them and Rocket gave them a wink as Drax threw an unconscious Guard to the ground.

"Did you miss us? Hey, who is the big guy." Peter asked, sizing up Thor and looking overwhelmed.

"He is quite big." Drax said and nodded, sheathing one of his knives.

"Who are they?" Thor asked, pointing at the new additions to out band of miscreants.

"Everyone calm down, they are on our side." I said, walking toward Peter. "Did you find them, are they safe?"

"Oh yeah, right as rain. We also picked up these strays too, we gave them a ride and they said they knew Loki. The blonde one was in a cage over some mountain, he is sort of hungry." Peter replied with a sideways grin, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif, and Fandral walking in the room. I smiled at my friends, happy to see them and even happier that Fandral was not dead.

"Queen Lilliana?" Sif said, raising an eyebrow at me. I blushed, looking at my hands and laughing and found myself wrapped in a bear hug by Volstagg.

"Looks like it. You guys wanna take back Asgard with us?" I asked them, extricating myself from the smothering embrace.

"Sounds like it might be fun." Peter replied, and Loki glared at the rotund warrior. I felt better knowing that Aulder was safe, and smiled at my friends. Fandral nodded, remaining quiet with a haunted look in his eyes. Theoric walked to him, and he gave his brother a weak smile. They nodded to each other, Fandral looking relieved at his Brother's forgiveness.

"I guess we better get going then, before things get worse." I said, Sif nodding and the rest collecting themselves. Fandral was strangely silent, none of his usual flirting present. I blew it off as nerves and near starvation, but something nagged at me about how he was acting.

"Aulder is safe, the other ship has him and Kyla." Sif said, running her thumb along the blade of her sword. I looked at her, suddenly worried about part of her information.

"Where is Aimee?" I asked, Fandral looking at the floor. His face filled with sorrow, and I wanted to hug him.

"She was taken in the beginning, we tried to come back for her, but Fandral was caught and we had to abandon the plan to stay free ourselves." Sif said and shook her head. I gasped, tears filling my eyes for my longest friend. Loki touched my elbow, reminding me that we were watched and I needed to keep it together.

"She is most likely in the dungeon with the rest. Aimee will still be alive, believe that. We cannot let emotions dictate our actions now, you can only help her and the rest by overthrowing Raithbourne and claiming the Throne as yours." Loki reasoned, I was still worried however. I folded and unfolded my hands, fighting the urge to pace in front of everyone. How many people would die if we failed, how many more would suffer? Thor's hand found one of mine, giving it a squeeze to reassure me. I had to ask about another friend, I had to know or it would nag at me.

"What about Sventaka?" I asked and everyone looked away. Fandral cleared his throat, walking forward and handing me his signet ring.

"He died, in the cage next to mine. I promised him his eldest son would have this." Fandral said and I buried my face in my hands. I walked away from the group, everything in me doing my best not to scream or cry. I shook, and walked to a pillar and screamed, crumpling to the ground at the loss of the closest thing I ever had to a real Father. I felt a hand touch my back, and I looked at Loki.

"It was all because of me, this is not right." I said, holding the ring to my stomach. "He deserved better, not that. Not to die alone and starving, far from his family."

"You will ensure that he will be remembered for his bravery. I am angry for his passing as well, but we have to remain steadfast. To fail now..." He replied and I nodded. I stood up, my legs wobbly and Fandral looked sick. I put the ring into my pocket, wiping my face with my hands.

"We will save all who is left." Thor said, gritting his teeth. I collected myself, nodding at my friend. A sound drew our attention to the windows, the shimmering energy shields rising around the castle. They trapped us in with our targets, and I was ready for so much payback.

"Perfect. Now we may continued as we planned." Loki said, clapping his hands. I held out my wrists with the palms up. Loki taking a set of chains from a Guard, his face grim as he approached me. He carefully put them on me, slipping a finger inside each one to make sure they did not pinch or cut off my circulation. Thor and Volstagg raised an eyebrow at the scene, both curious about what he was doing.

"What madness is this?" Thor demanded, moving to stop his brother.

"It is our plan, Loki and I are bait." I said, grinning at the blonde space puppy. "We need to get close to him to arrest him ourselves, and he will want to execute Loki and I himself or at least witness it in person. We are that much of a thorn in his side, and he really hates the both of us. This way no one else will get hurt, and we can get near enough to give him a few beatings before we spring our trap. I really don't like it, but I have a feeling you guys will look out for me."

"The battle has he and the Council worried. They will surround themselves in Guards for their protection, and not trust anyone who approaches. The only way we can get close to Raithbourne now, is to act as if the Guards have captured Lilliana and I. I will conceal the rest of you as additional Guards, completing the ruse. When I give the signal Thor, take Lilliana to safety in Odin's chambers. The remaining will face The Council, and their forces." Loki said, taking another set of chains from the red haired Guard. He handed them to Thor and held out his wrists, waiting to be restrained. Thor closed the cuffs on Loki, smiling with pride at the plan.

"A ruse, like with the Elves." Thor said, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Clever, I will return though. After she is safe to assist you."

"I would expect no different Brother, I only ask..." Loki began, but Thor stopped him with a nod.

"It will be done, I care for her as a Sister. Not as a Queen." Thor replied, Loki glancing at me and smiling. He waved his hand, using his magic to conceal everyone as Guards and to change my clothes into a simple green dress. The blonde one took my arm gently, I looked at him and steadied myself.

"My apologies My Queen. I will try to be kind, but I may have to be a bit rough." He said and I smiled at him, knowing he meant what he said.

"Do be gentle in your roughness with her." Loki said, my Guard nodding that he would.

"This plan of yours is very clever Brother, I am quite impressed." Thor said, Loki arching an eyebrow at him in surprise. He held up a finger, shaking his head.

"Be impressed when we save Asgard." Loki replied, Rocket laughing under his disguise.

"One of them has some common sense." Gamora said, looking like a brown haired Guard and grinning.

"I am Groot." Groot added, Peter sighing in response.

"Yeah Groot. I know, they don't look anything alike." Peter replied, staring from Thor to Loki.

"I'm adopted." Loki snapped, frowning at him.

"I am Groot."

"What did he say?" I asked and Peter let out a shocked breath. Gamora and Drax glared at the talking tree turned Guard, and I shrugged.

"He said that he wants to kick some freaking ass, but he did not say freaking. I swear we need to work on your language, she is royalty man." Rocked replied and I did my best not to laugh. The absurdity of it all was weighing on me, and I was determined to keep up my act.

"It would be best if Groot did not speak, we do not wish to be discovered until we are ready." Loki said, everyone moving into place and I folded my hands. I thought about Sventaka then, and sadness gripped at me a tear falling down my cheek. A Guard opened the door and we walked out of the infirmary, turning toward the Throne Room and a future very unsure.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

We were marched through the halls of the castle, my heart feeling like a caged animal that wanted out. Every step bringing us closer to Raithbourne, but I was still so very nervous. Everything inside me turned to jelly as we walked, fear gripping at my throat. If we failed, we would all die and Aulder would never know us. That idea alone, became my personal hell.

My hands shook, every part of me wanting to hold Loki's hand for comfort but the cuffs on my wrists prevented it. The red haired Guard shoved Loki forward, keeping up the act that we were prisoners as we approached twelve Loyal Guards standing in wait outside the Throne Room. The men before the large, gilded double doors came to attention, drawing their weapons and ready to defend their post. I paused, earning a shove from behind and nearly stumbled as I jerked forward.

We all came to a pause, the blonde haired Guard grabbing my arm. He held me firmly, but was careful not to squeeze too hard. Thor put a sword to my back, also trying to keep it looking real. For a moment it did, and I felt hopeless as I looked back at the men around me.

"We found these two traitors sneaking about the castle, the King wishes the honor of taking their heads himself. We may get some enjoyment out of the woman before that occurs though." The blonde Guard said, a heavily scarred man walking forward and staring at me. He leered at me, lifting some of my hair to his nose and grinning.

"I do hope we get some of her, I imagine her quim is stretched by Loki though" He said, pulling my chin up and crushing my cheeks in his hand. His lust filled eyes made me cringe, I tried not to shake, but it came out involuntarily. "The Whore and the Traitor, this will please the King very much. Open the doors so they may take the prisoners through."

The Guard pushed me back into the group, grinning and turning toward his friends. Loki glared at them as they hooted at us and I stepped forward, doing my best to look scared and acting it up a bit more so It would seem real. The doors opened, and I struggled against Blondie, shaking my head and whimpering like a caged animal.

"No! Please! I don't want to die! Please, just let me go!" I begged, my hands shaking and the cuffs cutting into my wrists. He shook me hard, but still did not want to hurt me. Pulling me by the cuffs toward the doors, I cried out in fear and got another shake for my acting.

"Enough of that! If you cooperate, the King may be merciful and not make you watch Loki die. He may also spare your body further insult before you are executed." He hissed at me, pulling me into the room. I shook, looking at Loki and he glared back at the Guards around us. He pressed his lips together, winking at me and I shivered.

"I have a small neck, it will be over fast." I said to him, Loki nodding back and closing his eyes. I was forced again to move, crying out in terror at The Council and Raithbourne on the throne. He glowered down at us, striking the staff on the ground for silence. I wept silently into my hands, covering my mouth and nearly sagged to my knees.

I would like to thank the Academy for this award.

"No arrogance or snide attitude Midgardian? I am shocked, almost surprised by this turn of fortune. You, who thought yourself equal to all around you, reduced to fear and humbled by your coming death. Tell me, how does it feel to have the could touch of your own mortality caressing your cheek?" Raithbourne said, standing and walking toward me. He stood before me, glaring into me and I spit into his face in defiance. His hand shot out, closing on my throat, cutting off my air. I gasped, fighting for any breath and found gray spots in my vision. My mouth worked like a fish out of water, and tears formed in my eyes as I groaned and I could feel consciousness leaving me.

"Let her go!" Loki shouted, the red haired Guard restraining him. Raithbourne smiled at him, running his tongue over his yellow teeth. I gasped again, trying to fill lungs and my fingers refused to work, I thought I was going to die but his fingers loosened and I took that sip of air and squeaked out a pitiful sound.

"Loki, so impotent and weak. How does it feel to know that I control her life under my hand now, and you can do nothing to stop me from cutting off her breath? I am going to enjoy watching you witness her death. You understand, Asgard deserves a King unafraid to exile and execute all dangers to Asgard and the Nine Realms that it protects, and that is what this whore is! I advised Odin to kill her on arrival here, but he was too soft. I had to act, my hand moved to poisoning him and sending him to his sleep because of her. The child she carried, and then birthed was too great a threat. The seed of pure evil that was yours alone Loki, and I cannot allow such and abomination of nature itself to live." Raithbourne said, his hand loosening more on my throat. I gulped a breath of cool air, savoring the taste and clearing my head.

"Then when Thor refused to act on my advice, I felt my hand forced into action again. I poisoned the wine again, hoping to kill the both of you but mistakes were made and I only regret one of them. Thor was never meant to become ill, that was a great error on my part, but you see how far I was willing to act to protect Asgard from you." Raithbourne finished, giving me a shake that rattled all my brain cells together. He shoved me back from him, making me stumble a bit. Thor caught me, keeping me upright and holding my arms to prevent my escape. My brain refused to process what he said, part of it unable to comprehend what I was hearing.

"You poisoned Odin? He is my friend and your King, how could you do such a thing?" I croaked out. Raithbourne struck me, lowering the scepter and holding it on me in threat.

"Odin needs to be reminded to keep better company then. I would hold my tongue if I were you, because I may hold your salvation." He said and I shook in fear. I had no idea what he was going to have me do, but I had a feeling I would not like it. Aleren brought a document forth, and he handed it to me, my eyes scanned the page and my heart sank.

"Sign it and disown your marriage to Loki, and deny your right to the throne. You may live, and leave Asgard in peace with your child." Raithbourne said, Kurrin handing me a pen and I shook my head.

"I can't. I can't do this, not even for my life." I said and the pen fell from my fingers. Aleren picked it up, closing my hand around it and rested my hand on the page.

"Sign, I do not want to see your blood spilled today. It is a promise, please be clever in his." Aleren said, his eyes pleading me to write my name on the page in front of me. I looked at Loki, shivering and let the pen fall again, I would not deny anything of my heart. Not even how much I loved him. His eyes fell, and I closed mine knowing that I was about to cry at the depths of their madness.

"I can't." I said, Raighbourne grabbing my arm and crushing it in his grip. He pulled me away from the group, swinging me around and shoving me toward the center of the hall. I lost my balance, falling to the floor and landing on my hip painfully. I scrambled around, rolling onto my backside and staring up at him in fear.

"I do realize that you have a gift for healing yourself. Therefore, I have come to the conclusion that removing your head will be futile at best. I believe that there is a Midgardian punishment reserved for witches like you. I have read of it, and have always wondered if it was terribly painful. Shall we find out now?" Raithbourne said. He planted the staff, walking forward and creating fire in his hands. Loki looked on in horror, a scream ripping from his throat.

"This is barbaric! She will suffer unjustly for her crime." Aleren shouted, pleading for reason but Raithbourne ignored him.

"Don't do this Raithbourne, you will be nothing more than a murderer." I said, hoping he would listen to me. He raised the flame above his head, smiling at me in demented zeal. I tried to stand, but the shackles prevented me from finding any leverage.

"Thor! Now!" Loki shouted, dropping his magic and revealing who the Guards really were. Rocket immediately fired on Raithbourne to help me, but he dodged the shot to the side. He looked around in horror, seeing how we tricked him and I grinned smugly. I used the opportunity to get to my feet, looking for an escape.

Two Guards ran toward Loki, Groot giving a roar and slamming them into the ground with vines that grew from his hands. Thor freed Loki from his bindings, and used them to subdue Aleren. The shaking Councilman jerking about in fear as Rocket ran past him. Drax held Taryn by his robes, laughing as the man struck at him with his fists uselessly. Gamora held two Guards back, Peter hitting them with the back of the head with the hand grips of his pistols. They fell to the ground in a heap, and I looked for an out as I moved away from the chaos that made me a sitting duck.

I backed away, cornering myself and trying to reach the release on my cuffs with my fingers. Thor had forgotten the part of the plan where he was supposed to get me to safety, and I was not at all surprised. I found him in the fray, surrounded by combatants and holding his own really well. Raithbourne locked his eyes on me, and I shrank against the wall in fear. He stepped toward me, bringing forth another ball of fire and glared.

"you really don't have to do this Raithbourne, I know you can be reasonable. I have seen it, and know you want to save this world. Killing me will not get you closer to it." I said, my voice shaking. He continued forward, anger on his face and holding the fire up again. Thor saw what was happening and ran toward us, Loki following but the seemed to move so painfully slow. I shrank back in the corner, trying again to reach the release and to get my hands free but it was all for nothing.

"Burn you little bitch." Raithbourne hissed, throwing the fire and I screamed. Thor shouted and threw Mjlonir to block the attack, and I was blinded by a flash. I covered my face to protect it, and could see Loki being thrown back by the force of the attack. I screamed again, pushing Raithbourne out of the way and knocking him to the floor as I escaped. Everything was too quiet though, and several people stared at a still form on the floor not far off. The back was to me, but I recognized the coat instantly.

I ran to the still form of my husband, rolling him onto my back and gasped at him. He was burned badly, his eyes squeezed shut in pain and his clothes smoldering. I tried to scream for help, but no sound came from me. My hands shaking as I looked down at the melted armor on his chest, blackened flesh exposed to me underneath. He pushed at me and I shook my head, trying to keep him still as he screamed in pain.

"No, it's me. Loki please, I can help you. Just please hold on for me, don't leave." I said, looking at the Guard who stood nearby. "Get these fucking things off of me!"

"Little Mouse... I cannot... cannot see you." Loki stuttered, both of his eyes searching for me, but they were milky orbs. He was blinded by the fire, and I screamed in horror as Theoric undid the cuffs. I held his unburnt cheek, letting him feel that I was there. I cried, a sob escaping me and I could feel the shaking of shock start in him. I had to do something fast, and I started to open my hands to help him.

"I'm here, don't leave me. I can help you, I can fix all this." I said, his face turning toward my voice.

"No... You are too... drained. The exertion could kill you and we would both be lost." He said, shaking as shock settled further in. I shook my head, tears blurring my vision and falling freely. His breathing hitched and I gave him a gentle shake, bringing him back with a hiss of pain. I couldn't breathe, and I felt like everything in me had been ripped out of me.

"No! You are not allowed to die on me! I will not let you. Please stay with Aulder and me. Please. I can't... I can't do this without you. I need you to help me raise him, please." I said, a sob escaping me and his hand touching my face. His fingers found my cheek, and I saw the burn on the back of it. I wanted to hold it, beg him to hold me and I cried.

"Don't do it... Aulder needs you." he replied, closing his eyes in pain and moaning.

"You can't leave me, please don't." I said, crying harder and trying not to shatter into a thousand pieces. I wanted to scream, but held back and sobbed again. His skin turned gray, and my tears hit his face tracing over his cheek and I trembled. I couldn't let him go, I couldn't loose him. Not after everything we survived together.

"I love you my little..." Loki started, and his breath left him. His hand went slack in mine and I knew he was gone, my world crumbled away and I felt it slip away. I screamed, but no sound came so I rocked with my arms around myself. I was afraid to let myself go, afraid that I would shatter across the floor like crystal. There was nothing left in front of me, no future, no promise, and no safe place to hide away.

I felt the locket around my neck, and held his hand in mine, trying to find any spark of life in his fingers. Pressing his palm to my cheek, trying to will his hand to feel something of me. But nothing came, nothing was alive anymore.

Raithbourne laughed behind me, and I stood to face him. Thor held him by the robes, and his face turned pale with shock at what he saw in me then. I screamed at him with every primal instinct I had in me, and the foundation of the entire universe shifted in an instant. The battle around us fell silent, and I stepped forward and my anger became a power in me that I had never felt before. Something very dark inside me woke up, something old, something that existed at the Big Bang, and it wanted out. Raithbourne looked very afraid at what was happening in front of him, and his mouth fell open at what I was becoming.

"You killed him." I hissed, taking another step forward. A crack formed under my foot, and I hissed in rage as I took another step forward. Ther very foundations of Asgard were fracturing, and I was the balance of power that was shifting. Riathbourne struggled against Thor, trying to find an escape but couldn't. I felt an electric sensation on my skin, the rage and pain becoming a new source of power as I walked on. I knew that this would kill me, but I did not care at all as I pulled the remnants of my power into my hands.

"This is going to kill me, but I will have the satisfaction of taking you with me, you son of a bitch." I said, my entire being wanting revenge for Loki. I slammed my hand into his chest, my hand becoming insubstantial and sinking into his body. I pulled back my hand in shock, staring at it and he gasped as I saw in it a ball of pure energy that I stole from him. Raithbourne slumped forward to his knees and moaned, me staring in disbelief at what I had in my hand.

I was holding the man's life force in my fingers, the energy strong, pure, and hotter than a thousand suns as it flickered. I let it dance over my fingers, marveling at how beautiful it was, and how fragile it had become. I closed my hand over it, taking enough of it to keep me alive and manipulating the rest to use for another task. Raithbourne moaned, clutching his chest as I opened my hands on the healing magic that I created from a life that I had the power to steal without spilling blood.

"What is this?" Thor asked, backing from me and watching Raithbourne slump to the ground on his knees.

"A loophole." I replied, walking to Loki and dropping to my knees next to him.

"It is true, the Orokai can resurrect the dead." Drax gasped. Raithbourne screamed in pain, turning pale and his face becoming hollow as he grimaced at me in fear. I opened my other hand, calling Loki's soul to me and feeling it arrive. It was attracted to my call like a moth to a flame, the tendrils of it wrapping around my fingers and holding on to me for salvation.

"I will not give up on him." I said, guiding the soul to the power in my hand. They melded, Raithbourne crying out in pain and hunching further over. Both parts met in a dance, some memory in my DNA telling me what to do perfectly. I let the power go, and if flickered over my head. My arms opening in a cross, and I raised my arms up as the life began to meld with soul above us. I felt a strange warmth come over me then, the scent of something ancient filling my nose. Ritual and belief, dancing in balance and somewhere in the universe Death lost it's hold on the staff of life.

I was Life and Death in a single being, and the Universe was very scared.

It hovered above me, growing in size and I said ancient words that a part of my genetic makeup remembered, I was not sure how I knew all this but it was there. And I felt the elements shift around me, the entire castle groaning as the foundations of Asgard shifted. Ley lines opened, and I drew from them, filling my reserves and I used them to give power to the moment. I was so honestly calm as I worked, and that was the part that scared me most. There was no way that any normal person could wield this much power, no way they would not feel a racing heart or an excitement.

"Come back to me." I whispered, the energy forcing the manipulated life force and soul into Loki. The shock wave from the excess magic blowing everyone but myself back, and I closed my eyes to protect them. I shivered, afraid to see what I had done as the light faded and the hall fell silent. I dropped to my knees, exhausted and trembling with fear at what I had become.

A sudden, loud gasp for air made me jump as Loki sat up and shook as life returned to him. Shock and panic filling my brain as I looked down at my hands, and back at Raithbourne. He was dead, his body crumbling to dust as we watched. Fandral stepped back from the pile that formed, and I fought the urge to scream at what I had done.

I felt hands on my back, a voice speaking to me from a million miles away and I still stared as the wind carried the dust away. I knew who the voice belonged to, but my brain could not process the information it was being given. The voice called out to me again, getting closer and a tear traced down my cheek. I felt someone take my hand, and I fell into unconsciousness briefly.

"Hell will hold no surprises for him." I said, everything fading and I jerked awake again. There were so many hands on me, someone trying to wake me up, and I looked up at Thor as he shook me.

"Little Mouse?" A voice said, my head turning toward the source of it automatically. Familiar blue-gray eyes looked back at me, warm fingers touching my cheek. I let a sob escape me and threw my arms around him, screaming incoherently as I shook. Arms circled me, he rocking me gently and all my pieces slowly came back together.

"All is well now, I promise." He said into my ear, I sobbed again and clung to his arm like it was going to turn into dust and float away too. I was so happy he was alive and with me, but also scared of what I had just done. I was going to be seen as something dangerous, and my freedom, and my ability to see my husband and baby was in danger now. I was a monster, born out of fire and ruin,

and would always be seen that way. No matter how much it was denied, I could never go back to what I once was.

It was a long while still, before I could stop shaking and even longer before I stopped crying. Arms closed around me, and I let myself be rocked for that time. Loki was there, his scent filling my nose and it strangely comforted me in the long term as I shivered and wept.

"Lady." Thor said, standing over us with the staff in his hands and regarded me with some interest. "This is yours until Odin rises again."

"No. I... I can't accept that, you saw what I did. You saw it! All of you! I killed Raithbourne out of anger and spite, and I did it without thinking twice." I argued, Loki helping me to stand. I shook my head harder, trying to push the staff back and was met with resistance.

"He was a traitor and his fate was clear the moment he acted as he did. All in this room are sworn to me now to never reveal how the bastard met his final end. Raithbourne destroyed himself attempting to kill the Queen" Thor ordered the assembled Guards, all agreeing with a salute to keep quiet. Thor handed me the staff and I held it in both hands. Shock flowing through me, and the weight of it nearly pulling me down. I set the end on the floor, Loki bowing his head in respect at me and I shivered for a moment. He stepped to the side, giving me a subtle hand gesture toward the throne. I stepped forward, walking toward it and my feet felt so heavy. I stopped, looking at my husband and I leaned close to him.

"Never do that to me again." I said, he giving me a small smile and his a chuckle. His arms circled me then, making me laugh at the sudden embrace and I savored the feeling. I was happy that he was alive, and I wanted to cry again, looking at his burned clothes and he shimmered then to repair them with his magic.

"As you wish, My Queen." Loki said into my hair, his voice shaking with emotion. Thor cleared his throat, snapping us back into our duties and making me sigh. I let go of Loki, looking around me and not knowing what to do. My mouth opened, and I did not know what to say. I couldn't even think of some smart assed comment, or even a witty response to him. I stood there, looking like a complete idiot.

Fish out of water did not accurately describe my position.

"What are your orders, My Queen?" The Blonde haired Guard asked me, his cheek bleeding from a fresh cut. I looked at the remaining Councilmen, tightening my grip on the staff and glared at them. Loki stepped to the side, gesturing for me to sit on the Throne above us. I took the stairs one at a time, shaking as I turned to sit and realized the damn thing was too high for me. I sat gracefully, keeping my knees and heels together as I settled. I was comically dwarfed by it, and I did my best to ignore that Thor was laughing. Loki squinted up at me, and I scooted back into it and mentally groaned. I lifted my chin and waited, all eyes on me.

"According to the Laws of Asgard, The Council stands accused of treason, take them to the Dungeon so that they may face his judgment when he wakes. Also, free the children there back to their families, they have done no wrong to be accused of punished in that way." I said and looked around myself, sighing at the size of the Throne and looked at my dangling toes. "Do I really have to sit here, I look like a Dwarf."

"Yes, it is the proper place for you now." Thor laughed. Loki sighed, shaking his head and walking up the stairs toward me.

"Maybe a bigger cushion? I am tiny compared to this thing." I grumped, crossing my arms and a few Guards laughed. They went quiet when Loki turned around sharply, repressing their amusement at the scene.

"Am I to assume that there will be no living with you after this?" Loki asked me, leaning against the throne casually. The Council was taken away, protesting but eventually giving in as I watched. Fandral's brother kicked one in the ass, looking happy to unseat the idiots that nearly killed his sibling. Thor laughed, crossing his arms and regarding the both of us. I was going to say something snarky back, but the Throne Room doors opening stopped me. Kyla walked in, her dress dirty and torn, refugees and Ravagers following behind. In her arms, the one person I wanted to see most was there and I bolted from the Throne to see my son. I ran to Kyla, taking Aulder from her and hugging him to me, tears blurring my eyes as I kissed his head.

"I missed you so much." I said, cradling and kissing my son. Aulder cooed at the contact, pulling my hair a bit and I smiled down at him. Loki walked to us, his hand cradling his son's head and smiling down at him.

"We still have much to fix, Asgard needs your attention." Thor said, Loki and I glaring at him.

"I want to feed my son and be alone with him. We will start all that later." I snapped at him. I had just been through every possible hell, and I was determined to spend some time with the baby I was currently holding. Thor relented, gesturing to the small room this three day nightmare started in.

I cradled the baby and smiled down at him, walking into it and happy knowing that he was safe and it would never happen again. I walked into it, the Guard closing the door for me softly. I sat down on the couch and let myself break down, crying and shaking for who knows how long. I allowed myself that, and owed it to my sanity as well.

A knock pulled me out of it and I wiped my face on my skirt, Loki entered and looked down at us. Aulder fussed, making sounds that indicated he was hungry and I unlaced the front of my dress. I hoped I still could feed him, shocking myself to find that I could and smiled as he latched on. Loki sat next to me, taking my free hand in both of his silently.

I already knew what he was going to say and he knew what I was going to ask him.

"You are not a monster, you never were." Loki said, me taking back my hand and holding Aulder's as I nodded. I may have needed those words then, but part of me still did not believe him. I had few options left, and I was getting too strong. I hoped one day I would not regret my choice, and I hoped he would not get mad at me.

"I want you to bind my gifts, all of them. I never want to hurt anyone with them again." I said, Loki pressing his lips together in thought. He shook his head then, regarding me sadly and I felt sick.

"If that is what you want, but I will not bind your healing of immortality. I will have nothing take you from Aulder or myself." Loki said, a finality in his voice and I found it fair. The haunting image of him dead filled my head and I almost threw up, my face crumpling and me wanting to break down again.

"I was so scared that I lost you." I said, nearly sobbing again. Loki stopped me with a shake of his head and sighed, his eyes on mine.

"Don't think about it. I am here now, and I never wish to do that to you again." Loki replied, leaning over and kissing me. I blinked back at him, doing everything I could to hide that I was falling apart inside. Parts of my brain deciding to go on vacation, never to come back.

"You say that Aulder and I complete your heart, the two of you do the same for me." Loki said and I smiled, leaning against him and feeling safe. There was so much truth in those wo9rds, I nearly cried at them. Knowing that someone loved me, it was heaved. I looked down at the nursing child, feeling something seeping through the blanket and I groaned.

"He and I are wet. Guess what you get to do." I said, grinning at the baby a bit. I could hear him sigh behind me and I laughed, at least we were even now.

"I just got back from the dead, you are still holding me to that silly wager?" He said, my only response to smile and nod as I played with Aulder's curls.

"Yes I am. And I need a bath." I said, cringing. "I still expect breakfast in bed as well."

"Yes My Queen." Loki said, laughing and kissing my cheek.


End file.
